Cautiva
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo. Su vida había ido de mal en peor desde que conoció a aquel Asesino. Lo que no sabía era que su suerte estaba a punto de empeorar. María Thorpe/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
1. Inicio

**Desde que jugué a Assassin's Creed me gustó muchísimo la temática en la que se basa ya que uno de mis juegos favoritos de infancia es Prince of Persia y me recordaba mucho a ese juego. No he tenido la suerte de jugar ni al Brotherhood ni al Revelations, pero espero poder llegar a hacerlo algún día, sin embargo de los 2 que he jugado Altaïr siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito, me llamó mucho la atención con la que se relaciona con los demás y la época en la que da lugar la historia. Además hace relativamente poco me regalaron La cruzada Secreta de la cual Altaïr es el protagonista y donde se ve algo más su relación con María, otro personaje que me encanta, así que lo que he decidido es hacer una versión de esa historia que es la de Bloodlines pero desde el punto de vista de María. Por lo que algunas partes tendrán frases del juego y otras del libro.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de autor son propiedad de Ubisoft y de Oliver Bowden (autor de La última Cruzada**)

**Inicio**

**_Octubre 1191 d.C._**

Miraba al mar con una mezcla de desasosiego y tristeza. En sólo unos días lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo. Había sobrevivido a la hoja del asesino del que Robert llevaba semanas hablando, Altaïr. Podía considerarse afortunada de sobrevivir al ataque de un Asesino, pero ella no había sobrevivido, le había perdonado la vida y sabía muy bien el por qué.

Por ser mujer, ahí giraba todo lo que había sido su vida. Aunque había escuchado que los asesinos no hacían distinciones entre sus víctimas si estas habían sido marcadas, pero ella había sido la excepción.

-_"¿Matas a diez hombres que únicamente servían de escolta y me perdonas la vida por no ser tu objetivo?_ –pensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. _Hipócrita"_

Sus heridas habían sido un par de costillas rotas, que terminaron de sanar hacía una semana, y la fea cicatriz que había quedado como un estigma en su hombro. El carnicero que la atendió limpió la herida con vino y se la cosió tan bien como pudo, pero ella sabía que siempre quedaría ahí.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro asegurándose de que no había nadie a su alrededor en esos instantes, se sentía más sola que nunca desde que entró en los templarios hacía más de un año. Robert siempre había sido su guardián, su líder, pero cuando se enteró de su muerte a manos de Altaïr hizo que le hirviese la sangre y se sintiera más que culpable. Ella le había contado sus planes a ese maldito Asesino, si no hubiera sabido que Robert estaría en Arsuf su Orden habría sido completamente eliminada y ellos tendrían el artefacto del que tanto hablaba. Nunca creyó que llegaría, y aunque lo hiciera ¿qué posibilidades había de que el Rey Ricardo creyese a un infiel? Pero él, tan cegado como siempre, lo había dejado en manos de Dios.

-_"¿Dios?_ –una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro- _Dios hace mucho que dejó esta tierra como para que se fije ahora en nuestros actos"_

Y ahí se encontraba, esperando a los barcos que tenían que llegar de Chipre para recoger a los últimos hombres que había en Acre. El Rey Ricardo iba a pactar una tregua con Salah Al'din y los Templarios iban a ir hacia Chipre, el rey la había comprado haría unas semanas, ahora poseían un lugar cerca de Tierra Santa para reorganizarse después de la pérdida del Gran Maestre. Ya que Acre, con la cercanía de los asesinos, no era un lugar seguro.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suya e inspiró hondamente para centrarse, había sido la mano derecha de Robert de Sablé, muchos conocían su destreza con la espada y la respetaban por ello, pero el factor mujer siempre sobresalía por encima de cualquier virtud que poseyera.

-¿Ya han dado el aviso? –preguntó dándose la vuelta, si habían llegado significaba que los barcos no debían de estar muy lejos del muelle.

-No van a venir más barcos, milady –respondió un soldado raso al que conocía de vista, había servido con Sibrand en el muelle sino recordaba mal.

Ella frunció el ceño ¿cómo que no iban a venir más barcos? ¡A ella le habían dicho lo contrario! Aún había templarios en Acre ¿cómo se suponía que iban a llegar a Limassol? ¿¡Nadando! Sintió una intensa furia que corría por sus venas, y apretó los puños.

-¿Dónde están mis barcos, soldado? –preguntó bruscamente-. Me dijeron que habría otra flota de ocho.

-Lo siento, María, pero esto es lo mejor que hemos conseguido –hizo un gesto hacia el horizonte donde un par de pequeñas embarcaciones habían empezado a emerger, pero ese número no era suficiente ni de lejos.

Tensó la mandíbula y se quedó mirando a los dos templarios, el caballero aún no había abierto la boca ¿es que acaso habían perdido todo el respeto que durante este tiempo se había ganado? ¿Cómo osaban tratarla de esa forma?

-¿Cómo sugieres que el resto de nosotros llegue a Chipre? –alzó ambas cejas encarando al soldado.

-Perdona, pero puede que sea mejor que te quedes en Acre –dijo el soldado.

Aquello hizo que parpadease incrédula de lo que había escuchado y tocó el mango de su espada tentativamente.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una amenaza? –preguntó.

-Es una advertencia justa –por primera vez habló el caballero que tenía el rostro escondido tras el casco-. Armand Bouchart es ahora el Gran Maestre y no tiene muy buena opinión de ti.

Oh, así que era eso… conocía a Bouchart, lo había visto infinidad de veces mientras iba con Robert a las batallas, era un hombre orgulloso, obstinado y creyente al cien por cien en las normas del temple; siempre se había estado quejando de que su presencia al lado del Gran Maestre provocaría la tentación de él y acabaría con el liderato de Robert. Debía de estar regocijándose en su nuevo puesto.

-¡Vaya, insolente…! –exclamó airada-. Muy bien. Ya encontraré un modo de llegar a Limassol.

-Sí, milady –el joven soldado hizo una reverencia y se fue junto al caballero.

Le indignaba demasiado que la tratasen como una dama, ahí no era una dama, era un soldado, aunque ¿qué quedaba ya de soldado en ella? La aptitud sin duda, pero había perdido su estatus, sus hombres y a su líder ¿qué se suponía que era entonces? Maldijo mentalmente su suerte y la vida de cierto Asesino.

-Maldita sea… -se dijo- Estaba a un paso de ser armada caballero. Ahora soy poco menos que una mercenaria.

Se sentía furiosa, por su estado, por lo que había sido y lo que era ahora. Sus hermanos de palabra la habían dejado de lado, todo por ser mujer, si hubiera sido el segundo de Robert en vez de una moza con aires de grandeza, como decían algunos, podría haber hecho frente mejor al Asesino y muerto con honor luchando. ¿Qué honor conservaba ahora? El mismo que el de un hombre que vende su espada para comer, pero al contrario que ese hombre su espada no estaba al alcance ni del hombre más rico de Acre.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás suyas, solitarios y podía oír cómo se deslizaban por la piedra sin intención de hacer ruido, esos no eran los pasos de ningún soldado templario. Se dio la vuelta y reconoció de inmediato al causante de todos sus males y sus ojos se clavaron en él como los colmillos de dos serpientes venenosas.

-Bueno –comentó suavemente-, es el hombre que me perdonó el cuello, pero me robó la vida.

No le dio tiempo a réplica pues había desenvainado la espada con la intención de manchar la hoja con su sangre. Todas las desgracias acontecidas a su Orden eran por culpa de ese mismo hombre, Altaïr, Altaïr, Altaïr. Recordaba como Robert lo murmuraba en voz baja cada vez que uno de sus hermanos caía, cada vez que uno de ellos era víctima de esa maldita Orden que no comprendía el bien que querían ellos, sólo adoraban el desorden y el libertinaje, que era a lo que condenaban al pueblo cuando este se quedaba sin un liderato fijo, lo condenaban a la muerte.

Sabía que no podía ganarle en fuerza, pero sí en destreza. Se había enfrentado a hombres tan buenos como él, siempre confiados de la fuerza bruta, siempre pensando en lo débil que debían ser sus golpes. Golpeaba una vez tras otra, viendo como el contrarrestaba los golpes y atacaba siempre por su izquierda, el lado que más desprotegido tenía. Empezó a arrinconarlo contra el balcón, con un poco de suerte podría empujarlo y esparcir sus restos por el suelo, eso la haría sonreír. Pero el asesino era astuto, rodó por el suelo y se quedó de espaldas a ella haciendo que cayera contra el suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse sintió nuevamente el frío de la hoja del asesino en su cuello. La muerte otra vez jugaba con ella, pero esta vez no había honor en recibirla.

-¿Has vuelto para rematarme? –preguntó, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería que creyese que le tenía miedo, pues no era así.

-Aún no –que caballeroso por su parte-. Quiero información. ¿Por qué los Templarios se dirigen a Chipre? –esto la hizo sonreír.

-Ha sido una guerra larga, Asesino. Todo el mundo se merece un respiro –Chipre era una próspera isla donde podrían reabastecerse y volver a poner Orden en sus filas.

-Cuanto más me cuentes, más vivirás. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Por qué la retirada a Chipre? –esta vez apretó más la hoja contra su cuello.

¿Cuánto más le contase más viviría? Eso debía ser entre los segundos de saber información valiosa y no, los asesinos no eran más que unos hipócritas que creían que actuaban correctamente cuando lo que fomentaban era la muerte.

-¿Qué retirada? El rey Ricardo planea una tregua con Salah Al'din, y tu Orden no tiene líder, ¿no? En cuanto recuperemos el Fragmento del Edén, vosotros seréis los que saldréis corriendo.

Por lo que había escuchado el líder de los asesinos había muerto, aunque desconocía el cómo y por qué. Le miró con fiereza, era la segunda vez que la vencía y aunque sus palabras fueran duras no parecían tener intención alguna de matarla. Notó como Altaïr tiraba de ella para ponerla en pie dándole una fuerte patada a la espada para alejarla de su alcance, astuto asesino de mierda.

-La Manzana está bien escondida –pronunció con voz solemne ¿para qué querrían los Asesinos la manzana? Era una reliquia cristiana, lo que contenía el arca de la alianza.

-Altaïr –le llamó por su nombre creyendo que de esta forma llamaría algo más su atención-, considera bien tus opciones. Los Templarios pagarían un buen precio por la reliquia.

Era una buena idea, algo de oro por oro, desconocía para que servía el Fragmento del Edén, pero sabía que con él sus planes para Tierra Santa podrían darse al fin, un sitio de paz.

-Ya lo han hecho, ¿no? –comentó este llevándosela al interior de la fortaleza mientras la cogía fuertemente por el brazo.

Bajaron por las escaleras que llevaban al puerto, este debía de tener guardias en los torreones y en las puertas, los últimos que quedaban en Acre los protectores del puerto. Pero nada más por pasar por los arcos de piedra pudo observar cadáveres a un lado y a otro y al menos una veintena de asesinos inspeccionando los muelles. Miró de reojo a Altaïr, así que esta vez no había venido sólo, esta vez quería masacrarlos acabando con el último resquicio de su Orden en Tierra Santa, pues con ella no iban a tener suerte, era una experta en escabullirse y al más mínimo despiste estaría yendo a avisar de la presencia de Asesinos en Acre.

Uno de los asesinos se le quedó mirando con un extraño gesto en el rostro ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué una mujer no puede vestir como un hombre si le da la gana? Malditos musulmanes y sus costumbres extrañas, ¿le molestaba que llevase el rostro al descubierto? A ella le molestaban los asesinos, y ahí se encontraba, siendo arrastrada por uno de ellos. El Asesino le hizo una señal y otros dos se acercaron para apartarla de Altaïr.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo en Chipre que les interese a los Templarios? –preguntó y ella intentó seguir la conversación aunque estaban a unos pasos por detrás suya.

-¿Unos conflictos civiles, tal vez? –comentó el otro con aspecto despreocupado-. Su emperador Isaac Comnenus provocó al rey Ricardo muchos meses y ahora se pudre en una mazmorra templaria.

Y se lo tenía merecido. Había secuestrado a la hermana y a la futura Reina de Inglaterra cuando su barco naufragó cerca de la isla, era cierto que tenía estrechas relaciones con Salah Al'din gracias al comercio entre Chipre y Tierra Santa, pero no quería pensar en el tormento que debían de haber pasado aquellas dos mujeres que no sabían defenderse en las mazmorras de Chipre, ojalá se pudriera él en ellas también.

-Una pena. A Isaac se le corrompía con facilidad, se le podía sobornar –esto le hizo alzar una ceja ¿es que los asesinos ahora sabía de política para hablar de sobornar gobernadores?

-Esa época ya ha pasado –dijo el otro asesino-. Ahora los Templarios son los dueños de la isla, la compró el rey por una mísera suma.

-No es el tipo de gobierno que queremos fomentar -¿Qué tipo de gobierno quieren fomentar unos asesinos sino es el gobierno que está manchado de sangre? -¿Tenemos allí algún contacto? –preguntó Altaïr.

-Uno en Limassol. Un hombre llamado Alexander –grabó ese nombre, en cuanto la dejaran en el sitio donde pensaban encerrarla buscaría la forma de escapar para dar esa información que poseía.

-Envíales un mensaje. Dile que me espere dentro de una semana –después de eso dejaron de hablar del tema y María frunció el ceño, la información era poca pero suficiente, ahora debía pensar como escapar de sus captores y como llegar a Limassol antes que ellos.

**_Continuará..._**

**Me he tomado cierta libertad sobre la personalidad de María Thorpe, es cierto que es una mujer de carácter y de armas tomar, además que según Altaïr peleaba mejor que tal vez algunos de sus mejores hombres, pero ella también es humana y siente pesar y tristeza en raras ocasiones y puede tener pensamientos algo contradictorios. Intento hacerla lo más humana posible a ver si me sale buen. **

**Le dedico esta publicación a Kirscheh que siempre que puede comenta mis publicaciones en el LJ lo cual me hace muy feliz =). Espero que os haya gustado y que no me acuséis de plagio xD si contiene menos del 25% de lo que está basado no se considera plagio. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero seguir subiendo fragmentos. **


	2. Huída

**Unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes del capítulo. Aunque la base de mi fic es el Bloodlines y La cruzada Secreta también se incluyen capítulos que no tienen nada que ver con ellos, son más bien escenas que me niego a que no hayan existido verdaderamente. María la considero yo una mujer bastante escurridiza que consigue escapar siempre que se lo propone, dudo que la primera vez que se escapa sea a mitad de su cautiverio, pienso que nada más ser capturada ya habría intentado huir, de ahí el capítulo. Pero supongo que debido a su mala suerte provocado por cierto Asesino no llegará muy lejos.****  
****  
**

**Huída**

**Octubre 1191 d.C.**

-_"Debo de tener la peor suerte del mundo"_ -pensó.

Su estancia con los Asesinos había sido breve, en cuanto vio que Altaïr y su segundo se perdían de vista había dado un cabezazo al captor que tenía a su derecha y empujado contra una pared a otro, haciendo que cayese al suelo estrepitosamente. Se sintió mareada y su visión se volvió borrosa debido al golpe, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para salir corriendo lejos de los muelles de Acre.

Era muy cierto que la única forma de llegar a Limassol era en barco, pero si quería avisar a Bouchard antes de que se encontrase rodeado de asesinos tenía que huir y encontrar una forma de ir a Chipre ella sola. Notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, las calles de Acre siempre estaban abarrotadas cerca del muelle ya que ahí era donde se llevaba a cabo la mayor parte de las transacciones entre mercaderes y pescadores. Se fijó en como muchas personas se giraban para mirarla, con una mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad. Sí, ver a una mujer vestida como un hombre y atada correr por las calles de Acre debía de ser realmente llamativo, pero necesitaba pensar en algún lugar donde esconderse. Se detuvo y se escondió en un pequeño callejón intentando recuperar el aliento, había corrido sin saber muy bien hacia donde, pero mientras más lejos más difícil sería de encontrarla.

Cerró los ojos y se colocó detrás de unas cajas agazapada entre las sombras, pensando en dónde podía refugiarse al menos el tiempo suficiente para informar de la presencia de Asesinos de camino a Limassol. ¿El hospital de Naplouse? No, demasiado arriesgado, además estaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad y lo tendrían vigilado. ¿La Ciudadela de Conrado? Había vuelto a Acre después de la muerte de su padre, junto a su esposa, reclamando así el derecho sobre la ciudad al ser él el anterior regente. Ella frunció el ceño, sabía muy bien que el rey no veía con muy buenos ojos a Conrado, pero era el único líder lo suficientemente obcecado por el poder que producía gobernar una ciudad como para quedarse en Tierra Santa después de que la tregua fuera proclamada.

-_"Espero que me crea _–suspiró-. _A su padre le asesinó Altaïr, así que debe tener el mismo deseo de venganza que yo"_

Conocía únicamente de vista a Conrado de Montferrato, lo suficiente para saber que no era una persona lanzada. Por tres veces el rey Ricardo le pidió ayuda para su campaña y las tres se negó a dejar Tiro con la excusa de una posible invasión si sus tropas abandonaban el lugar. Aunque había decidido dejar su ciudad junto a su mujer por ir al funeral de su padre, las exequias de Guillermo de Montferrato se habían celebrado hacía más de un mes (pero su hijo había proclamado tres de luto), por lo que durante ese tiempo permanecería en la ciudad. Asomó la cabeza por la calle, la gente parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia y caminaban con prisas o se quedaban mirando el puesto de algún mercader. Movió las manos intentando quitarse las ataduras y las estiró mordiéndolas con los dientes, dejando el suficiente espacio como para soltarse una mano y luego la otra. Se tocó las muñecas, estaban rojas y ásperas, pero no era nada que lamentar.

Salió del callejón y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la Ciudadela, la gente que corre llama la atención, las personas que van lento y se paran ocasionalmente a mirar tenderetes no, así que intentó mezclarse con la multitud. Necesitaba llegar como fuese allí, aunque de vez en cuando algunas mujeres se giraban a mirarla con los ojos reprobatorios, su ropa siempre sería un reclamo para cualquiera, por lo que simplemente las ignoró y siguió caminando. Nadie parecía tenerla en cuenta, sólo seguían con su vida, como si el Reino no estuviera en guerra, como si los asesinos no fueran más que algo con lo que atemorizar a los niños, como si la paz fuera posible.

-_"Entiende esto, María_ –la voz profunda de Robert resonó en su cabeza-. _La paz nunca será posible mientras no tengamos la Reliquia. Por ahora, los sacrificios son necesarios"_

Bajó la cabeza algo pesarosa las recordar esas palabras; había ido a Tierra Santa para escapar de una vida de servilismo y monotonía, en busca de honor y gloria. Pero lo que ocurrió ese día no fue para nada glorioso y honorable, aún podía recordar los ojos llorosos de aquella madre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus hijos pidiendo clemencia para ellos. No entendía aún muy bien el sarraceno, pero supo que pedía piedad, algo que no recibió, pues una tonelada de aceite hirviendo cayó sobre los infieles cociéndolos en el acto, los gritos y el llanto de aquellas personas era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

-_"Mientras haya más de un Dios, habrá guerra. La Reliquia nos proporcionará la paz que ni siquiera la religión puede quebrantar_ –aseguró-. _Y así no habrá más muertes"_

Ella había llorado, sí, llorando por las mujeres, niños y ancianos que habían muerto ese día, las muertes en batalla son algo comprensible, pero aquello fue una masacre. Guillermo de Montferrato también ordenó asesinar a los rehenes que tenían de Acre para asustar a sus enemigos, pero sólo consiguió que su sed de venganza aumentara.

Había luchado para conseguir la paz, lo cual era irónico, pero así era. Siempre había admirado a Robert de Sablé, puede que incluso le gustara como hombre, alguien que lucha junto a sus soldados, que no se esconde detrás de unos muros, alguien de honor. Pero aquel día ningún templario pudo sentirse honorable u orgulloso de lo ocurrido, y si lo hizo es que no tenía corazón.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro sin darse cuenta de donde se encontraba ya, estaba justamente en la calle que daba a la Ciudadela y podía ver perfectamente a los guardias templarios custodiando las puertas de esta. Pensó que por fin algo le salía bien después de la muerte de Robert, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos manos una mano fuerte y ancha le obligó a darse la vuelta para encarar justo frente suyo unos ojos castaños que la miraban intensamente. Su primera intención fue sacar su espada, pero no la tenía.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –preguntó el Asesino con voz ronca, al parece algo cansada.

-Oh, nada, simplemente dar una vuelta –contestó en tono irónico alzando una ceja-. Tus guardias fueron muy comprensibles ante mi capricho –pensó un poco- algo lentos, pero comprensibles.

Lo veía en sus ojos, estaba enojado, pues que se enojara todo lo que quisiera ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a poder llevarme cautiva tan fácilmente? Se notaba a leguas que no sabía cómo tratar a alguien como ella, al igual que sus guardias. No por ser mujer no podía escaparse perfectamente de dos inútiles que la tomaban por alguien débil, en todo caso la culpa había sido de ellos por esperar que actuara de tal forma dejándose capturar.

La cogió por el antebrazo y la empezó a llevar a través de los callejones de la ciudad. Lamentablemente sabía que ahí no tenía nada que hacer, físicamente no podía contra Altaïr y no podría volver escaparse de él tan fácilmente como de sus guardias. Miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse en la ciudad pero desconocía esa parte, callejear nunca se le había dado bien y menos por unos lugares tan estrechos. De pronto vio que se abría una calle enorme frente a ellos y justo delante una puerta entreabierta en donde entró el Asesino a toda velocidad.

Ahí dentro se encontraban los dos guardias a los que había agredido, sonrió al ver que uno de ellos tenía un feo corte en el labio y que el otro la miraba que como si quisiera torturarla. Se regodeó un poco antes de llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraba en la guarida del enemigo, miró a su alrededor sin ver ninguna salida, sólo una pequeña puerta hacia un patio interior. Se mordió el labio y pensó que podía hacer, cabrear a un asesino no era algo recomendable, escapar y volver a ser capturada tampoco. Pero si Altaïr la hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho en los callejones, no en aquel sitio.

-Como siempre, tu habilidad sobrepasa al resto, Altaïr –comentó el hombre con el que había estado hablando-. La has encontrado antes que mis hombres.

-Llama mucho la atención –se giró y miró al asesino ofendida ¿llamar la atención? ¿Pero se había visto bien la ropa acaso?

-Mejor para nosotros, al menos hemos aprendido algo –la miró fijamente-. Nunca bajes la guardia con un Templario, aunque sea mujer ¿verdad? –desvió la cabeza hacia los guardias a los que parecía querer dar una lección.

-Da igual ser hombre o mujer, mientras lo custodien hombres inútiles –aseguró y vio perfectamente como la vena del muchacho que la miraba fijamente aumentaba.

-Deberíamos matarla –propuso este-. El Maestro ya tiene la información que necesitaba y ha demostrado ser peligrosa –una sonrisa asomó en sus labios- yo me ofrezco voluntario para ello si nadie lo desea.

Los pelos de su coronilla se erizaron, sentir la muerte cerca nunca le había gustado a menos que fuera combatiendo, entonces podría morir feliz, luchando por su vida y demostrando que podía igualar a cualquiera. Pero era aterrador pensar en que alguien podía hablar de su muerte tan fácilmente como quien habla del tiempo. Si tan solo tuviera su espada le habría rebanado la garganta.

-No –la voz fuerte y autoritaria de Altaïr la sacó de sus cavilaciones-. Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años es que la muerte no trae alivio cuando se trata de venganza –sus palabras la sorprendieron un poco, era irónico que eso lo dijera alguien que se dedicaba a matar indiscriminadamente a personas por tener ideales contrarios-. Además, Jabal –miró a su segundo- si la llevo conmigo a Limassol puedo utilizarla como fianza con los templarios, dudo que quieran que muera la ayudante de Robert de Sablé.

Fue a decir algo pero entonces decidió callarse, sino se equivocaba Altaïr había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido con sus hombres en el puerto de Acre y sabía que no tenía ya ninguna utilidad o poder sobre los templarios. Armand Bouchart no permitiría que una mujer liderara algo que no fuera un prostíbulo. ¿Entonces porque decía aquello? ¿Quería avergonzarla más haciendo que en Limassol supieran de su captura? Miró a los tres asesinos que habían escuchado atentamente sus palabras y asintieron, Jabal hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

-Si crees que servirá más con vida que muerta no soy quien para impedírtelo –hizo un gesto con la mano-. ¿Cuándo partirás?

-En dos días, envía un mensaje a Malik –miró a María-. Yo me quedaré custodiándola.

Una vez más murmuró cosas en voz baja y, mientras Altaïr se acercaba para atarle las manos y los pies, pensó que su mala suerte no había hecho más que aumentar a pasos agigantados desde que había conocido a ese hombre.

**_Continuará..._**

**Muchísimas gracias a las más de 20 personas que se han parado a leer este pequeño fic, aunque no comentéis el simple hecho de saber que me leéis me hace feliz, voy a tener que mejorar si quiero que me escribáis dando vuestras opiniones =). Así que muchas gracias a Argentina, España, México (Kirsh! Sé que eres tú xD!), Chile , EEUU, Rusia, Israel, Malasia y República Checa. Espero seguir teniendo suficiente imaginación para poder terminar al menos lo que concierne tanto al libro como al videojuego sin decepcionaros. Besos!**


	3. Viaje

**Llevo pensando unos días si subir o no subir una serie de drabbles de Assassin's Creed de varios personajes que tengo hechos, Claudia, Lucy, Clay... son tres personajes que me gustan muchísimo, además de cerca de una docena de pequeñas historias de María-Altaïr. Pero no sé, parece que en sino es Malik-Altaïr o Ezio-Leo no es bueno ¿qué me decís? **

**Viaje**

**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**

Durante los dos días que permaneció en el escondrijo de los asesinos Altaïr no le quitó ojo, ni siquiera podía moverse un centímetro sin que él la mirase ¿es que acaso nunca dormía? Pensó que si fingía estar dormida él bajaría la guardia y también lo haría, pero aquello fue un error, parecía un maldito búho que no necesitaba descansar fuera día o noche, lo cual sólo aumentaba sus ganas de clavarle una daga en la garganta.

Al tercer día habían embarcado en un pequeño buque comercial, seguramente sobornaron al capitán ya que al verla subir ni siquiera le había impresionado que estuviera atada. Sabía de buena mano que por aquella zona el tráfico de esclavos era muy normal, pues lo había visto en Acre, hombres que vendían personas como si fueran de su propiedad, como si la vida fuera algo insignificante. Si ellos tuvieran el Fragmento del Edén entonces no habría esclavitud, no habría necesidad de tener esclavos, sirvientes como se tenían en Inglaterra era algo razonable, pero ser dueño de una persona era algo que jamás vería lógico.

Al subir al barco Altaïr le había quitado las cuerdas de las piernas, suponía que debía de ser inútil atárselas para que no escapase ya que en medio del mar en un pequeño barco resultaría muy difícil huir a no ser que fuera tan idiota como para saltar al mar, que no lo era, apreciaba su vida aunque no lo pareciera.

Se alojaron en un modesto camarote, seguramente infestado de ratas, que estaba lleno de cajas a un lado sostenido por redes para que la carga no volcase, lo que les dejaba el suelo como sitio de descanso. Iba a estar así durante cinco días… cinco largos días encerrada con el maldito asesino que había arruinado su vida y sin un cuchillo que poder utilizar para cobrar su venganza.

Lo único que notaba era el vaivén de las olas, nunca le había gustado viajar en barco, le provocaba cierta inquietud y aunque supiera nadar el sólo hecho de no ver tierra la ponía histérica. Durante ese tiempo el capitán les llevaba dos hogazas de pan con queso y algo de agua dos veces al día y sobre el medio día Altaïr la llevaba a la cubierta para que caminase algo o para que le diera la luz del sol, no lo sabía bien, ella no iba a preguntar por el comportamiento del asesino. Lo incómodo era otra cosa, el cubo, ese maldito cubo en el que cagar y mear que el asesino siempre dejaba a su lado cuando se iba del camarote para dejarle _'intimidad'_. Era idiota pretender normalidad cuando era su rehén, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviada de no tener que oler peor, ya olía lo suficientemente mal aquel lugar como para añadir el de heces y orina.

Ella no pretendía dirigirle la palabra desde luego, y Altaïr sólo se dirigía a ella para hacer que se levantara al llevarla a cubierta. Lo que le desconcertaba más de todo ese asunto es que se ponía a escribir… ¡escribir! ¿No era absurdo? Llevaba una especie de diario encima en el que parecía apuntar todo lo que pasaba en el viaje o le parecía importante ¿Por qué un asesino llevaba un diario? Desconocía el motivo, pero aún así le resultaba raro. Movió intranquila su anillo, era lo único que Altaïr no le había arrebatado de los templarios, había perdido su espada y su capa… pero no el anillo, sentía una inmensa tristeza llevarlo ya que era Robert quien se lo había dado.

Después de cinco días de arduo viaje llegaron al puerto de Limassol, Altaïr la sacó con las manos atadas, suponía que le resultaría muy lento e incómodo atarle nuevamente las piernas, ya que supuestamente tenían que llegar a donde se encontraba ese tal Alexander de que había oído hablar.

-Si alguien sospecha algo, eres mi esclava –dijo haciendo que ella frunciese el ceño vigorosamente.

-Ni aunque tuvieras todo el oro del mundo sería tu esclava, Asesino –siseó con fervor-. Antes me cortaría las venas que servirte.

-No te he pedido que me sirvas, sino que actúes como un esclavo –por su tono de voz parecía ligeramente divertido.

-Cortarte el cuello sería una manera muy fiel de comportarme como un esclavo –puso una agria sonrisa y siguió andando.

Empezó a pensar en cómo podía escapar de su captor, a él no le podría reducir fácilmente y también estaba armado lo que complicaba mucho la cosa. Miró alrededor, apenas había gente en el muelle, sólo los marineros con los que había llegado bajando su mercancía. ¿Y si gritaba delante de un guardia? Tal vez la creerían a ella, que estaba retenida… aunque siendo una mujer ¿verdaderamente la creerían? Miró de reojo al asesino apretando los dientes, él seguro que lo había previsto.

-¿Y si empiezo a gritar? –preguntó mirándole fijamente haciendo que este riera, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y eso la desconcertó.

-La gente se taparía los oídos y continuaría andando. Ya han visto antes esclavos descontentos –aseguró.

-_"Un puñal, sólo un puñal y borraré esa sonrisa de su rostro"_ –pensó mientras continuaba andando, aunque la verdad es que las calles estaban desiertas.

Entraron en lo que debía ser el barrio pobre de Limassol, las paredes estaban medio derrumbadas, las puertas dobladas, las persianas bajadas y ni un ruido se podía escuchar por la zona, como si se tratase de una ciudad fantasma. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué no había gente? Supuestamente sus hermanos debían de estar custodiando Chipre, y aún no se habían encontrado con ningún soldado templario que demostrara su presencia por el lugar y le parecía sumamente extraño. De repente, un hombre salió de un callejón justo delante de ellos, la mala costumbre de buscar su arma hizo que instintivamente buscaba su espalda, maldijo nuevamente el que se la hubiera arrebatado. Aparte de aquel hombre también aparecieron otros dos acompañándolos. Tal vez eran bandidos y conseguían distraer a Altaïr lo suficiente como para que pudiera escaparse y dar la alarma, porque dudaba mucho que el asesino perdiera contra ellos.

-El puerto es zona prohibida –dijo el primer hombre-. Muestra tu cara.

-No hay nada bajo esta capucha salgo a un viejo y feo Asesino –gruño Altaïr, que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia y entonces comprendió que no iba a tener la suerte de que unos matones la librasen de él.

-Altaïr.

-Alexander –le saludó el asesino-, recibiste el mensaje.

-Supuse que era una trampa templaria –dijo y la miró fijamente-. ¿Quién es la mujer?

-Es una fianza para los Templarios –explicó-. Era de Robert de Sablé. Por desgracia, es una carga –se encogió de hombros.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, no, clavarle un puñal en el corazón sería tener demasiada misericordia con él, primero le cortaría uno a uno todos sus miembros y luego, si era generosa, le proporcionaría una muerte limpia, pero primero sufriría en carnes lo que ella estaba sufriendo en su orgullo.

-Podemos quedárnoslas por ti, Altaïr –dijo Alexander-. Tenemos un refugio seguro.

-Claro, quedarme con ellos, como si fuera suya –comentó irónicamente y escupió al suelo-. Ojala vuestras podridas almas nunca lleguen a pisar vuestro maldito cielo de vírgenes, herejes.

Caminaron durante un rato por las calles que se encontraban totalmente vacías. Realmente eso llamaba la atención si lo comparaba con Acre o la mismísima Jerusalén, que aún con guerra siempre fluía gente en su interior.

-Parece una ciudad fantasma, ¿verdad? La gente tiene miedo de salir de casa por temor a infringir alguna nueva ley poco clara –el asesino pareció pensar sobre aquello.

-Los Templarios nunca habían estado interesados antes en gobernar. Me pregunto por qué ahora –Alexander simplemente asintió.

Si se lo hubieran preguntado a ella hubiera respondido con algún comentario irónico y cortante sobre el por qué estaban allí. Era muy cierto que era un lugar para organizarse nuevamente después de la pérdida de Robert de Sablé pero también era donde se encontraba su archivo, nunca había ido personalmente pero Sibrand sí, y hablaba con Robert a menudo de ello. Que cada vez era menos seguro, que deberían cambiarlo de sitio, demasiado cerca del peligro como para no pensar en que volviera al continente galo. Realmente no sabía lo que contenía, pero era importante para ellos.

Unos metros más adelante vio a dos guardias templarios, y pensó que la suerte estaba de su lado, pero reflexionó unos segundos. Delatar a Altaïr como asesino sólo provocaría la muerte de esos dos soldados, le superaban en número y si los mataban esconderían los cuerpos lo suficientemente bien para que Bouchard no se enterase aún de la presencia del asesino. Podía aprovechar la ocasión para huir y esconderse, pero no quería provocar muertes por culpa de su incompetencia ante Altaïr en dos ocasiones, por lo que siguió andando en silencio hasta que llegaron a una especie de almacén abandonado. Al entrar vio la que sería su hermosa prisión, una habitación con una puerta de barrotes.

-_"Que considerados, ya me tenían preparada la jaula de antemano"_ –pensó irónicamente.

Seguro que inmediatamente la meterían en el interior, pero sorpresivamente la dejaron fuera con ellos, esperarían a que el magnífico Altaïr se marchase para tratarla como si fuera un perro. De pronto notó como él se colocaba delante suya y ella alzó una ceja extrañada ¿qué hacía? Pasó un dedo entre sus ataduras como para comprobar que estas no raspaban y también por el lateral de los brazos, ¿estaba comprobando que no estaban apretadas? ¿O simplemente era para asegurarse de que estaba bien atada? Aún así le miró con desdén, fuera lo que fuese lo que intentaba no sería nada bueno para ella.

-Supongo que no estás aquí por caridad –dijo Alexander-. ¿Puedo preguntarte tu propósito?

-_"Destruir todo el bien en el mundo"_ –habría contestado ella, pero prefirió callarse.

-Es una historia complicada, pero se puede resumir de forma sencilla: Los Templarios tienen acceso a un conocimiento y unas armas mucho más mortíferas de lo que nadie puede imaginar. Mi plan es cambiar esa situación. Una de esas armas está en nuestras manos. Es un artilugio con la capacidad de alterar la mente de los hombres. Quiero enterarme de si los Templarios tienen más de ese tipo.

¿De verdad creía que si tuvieran otro Fragmento del Edén no lo habrían usado ya? Que iluso.

-Y por supuesto podemos confiar en que los Asesinos le den mejor uso a la Manzana –se corrigió- al Fragmento del Edén… -creyó que su interrupción cambiaría algo pero no fue así.

-¿Dónde están ahora escondidos los Templarios?

-En el castillo de Limassol, pero se están extendiendo –eso era bueno, cuanto más templarios hubiera más difícil sería para Altaïr conseguir sus objetivos.

-¿Y cómo entro? –preguntó.

El hombre pareció pensarse aquello, como si intentase recordar algo complicado o al menos que no usase frecuentemente.

-Hay un templario, un amigo -¿perdón?-. Se llama Osman, ahora mismo debe de estar de guardia. Estará sólo cerca del muro sur del castillo –comentó y María únicamente pudo fruncir el ceño ante tal información.

¿Un Templario amigo? ¿¡Amigo! ¿Pero es que aquel hombre había perdido la cabeza? No podías ser un templario y confabularte con el enemigo, eso significaba traición, y se penaba con la muerte. Su mirada se tornó oscura, culpándose a sí misma por la muerte de Robert, a eso algunos también lo habían llamado traición, pero ella habría dado gustosa su vida en aquel momento por él.

-¿Cómo me reconocerá? –preguntó.

-Tenemos una pequeña clave, dale recuerdos a su abuela por su cumpleaños, la pobre mujer debe de haber cumplido más de una década desde que la usamos –se rió un poco.

-¿Y de qué forma nos ayudará?

-Mata al capitán de la guardia –dijo Alexander-. Si muere, es probable que le den su puesto a Osman. Y si eso sucede, bueno, podrás entrar sin problemas.

-Es un comienzo –comentó el asesino.

La miró y murmuró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar a Alexander para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde habían entrado dejándola a ella junto los otros tres hombres. Verdaderamente no sabía que esperarse de ellos ¿simplemente la encerrarían? ¿O su suerte sería tan mala como para que les hubiese tocado unos depravados como captores? Por los ojos de Alexander bien podía ser lo segundo, pero al acercarse a ella simplemente la agarró del brazo y la metió en la habitación de los barrotes.

-Tienes suerte, mujer –dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿En serio? Estar encerrada contra mi voluntad rodeada de unos simpatizantes de asesinos me parece que no es tener demasiada suerte –torció el gesto y el otro rió.

-Oh, créeme, podría ser mucho peor –miró a sus hombres-. Pero Altaïr te considera valiosa íntegramente –lanzó un suspiro de lamentación.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –no sabía muy bien a que venían las palabras de Alexander que la miró.

-Creo que sabes bien que significa –y sin decir más se alejó de ella para hablar con sus hombres en otra sala.

No sabía si considerar bueno o malo lo que estaba pensando, sabía a fuerza de verlo que al asaltar ciudades los soldados solían capturar mujeres para violarlas, cualquier mujer capturada lo era, aunque los templarios tenían normas contra eso, si un hombre violaba a una mujer de la ciudad tomada era arrebatado de su miembro, lo cual paraba a la mayoría pero no a todos.

Se quedó pensando, ella estaba cautiva de unos hombres que podrían forzarla, pero según ellos tenía suerte de que Altaïr la consideraba valiosa. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué era virgen acaso esperando a entregar a alguien su pureza? ¿Qué por saber luchar con una espada no había conocido varón? A lo mejor que si conseguía ganar a los templarios… ¿la vendería como concubina de alguien? Apretó los barrotes con las manos, cuanto más lo pensaba más furiosa estaba. Si pensaba que por haberla librado de una posible violación iba a empezar a caerle bien, Altaïr se notaba que no la conocía para nada.

_**Continuará...**_

_****_**Sé que la mayoría pensaréis ¿pero cuando empieza el romance? Paciencia, tened paciencia. Nicolás Polo pone en su escrito que primero fue el respeto, luego la atracción (que por cierto Altaïr desde el inicio está MUY atraído), la amistad y por último el amor. Como veis aquí María aún quiere cortar la garganta de Altaïr y hacerle sufrir una infinidad de penurias, pero tranquilos, que las cosas se solucionarán y el amor siempre triunfa xD. **

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias a Malasia (siempre eres el primero que lee), España, México, Rusia y Alemania. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, prometo que el próximo será mejor, aunque en mi LJ siempre lo podéis leer por adelantado ya que lo subo antes. Besos!**


	4. Encerrada

**Antes que nada advertiros que este capítulo cuando lo escribí me costó verdaderos horrores acabarlo, más que nada por la situación en la que se encuentra María. Bowden describe las escenas de María muy por encima y descuidadamente a veces y aunque pueda llegar a comprender que Altaïr se quede prendado de ella desde la primera vez hay una escena en la que ella quiere verle muerto y en la siguiente está riéndose de sus bromas, yo veo ahí un vacío escénico considerable la verdad. Por eso he intentado llenar los huecos que veo en el libro con momentos en los que supongo que ella pudo reflexionar sobre si los templarios eran o no sus amigos. **

**Encerrada**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Estaba encerrada en una habitación de tamaño medio, que anteriormente habría servido como almacén secundario de aquella tienda. No contaba con ningún tipo de mueble ni de decoración y tampoco había una ventana o apertura lo suficientemente grande como para pensar en huir de ahí. El único sitio por el que entraba la luz era por el cuarto contiguo, donde un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba entre las rendijas tapiadas de una vieja y destartalado tragaluz. Ahí fuera se encontraban tres hombres, uno de ellos Alexander que era mucho más moreno que Altaïr con una barba prominente, apenas dejando ver su boca, ojos oscuros y media cabeza más alta que ella.

Miró fijamente a los hombres que formaban la Resistencia de Limassol, tenían pinta de ser pobres, antiguos mercaderes de poca monta o artesanos cuyo negocio no había parecido prosperar. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño ligeramente cuando uno de ellos la miró con los ojos fogosos y relamiéndose los labios, como si ella no fuera más que un trozo sabroso de carne al que pronto le hincarían el diente, le resultaba repulsivo tan solo pensarlo. Si Altaïr no les hubiera dicho que la mantuviesen _'intacta'_ lo más probable es que la hubiera sujetado entre dos de aquellos rufianes y la violasen uno tras otro, habría luchado con todas sus fuerzas pero en estos casos las ataduras y la superioridad numérica jugarían en su contra sin dejarle otra salida que la rendición, del sólo imaginarlo le daban ganas de vomitar.

Pero tal vez podría poner eso a su favor. Alexander parecía entretenido hablando con el otro hombre mientras aquel rebelde seguía mirándola, podía ver cómo en la entrepierna del hombre un enorme bulto empezaba a mostrarse sin pudor, tal vez aquello podía ser favorable para ella. Si conseguía cabrear lo suficiente a ese hombre como para que abriera la puerta quizás podría volver a escapar, alguno de ellos debía de ir armado, ¿que clase de Resistencia va sin armas? Se acercó a la puerta y agarró fuertemente los barrotes mientras se dirigía a aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué se supone que miras, bastardo? –Preguntó de forma punzante - ¿Me quieres follar? –Sonrió de forma sardónica y sin tapujos, la verdad era algo hermoso como para esconderlo con palabras- Pero no puedes, ¿verdad? –Parpadeó de forma inocente- Si lo hicieras cierto asesino te cortaría la polla, y ¿qué es un hombre si su miembro pensante?

Negó con la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta esperando la reacción del rebelde, si había picado el anzuelo no tardaría en caer en las redes. Escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada y de pronto se vio al hombre con una vena hinchada justamente frente a su puerta, cuanta amabilidad.

-Escúchame, puta –oh, ahí estaba, esa palabra parecía que la acompañaría toda la vida hiciera lo que hiciera-. Si no fueras un rehén importante ten por seguro que ahora te rebanaríamos el cuello, templaria –bramó haciendo que la saliva corriese por la comisura se su boca-. Aquí sabemos cómo tratar a los de tu calaña.

-¿De verdad? –Se acercó un poco a él, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera alcanzarla a través de los barrotes- Y yo que pensaba que esa presunta erección que presentas era por mí, me podía haber sentido hasta halagada –rió- ¿Hace mucho tiempo que no follas, verdad? Seguro que ni las zorras infieles quieren estar con hombres como tú, que hablan de rajar cuellos pero en verdad en lo único que piensan es el fornicar, que poca integridad –chistó y pudo ver cómo se hinchaba aún más la vena- ¿Escuece, verdad?

-¡La madre que te…! –pudo ver como intentaba abrir la puerta, bien, eso era lo que quería, sus captores no eran tan inteligentes como para no caer ante sus provocaciones, no todos podían ser tan buenos perros guardianes como Altaïr.

Tocó sus ataduras, casi estaban sueltas, la verdad es que el asesino era muy astuto, no había usado el mismo nudo dos veces con ella, lo cual era bastante inteligente por su parte. Si conseguía desatarse aunque fuera una mano podría al menos luchar contra aquel hombre, sabía que portaba un puñal o daga en su lado derecho porque inclinaba ligeramente el peso hacia ese lado, algo involuntario y que sólo los novatos harían. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero una mano se lo impidió, Alexander lo estaba mirando fijamente, no con los ojos amables con los que había visto a Altaïr, estos mostraban enojo.

-¿No ves que lo que está haciendo es provocarte? –Le apartó la mano- A ver si pensamos, sea o no mujer es una templaria, hay que andarse con ojo.

-¡Pero ella…!

-No hay peros, ve con Cyrus, necesita ayuda en la parte trasera –el rebelde la miró con los ojos cargados de resentimiento.

¡Mierda! Había estado a punto de poder huir de ahí, tal vez hubiera podido matar a los rebeldes que se encontraban en el recinto, dudaba mucho que alguno de ellos tuviese cierta habilidad con las armas y ella con un puñal seguro que sabría defenderse mejor que todos ellos juntos. Miró a Alexander intentando no mostrar su frustración, había tenido la libertad tan cerca… tanto…

-Tienes a tu mando a un grupo de ineptos ¿lo sabías? –le dijo algo ofuscada y el otro solo lanzó una risotada.

-Lo suficiente para luchar contra vosotros, aunque no te negaré que a más de uno le falta cabeza –no hacía falta que lo jurase.

-Ese idiota se le ha puesto dura con sólo verme –siguió hablando- aparte de mercaderes y ciudadanos ¿también admitís a violadores? –La miró, sabía que estaría a salvo con ese tema, por eso se arriesgaba- Si tenéis ganas de follar montáoslo con una cabra, con algo de suerte le acabaría arrancando la polla de un bocado a alguno.

Inesperadamente Alexander la miró de reojo con una sonrisilla, no sabía si aquello era una buena o una mala señal.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –parecía más divertido que preocupado por sus claras provocaciones.

-Que os folléis a una cabra, ¿eso no va contra vuestras ceencias, no? Aunque bueno, seguro que también viene algo de no violar mujeres y cosas así, pero no le echáis ni puto caso. Sois tan fieles a vuestra fe pero rompéis las normas cuando os sale de la verga –después de eso Alexander empezó a reírse casi con las manos en el estómago- ¿Qué coño te causa tanta gracia?

-¡Tú! –No la señaló, pero el simple hecho de estar riéndose de esa forma estaba empezando a cabrearla- Aquí es cierto que pasan ciertas personas inglesas, pero esta es la primera vez que escucho a una mujer, ¡una mujer! –recalcó-. Soltar tantos insultos a la vez, y con esa pronunciación tan rara que poseéis –la miró directamente-. Repítelo otra vez, venga –la animó.

Su rostro se coloreó de un tono rojizo carmesí y esta vez notaba que el corazón le latía rápidamente, eso era vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso. Nunca nadie se había osado a reírse de su forma de hablar, estaba tan acostumbrada a que la infravalorasen por ser mujer que ya no se lo tomaba como un insulto, sino como un desafío. Pero que le hiciera gracia… ¡gracia! La forma en la que se dirigía a ellos… eso era intolerable. Al parecer Alexander se dio cuenta de ello porque había parado de reír e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Oh venga, no te enfades, únicamente es muy curioso encontrar una mujer con un lenguaje tan impúdico y con una forma de hablar tan… tan… -intentó buscar una palabra que mejorase la situación- ridícula.

-¡Insolente! –Bramó- ¡Mi idioma es un orgullo y un privilegio que tú jamás podrás llegar a comprender! –y sin más se dio la vuelta airada.

Se sentía fuera de sí ¡menuda escoria! Estaba muy enfada ¿cómo que enfadada? ¡Estaba furiosa! Ni siquiera Altaïr había conseguido enfurecerla de esa forma, era cierto que deseaba su muerte lenta y dolorosamente a ser posible, pero directamente nunca se había metido con ella. Puede que dijera que era un estorbo ya que tenía que seguir cumpliendo esa misión, en la que ojalá acabase asesinado por una veintena de flechas, pero nunca se había regodeado ni de haberla vencido ni de sus formas. Caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación y se sentó en una esquina intentando recuperar la compostura que tan vergonzosamente había perdido, eso no era digno de un soldado.

Respiró hondo y pensó bien en que debía de hacer, si todos los hombres de Alexander eran igual de idiotas podría estar escabulléndose por las calles de Limassol antes del anochecer, lo único que debía de hacer era asegurarse que ni Altaïr ni Alexander se encontrasen en el refugio. El asesino era capaz de detenerla y al parecer el barbudo era al único que los rebeldes echaban cuenta, por lo que sin ellos la idea de escapar era un hecho.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Altaïr dejase el refugio y de pronto un sonido fuerte hizo que se removiera del lugar, sus tripas estaban quejándose de no haber recibido sustento desde hacía varias horas. La última vez que había probado la comida había sido la noche anterior, aunque por la mañana si que se había bebido casi la mitad del agua que le quedaba al asesino. Alexander se acercó junto dos de sus hombres a la puerta y la abrieron, ella les miró con desconfianza ¿iban a hacerle algo?

-Venga, levanta, es hora de comer –alzó una ceja.

-No, gracias, el veneno no me sienta bien –sonrió cordialmente y Alexander suspiró.

-No es veneno, venga, arriba –se acercó a ella y la cogió por el brazo alzándola-. Altaïr dijo que te cuidásemos bien, así que tienes que comer.

-¿Y qué tal si vomito lo comido?

-Entonces te comerás el vómito –respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

En vez de dejarle la comida en su celda la sacaron a la sala de fuera donde había una mesa larga con unas cuantas sillas. Allí delante suya había algo de pescado salado, pan y agua. Miró con desconfianza a los que acompañaban a Alexander que se sentaron no muy lejos de ella, seguramente para que no escapase. Alzó la cabeza y empezó a comer cuando la puerta del fondo se abrió dejando entrar una luz que la cegó durante unos instantes. Parpadeó para recuperar la visión y se encontró con la inconfundible sombra de Altaïr, como le habría gustado que fuese un cadáver del que estuvieran alimentándose los cuervos, pero entonces todo hubiera sido muy fácil.

Caminó dando pasos cortos, como queriendo ir más lento de lo normal. Probablemente había tenido que recorrerse todo Limassol para encontrar a ese tal Osman y las calles allí no se parecían en nada a los entresijos de callejones que había en Acre o Jerusalén, que te permitían huir del implacable sol. Se acercó a donde se encontraba Alexander y se sentó justo frente suya, apenas dos sillas había de espacio entre ellos. Mordió fuertemente el pan justo antes de beber un buen trago de agua fresca esperando que ambos altos mandos empezasen a hablar.

-Osman está preparándolo todo –le dijo a Alexander mientras también bebía un trago bastante largo de agua.

Maldijo interiormente, aquel traidor de los templarios seguía ayudando a la Resistencia aunque esta estaba confabulada con los asesinos ¿es que no sabía que al Gran Maestre anterior lo habían asesinado ellos? ¿O a Garnier? ¿O Guillermo? ¿Y Sibrand? Todos habían muerto en vano si los asesinos conseguían llevar a cabo su objetivo. Altaïr giró la vista y la miró durante unos largos segundos, ella solo la desvió y se quedó con la vista fija en los dos captores que seguían sin quitarle ojo para que no escapase.

-Perfecto ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Alexander.

-Le daremos tiempo –se había vuelto hacia el jefe de la Resistencia pero sus ojos seguían clavados en ella, de pronto se movió para encararla directamente-. También me habló del archivo Templario. ¿Has oído hablar de tal cosa?

-_"¿Piensas que te lo voy a contar si se algo de eso? Que iluso" _–sonrió sardónicamente-. Por supuesto –contestó con ironía- Ahí es donde guardamos nuestra ropa interior –terminó a son de burla.

Esto pareció desesperar al asesino, cosa que se merecía. Claro que conocía el archivo, Sibrand no se cansaba de discutir del asunto con Robert cada vez que había oportunidad, se encontraba justamente bajo el castillo de Limassol. Sibrand quería que lo que se encontraba en el archivo fuera enviado al continente, a Inglaterra o a las tierras galas, ya que Chipre cada vez era menos seguro. Ella tenía oídos, pero nunca escuchaba nada, ser ayudante del Gran Maestre tenía sus ventajas, y guardar secretos siempre se le había dado bien.

-Chipre sería un buen sitio para proteger tanto el conocimiento como las armas. Con la estrategia adecuada, es una isla fácil de defender –le comentó a Alexander.

Seguía sin entender porque veía la Manzana como un arma, era algo que traía paz, algo así no podía ser considerado un arma bajo ningún concepto. Volvió a morder su pan, Altaïr se volvería a ir, eso lo tenía claro, debía acabar con quien fuera el desgraciado que se encontraba al mando del castillo para poder acercarse a Bouchard. Ya no guardaba esperanzas de que lo matasen, sino lo habían logrado ya es que los hombres que había allí eran unos incompetentes. Se terminó de beber el agua y miró de reojo a Alexander, tal vez el también se iría, y entonces tendría vía libre para escapar.

_**Continuará...**_

**Sí, ella sigue empeñada en escapar y de querer ver a Altaïr con un puñal atravesándole la garganta al ser posible. Por cierto el título del fic tiene un doble sentido =) espero que algunos lo hayan captado ya, aunque sois poquitos lectores os atesoro, sobre todo los que venís de sitios tan lejanos como Malasia, jeje. **

**Muchísimas gracias a España, Rusia, Malasia, México, Estados Unidos, Australia y Argentina. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, dentro de poquito veremos un cambio emocional en María, a ver si va en buen puerto para la relación con Altaïr xD. **


	5. Conversaciones

**Aquí se encuentra otro capítulo recién sacado del horno, literalmente, por el calor que hace donde me encuentro. En este capítulo se observa un cambio en la mentalidad de María, que no sabe si creer o no a la Resistencia de Limassol. En el libro resulta muy raro que intente escapar cada dos por tres y luego con Markos en Kyneria se comporte tan dócilmente. Obviamente este es un capítulo que yo he añadido y no tiene nada que ver con el libro en cuanto a conversaciones, María tiene demasiado huecos como para no intentar llenarlos con algo de luz ¿no os parece?**

**Conversaciones**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Podía observar como por la roseta tapiada que había en la sala contigua el sol estaba empezando a marcharse poco a poco del cielo. Altaïr hacía ya más de una hora que había salido a acabar con su objetivo sin que ella pudiese saber quién era el pobre desgraciado al que iba a asesinar ¿sería algún conocido suyo? Desde que este se marchó no había vuelto a abrir la boca, era cierto que ahora mismo podría estar insultando a Alexander o intentando cabrear a alguno de sus hombres, pero esto sólo serviría si estaba uno de ellos solo, mientras tanto cabía esperar.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Altaïr cuando llegó a la ciudad, sobre el temor que sentía el pueblo hacia los templarios y hasta cierto punto podía llegar a comprender el porqué de ello. Conocía a Bouchard, puede que fuera un buen guerrero un hombre arraigado a su fe y que por ningún motivo se saltaría una norma de la Orden, pero precisamente por ello no era un buen líder. Puede que Robert no fuera la mejor persona del mundo, pero sabía hasta que punto podía saltarse una norma, aunque mayormente era para beneficio propio, ella era la prueba de ello ¿Qué hacía una mujer en los templarios? Para Bouchard era una deshonra, para Robert era su ayudante, pero ¿para los demás? ¿Qué había sido ella? Nunca nadie la había podido vencer en batalla cuando entrenaba excepto Altaïr, eso debía de significar algo.

Puso la mano en su boca y suspiró pensando en la situación de Chipre. Un pueblo atemorizado es más dócil que un pueblo furioso, eso lo sabía bien, pero un reinado del terror tan solo acababa llevando al caos y como veía a través de sus barrotes a la rebelión. Las normas que habían impuesto en Limassol debían de cumplirse, en el ejército era necesario cierto orden para no pasar de soldados a mercenarios que acabarían matando indiscriminadamente a quien se interpusiera en su camino al igual que una turba furiosa.

-_"Pero…_ -pensó- _¿acaso eso no pasó ya?"_

Cerró los ojos evocando las calles de Acre la primera vez que las recorrió. Aparte de la matanza al sur de la entrada donde se habían apilado los cuerpos de los infieles la ciudad apestaba a muerte. Había cuerpos de niños en medio de las calles, madres desconsoladas que lloraban al lado de los cadáveres que empezaban a pudrirse, cuerpos sin nadie que los lamentara siendo comidos por los cuervos y perros. Sabía que en batalla era difícil diferenciar un hombre armado de un niño, pero eran entrenados para aquello, deberían haberlos diferenciado y evitar aquellas muertes. Pero ningún templario derramó una lágrima por la matanza, únicamente una ardua celebración por la conquista de la ciudad. Ella se había quedado apartada en la sombra con un vaso de vino en la mano pensando si en aquel momento había vendido su alma.

Ladeó la cabeza y se puso en pie, era cierto que para conseguir la paz hacían falta sacrificios y también era verdad que sus hermanos habían cometido errores, pero los humanos erraban y Dios era quien les concedía perdón. Aunque Sibrand se había reído sobre aquella forma de pensar de ella, negando la existencia del mismo Dios por el que iban a conquistar Tierra Santa, burlándose en medio de la borrachera de que si era cierto que se apareciera frente a ellos para convencerlo. Ella lo había tomado inicialmente como delirios por culpa del vino, porque ¿Por qué ir a proteger algo en nombre de quien no existe? Era ridículo.

Parpadeó, sus cavilaciones la estaban empezando a confundir. A pesar de todo aquello, a pesar de que no hubiera Dios, cielo o infierno ellos estaban atados a un juramento para servir y proteger. Miró de reojo a Alexander, pensando en que debían de haberle dicho a ese tal Osman para que traicionase a sus hermanos ¿lo habrían sobornado acaso? La codicia era un pecado capital al que muchos hombres acababan sucumbiendo tarde o temprano.

-_"Y mi pecado es la vanidad _–pensó para ella misma-. _Quería venir a Tierra Santa por honor y gloria, y aquí estoy, prisionera de rebeldes y asesinos"_

Tal vez si le preguntaba a Alexander le contestaría con sinceridad, por ahora no le habían mentido en ningún momento que supiera, por la información con la que contaba y lo que había llegado a escuchar sentada en la celda Bouchard aún no se encontraba en Chipre, había ido a Acre a inspeccionar los últimos barcos que debían de dirigirse a Limassol. Si lo hubiera sabido habría ido sin duda a buscarle en vez de ir a encontrar a Conrado.

-Oye, Alexander –llamó directamente al rebelde que pareció sorprendido por su reclamo- ¿Porqué os está ayudando un templario? ¿Le habéis sobornado?

Quizás porque no la consideraban una amenaza potencial o porque le seguía haciendo gracia su forma de hablar él se acercó hacia los barrotes con una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios, como si lo que quisiera decirle fuera dirigido hacia una niña pequeña que apenas comprende los problemas de los adultos.

-Osman nos ayuda porque puede diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal –hizo una breve pausa-. Sabe que los templarios no hacéis el bien precisamente.

-Nosotros queremos la paz y el orden, para que no haya más muertes injustas ni dirigentes tiranos –esa era la verdad de la Orden, su verdad, pero ¿sería también la de sus hermanos?

-¿En serio? –Preguntó en tono irónico- Supongo que conoces a Bouchard mejor que yo, es cruel y no le importaría cortarle la cabeza a un niño por el simple hecho de tropezarse en su camino –tomó aire-. Puede que nuestro antiguo rey no fuera muy querido, pero no nos atemorizaba de esta forma ni ordenaba matanzas por mantener vuestro preciado _'orden'_.

-El orden es necesario, sin él todo recaería en el caos y el libertinaje, no sabríais que hacer –había cierta inquietud en sus palabras, como si no las creyese del todo.

-¿Y la muerte de inocentes? ¿Vuestro orden lo justifica? –aquello le pareció una broma, pero al parecer Alexander estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

-_"Algunas muertes son necesarias"_ –la voz de Robert volvió a resonar con un fuerte eco en su cabeza.

-Si eran inocentes entonces Bouchard debe someterse a un juicio –tragó saliva- los altos mandos de la Orden deberán juzgarlo por sus crímenes, no bajo las manos de un asesino –ante aquellas palabras el chipriota no pudo más que reír.

-¿Juzgar? ¿De verdad? –la miró fijamente- El pueblo, sus hombres, todos le tienen miedo.

-Yo no –negó rápidamente y este alzó la cabeza.

-Entonces eres idiota o no le temes a la muerte, apostaría por la segunda opción –se dio la vuelta pero ella no había terminado de hablar.

-¡Si estáis luchando contra eso lo entenderíamos! ¡No os juzgaríamos como rebeldes, sino como ayudantes del pueblo si vuestras palabras son ciertas! –se aferró a los barrotes- Libérame y yo iré hablar con mis hermanos, a contarles sus crímenes si son ciertos.

Alexander se paró a unos pasos y giró lentamente la cabeza lanzando un suspiro, como si aquello estuviera superándole. No sabía que esperarse de aquel hombre, estaba de acuerdo hasta cierto punto que si había matado a inocentes, no en batalla donde los errores eran comprensibles, debía de pagar por sus crímenes. Pero que fuera asesinado por Altaïr era hasta demasiado para Bouchard.

-Admiro tu valor, mujer –se calló-. Pero sólo eres eso, una mujer, nadie te creerá. Lo siento –y después de eso llamó a sus hombres para irse dentro de la trastienda.

Apretó fuertemente los labios y dio una patada al aire ante aquel comentario ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! Siempre todo retornaba a lo mismo, su sexo. Si fuera hombre hubiera podido ir a la guerra sin necesidad de engaños, si fuera hombre podría haber vencido a Altaïr, si fuera hombre sus hermanos no la habrían dado de lado en Acre, si fuera hombre sus palabras serían creídas. Sin embargo era mujer, su destino debía ser tener niños, criarlos, hacerse cargo de una casa y no discutir a su marido, debía ser complaciente, agradable y sonreír… pero ella no podía ¡no podía! ¿Por qué no podía ser una mujer que luchaba? ¿Es que acaso su espada no hería a su rival de igual forma? ¿Acaso sus palabras no salían de su boca con el mismo tono sincero que el de cualquier hombre? ¿Era por su polla? ¿Acaso eso les ofrecía veracidad? Un hombre podía mentir, tuviera o no polla ¿Por qué una mujer no podía decir la verdad? Era injusto, tan injusto que le entraron ganas de llorar de la rabia que sentía.

Se sentó en el suelo nuevamente mascullando improperios en voz baja, no quería que Alexander volviera para animarla a hablar así. Sus hombres le habían seguido por lo que su plan de engañar a un guardia y huir se acabó. Hundió las uñas en sus brazos aferrándose a ellos como si tuviera frío, le daba tanto coraje… tanto… Si sólo fuera un hombre, si sólo fuera un varón su vida no sería tan patética como la veía ahora. Necesitaba desahogarse, así que se metió el puño en la boca y al mordérselo lanzó un fuerte alarido de dolor y agobio. ¿Debía creer las palabras de Alexander? ¿De verdad habían asesinado a inocentes? Eso era grave pero… los de Acre también eran inocentes, su pecado era ser musulmanes, ¿acaso no habían matado por matar? ¿No por la paz? ¿Qué peligro dan unos niños asustados y atemorizados que abrazan a su madre? ¿No gritaban igual que los cristianos cuando el aceite les cayó encima? ¿Acaso eso no se consideraba asesinato?

-_"Algunas muertes son necesarias" _–volvió a oír la voz de Robert.

-_"¿Pero cuando dejan de ser necesarias y se convierten en asesinato?"_ –se preguntó _–"¿Bouchard había creído que la muerte de gente inocente atemorizaría lo suficiente a la población para no sublevarse? ¿Acaso eso era necesario?"_

Había una parte de ella que no sabía que pensar, que estaba confusa por tales revelaciones, pero por otra parte se negaba a creer todo lo que se decía de los templarios. Si alguien estaba dando una imagen distorsionada de la Orden era Bouchard no sus hombres, ellos únicamente cumplían órdenes, por muy crueles y despiadadas que fueran. Además era el nuevo Gran Maestre, nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contraria, tal vez si contase con el apoyo de los líderes de los caballeros hospitalarios y con los teutones podrían ir en contra Bouchard, pero ya no contaba con la influencia necesaria para ello ni con el tiempo.

-_"Primero debe sobrevivir _–pensó-. _Si Altaïr no lo mata podremos juzgarlo, podremos comprobar si sus crímenes son reales, pero primero debe sobrevivir…"_

Respiró hondamente, rezaba para que el asesino no diera con él pronto. Por suerte sino se encontraba en Limassol no podía acabar con él. Notó un olor peculiar y se fijó que debajo de la puerta principal empezaba a salir una pequeña hilera de humo blanco lo cual la desconcertó durante unos segundos. De pronto una pequeña bola de fuego entró por la roseta y empezó a incendiar todo lo de su interior. Su respiración se aceleró y únicamente pensó en gritar.

-¡Fuego! –Bramó- ¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Rebeldes idiotas! ¡Os han descubierto! ¡Fuego! –gritó mientras movía los barrotes intentando quitarlos.

Entonces el mundo se tornó en caos, el humo seguía entrando y Alexander y sus hombres aparecieron en la puerta asombrados y asustados por las llamas. Tenían que liberarla ¡tenían que sacarla de allí! ¡Sino moriría abrasada! Un miedo irracional la absorbió, el fuego representaba el infierno, y ella no quería quemarse ¡no quería quemarse!

-¿¡Qué narices estáis mirando! ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡YA! –exigió desesperada mientras miraba a los hombres, únicamente Alexander pareció entenderla ya que los otros se quedaron parados sin hacer nada.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Cálmate, mujer! –sacó unas llaves de un lado de la túnica y empezó a manejarlas con nerviosismo.

-¿¡Que me calme! ¡Esto se está quemando! ¡No me pidas que me calme, idiota! –movió bruscamente los barrotes que parecían ceder algo más.

El humo cada vez era más denso y empezaba a costarle respirar, tosía una y otra vez sin poder captar aire en los pulmones, sentía que iba a ahogarse. Miraba a Alexander que por fin parecía haber encontrado la llave necesaria para abrir la puerta. Ella tardó menos de dos segundos en salir de ahí aún tosiendo para dirigirse a la puerta corriendo.

-¡No! ¡Eso es lo que ellos quieren! –pero no le estaba escuchando, únicamente pensaba en respirar.

Cerca de la puerta había fuego, no tanto como detrás suya, pero bastante. Necesitaba salir, aunque fuera empujando la puerta. Intentó taparse la nariz para poder respirar algo, pero aún tenía las manos atadas, las puso al fuego unos segundos para quemar las cuerdas. Al hacerlo reunió el valor suficiente para salir corriendo a través del fuego y salir a la calle, donde unos hombres nada más salir la capturaron nuevamente.

Se sentía fatigada y con la visión borrosa, seguía tosiendo, pero ya no hacía calor, no había llamas y no había fuego. Estaba a salvo momentáneamente. Intentó mirar a su alrededor, quienes la habían cogido eran dos caballeros templarios que la empezaron a llevar lejos de aquel lugar. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, las ataduras le quemaban y aunque el aire en sus pulmones era limpio aún podía oler la madera quemada. Una parte de ella se preguntó si Alexander y sus hombres habían podido salir de allí sanos y salvo, y otra quería que se quemasen lentamente.

Volvió a toser otra vez fuertemente, aquellos templarios la llevaban lejos, ¿al castillo? ¿La habrían reconocido? Pero no estaba segura ya que pocos segundos después cayó inconsciente, aunque pudo jurar haber escuchado gritar a alguien su nombre en la lejanía.

_**Continuará...**_

**Si, con alguien gritando su nombre. Para los que no hayan leído La Cruzada Secreta os aclararé este punto, cuando Altaïr llega a lo que viene siendo el refugio lo primero en lo que piensa es en María, que puede estar quemándose viva ahí dentro y cuando acaba con los guardias grita desesperado su nombre. He hecho un pequeño guiño a eso poniéndolo aquí, ¿no es romántico xD?**

**¡Muchas gracias, queridos lectores! Sobre todo a Milenka-chan, de Chile y de un comentario Anónimo, de México. Sois las primeras en comentarme, eso me hace muy feliz y me alegra que os haya gustado, espero más críticas por vuestra parte en este capítulo, estoy intentando no ser tan incoherente como el librito xD. Bueno, además de esos comentarios también quería dar las gracias a España (7 lectoras, bonito número =D), Malasia (tú siempre como no, leyéndolo a primera hora jeje), Rusia (jo, no hay sentimiento para describir la felicidad que me da que esta historia tenga tanta diversidad de lectoras ;-;) y como no Chile (que no eres la única Milenka-chan) y México.**

**Por cierto Milenka-chan, mira en mi livejournal, asumi17, ahí se encuentran todas las historias cortas que he escrito de Altaïr y María, espero que las disfrutes. **


	6. Confrontación

**Creo que os estoy mal acostumbrando a que subo los capítulos casi cada día (la verdad es que casi escribo un capítulo o capítulo y medio al día xD). Pero bueno, creo que así mejor porque os mantengo la llama encendida, si tardase mucho puede que ya no os interesase y no lo continuaseis leyendo, cosa que me partiría el corazón. Bueno hablando de otras cosas, este capítulo es muy importante para la trama principal, así que fijaros en los detalles, si María en el capítulo anterior estaba confusa por las palabras de Alexander aquí ya es que no sabe lo que pensar. **

**Confrontación**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Respiraba con algo de dificultad y le costaba bastante intercalar un paso detrás de otro. Había estado inconsciente durante unos minutos desde que salió de esa casa en llamas hasta que uno de sus guardias le tiró agua a la cara para que despertarse, al parecer la necesitaban despierta. Aún podía oler a madera quemada en la lejanía y el humo salir indiscriminadamente de lo que ahora serían ruinas, seguía preguntándose si los rebeldes habían conseguido escapar o no. Miró de reojo a sus nuevos captores, aunque tenían la cruz templaria en su pecho la sensación que tenía por dentro le decía que de ellos tampoco debía de fiarse, al menos se pudo liberar de sus ataduras, con las manos algo quemadas pero no de gravedad, gracias a dios.

Se preguntó si Altaïr habría conseguido su objetivo y vuelto a aquel lugar quemado. Dudaba mucho que el asesino se dejase matar aunque fueran una cuadrilla de templarios los que le atacasen, así que lo más probable era que hubiera acabado con quien fuera el jefe de guardias en el castillo. De pronto vio como un par de templarios más aparecieron de la nada llamando a las puertas de las casas, insistiendo en que un anuncio muy importante debía de ser recibido en la plaza, que Bouchard había vuelto. Parpadeó y se temió lo peor, si Bouchard volvía nada impediría que Altaïr acabase con su vida. Sus pensamientos intentaban ligar todas las noticias que había recibido en estos últimos días, si Alexander tenía razón debía de ser juzgado, pero sino sobrevivía ¿cómo lo iban a juzgar? Si Altaïr lo mataba los asesinos ganaban, y aunque no fuera el mejor líder que hubieran tenido lo volverían a perder en poco tiempo, un golpe duro para la Orden.

La acercaron a la plaza, se notaba que no tenían ni idea de quién era ella, o quien había sido, ya no lo sabía bien. Seguramente creerían que era la esposa o la esclava de alguno de los rebeldes, una mujer estúpida y sin aspiraciones que tenía demasiado miedo a escapar por morir a manos de sus captores si este resultaba fallido. Sí, no debían de tener ni idea de quién era ella para no llevarla atada y teniendo ambos espadas a mano, pero por ahora debía de actuar como con que parecía, una mujer sin nadie que la pudiese ayudar y demasiado temerosa siquiera para hablar.

Cuando llegaron allí había más de una veintena de personas murmurando en voz baja sobre la próxima aparición de Bouchard. Uno de los guardias se colocó al lado de las escaleras y apareció Armard dejando a toda la multitud en silencio. No pudo evitar compararlo con Robert y hacer una mueca, sabía que él no había sido la mejor persona del mundo, cometió muchos errores al mando de los templarios, murieron sus hermanos y gente inocente. Nunca pudo perdonarse de haber dejado a Altaïr con vida en el templo de Salomón después de toda la muerte que había arrojado sobre su Orden, pero la diferencia principal entre Bouchard y Robert era la crueldad. Puede que hubiera cometido muchísimos errores, pero Robert nunca fue cruel, ni disfrutó con la muerte, únicamente soñaba con traer la paz a Tierra Santa. Armard disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, y eso hacía que fuera un pésimo líder para un pueblo que ya estaba siendo oprimido.

-Un asqueroso asesino ha alterado mi orden –bramó con fuerza el templario, al parecer Altaïr había conseguido acabar con su objetivo-. Han matado… al querido Federico el Rojo. A él, que servía a Dios y al pueblo de Chipre con honor, se le ha rendido homenaje con la hoja de un asesino. ¿Quién entre vosotros me traerá al responsable?

¿Federico el Rojo? Lo conocía por la fama que había adquirido, era el entrenador de los jóvenes que apenas podían llegar a manejar una espada con decencia, decían de él que era un maestro excepcional, pero su gran tamaño lo hacía lento para alguien más bajo y liviano que él. Además siempre iba con una gran armadura, por lo que su velocidad era aún más baja. Era cierto que entrenar con armadura te convertía en alguien rápido al quitársela, pero luchando contra un asesino había comprobado que era un gran lastre, podía salvarte la vida, pero no podías moverte con libertad.

Bouchard pareció enfadarse bastante por la falta de ayuda del pueblo, entre ellos no se encontraba ningún rebelde que ella pudiera reconocer, simplemente debían de ser ciudadanos que no sabían siquiera que Altaïr se encontraba allí.

-¡Cobardes! –rugió-. No me dejáis otra opción excepto la de hacer salir yo mismo al asesino. Por la presente, otorgo inmunidad a mis hombres hasta que esta investigación haya concluido.

-_"¿Inmunidad? _–pensó ella frunciendo el ceño- _Si los soldados no atienden a unas normas se tiende al caos, y eso lo sabe tan bien como yo ¿a qué viene eso de inmunidad?"_

El pueblo se puso nervioso por ello, si ella viviera allí también estaría nerviosa, soldados que no tenían que darle cuentas a nadie se convertían en mercenarios lo cual no servía mucho para su causa, las palabras de Alexander sobre la matanza de inocentes empezaban a cobrar sentido. Uno de sus soldados se acercó cautelosamente al nuevo líder templario y empezó a hablar.

-Bouchard, los ciudadanos están alterados. Tal vez no sea la mejor idea –estaba de acuerdo con aquel hombre.

Darles inmunidad a los soldados provocaría estragos en una ciudad, sobre todo para capturar a un asesino, debían ir en grupos y nunca investigar separados en los lugares principales, así era como se debía actuar, no dando una libertad ilimitada. Armand volvió la cara, donde una furia indescriptible se había manifestado y sinceramente temió por la vida de aquel soldado que únicamente había pensado en el bienestar del pueblo, de lo que podían formar una panda de hombres sin fronteras ante la ley.

De un rápido movimiento, desenvainó su espada y la clavó en el estomago del soldado. La plaza se llenó de gritos, las mujeres apartaban la vista del grotesco espectáculo y algunas habían empezado a llorar por el temor a ser las siguientes. Sí, sin dudas Bouchard no era para nada un buen líder al que atenerse, si podía haber matado a sangre fría así a uno de sus hombres ¿Por qué no a gente que no conocía? Las palabras de Alexander cada vez se le hacían más verídicas, pero tenía que sobrevivir si querían hacer justicia. El pobre soldado se retorció hasta caer por las escaleras, observando al cielo sin ver nada en realidad. Bouchard se limpió su espada en el brazo de la túnica de aquel hombre.

-Si alguien más se opone, le invito a que dé un paso adelante –hizo un gesto con la espada empujando el cadáver escaleras abajo.

-_"Es ahora o nunca" _–dio un empujón a uno de sus captores y salió corriendo a través de la multitud.

Sabía que Armand la reconocería, siempre la miraba con desprecio aunque fuera cubierta de pies a cabeza, como si su disfraz no tuviera efecto con él, como si sintiese solo por su presencia que estaba frente a una mujer.

-¡Yo! –Bramó mientras corría y se colocaba de rodillas frente a Bouchard, esos ineptos no se atreverían a acercarse a él después de lo ocurrido con el otro soldado– Armand Bouchard -agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto aunque no se la mereciese.

Cuando la alzó vio la misma sonrisa con la que la recibía siempre que la veía, llena de menosprecio y superioridad. Creía que por tener polla tenía el mundo a sus pies.

-Ah –dijo con sorna-, una vieja compañera –afortunadamente no planearía matarla por su interrupción ya que vio con alivio como guardaba la espada en el cinto.

-Bouchard, un Asesino ha venido a Chipre –hizo una pausa-. Conseguí escapar, pero no puede estar muy lejos.

Suponía que Altaïr debía de estar por algún lado de la ciudad, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar y acabar con el nuevo Gran Maestre, y ella debía impedirlo, era la única que podía impedirlo… Aunque algo dentro de ella pensó que después de lo que había ocurrido quizás Armand sí que se mereciera la hoja de aquel asesino en su cuello.

-Vaya, María –comentó en tono animado-, esta sería la segunda vez que escapas milagrosamente de los Asesinos, ¿no? Una vez cuando De Sablé era el objetivo y ahora aquí, en mi isla.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? Empezó a respirar rápidamente ¿la tomaba por una traidora? ¿Por una mercenaria? Ella le era fiel al Temple y Bouchard lo sabía, pero siempre la miraba de arriba abajo, por ser mujer, sólo por ser mujer era una inferior y un ser inferior es alguien traicionero por naturaleza, sabía que así pensaba aquel hombre, pero tenía que razonar con él, tenía que creerla.

-No estoy confabulada con los Asesinos, Bouchard –espetó- Por favor, escucha.

-De Sablé era un desgraciado sin fuerza de voluntad. El versículo setenta de la Regla Templaria fundacional prohíbe expresamente tener trato con las mujeres… Pues en ellas el diablo teje su más fuerte red. De Sablé ignoró este principio y lo pagó con su vida.

Notaba como su rostro empezaba a colorearse de un color rojizo por la ira que despertaban esas palabras en ella ¿Qué las mujeres están confabuladas con el diablo? ¿Qué por confiar en ella Robert había muerto? ¡Qué ella era una traidora!

-¿Cómo te atreves? –se levantó enfurecida, si tan solo tuviera su espada… si sólo la tuviera.

¿Quién se creía él? ¿Acaso alguna vez se había enfrentado a algún Asesino? ¿Creía que podría sobrevivir? Deseó ver a Bouchard con el cuello seccionado, y si era ella misma quien lo hacía se sentiría mucho mejor.

-He metido el dedo en la llaga, ¿no? –Pronunció divertido al parecer por su reacción, luego dijo-: Encerradla.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta los dos hombres que la habían mantenido cautiva desde la salida del refugio de los rebeldes la volvieron a coger, pero esta vez sí le ataron las manos, no dejarían que volviera huir con tanta facilidad, como si unas cuerdas pudieran impedirle correr. Si la habían tomado por una traidora sería ejecutada a la mañana del día siguiente, a no ser que Bouchard la tomara como una prisionera política e intentase averiguar que tanto sabía ella de los asesinos. Se mordió el labio preocupada, debía de escapar cuando pudiera.

Caminó lentamente por la calle mientras los hombres le agarraban por los antebrazos haciéndole algo de daño, pero sentía más su orgullo y honor herido que el dolor en los brazos. Bouchard la había tachado de traidora delante de sus hombres, de los ciudadanos ¡a ella! ¡Él era quien había traicionado sus votos! Se sentía traicionada por sus propios hermanos, y todo empezó por culpa de ese maldito asesino.

De repente una sombra blanca se abalanzó sobre sus captores haciendo que uno de ellos la tirase al suelo para poder sacar su espada, pero no serviría de nada y ella lo sabía. Cuando consiguió erguirse de rodillas podía observar la hoja de Altaïr manchada de sangre y toda la furia que sentía hacia su propia gente ahora tenía un perfecto blanco para ser descargado. Intentó levantarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil teniendo las manos atadas por lo que él intentó ayudarla.

-Quítame las manos de encima –dijo bruscamente-. Me consideran una traidora, gracias a ti.

Altaïr se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si las palabras que había dicho fueran otro idioma para él, pero extrañamente después de ese claro análisis sonrió indulgentemente.

-No soy solo una excusa oportuna para tu cólera, María - ¿quién le había dado el permiso para llamarla por su nombre?-. Los templarios son tu verdadero enemigo.

¿Los templarios? Frunció el ceño, todo era por su culpa, suya y toda suya. Si no hubiera matado a Robert nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

-Te mataré cuando tenga la oportunidad –prometió, su ira hablaba por ella.

-Si tienes la oportunidad… Entonces nunca encontrarás la Manzana, el Fragmento del Edén –comentó-. ¿Y qué mejor para congraciarse ahora mismo con los Templarios? ¿Mi cabeza o el artefacto?

-_"Las dos serían bien recibidas"_ –entrecerró los ojos.

Pero tenía que admitir que las palabras de Altaïr eran ciertas, él debía de ser el único que sabía dónde se encontraba la Manzana, su muerte provocaría que este lugar se perdiese para siempre, y el fragmento era más importante que sus ganas de venganza o gloria. Rápidamente abandonaron aquella zona yendo a través de calles poco transitadas, pudo darse cuenta de cuando encontraron los cadáveres cuando en la lejanía oyó un grito de mujer y algo rompiéndose bruscamente contra el suelo.

Altaïr era quien la llevaba por aquella ciudad, sabía que lo estaba haciendo casi al azar, alejándose cada vez más de la zona y ocultándose entre las sombras de los callejones. Esto no era Acre como para manejarse con tanta comodidad por aquellos escondrijos. Una pequeña duda la asaltó, la había encontrado muy rápido ¿acaso había escuchado a Bouchard en la plaza también? Pero si lo hubiera hecho habría ido tras Bouchard y lo habría asesinado antes de que se metiese en el castillo, donde después de la muerte de Federico el Rojo aumentarían la seguridad para impedirle entrar, aunque seguía estando aquel templario traidor, Osman.

Se detuvieron en una zona bastante alejada de la plaza, cerca de los muelles, hasta aquel lugar podía oler perfectamente la sal marina y el humo que aún se respiraba en el ambiente. Altaïr señaló al lado de unas cajas para que se sentase lo que ella hizo aún pensando en aquello. El asesino se quedó de pie apoyado en la pared, también se encontraba pensativo ¿estaba planeando como matar a Bouchard ahora?

-¿Por qué no has ido tras él? –Preguntó intrigada por la acción del asesino- No te ha debido dar tiempo en acabar con él e ir a soltarme sin que una veintena de guardias acabaran siguiéndote, así que sé que no lo has matado –razonó- ¿Por qué has ido tras de mí?

Era cierto que Altaïr aunque la hubiera vencido dos veces y cuando hablaba con ella parecía más divertido que otra cosa, aparte de todo eso era quien había impedido que la matasen sus seguidores en Acre después de que escapase, también impedido que la violasen y ahora evitado que la encarcelasen. Era muy contradictorio porque él sabía que no hablaría, no después de lo que ocurrió en Arsuf cuando dio demasiada información a un enemigo que no debía llegar a tiempo para parar a Robert.

El asesino permaneció callado y al parecer pensativo ante la respuesta que debía de darle. Ahora mismo no se sentía tan enfadada con él como con Bouchard, pero se negaba a creer las palabras del asesino, podía entender que la Resistencia de Limassol quisiera acabar con Bouchard y su tiranía, ella misma deseaba clavarle una espada en el estómago, pero la finalidad de su orden era la paz y quería que la consiguieran, por eso debía recuperar el fragmento.

-Eres de utilidad –habló por fin el asesino- puede que no me creas, pero eres de utilidad- ante eso alzó la ceja.

-¿Y porque soy útil dejas que se te escape tu principal objetivo? –era absurdo que la salvase por ello.

-Sabes de mi Orden, de mis hermanos y de los rebeldes, si te capturasen hablarías y ellos estarían en peligro –la miró aunque sus ojos estaban demasiado ocultos como para verlos-. Prometí que les ayudaría, capturándote los templarios estarían condenados. Tu utilidad es que te tenemos nosotros, no ellos –hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Así que era eso, la había salvado para que no hablase sobre lo que sabía de los asesinos. La pequeña parte de su cerebro que intentaba comprender el comportamiento de Altaïr quedó completamente en blanco en ese momento, todas las veces había sido para que no hablase de lo que había visto. Pero aún no sabía porque la mantenía con vida entonces ¿por ser mujer? ¿Para venderla a algún mercader? ¿Por qué? Hizo una mueca de disgusto y pensó en molestarle.

-Aunque claro, no necesitas matar a Bouchard ahora mismo –acentuó el nombre- vuestro amiguito el traidor puede abrirte las puertas del castillo cuando quieras y hacer una entrada triunfal para matarlo ¿Qué prisa hay? –bufó, seguramente ese sería el nuevo plan del asesino.

-Osman ha muerto, es el soldado que mató Bouchard en la plaza –se agachó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos cosa que hizo que ella se echase para atrás-. ¿De verdad crees que Osman era un traidor y se merecía esa muerte sólo por no querer hacer sufrir al pueblo? ¿De verdad crees eso, María?

Se le quedó mirando a los ojos y notó la seriedad en sus palabras. No, no había estado de acuerdo con la muerte de aquel soldado, tan sólo quería evitar el caos que iba a formarse en aquella ciudad por la absurda orden de la _inmunidad _con los templarios en la ciudad. Pensó que Bouchard era cruel para tratar así a sus hombres y que con el pueblo sería aún peor, pero también estaba el que Osman era un traidor que había abierto las puertas de par en par a Altaïr para que acabase a Federico el Rojo ¿acaso eso no merecía la muerte?

_-"La traición es una cosa… pero él murió por proteger al pueblo. Bouchard no debía de tener idea de que ayudaba a los Asesinos"_ –tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

Dentro de poco atardecería y no era muy seguro quedarse en un mismo sitio tanto tiempo, así que si no se equivocaba Altaïr y ella comenzarían a moverse pronto. Bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas, meditando las palabras de él. Era cierto que no merecía la muerte por aquello, si hubiera sido por su traición lo comprendería, pero al igual que un hombre roba para alimentar a su familia aquel soldado había ayudado a la resistencia para evitar el sufrimiento del pueblo por culpa de Bouchard, eso lo entendía…

Se sentía confundida, hacía una semana habría deseado la muerte a cualquier persona que fuera contra su causa, pero ahora se encontraba entendiendo el sentimiento de libertad que deseaban los rebeldes. Aunque claro, eso distaba mucho a que al igual que ellos simpatizase con los asesino, eso sería lo último que podría llegar a pensar.

_**Continuará...**_

**Para quienes han leído La Cruzada Secreta siento tener que haber copiado toda la conversación que sucede en la plaza, pero como veis es importante para la trama, esta necesita avanzar y María evoluciona pasito a pasito, cada vez viendo un poco más de la verdad que Altaïr quiere mostrarle, preguntándose si los actos realizados son los correctos o no. Cuesta mucho plasmar a María sin caer en la redundancia o la contradicción, espero no defraudaros y poder continuar más o menos a este ritmo escribiendo. **

**¡Muchísimas Gracias! Sobre todo a los comentarios de Milenka-chan y de Vanessa, me alegra que me deis vuestras opiniones, las tengo siempre presentes. **

**Milenka-chan, es cierto que ni en el Bloodlines ni en el libro se le da una profundidad psicológica a María, pasa de Templaria a neutra de una forma un tanto rara y casi no nos narran nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza, de lo que sintió al ser rechazada, de sus metas. Ella es una idealista que luchó por su sueño, pero resultó ser solamente eso, algo inalcanzable y encima incorrecto, ya que no traería la paz que ella deseaba, intento plasmar esos pensamientos, ese sentimiento inconformista y libre que poseía, su carácter.**

**Vanessa, pues espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, intento caracterizar a María por una mujer de armas tomar, alguien que no teme a la muerte pero tampoco la busca innecesariamente, alguien que no tolera injusticias. Espero que te haya gustado y espero tu próximo comentario sobre este capítulo.**

**Y nunca olvido a quienes me leen por todo el globo, que aunque no me comentéis sabéis que nunca me olvido de vosotras. Un saludo muy fuerte a Malasia (se que pase lo que pase siempre estarás ahí para leerme), México (aparte de Vane, hay otras dos =D Gracias!), España (De mi tierra n.n muchas gracias por leer), Chile (de tu tierra, Mile =D), Rusia, Israel y Kazakstan (por eso dijo que me leéis de todas partes del mundo, muchísimas gracias!)**

**¡Ah! Y un saludo especial para Yoru no Himitsu, de Argentina y a Wiki-girl99, de EEUU que me tienen en favoritos (Thanks for read this fic =D!).**


	7. Comprensión

**Bueno, sé que no pude actualizar ayer, pero la cosa que viene con los problemas de inspiración a veces ya que hay momentos del libro que me resulta más difícil plasmarlas de otras. En este capítulo vemos un mejor entendimiento de lo que piensa María con respecto a lo que ha ocurrido con Bouchard, todos los males de su Orden son causados por él. Aquí empieza un 'pequeño' acercamiento entre los dos, para Altaïr cada momento que pasa con ella le resulta tranquilo e incluso a veces divertido.**

**Comprensión**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Casi había atardecido completamente y sólo se podía contemplar el cielo anaranjado mientras que una pequeña brisa fresca se empezaba a levantar trayendo hacia donde se encontraba el aún persistente olor a quemado. Altaïr la había llevado todavía más lejos que antes, cerca de la salida de Limassol, en un lugar aparentemente abandonado desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. El castillo era como un gigante que sepultaba todas las casas de su alrededor y se veían en las murallas pequeños puntos de luz moviéndose repetidamente. Bouchard debía de haber aumentado la seguridad después de la muerte de Federico el Rojo.

Altaïr también miraba atentamente hacia allí. Se había quedado sin aliados en la guardia del castillo por lo que le iba a resultar más difícil entrar sin ser detectado, pero era un solo hombre. Las murallas estaban hechas para detener ejércitos no a una única persona y conociendo al asesino no le resultaría problema alguno en entrar allí nuevamente. Ella se removió incómoda, empezaba a hacer fresco y su ropa no era precisamente algo que pudiera dar calor, había llegado a comprender que en esa zona la ropa holgada era fresca y abrigaba de la noche pero se negaba a vestir así.

-Deberíamos movernos –dijo el asesino en voz alta- ¿Alexander escapó? –Preguntó mirándola y únicamente pudo encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé, fui la única que salió por la puerta, puede que huyera o que se quemase en el incendio –contestaba con total sinceridad, ni siquiera los había visto en la plaza así que no tenía ni idea de si los rebeldes seguían vivos o muertos.

-Vamos –la cogió por el brazo para levantarla.

Las calles de Limassol estaban oscuras y silenciosas, ni las ratas parecían querer recorrer aquella ciudad. Realmente deseaba que Alexander no hubiera muerto en el incendio, por lo que había comprobado lo que le había dicho era verdad así que sus razones eran justas, tan sólo quería acabar con la tiranía contra su pueblo. Pero esta no terminaría hasta que Bouchard dejase el cargo de Gran Maestre del Temple y sólo había dos maneras de hacer aquello; que los juzgaran por sus crímenes o que Altaïr lo terminara matando en cualquier momento. A los rebeldes les valía cualquiera de las dos opciones, a ella no. Bouchard debía pagar por sus crímenes, pero antes los templarios debían saber toda la vergüenza que había traído a la Orden, en lo que había convertido a sus soldados.

Se aproximaron de nuevo a las calles del muelle, ahí era donde se habían encontrado con la Resistencia la primera vez, no era descabellado pensar que algún conocido podía estar por allí. Estaban agazapados entre las sombras, el puerto estaba vigilado por un templario que aparentemente no debía de encontrarse demasiado despierto, ya que se encontraba apoyado en la pica perezosamente y bostezaba cada dos por tres. Aquello hizo que se extrañara ¿había habido un templario a la entrada del muelle a su llegada? No lo recordaba, la ciudad apenas estaba vigilada por la mañana. Entendía que vigilasen el castillo, pero ¿el muelle? Quizás querían capturar a Altaïr por si intentaba escapar, que poco sabían de la tenacidad de aquel hombre. Él no se iría de Chipre hasta que cumpliera su misión, no hacía falta conocerle mucho para averiguarlo.

Altaïr se encontraba mirando algo en la lejanía, como si sus ojos pudieran alcanzar a ver algo que ella no podía. De entre las sombras del muelle salió un hombre corpulento cargando una caja que despertó al templario dedicándole unas palabras al parecer no muy amables. La conversación no duró mucho, y el marinero siguió su camino hacia la zona pobre de la ciudad, la misma senda por la que ellos habían ido nada más llegar a Limassol. Únicamente había visto bien de cerca a aquel rebelde que se la comía con los ojos y a Alexander, no podía recordar las caras de los demás hombres que había en aquel lugar, pero al parecer Altaïr sí ya que se acercó rápidamente a aquel muchacho.

-Cyrus –le llamó sorprendiéndolo haciendo que soltase la caja asustado-. Soy Altaïr, tranquilo.

-Altaïr… -repitió y se llevó la mano al pecho tranquilizándose- ¿Dónde has estado? Alexander ha estado buscándote por la ciudad, bueno él no, nos ha enviado a buscarte –miró detrás suya y la vio a ella -. Vaya, veo que también la has encontrado.

-Sí, llévame dónde estáis, tengo que hablar con él –este asintió volviendo a coger la caja e intentó ir lo más rápido posible.

El nuevo refugio no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, apenas unas calles alejado del antiguo, ahí el olor a quemado estaba más concentrado que en otros lugares. Al igual que en el anterior se trataba de un aparente almacén abandonado, las ventanas y la que parecía ser la puerta principal se encontraban tapiadas. Se metieron en un callejón contiguo a la casa y descubrieron que la parte trasera contaba con un pequeño patio donde por la puerta se podía observar la luz que debían de dar las velas. Cyrus dejó la caja en el suelo y entró señalándoles para que le acompañasen.

-¡Altaïr! –exclamó Alexander nada más verlo, su tono se notaba preocupado, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor a ella.

-Alexander –hizo una inclinación con la cabeza-. Temí lo peor cuando María dijo que no te había visto salir de allí.

-Todos conseguimos salir, excepto Silas que estaba durmiendo en la trastienda –negó con la cabeza-. No tenía mucha cabeza pero era trabajador –lanzó un suspiro.

-Siento la pérdida de tu hombre –ella le miró, no recordaba a nadie llamado así aunque tampoco había preguntado-. He visto que la guardia del castillo se ha aumentado –Alexander asintió.

-A pesar de sus bravuconadas, Bouchard sin duda se tomó en serio la advertencia de María. –Al decir esto, le lanzó una mirada tan furiosa que la dejó sin palabras-. Mis fuentes me han dicho que después de destruir nuestro refugio salió de inmediato hacia Kyneria.

Vio como Altaïr fruncía el ceño, Kyneria estaba al otro lado de Chipre en el norte del país.

-Qué lástima. Esperaba reunirme con él –sí, el asesino no era de los que se daban por vencido-. ¿Cuál es la ruta más rápida para llegar hasta allí? –preguntó.

-Por mar, no hay ruta accesible a través de las montañas –contestó inmediatamente.

-¿Cuándo zarpa un barco hacia Kyneria?

-Es una ruta comercial bastante frecuente, seguro que algún barco partirá mañana, déjamelo a mí, encontraré algún sitio para ti –la miró de reojo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Iba a contestarle que tenía nombre pero prefirió callarse, estaba enfadado por haber revelado la presencia de un asesino en la ciudad, pero no había dicho nada de su Resistencia, a ellos no los había delatado.

-La llevaré conmigo, es más seguro que si se queda aquí –tomó un poco de aire-. Si no te importa por ahora quiero descansar, ha sido un día demasiado largo. Ah –hizo un extraño gesto- lamento lo de Osman, era un buen hombre.

Al parecer el líder de la resistencia no esperaba aquello así que únicamente sonrió triste y en su barba se formó más una mueca que la fehaciente señal de pena que debería mostrar.

-Y un buen amigo también –y nada más decir eso se dio la vuelta para hablar con Cyrus sobre el barco que debían tomar mañana.

Altaïr se fue hasta una habitación contigua, en la que sólo había un par de sillas destartaladas y cajas tiradas por las esquinas. Se sentó con la cabeza pegada a la pared e hizo un gesto para que ella también lo hiciese, iba a volver a vigilarla toda la noche. Ella no sabía que decir, entendía que Alexander le hubiera dirigido aquella mirada pero por dentro se sentía mal, por el joven que murió en el incendio y el soldado que había sido asesinado. Lanzó un suspiro, tenía que decirlo, sino le seguiría remordiendo la conciencia toda la noche.

-No creo que se lo mereciera –el asesino parecía no entender a que se refería-. Lo de ese hombre, Osman, no creo que se mereciera una muerte así –en los labios de Altaïr creyó ver una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se mereciera morir, te ayudó para que asesinases a un templario, si hubiera muerto por eso lo vería justo, pero murió por intentar proteger al pueblo, y eso no lo es.

-Me ayudó porque quería también proteger al pueblo, María. Los templarios están acabando con los chipriotas, tú misma has visto hasta qué punto puede llegar la crueldad de Bouchard.

-Pero no es culpa de nuestra Orden, es Bouchard quien está mandando a hacer Dios sabe que cosas a ellos –hizo una mueca-. Nosotros queremos traer la paz, eso es todo, tú lo que quieres traer es el caos –le miró de reojo, esta era la primera vez que hablaban de eso.

-No –negó con la cabeza-. Los templarios queréis algo que no puede ser llamado paz –se calló durante unos segundos-. Mi Orden también busca la paz, pero por otros medios. Vosotros queréis la Manzana para que vuestra paz sea completa, nosotros nunca la usaríamos para ello.

-Vosotros no buscáis la paz –frunció el ceño negando fervientemente ese hecho-. Asesináis a aquellas personas con un ideal diferente al vuestro, da igual que sean Templarios o hombres de Salah Al'din.

-Los hombres a los que asesiné estaban tratando de controlar Tierra Santa, traicionando todos y cada uno de ellos a sus señores, tanto Salah Al'din como a tu Rey –aseguró.

Hizo una mueca, Ricardo no era su rey, puede que cuando estaba en Inglaterra sí que lo hubiera sido, pero sobre los templarios ningún reino ni corona tenía potestad, únicamente el Papa era quien podía ordenarles la retirada, bueno y el ahora Gran Maestre. Subió las rodillas y colocó ahí la cabeza fijándose en Altaïr, ella era un soldado, sabía que matar era parte de su trabajo en batalla, pero jamás le traía satisfacción alguna ese hecho. ¿Él sentiría remordimientos al asesinar a sus objetivos?

-¿Sientes algo? –Preguntó tanto para su propia sorpresa como para la del asesino que nuevamente no pareció entenderla- Al matar. Eres un _assassin_ –intentó darle la pronunciación correcta- en esta tierra se asusta a los niños con el solo nombramiento de la palabra y la gente os respeta al igual que os teme –entrecerró los ojos- ¿sientes algo?

Era una pregunta ambigua lo sabía, pero no podía llegar a comprender el trabajo que debía de realizar él. Asesinar a gente que ni conocía sólo porque se lo habían ordenado ¿acaso era justo para sus víctimas? ¿O para él mismo? Seguro que no todos los asesinos estaban hechos para matar o nunca se acostumbraban, pero había podido observar en primera línea como para él no había supuesto ningún problema acabar con los obstáculos que se encontraban en su camino.

-Remordimientos a veces –pareció meditarlo-. Nosotros no somos como vosotros, María, nuestra Orden aprecia la vida de los demás, pero tiene sus contradicciones –aseguró-. Tenemos una serie de normas que nos impiden ciertas cosas, matar a inocentes es una de ellas.

-Pero ¿quién de vosotros es el sabio que juzga quien merece o no morir? ¿Tenéis acaso un Dios que os señale vuestras víctimas? –esta vez su tono era sumamente irónico.

-Nuestro antiguo Maestro era quien nos señalaba los objetivos, por el bien de Tierra Santa debían de morir –contestó rápidamente y ella chistó.

-Ya, yo más bien pensaría que por_ 'su'_ propio bien debían morir. Ningún hombre debería tener la autoridad para decidir quién vive y quien muere, aunque sea un rey –sus oídos empezaron a pitar, los llantos y gritos de la gente en Acre comenzó a afligirla nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos, aún podía evocar sus caras, los gritos y el olor a piel quemada. Las súplicas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero nunca podría hacer nada, no podía cambiar el pasado por mucho que lo deseara y nuevamente aquellas tormentosas palabras volvían a resonar en su cabeza.

-_"Algunas muertes son necesarias"_

No, Robert se había equivocado esa vez igual que muchas otras. Tragó algo de saliva ¿él también había actuado como Bouchard sin que ella lo supiera? ¿En la matanza de más inocentes incluso de sus propios hombres? Después de la batalla de Altaïr supo que la había mandado a morir, y ella lo habría hecho con orgullo en ese momento pero ¿Qué hombre manda a sus hombres a morir por él? Un cobarde. Al principio no se lo había parecido, pero ahora llegaba a ver cosas que antes había obviado.

Abrió los ojos, puede que los dos últimos Gran Maestre que había tenido hubieran resultado ser un fraude, pero su meta aún seguía siendo justa ¿verdad? La paz, no más muertes, no más esclavitud, no más pobreza ni niños muriéndose de hambre en las calles… sólo paz. De pronto la voz de Altaïr resonó como un eco en sus oídos volviéndola a la realidad.

-Tienes razón –una sonrisa algo pesarosa se mostró en sus labios-. Ningún hombre debería ordenar la muerte de otro, pero las cosas ocurren y no existe nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo. Además nuestra Orden tiene un nuevo Maestro, jamás ordenaría una muerte sin una buena justificación.

-Seguro –inquirió irónicamente- será un hombre santo, de paz que retozará con las palomas y sólo condenará las muertes y los peores crímenes contra la humanidad ¿cierto? –planeaba ser sarcástica e inocente al mismo tiempo, pero aquello extrañamente le hizo sacar una risa a Altaïr.

-Te equivocas un poco, pero casi aciertas –ella frunció un poco el ceño y recordó algo que había escuchado en la guarida de los asesinos.

-¿Soléis llamar Maestro a muchos asesinos? –preguntó con cautela.

-Normalmente únicamente al Maestro se le suele llamar así –era algo sencillo, demasiado sencillo para ser cierto.

Sus orejas habían escuchado perfectamente que aquel asesino imbécil había llamado _'Maestro'_ a Altaïr. No le dio importancia porque supuso que ese era su rango dentro de la Orden, pero si como decía él ese rango sólo se lo otorgaban al líder.

-Tú eres el Maestro de tu Orden –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación que durante unos segundos sorprendió a Altaïr antes de que pusiera una mueca divertida.

-¿Eso te tranquiliza?

-No exactamente –él solo sonrió.

-Deberías dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy largo en el barco –notó la cara que puso ella-. Sólo es un viaje de un día.

Aquello no mejoraba mucho la cosa, al menos no tendría que soportar estar encerrada durante casi cinco días en un pequeño habitáculo. Intentó acomodarse aunque la pared no era el mejor lugar en el que dormir pero en peores lugares lo había hecho. Sabía perfectamente que Altaïr no lo haría hasta que comprobase que ella sí lo hacía, tenía que vigilarla, pero su cercanía ya no le parecía tan desagradable como antes. No sentía esas impetuosas ganas de clavarle un cuchillo en la garganta, pero tenía sus serias dudas sobre si lo que decía Altaïr sobre él y su Orden era cierto.

**_Continuará..._**

**__ Bueno, bueno, empiezan a aguantarse por lo menos. Como podría ponerse en los finales de películas cursis, esto podría ser el comienzo de una bonita amistad o únicamente una pausa entre intento de escape y un nuevo intento de escape, quien sabe. La cosa es que a partir de ahora las cosas se complican considerablemente, para los que habéis leído La Cruzada Secreta lo entenderéis, para los que no... sólo deciros que ocurren cosas difíciles de explicar xD.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Sobre Wiki-girl99 ¿eres de México? Es que como tu profiler está completamente en inglés y cuando entré en DeviantART vi que el lugar ponía EEUU supuse que eras de allí, siento mucho la confusión. Oh, esa escena que me dices la tengo escrita, no puedo narrar mucho más de eso porque en el libro prácticamente está la escena entera. Y sí, intento aclarar esos huecos por así decirlo que veo en el libro, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Anónimo, bueno no puedo llamarte de otra forma porque lamentablemente no me sale el nick tuyo no se porque pero bueno... El libro en sí es algo difícil de encontrar, créeme porque yo lo tengo descargado y es el portugués el idioma más próximo que encontré. Sí, intento que sea un narrado en primera persona, con todo lo que eso conlleva xD.**

**Mi querida Milenka-chan, creí que ya no ibas a escribirme =(. Esa parte ya está hecha no te preocupes, aunque obviamente tengo que pulirla un poco, jeje. En los relatos cortos intento sacar más de una faceta suya, porque resulta mucho más fácil sacarlo en un terreno normal que en este fic, donde es un continuo sitio hostil para ella en el que está atrapada y no puede relajarse casi en ningún momento. Tranquila que no sólo me voy a centrar en lo que va siendo La Cruzada Secreta, intentaré al menos escribir algo más xD en plan continuación original.**

**Y como no, ¡muchas gracias a los demás que leen! Un saludo a Malasia (Muchos besos), Rusia (También un fiel seguidor), Argentina (Muchas gracias por leer!), Chile (Dos seguidoras más =D), México (Gracias por vuestros Hits!) y España (Cuatro más leyendo n.n muchas gracias!).**


	8. Planes

**Primero que nada debo deciros que llevo cometiendo un pequeño fallo al escribir este fic, el nombre es Armand Bouchart, yo llevo todo este tiempo confundiéndome y haciéndolo con d al final no con t, no puedo cambiarlo sin eliminar los capítulos ya subidos, así que siento mucho este despiste. La relación de Altaïr y María ha cambiado un poco con respecto al inicio como podéis ver, y espero que siga cambiando durante bastante tiempo, a ver que nos espera de ellos en este pequeño interludio que he creado. **

**Planes**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Se removió intranquila hasta que de un pequeño espasmo despertó sobresaltada de aquel terrible sueño que había tenido. Miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera concienciarse que los fantasmas del pasado que la atacaron en su pesadilla se hubieran desvanecido completamente. A su lado únicamente se encontraba Altaïr. Como siempre mantenía sus ojos ocultos bajo la capucha que tenía, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto, eso seguro. Tocó sus manos, en su sueño estaban llenas de sangre y por mucho que se las restregara esta no se iba, aunque limpiase y frotara con todas sus fuerzas estas seguían de ese color carmesí oscuro que tan pacífico parecía.

Sus pesadillas la atacaban cuando menos lo esperaba, no seguían ningún tipo de patrón fijo, simplemente aparecían y cuando esto ocurría realmente sabía que no iba a tener dulces sueños. En ellos veía a las personas que habían muerto en Acre, la mujer y sus hijos a los que el aceite hirviendo les cayó encima con los rostros derretidos, dejando el músculo y el hueso a plena vista, era una escena grotesca. Pero a sus demonios pasados también se había unido Robert, igual que la última vez que lo vio, acusándola de traicionar al Temple y a él. Si ella no hubiera hablado de Arsuf todo hubiera salido bien, pero se equivocó y él pagó las consecuencias de su descuido. Admitía su error pero había pagado por ello, lo intentó solucionar lo mejor que pudo, nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable por la muerte de su superior, aunque había una parte de ella que empezaba a pensar que se la había buscado. Si él hubiera ido al funeral habría matado a Altaïr, pero la mandó a ella sabiendo que no podría soportar un combate contra él.

-Has tenido una pesadilla-la voz del asesino la sacó de sus cavilaciones e hizo que se girase para verle con una mueca de resignación.

-¿Acaso tú no las tienes?

Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, a fin de cuentas era humano antes que asesino, sus víctimas también debían de atormentarle en sus sueños. Al menos tuvo la decencia de no contestarle confirmándole sus dudas, aunque verle despierto le planteaba otra más grande que había estado pensando desde que embarcaron hacia Limassol. ¿Cuándo dormiría aquel hombre? Tanto al acostarse como cuando se despertaba él estaba con los ojos abierto de par en par, como si dormir fuera algo secundario ¿acaso era parte búho para soportar casi todas las noches en vela?

-Alexander nos ha conseguido un barco. –Que suerte, nuevamente en un buque maloliente y ruidoso que le provocaba ganas de vomitar con sólo pensarlo-. Son unos piratas que trafican con opio, nosotros nos alojaremos en la bodega.

-_"Piratas… _-se lamentó mentalmente- _primero asesinos y ahora piratas, mis acompañantes cada vez son peores"_ –Altaïr al menos parecía regirse por una extraña ética que había impedido que la matase, pero los piratas carecían de eso.

Había esperado que al menos fuera otro navío de mercaderes que únicamente se dedicaban a llevar sus productos de un lugar a otro del mar, la alternativa resultó ser mucho peor que la de su anterior viaje.

-¿También los habéis sobornado como al capitán que nos trajo aquí? –Aquel hombre ni siquiera se había inmutado por verla atada y no le gustaría ser nuevamente tratada como una esclava.

-No exactamente, la Resistencia no tiene oro para sobornarlos. Simplemente han dicho que éramos un monje y su consorte que necesitábamos ir a Kyneria -alzó una ceja algo divertida con el cambio de papel que había recibido.

-Paso de esclava a consorte, me has subido el rango. –Sí, aunque lo hubiera dicho con toda la ironía del mundo no podía negar que era una broma.

-Has hecho méritos para que te ascienda. –Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, que Altaïr la continuase. Después de ello explicó el porqué de ese cambio- Si fueras mi esclava los piratas no dudarían en quedarse contigo como botín, además se supone que soy un hombre santo y ellos no llevan esclavos.

-Si me llevas atada no creo que eso funcione –alzó las manos señalando sus cuerdas.

Era algo muy descabellado que un monje llevase un esclavo, eran hombres que dedicaban toda su vida a la oración y peregrinación. No era muy extraño que mujeres que deseaban la absolución de algún pecado grave que habían cometido los acompañasen y sirvieran durante su peregrinación hacia cualquier ciudad para así eximir sus pecados. Era un buen plan aquello del monje y su consorte ¿se le habría ocurrido a Alexander?

-Ya pensaré en algo –fue lo único que dijo.

-_"No tienes ni idea"_ –así tradujo aquello.

Aunque siguiera siendo la prisionera de Altaïr se encontraba mucho más relajada que el día anterior. Era ridículo, hacía tan solo veinticuatro horas estaba deseando huir de sus captores y volver con sus hermanos para avisar del peligro que se cernía sobre el nuevo Gran Maestre. Lo había conseguido, pero ¿cuál había sido su recompensa? Ser tachada como traidora delante de todos y poner en duda sus principios. Aún sentía aquellas ganas irrefrenables de clavarse a Bouchart un puñal en el lugar que le resultara más doloroso, ya que era él el culpable de que sus hermanos le hubieran dado la espalda. Ya no podía considerarse una templaria aunque quisiera, ahora no era más que una fugitiva.

-_"Pero también él tiene parte de culpa_ –miró al asesino de reojo-. _Si no me hubiera dejado vivir dos veces no me tomarían por una traidora" _

¿Debía de culparle? Únicamente la había dejado con vida ¿tenía de estarle agradecida o maldecirle? Quizás es que verdaderamente no podía matar mujeres y sí que creyó que le serviría de algo en Chipre, sin embargo le dijo a los hombres de Alexander que la quería intacta ¿para qué? No se atrevía a preguntarlo. Su cabeza parecía un extraño laberinto de ideas que no hacían más que chocarse una y otra vez contra una gran pared que no podía derrumbar, allí debía de encontrarse la verdad ¿Por qué no podía encontrar el camino correcto?

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Bouchart debía de pagar por sus crímenes y abandonar el liderato del Temple por alguien sabio y honrado. La Resistencia prefería obviamente que Altaïr lo matase, pero ella optaría por otros métodos menos sanguinarios para llevar a cabo todo ese asunto. Primero debía de intentar contactar con alguno de los suyos para que hablase con el nuevo líder de los caballeros hospitalarios y el de los teutones. Si no se equivocaba el cargo de Garnier había pasado a Geoffroy de Donjon y el de Sibrand a Gerhard, por desgracia no conocía a ninguno de ellos, aunque el nombre de Geoffroy le sonaba vagamente de algunas conversaciones que había escuchado a Robert.

Pero ¿quién se fiaría de ella en estos momentos después de haber sido tachada públicamente de traidora? Además ¿quién había en Chipre que la conociera a ella? Sabía que tanto Shalim como Shahar no se movían de la isla, pero no sabía en donde se encontraban. No había escuchado de su presencia en Limassol, pero quizás se encontrasen en Kyneria. Shalim era un mujeriego que si no fuera por su padre no estaría aún en el Temple, Shahar era más razonable, tal vez si se encontraba en la ciudad podía hablar con él de Bouchart.

Minutos más tarde Alexander les dijo que lo acompañasen y le entregó a Altaïr lo que debían de ser las provisiones para el viaje, un pequeño hatillo que contendría la misma comida que ella había probado en su antiguo refugio: pan, pescado salado y agua. Cuando salieron se dio cuenta de que apenas había amanecido, el cielo se encontraba del mismo tono anaranjado que cuando lo vio la última vez y el olor a quemado había sido sustituido por el de la sal marina. En las calles de aquel lugar no se veía ni un alma, entendía que la gente estuviera asustada sobre todo por el espectáculo del día anterior. Antes de llegar a la zona del muelle el asesino se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarle las ataduras frente a la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigían los rebeldes.

-No te pueden ver con ellas puestas –murmuró-. Será mejor que no intentes escapar, seguro que te están buscando tanto como a mí –aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Tranquilo, monje –acentuó mucho la última palabra-. Sé bien como he de comportarme.

No tenía intención alguna de huir mientras estuvieran en Limassol, sabía bien lo que hacían los templarios con los que consideraban traidores y aunque Bouchart no se encontrase allí habría dado la orden de que si la encontraban le cortasen la cabeza. Los rebeldes se pararon justo antes de llegar al muelle y se despidieron deseando suerte al asesino con su cacería, para ellos debía de ser un alivio si el Gran Maestre muriera, pero así no se arreglaban las cosas. Mientras caminaba por las tablas del muelle se tocaba las muñecas, no estaban adoloridas, pero las marcas de las sogas permanecerían al menos un rato.

Tenía que comportarse como una mujer humilde que estaba eximiendo sus pecados, eso quizás podría justificar su indumentaria, un castigo por sus faltas podía ser vestir como un hombre ya que era una vergüenza que una mujer vistiera como ellos, la tapadera perfecta. Altaïr le hizo un gesto de que agachara la cabeza y aunque algo enfurruñada accedió, poniendo las manos delante de su regazo como le había enseñado su madre hacía tantos años.

-_"Baja la cabeza, espalda recta, camina despacio, no tuerzas tus pies y sonríe" _–recordaba los golpes en las manos por llevarlas siempre sucias y llenas de rasguños en vez de cuidadas y suaves.

La vida de una dama nunca había sido para ella, ni la deseaba, pero aún así sabía comportarse como una si era necesario. Empezaron a subir por las tablas a aquel buque, era muy parecido al anterior en el que habían estado, sólo que la compañía era muchísimo peor. Los piratas sólo la miraban y bufaban un poco por la presencia del falso monje. Ella debía de parecer una mujer devota, rota por el dolor de sus pecados, que debía de mostrarse humilde y avergonzada por esas ropas, así que puso el mejor rostro que pudo y apretó los labios como si estuviera a punto de llorar por el peso de los ojos encima suya. Bajaron hacia la bodega a través de una escalera vertical y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al tocar el suelo por un movimiento brusco del navío, aquel meneo era la prueba de que ya estaban de camino a Kyneria.

Notaba el bamboleo que provocaban las olas al chocar contra el casco y sintió una repentina sensación de vacío en su estómago que no tenía que ver con la falta de alimento. Procuró intentar ignorar esa sensación y siguió a Altaïr hasta el punto más alejado de la bodega, allí ningún pirata les molestaría. Mientras caminaba se fijó en aquel lugar, había hamacas de cuerda colgados en diferentes lugares, redes y cajas amontonadas de forma extrañas que también debían de servir de camastro para los piratas, es más, uno de ellos estaba tumbado boca abajo de una de las redes mientras una rata no muy lejos suya se limpiaba el rostro, un espectáculo un tanto inquietante. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en las cajas en vez de en la madera de la nave, el chirriar de esta no hacía más que ponerla de los nervios. Pensó que el asesino se sentaría a su lado pero no, sacó las mismas cuerdas que le había quitado en tierra y se arrodilló frente a ella para ponérselas.

-Si te mueves mucho las notarán –hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al pirata dormido que acaba de pegar un ronquido tan alto que había asustado a la pobre rata-. Procura no llamar la atención.

-Va a ser difícil siendo la única mujer a bordo, ¿no te parece? –preguntó con aparente inocencia.

-Sólo es un día de viaje –volvió a recordarle y se sentó a unos pasos suyos.

Sí, sólo era un día, pero rodeada por piratas que bajarían a la bodega cuando les diera la gana para descansar y de ratas del tamaño de gatos, un viaje inolvidable. Notó como en su estómago aún estaba ese nudo que se le formaba al subir a un barco, ese vaivén se notaba más en aquella bodega que en el habitáculo en el que había estado en el viaje anterior, lo cual no mejoraba para nada la situación. Altaïr sacó el hatillo que Alexander les había dado y le entregó un trozo de pan algo blando pero era mejor sustento que cualquier otra cosa. Le dio un mordisco a su comida y recargó la cabeza en la caja pensativa.

Tenía que averiguar primero si Shahar se encontraba en Kyneria, sino la oportunidad de avisar a los demás líderes era nula y tendría que pensar otra cosa. Miró de reojo al asesino que comía tranquilamente su pan, no le había vuelto a ver ese cuaderno extraño que portaba, sabía que lo tenía encima pero no podía distinguir donde. Extraño asesino aquel que se dedica a escribir en sus ratos libres, Robert también tenía un diario pero lo perdió en algún lugar y se pasó varios días maldiciendo su mala suerte.

-_"Si perder un diario es mala suerte a mi me ha caído una condena divina"_ –pensó poniendo una mueca y volviendo a dar un mordisco a su pan.

Después de aquello le pasó la cantimplora que contenía agua fresca, esta vez no intentó dejar al asesino sin agua, la iban a necesitar para el resto del viaje y agradecía que no le hubiera dado el pescado salado al principio, lo guardaría para la mitad del viaje. Altaïr parecía ser un hombre previsor, al menos para aquellas cosas. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y se le quedó mirando disimuladamente, era cierto que desde sus caminos se habían cruzado las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, pero en cierto modo ahora estaba algo mejor. Se llevó las manos a la boca ocultando un terrible bostezo, aquella pesadilla no la había dejado descansar apropiadamente a decir la verdad.

-Deberías dormir, el camino será largo y no parece que hayas pasado una buena noche –comentó él y ella le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

-Las he pasado peores, creo que sobreviviré –respondió aunque notaba como le picaban algo los ojos.

Le resultaba tan raro que él pareciera preocupado por ella… Era como si casi verdaderamente le importara su bienestar y no lo hiciese sólo por esa extraña ética que poseía. Según él los asesinos buscaban también la paz, pero jamás utilizarían el Fruto para conseguirlo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no utilizar lo único que podía traer paz verdadera a esa tierra? Si tanto templarios como asesinos buscaban lo mismo ¿Por qué no ayudarse mutuamente para conseguirlo? ¿A qué venía tanta muerte innecesaria?

-¿Por qué no usas la Manzana? –Ladeó un poco la cabeza por lo incomprensible de aquella idea-. Dices que tu Orden busca la paz, pero no la usas para conseguirlo ¿no crees que eso es algo muy egoísta por tu parte?

Al parecer Altaïr no se esperó tal queja por parte de ella ya que por un segundo se quedó sin palabras hacia su réplica. Si tenía algo que traía paz, evitaba muertes y todos los males del mundo entonces no utilizarla era algo muy mezquino.

-Un hombre pensó así una vez y acabó muerto –le dijo en un tono pesaroso-. La Manzana es un objeto que puede corromper hasta al más puro de los hombres, utilizarla para conseguir la paz no conseguiría más que un mundo de esclavos.

-No entiendo a que te refieres –negó con la cabeza.

-La Manzana no ayuda a mantener la paz, María. Controla las mentes de las personas, crea ilusiones por así decirlo –apretó los labios-. Si te soy sincero no conozco muy bien su funcionamiento, pero he visto lo que puede hacer y sé que no es capaz de traer la paz que tanto ansias.

-Quizás es que quien la utilizó no supo darle un buen uso, pero estoy segura de que te equivocas –ante su réplica él no contestó, y eso de alguna manera la inquietó.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquel lugar que se movía como si una ballena estuviera pegando bandazos contra la cubierta. Notaba la humedad que hacía que su pelo se le pegara al rostro al igual que su ropa y el intenso olor de la bodega que no hacía más que marearla cada vez más. Lanzó un suspiro nada discreto, lo único que podía hacer era dormir, sus pesadillas ya la habían atormentado lo suficiente por una noche así que ya no la volverían a asaltar. Antes de disponerse a dormir miró fijamente a Altaïr que no parecía padecer su mismo mal o al menos lo disimulaba muy bien, era un maldito hombre de piedra al que no le afectaba nada.

-_"Pero un hombre de piedra con conciencia"_ –pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Debía de ignorar todo a su alrededor, sus propios pensamientos y la idea de que se encontraba en un trozo de madera flotante. Olvidarlo todo y únicamente intentar soñar.

_**Continuará...**_

** En el próximo capítulo se encuentra lo que muchas de vosotras ya me habéis comentado que estáis deseando leer, el pasado de María. Siento deciros que en esa parte tengo que ser fiel al libro ya que el Bloodlines me da muy pocas pistas de algo más que podría haber ocurrido, pero espero que os guste al igual que los anteriores. En este pequeño intermedio que he creado vemos una nueva evolución en lo que viene siendo la relación de Altaïr y María, ya hablan no está ella metiéndose con él ni insultándole siempre, ahora tienen una pequeña relación cordial por así decirlo que os aseguro que él quiere mantener por tiempo indefinido xD. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los Hits y los review! Sobre todo a Vanessa y Milenka-chan que son quienes siempre me comentan.**

**Vanessa, no te preocupes por no poder dejarme review en todos, estás de vacaciones y entiendo la sensación de leer con el móvil, es horrible. Me alegra que te guste como estoy poniendo a Altaïr intento no cambiarlo demasiado del libro.**

**Milenka-chan, ¡como te entiendo! Yo terminé mis exámenes hará unas dos semanas, que horrible fueron de verdad xD un auténtico horror. Pero nos hemos ganado estas vacaciones =D espero que a partir de ahora puedas leerme bien y sin problemas. No, ahora ya no quiere matarlo por lo menos, lo que busca María siempre es la solución más justa y lo que ve es que Bouchart tiene que pagar por sus crímenes, pero no con su vida, sino con la vergüenza y la deshonra que duelen más que las espadas a veces. Aunque todos los que hemos jugado o leído el libro sabemos que termina cambiando de opinión. **

**También ¡muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas! Siempre me anima mucho ver que hay gente que espera el capítulo y siempre está ahí para leerlo. Gracias a Malasia (aunque tardes sé que nunca debo actualizar sin tu visita =D), Rusia (Eres casi siempre de los primeros en leerme), España (Un saludo muy grande a las 4 personas que me siguen siempre, denme sus nombres para poder saludarlas correctamente XD), México (También otras cinco seguidoras =) me alegra mucho de que lo leáis cuando actualizo, muchas gracias) y por último pero no menos importante desde Chile (dos personas a las cuales agradezco muchísimo su lectura de la historia). Me hace muy feliz que lo leáis, en serio n.n espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchísimos besos!**


	9. Pasado

**Siento mucho haber tardado más tiempo de lo normal en actualizar, pero una querida amiga ha venido a verme durante unos días y han sido las fiestas de por aquí, así que he tenido la cabeza en otras cosillas la verdad. Pero aquí tenéis el capítulo, como os prometí es el pasado de María, no tiene muchos detalles aparte de los que existen en el libro la verdad esa parte está bastante bien explicada, pero yo he intentado centrarme en los pensamientos de ella y en sus sentimientos cuando cuenta su historia. Espero que os guste. **

**Pasado**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Se removió y bostezó ampliamente mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, parpadeó intentando enfocar la figura de su acompañante sin conseguir divisarlo del todo. Esta vez no había tenido pesadillas, sólo un extraño sueño en el que participaba en una carrera con su caballo, por alguna razón su montura no hacía más que balancearse de un lado para otro sin motivo aparente, pero ahora recordaba el por qué, aún se encontraba en aquel maldito barco pirata. Cuando su visión dejó de tornarse borrosa dio un pequeño respingón al no encontrarse al asesino a su lado ¿dónde estaba? Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro intentando dar con él, y lo consiguió. Estaba al otro lado de la bodega ¿acaso buscaba intimidad para hacer sus necesidades?

Sus extremidades se encontraban parcialmente entumecidas por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición, estiró los brazos que empezaron a temblar levemente mientras se desperezaba, ese sueño había hecho que durante un rato olvidase todos sus males, pero era hora de volver a la realidad. Bostezó ampliamente al tiempo que flexionaba las rodillas para juntarlas contra su pecho y movió la lengua, notando su boca pastosa y algo salada, necesitaba agua. Vio como Altaïr se acercaba para acabar sentándose unos pasos alejada de ella antes de que nuevamente la nave empezara a chirriar, no pudo otra cosa que hacer una mueca, aquel sonido no le gustaba para nada, le resultaba como si el barco fuera a zozobrar en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó el asesino tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿No lo recuerdas, hombre santo? –dijo maliciosamente-. Tú me trajiste –bajó el tono de voz, casi en un susurro-: Soy tu consorte.

Observó como Altaïr se aclaraba la garganta un poco y ella medio sonrió, resultaba divertido intentar chincharle de aquella forma.

-Me refiero a Tierra Santa. A las Cruzadas –especificó.

-¿Debería estar en casa con el regazo lleno de crochet y un ojo en el jardinero? –Seguro que su madre estaba haciendo eso en aquel mismo instante, pero esa clase de vida jamás había sido para ella.

-¿No es eso lo que hacen las mujeres inglesas?

-Esta no. Soy lo que llaman la 'rara' en mi familia –hizo una mueca-. Al crecer siempre preferí los juegos de niños. Las muñecas no eran para mí, lo que no dejaba de exasperar a mis padres. Solía arrancarles la cabeza –recordó con nostalgia.

-¿A tus padres?

Sabía que no debía reírse de aquello, él no era alguien en quien confiase para verla reír, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. Una risa casi infantil, como un gorgoreo salió de sus labios y pensó que no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que rió de aquella forma por un motivo tan absurdo.

-A mis muñecas –respondió aún con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Así que, por supuesto, mis padres hicieron todo lo posible para hacerme menos escandalosa, y cuando cumplí los dieciocho me dieron un regalo especial. –Le habría encantado que fuera un caballo, hubiera puesto a sus padres en un altar si le hubieran regalado un caballo.

-¿Y qué era?

-Un marido –contestó muy a su pesar.

Notó como el asesino daba un respingón y también se habría reído de no haberse mordido los labios. Su pasado a excepción del último año era en base el mismo a cualquier mujer de noble cuna de Inglaterra, ser criada para servir a su señor y criar a sus hijos, pero ella no se había sometido tan fácilmente ante aquellas directrices como las demás.

-¿Estás casada? –negó con la cabeza.

-Lo estaba –rectificó-. Se llamaba Peter y era un compañero muy agradable, pero… -no sabía cómo describirle, aburrido sería la palabra pero le daba demasiada pena decirlo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, eso era todo. Solo era… agradable. Nada más –se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera había resultado ser un buen amante.

-Así que no era muy útil como compañero de juegos, ¿no? –era una forma un tanto sutil de describirlo, pero así era.

-En ningún sentido –hizo una mueca-. Mi marido ideal habría aceptado esos aspectos de mi carácter que mis padres querían eliminar. Habríamos ido a cazar juntos. Me habría enseñado deportes y a combatir, y me habría imbuido de conocimiento –dijo con una entonación casi soñadora, sí, ese hubiera sido el hombre perfecto, pero no existía en aquel mundo alguien así-. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Nos retiramos a la casa solariega de su familia, Hallaton Hall, en Leicestershire, donde como castellana debía organizar al personal, supervisar el funcionamiento de la casa y, por supuesto, engendrar herederos –aquella había sido la peor parte de todo su matrimonio, sin lugar a dudas-. Al menos tres. Dos chicos y una chica, preferiblemente en ese orden. Pero no estuve a la altura de lo que esperaba como él mismo no estuvo a la altura de lo que esperaba yo. Lo único que me importaba menos que las jerarquías y la política de los empleados era criar hijos, sobre todo el nacimiento que viene antes.

Había escuchado a las mujeres llorar, maldecir y gritar improperios no muy propios de una dama cuando las sirvientas del castillo habían tenido que parir allí. La matrona era quien se encargaba de todo, pero ni siquiera las hierbas y los anestésicos podían contrarrestar el dolor que debía causar parir. El tener hijos debía de ser doloroso y criarlos era algo que duraba toda una vida, tener un heredero para Peter hubiera significado un bonito grillete de oro en su vientre que no le permitiría cumplir nunca su sueño, por suerte las cosas ocurrieron de otra forma.

-Tras cuatro años de evasivas, me marché –no habría podido aguantar ni un día más en aquella casa de locos-. Por suerte, el obispo de Leicester era un amigo cercano del anciano Lord Hallaton y pudo concedernos una anulación en vez de arriesgarse a que aquella chica tonta e impulsiva trajera más vergüenza a su familia –suspiró-. Por supuesto, era una persona non grata en Hallaton Hall y al regresar a casa, la situación no mejoró –podía recordar los llantos de su madre preguntándole a Dios porque le había concedido una hija tan salvaje-. Hallaton había exigido que le devolvieran la dote, pero mi padre ya se la había gastado. Al final decidí que lo mejor para todo el mundo era que me marchara, así que me fugué a las Cruzadas.

Era curioso como en menos de un año su vida había dado una vuelta total, ahora lo que menos la consideraban era una dama, y estaba en una tierra de infieles acompañada por un asesino. Si su madre supiera aquello le daría un infarto.

-¿Cómo enfermera? –ante esa pregunta le miró ofendida.

-No, como soldado –era algo absurdo creer que ella iba a ir como enfermera pudiendo utilizar una espada en lugar de unas vendas.

-Pero eres…

-Experta en disfrazarme de hombre, sí –no le dejó terminar, estaba harta que por ser mujer no le permitieran hacer nada con su vida-. ¿No te engañé aquel día en el cementerio?

-Sabía que no eras De Sablé, pero… -sonrió, sus trapos podían llegar a confundir hasta a los asesinos.

-No te esperabas que fuera una mujer. ¿Ves? –Inquirió orgullosa- Tantos años armando escándalo por fin valieron la pena.

-¿Y a De Sablé? ¿Le engañaste a él?

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa haciendo que bajase el rostro, sí, inicialmente había conseguido engañar hasta al mismísimo Gran Maestre. Cuando huyó de Inglaterra cortó su pelo todo lo que pudo hasta quedar como el de los hombres, vendó su pecho y se vistió con la ropa de un criado saliendo a hurtadillas de su casa. Nadie había sospechado nada durante meses, andaba como ellos, luchaba como ellos, incluso olía como ellos, pero debajo de todas esas igualdades Robert se había llegado a dar cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza, pero no la echó de los templarios, sino que alabó su valor.

-Al principio me gustaba Robert –dijo en voz baja-. Sin duda vio más de mi potencial que Peter. Pero –su tono se volvió sombrío- desde luego también vio cómo podía explotarme. Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo –había hecho cosas terribles por él, dejar que aquella gente muriera en Acre fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro-. Estuvo bien que lo mataras –nunca pensó que aquellas palabras llegasen a salir de sus labios, pero era casi como una pequeña liberación-. No era un buen hombre y no se merecía los sentimientos que yo albergaba hacia él.

Había adorado a Robert, era su líder y la reconocía como alguien de confianza. Dejó que continuase en los templarios aún sabiendo su secreto y cuidó de ella, pero muy en el fondo sabía que la había utilizado, pero no quería reconocer aquello. Si la única persona que verdaderamente la consideraba importante en el Temple la había utilizado ¿en que se convertía ella? ¿En un instrumento nada más? Bajó la cabeza pesarosa. No podía odiar a Robert, eso lo sabía, pero consideraba que se merecía lo que le había ocurrido.

-¿Te dio eso? –preguntó el asesino al cabo de un rato, señalando al anillo que tenía en su mano.

Parpadeó y frunció el ceño al verlo, se había olvidado por completo que llevaba el anillo puesto. Lo tocó y empezó a darle vueltas, igual que lo hacía siempre que se encontraba nerviosa.

-Sí. Fue un regalo que me hizo cuando me acogió –se quedó mirando aquel objeto, cuya gema en el centro brillaba de un color rojo intenso-. Esto es todo lo que me queda de mis lazos con los Templarios.

Ahora mismo no era nada más que una fugitiva para ellos, una traidora, aunque en ningún momento había hecho tal cosa. Se mordió el labio, su única esperanza de poder volver al Temple era demonstrar la culpabilidad de Bouchart y que no era una aliada de los Asesinos. Era su prisionera, no su aliada, Altaïr era quien decidió arrastrarla desde Acre a Chipre sin su consentimiento y no había relevado nada que supiera, como la ubicación del archivo, es más, él se estaba alejando de aquel lugar en vez de acercarse.

-¿Has estudiado filosofía, María? –la voz de Altaïr la sacó de sus cavilaciones pero no entendió muy bien a que venía la pregunta.

-He leído retazos… nada más. –La filosofía era algo que estudiaban los monjes y los hombres, ella sabía leer latín y su propio idioma, nada más.

-El filósofo Empédocles predicaba que toda vida en la Tierra empezó de forma sencilla y rudimentaria: manos sin brazos, cabezas sin cuerpos, ojos sin caras -¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Una especie de adivinanza?-. Creía que esas formas se combinaron, muy poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, para crear toda la variedad de vida que vemos ante nosotros. ¿Interesante?

¿Interesante? Más bien era todo lo contrario, no tenía ninguna lógica. Bostezó largamente y se relamió los labios.

-¿Sabes lo absurdo que suena? –tal vez es que al pronunciarlo lo se había parado a pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Lo sé… -hizo una pausa- pero me consuelo con el consejo del filósofo Al Kindi: uno no debe temer las ideas, sin importar su fuente. Y nunca debemos tener miedo a la verdad, incluso aunque nos duela.

-No encuentro sentido a tus divagaciones –se rió un poco, el asesino estaba desvariando ¿Por qué le hablaba de filosofía en este momento?

La última parte la entendía en cierto sentido, no temer la verdad, aunque duela. A los niños se les solía mentir con la muerte de familiares, diciendo que se encontraban de viaje y luego pasado un tiempo acababan contándole la verdad. Como una especie de mentira piadora, la verdad es algo absoluto aunque duela aceptarla. De repente una campana sonó, esa debía de ser la señal de que el barco ya había llegado al puerto de Kyneria. Él se levantó y la cogió por el hombro para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Tan solo una mente libre de impedimentos es capaz de captar la belleza caótica del mundo. Ese es nuestro gran punto fuerte –eso hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-Pero ¿acaso el caos es algo que deba celebrarse? ¿Es el desorden una virtud? –preguntó, aunque consideraba eso una estupidez, el orden era sinónimo de paz y el desorden del caos ¿cómo podía celebrarse algo que acarreaba tantos problemas a este mundo?

-Se presenta con desafíos, sí –le respondió Altaïr-, pero la libertad da más recompensas que la alternativa. El orden y paz que los Templarios buscan requiere servilismo y encarcelamiento.

-Hmmm –se quedó pensativa-, conozco esa sensación…

Así que ¿servilismo y encarcelamiento? No, que ella supiera no era ese el tipo de paz que querían los Templarios o al menos no el que Robert le había descrito ¿le había mentido? ¿Altaïr era el mentiroso? Los actos de Bouchart bien podrían respaldar lo que decía el asesino, ya que más bien en vez de un reino de paz estaba tratando de crear un reino del terror. Hizo una mueca pensando aquello, entendía perfectamente la sensación de servilismo, durante toda su vida sólo le enseñaron a eso y complacer, pero era algo que jamás había visto justo ni para ella ni para los demás.

Llegaron a las escaleras, le resultaba imposible subir teniendo las manos atadas, además si subía y la veían así sería demasiado extraño. Extendió las manos hacia Altaïr que la miró con algo de desconfianza y con toda la razón del mundo, quizás él tuviera algo de razón, pero sus métodos no eran para nada los mejores. Vio como sacaba la hoja oculta que portaba en la mano izquierda y rompía las cuerdas, al ver como sus manos eran liberadas asintió un poco y se asió a la escalera para poder subir.

Mientras lo hacía escuchó el desenvainar de espadas y giró la vista el tiempo suficiente para ver como los dos piratas que había en la bodega habían sacado sus armas, eso entretendría a Altaïr por un rato, al menos si no le dejaba subir. Movió el pie lo mejor que pudo y le dio un golpe en la cara, había planeado acertarle en el hombro pero no pudo evitar que diera ahí, hizo una mueca de dolor antes de seguir subiendo por la escalera consiguiendo otra vez huir de su principal guardián. Al salir se quedó cegada unos instantes parándose justo al lado de la salida en donde consiguió escuchar algo que jamás se habría esperado oír de Altaïr.

-¡Maldita sea!

-_"Oh, así que el todo poderoso Maestro Asesino sabe maldecir_ –eso era muy divertido-. _Debe estar bastante enfadado por la patada"_

Se movió un poco y se fijó que no había únicamente dos piratas en la cubierta, sino al menos una docena parados mirándola con extrañeza. Supuestamente era una mujer que buscaba la expiración de sus pecados, si empezaba a huir quedaría raro, pero era correr o que Altaïr la capturase y ella tenía otros planes. Salió disparada hacia donde estaba la tabla y de un par de zancadas llegó a las planchas del muelle, oyó como una voz gritaba _"¡Asesino!"_ encima del barco y vio por el rabillo del ojo como unos tres piratas empezaban a seguirla rápidamente.

-_"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! _–maldijo mentalmente mientras corría a través de los muelles intentando darle esquinazo a los piratas- _¡Porque diablos no tengo una espada entre las manos cuando la necesito!"_

_**Continuará...**  
_

_****_**Si, sí, lo sé. Es casi igual que el libro, pero con algo de más diálogo que en el Bloodlines. A mi no me pareció nada creíble que de la noche a la mañana María pensase que Robert se merecía morir cuando culpaba a Altaïr de todos sus males, el principal de matar a Robert, por eso e intentado... asentar por así decirlo, una base para que ella misma vaya reflexionando sobre su papel en los templarios y evolucione como personaje. Sabe que ahora mismo los templarios están causando estragos, pero lo atribuye a Bouchart, cree que si este es destituído alguien podrá tomar el mando y su Orden podrá de nuevo ser justa. Pero desgraciadamente está observando que desde el inicio nada es lo que parece, y para eso el personaje necesita bastantes empujoncitos para ver la verdad.**

**¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ya he conseguido 100 visitantes y más de 200 hits! ¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Ahora el comentario de Milenka-chan, sí la verdad es que Altaïr es muy tierno siempre preocupándose de María y cada vez que la captura nuevamente decide que no quiere que desaparezca de su lado, incluso después de esa patada en la cara. Considero a María una mujer que intenta ser independiente y fuerte, además que ella tiene un juramento, luchar por los débiles y los que no pueden protegerse y está viendo que los Templarios no hacen más que afligir más y más al pueblo. No representa cansancio por ahora ya que la mayoría de la trama es la del libro, cuando empiece con mi propia trama, entonces sí que será diferente ya que la tendré que crear, pero una o dos escenas ya las tengo planteadas no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado también las reflexiones de María en este capítulo. Besos. **

**Y como siempre también ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me leen! Esta vez desde España (siempre hay buenas lectoras por ahí), México (seguro que Vanessa es una, disfruta de tus vacaciones!) y de Chile (Muchísimas gracias por leer!). Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado el capítulo, cada vez más y más cerca ambos =D!**


	10. Escape

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, os advierto que este fin de semana voy a carecer de internet, por lo que no creo que pueda subir ningún capítulo interesante. Siento mucho eso, de todas formas intentaré encontrar una forma de poner estar informada de todo lo que ocurre aquí. Este capítulo es algo más flojillo que en anterior en lo que viene siendo trama o relación de María-Altaïr, pero sinceramente de alguna forma me gustó escribirlo porque vemos el ingenio que se puede tener a veces para poder sobrevivir. También se descubre algo más de la forma de pensar de María sobre sus compañeros templarios, espero que os guste la lectura. **

**Escape**

**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**

Respiraba con algo de dificultad y se llevó la mano al pecho ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? Era cierto habían sido unos minutos, pero no estaba acostumbrada a correr a toda velocidad por un lugar desconocido donde sólo se veían redes viejas, cajas amontonadas y una cantidad ingente de restos de peces decorando el suelo; ¡ni un maldito callejón o una casa en la que ocultarse!. Sabía que los piratas aún la seguían, los podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, tenía que darles esquinazo pero no encontraba por donde. Si aquellos mercenarios la cogían su destino sería incluso peor que en manos de Altaïr. Maldijo su suerte ¿Por qué no se habían quedado luchando con el asesino? Así ella hubiera podido escapar tranquila y no se tendría que preocupar por su vida.

Entonces vio el inicio de las casas y los callejones, una sonrisa indiscreta apareció en su rostro ¡bien! ¡Ahí podría despistarlos! Giró de inmediato hacia la derecha corriendo rápidamente mirando a ambos lados, podía oír a los piratas detrás suya, les llevaba aún al menos cuatro metros de ventaja, en una calle estrecha podía incluso llegar a despistarlos si hacía un giro rápido. Se fijó en que a pocos metros se encontraba una bifurcación, si pegaba un rápido esprín podría llegar ahí y esconderse en algún lugar antes de que les diera a tiempo a pensar en donde se había escondido, no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Aceleró el paso notando como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, giró casi resbalándose en el suelo, no obstante, emprendió su marcha por aquella calle, con tan mala suerte que se dio de bruces contra unos hombres que pasaban por allí, cayendo al suelo junto con uno de ellos.

-¡Mierda! –Gritó intentando ponerse en pie lo más rápido que podía, pero uno de ellos la agarró por la muñeca - ¡Suéltame! –intentó zafarse, eso no hacía más que arruinar su plan.

-Primero discúlpate, mujer –era un muchacho joven, seguro que más que ella, pero la barba que aparecía en su rostro le hacía aparentar ser más mayor.

-¡Vale, vale! –No podía quedarse a discutir algo tan meramente absurdo -¡Lo siento! ¡Pero suéltame antes de que…!

Demasiado tarde, los piratas habían aparecido, también debían de estar cansados de perseguirla ya que notaba la fatiga en su rostro. Al verla sonrieron de una manera retorcida, de un tirón se soltó de aquel muchacho que ahora miraba a los piratas con el ceño fruncido, gracias a ellos había perdido la oportunidad de escapar que tenía. Necesitaba recuperar parte del aliento antes de volver a emprender la marcha. Notó una fuerte punzada en el costado derecho que hizo que cerrase los ojos, tenía que ignorar aquel dolor que sentía, su vida pendía de un hilo. Iba a empezar a correr pero al parecer los hombres con los que había chocado no estaban por la labor de dejar que los piratas la cogieran.

-Apartaos, idiotas –habló uno de los mercenarios con voz grave-. Ese pajarito es nuestro, se ha escapado de su jaula –movió la espada indicando que se apartaran.

-Más bien parece que la intentáis capturar, no veo ningún collar en su cuello que indique que sea vuestra –esta vez fue el hombre que había chocado con ella el que habló.

Aquella costumbre aún permanecía en aquella zona de oriente, para distinguir libertos de esclavos los segundos solían llevar un collar con la marca de a quien servían. Algunos esclavistas eran aún peores marcando a personas con hierro al rojo vivo como si no se tratasen nada más que de ganado.

-¡Apartaos! –bramó otros y ella dio un paso atrás chocando con una pared.

Pero al parecer aquellos hombres no tenían ninguna intención de hacer caso a las palabras del pirata. Escuchó el nostálgico ruido del acero al ser desenvainado y enfrente suya comenzó un combate del que no estaba muy segura de poder huir sin que una cimitarra le diera a ella ya que los muy idiotas en vez de concentrarse en medio de la calle se habían arrinconado donde se encontraba apoyada ¡maravilloso!. Se movió rápidamente esquivando a uno de los mercenarios que había sido empujado contra la pared, giró hacia la derecha ocultándose momentáneamente entre unas cajas. Cuando pasara todo aquello podría correr, si sólo tuviera su espada entonces no sería un tres contra tres lo que estaría viendo.

-_"Dos contra tres"_ –se corrigió mentalmente, un pirata acababa de caer al suelo con una gran herida en el estómago.

No estaba ante una batalla entre guerreros, los piratas sólo sabían que la parte puntiaguda de la cimitarra servía para darle al enemigo y aquellos hombres se notaban que tenían más destreza que los mercenarios. Además después de la carrera que se había pegado se debían de encontrar fatigados, ni siquiera habían tenido un pequeño respiro para recuperar el aliento antes de meterse en una batalla, realmente algunos hombres eran rematadamente idiotas.

-_"Uno contra tres" _–sonrió al ver al último pirata tambaleándose y mirando a los otros con el terror plasmado en el rostro.

Iba a morir, eso era algo claro, le había hecho un feo corte en el rostro a uno de sus rescatadores antes de que su compañero cayera y sabía que aquello no iba a quedar impune. Uno de ellos le atacó haciendo que el pirata se tropezara con sus propios pies y la espada fuera lanzada por los aires, antes de pudiera volver a asirla su cuello fue rebanado de lado a lado. Al mercenario únicamente le dio tiempo a agarrarse la garganta, intentando en vano parar el corte para terminar ahogado en su propia sangre.

-_"Bueno, un problema menos"_ –salió de entre las cajas.

Debía de agradecérselo, la habían ayudado desinteresadamente y no era algo que todos los hombres hicieran en estos tiempos. Cualquier otro hubiera agachado la mirada y les habría dejado paso a aquellos bucaneros para que la capturase, la vida de una mujer no valía demasiado para la gente de a pie. Se aclaró la garganta mientras veía como ellos se limpiaban la sangre de las espadas respirando agitadamente, el fervor de una batalla podía agotarte más rápido de lo que verdaderamente era la pelea, eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-Gracias –pronunció casi en tono solemne, hacía mucho que no le decía eso a nadie, por lo que su voz le sonó casi desconocida.

El que parecía el líder de aquel curioso grupo hizo un gesto suave con la mano, como si no debiera darlas cosa que hizo que sonriese tranquila. Pero esa paz le duró poco al notar como nuevamente aquellos hombres se ponían alerta y le hizo girar la cabeza para ver qué enemigo se acercaba hacia ellos.

-_"Dios no me quiere, definitivamente no me quiere" _–fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Altaïr se encontraba justamente a unos dos metros de la escena, mirando con detenimiento los cuerpos en el suelo. Levantó las manos demostrando que no iba armado, aunque ella podía identificar perfectamente aquella hoja oculta que tenía, caminó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraban. La miró fijamente con el ceño parcialmente fruncido.

-Pensaba que ya no te iba a volver a ver –dijo con los brazos aún levantados.

-Ojalá tuviera esa suerte… -sí, definitivamente Dios no la quería en absoluto.

Podía notar su enfado, siempre que huía acababa enfadado ¿acaso no sabía que ella no tenía madera de rehén? Debería de estar acostumbrándose a sus desplantes, este era ya la tercera vez que tenía que venir a por ella.

-¿Qué tenéis que ver con esta mujer? ¿Sois unos lacayos Templarios?

-No, señor –tartamudeó el que parecía el líder de aquellos hombres. Parecía estar algo atemorizado por la presencia de Altaïr, como si supiera exactamente que se encontraba frente a un asesino -. Los piratas la atacaron y tenía que ayudar. Pero no soy un lacayo. Odio a los Templarios.

Todo el mundo odiaba a su Orden y la culpa en ese momento era únicamente de Bouchart, pero pagaría por sus crímenes, ella se encargaría de hacer caer sobre él la vergüenza y el deshonor del que la había desprovisto.

-Entiendo. No eres el único –respondió Altaïr.

Hizo una mueca, que esos dos se hubieran entendido significaba que ella volvería a estar retenida, bueno, quizás así podía enterarse de qué ocurría en Kyneria. Ya sabía que Limassol iba a convertirse en un caos por culpa de la estúpida orden de _'inmunidad'_ de Bouchart, pero tenía que averiguar si Shahar se encontraba en la ciudad, tenía que hablar con él lo más rápido que pudiera.

-Me llamo Markos, señor. Ayudaré como pueda si eso significa limpiar mi país de esos templarios –miró de reojo a Altaïr, no hacía falta hablar con él para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando que no era precisamente dejarla libre.

-Entonces necesito que mantengas a salvo a esta mujer hasta que regrese. Tengo que encontrar a alguien antes de que lo hagan los Templarios –ella bufó.

-Estaremos en el puerto todo el día. Estará a salvo aquí, con nosotros.

Volvió los ojos y se dio la vuelta observando como los otros dos hombres que seguían a ese tal Markos le hacían una señal para que fuera tras ellos, ¿dé que servía protestar en esos momentos? Quería información, además Altaïr no había dicho nada de que ella perteneciese al Temple, simplemente que la mantuvieran a salvo lo cual era algo positivo. Lanzó un suspiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza, iba aburrirse de lo lindo en aquel lugar sin duda, pero al menos se encontraba al aire libre.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño barco de pesca que estaba casi destrozado con unas redes amontonadas en su parte trasera, dudaba seriamente en la estabilidad de aquella embarcación, no parecía que pudiera aguantar el peso de más de tres hombres sin hundirse, ¿no se iban a montar en aquella cosa, verdad? Por que como fuera así le daba igual tener que tirarse al agua en medio del mar, no iba a soportar ir en otro barco nuevamente.

-No nos iremos a montar en eso, ¿no? –Markos sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Es un lugar alejado, nadie suele venir por aquí –se sentó encima de la caja y cogió una red de las que se encontraban sumergidas-. Además este barco es mío.

-¿Tuyo? –alzó una ceja, no había esperado que la Resistencia aceptase también a marineros- Un tanto viejo ¿no te parece? –él únicamente se encogió de hombros.

-Eso lo salvó de los Templarios, tomaron el control de todos los buques –comentó en voz alta haciendo que ella le prestase atención-. Cuando llegaron declararon que todos los barcos, comerciales o pesqueros debían servir a la Orden, aquellos que se negaron fueron quemados en sus navíos –tiró de un extremo de la red y empezó a limpiarla- pero mi barco les pareció tan viejo que ni siquiera lo tuvieron en cuenta, por eso sigue a flote.

-¿Mandaron quemar a las personas? –casi había estado a punto de quemarse viva en el refugio de la Resistencia, no podía llegar a concebir que se sentía al ser quemado vivo.

-Uno de los Templarios dijo que el fuego purificaría a los infieles traidores y haría que sus cuerpos sufrieran lo que sus almas pasarían en el Infierno –ella sólo lo miró con los ojos abiertos-. Son unos bárbaros.

Ella no respondió y bajó la cabeza, ¿acaso eso que a ese hombre le parecía una barbarie no era lo mismo que ellos habían hecho a los infieles en Acre? En vez de fuego era aceite, pero el calor, las brasas… todo eso representaba al infierno, un camino simbólico de ello. Apretó las manos fuertemente ¿quién podía haber mandado aquella tortura? Debía de haber sido Bouchart, era un ser cruel, por cada acto que veía en las ciudades de Chipre sólo le reafirmaba que estaba acabando con los verdaderos planes para Tierra Santa, convirtiéndola en un lugar de terror y miedo en vez de un reino de paz.

-¿Fue Bouchart? –Preguntó- ¿Fue él quien mandó quemar a esas personas?

-No –negó con la cabeza–. El Maestre Templario casi nunca se mueve de Limassol, tiene a un subordinado que gobierna la ciudad junto con sus hijos, aunque no sé el nombre. Fue él quien lo ordenó.

Entrecerró los ojos, sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando, de Moloch. Aquel maldito fanático que creía que estaba siguiendo los pasos que Dios le ordenaba. Sí, sería muy propio de él quemar a los infieles para mandarlos al infierno, era el padre de Shalim y Shahar, lo que significaba que ambos se encontraban en la ciudad. Desvió la mirada hacia las redes de Markos, uno de los otros cogió otra red y empezó también a limpiarla, como si fuera una costumbre o tal vez porque también había sido marinero antes que soldado de la Resistencia.

-Entonces vosotros antes erais marineros ¿no? –se sentó en un montón de redes viejas que había al final de las maderas.

-Felix y yo sí –señaló con la cabeza al muchacho que estaba con la red-. Basil era hijo de un comerciante, pero su padre fue arrestado por ayudar a la Resistencia, le cortaron la cabeza tanto a él como a su madre, pudo salvar únicamente a sus dos hermanas pequeñas.

Basil permanecía de pie, casi impasible mirando fijamente al mar sosteniendo la espada con la mano como si esperase que de un momento a otro fueran a ser atacado. Él era el joven que le había pedido que se disculpase con Markos cuando había chocado al huir de los piratas. Alzó la cabeza mirando al cielo, la Resistencia únicamente quería acabar con la tiranía que se ejercía en su ciudad, y por lo que veía no sólo Bouchart era responsable de las muertes, Moloch también ¿sus hijos también estarían inmiscuidos? No, Shalim era imposible, apenas le había visto manejar una espada y su único vicio era ir de prostíbulo en prostíbulo, Shahar quizás… él siempre había sido fiel a su padre, pero no era un fanático religioso.

-Entiendo… -se mordió el labio, no solamente Limassol, al parecer cualquier lugar en el que estuvieran los templarios los líderes impuestos por Bouchart sólo sabían causar sufrimiento a su paso.

-¿Y tú, mujer? –le preguntó Markos- ¿Qué haces con un Asesino?

¿Debía decir la verdad? No, no podía decirla, si decía que había sido templaria aquel muchacho, Basil, no tardaría nada en vengar a su familia como mejor conviniese. Tocó el anillo nerviosa poniendo los ojos el blanco.

-Soy una informadora, Altaïr me trajo para que trabajase de espía –era una mentira bastante grande, pero al menos la mantendría a salvo un tiempo-. Pero tuvimos unos pequeños desacuerdos en el barco que llamó la atención a los piratas… y bueno –hizo un gesto con la mano- pasó aquello.

-¿Por qué se traería a una mujer? –Inquirió Basil aún con la espada sujeta- Cualquier hombre puede hacer de espía mejor que una mujer.

-María –frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada el tono despectivo que estaba usando aquel muchacho, seguramente musulmán, para dirigirse a ella- Soy María, de Thorpe, y no creas que por ser mujer soy peor que un hombre espiando. Es más, eso me hace mejor porque nadie espera nada de una mujer ¿o me equivoco?

Se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia el joven que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, él sospechaba algo, lo sabía. Pero Altaïr les pidió que la mantuviesen a salvo, por lo que no debería de haber ningún problema, aunque ese chico parecía impulsivo, y eso puede acabar matando, lo había visto en el campo de batalla muchísimas veces. Si aquel niño pensaba que por haber matado a unos piratas cansados y fatigados le convertía en hombre era que todavía era eso, un niño. Ella no tardaría nada en quitarle la cimitarra si la desenvainaba, ni siquiera la tenía sujeta correctamente por el mango. Suspiró volviéndose a sentar en las redes.

-¿No deberíamos ir a un lugar más normal? –miró a su alrededor, debía de ser el lugar más solitario de Kyneria porque sólo en la lejanía podía ver pequeños puntos que debían de ser personas moviéndose- Altaïr no nos encontrará aquí.

Markos miró a Felix que parecían estar pensándolo, Basil era el único que la seguía mirando con desconfianza. Tenía razón, a Altaïr nunca se le ocurría buscarlos en un lugar tan alejado de tierra y menos si apenas era visible desde el muelle. Esperaba que al menos en eso sí le echasen cuenta, prefería estar alejada de barcos, por lo menos durante una buena temporada.

_**Continuará...**_

**Siento dejar un final tan soso, pero es que si lo alargaba más acabaría internándome en el capítulo siguiente y no quería que se os hiciera eterno. Esta última parte me resultó muy extraña escribirla, en el libro de Bowden ni en el Bloodlines si recuerdo dice nada de que María fuera una templaria, simplemente que la mantuvieran a salvo. Y a no ser de que esa sea la manera de decir es mi prisionera que no le pase nada en sarraceno... Yo lo he interpretado así, en ningún momento se dice que pertenezca al Temple, por lo que puede mentir impunemente si quiere, aunque no os negaré de que la mentira cuesta bastante llevarla a cabo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus visitas! Veo que os ha debido gustar mucho este capítulo n.n**

**Kirscheh, ya pensaba que te había pasado algo al no verte este tiempo xD. No intentes robarme la musa, en serio, es una perra que piensa en la continuación de esto antes de terminarlo, que es lo va a resultar más difícil.Y sí, yo pienso que Bowden la cagó con lo de Robert así, intenté en el capítulo anterior mostrar que María por mucho que pensase que se lo mereciera jamás podrá odiar a Robert, al igual que Altaïr jamás podrá odiar a Al Mualim. Si ella se hubiera quedado embarazada de cierta manera su esclavitud habría sido plena, creo que por eso pasan varios años hasta que se casa con Altaïr y tienen su primer hijo. Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado este pequeño punto de vista, intento hacerlo lo más realista posible. Y sobre las pesadillas, no creo que a Altaïr sea al único que le atormentan los fantasmas de su pasado. ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda, eres como mi hada madrina de la corrección xD!**

**Cristina HS, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario y por añadirme a favoritos! Resulta muy grato ver como la gente reconoce poco a poco tu trabajo =) Muchas gracias por la crítica, intento que la prosa sea lo más fácil de leer posible, incluso muchas veces me paro a eliminar cosas repetidas para que no quede mal al leerlo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y los que vienen =D**

**Milenka-chan, si bueno... la verdad es que mucho de ese capítulo no he podido rescatar como ya ves. Casi todo es igual en el libro, lo único que intento darle más profundidad es al pensamiento de María sobre lo que fue su vida y en lo que se ha convertido ahora, además de narrar el escape mítico al igual que la patada en la cara xD. Sobre lo de Darim, sí, tienes mucha razón xD yo también me quedé sorprendida por ello la verdad, cuando este hombre debe tener ya los 60, al igual que su padre vive bastante =P. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque termine algo soso para mi gusto, intentaré meterle mas cositas al próximo. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero con ansias tu comentario. **

**¡También muchísimas gracias al resto del mundo! Siempre me leéis y yo lo sé =D os veo, así que allá vamos. Gracias a España (esas 4 lectoras que siempre están ahí), México (es de donde tengo más lectores la verdad y mas comentarios, muchísimas gracias =D!), Chile (tampoco os olvidáis de mi nunca), Malasia (te eché de menos en el capítulo anterior!), Argentina (hacía varios capítulos que no lo leía alguien de allí, espero que te haya gustado), Venezuela (¡Muchas gracias por leerme!) e Israel (sí, desde todas partes del mundo leéis jeje)**

**Y un saludo especial para Cristina HS y a Anikiti88 por tenerme entre sus favoritos. Un Beso a todas =D!**


	11. Sospechas

**Hola queridas lectoras, gracias a Dios he podido actualizar antes de irme. Por fin tengo la Hermandad =D sé que no es un juego donde aparece Altaïr pero entre mi novio y yo hemos conseguido tanto ese como el Revelations, voy a disfrutar como una cría jugando a ambos juegos cuando consiga algo de tiempo. Este capítulo como podéis comprobar es bastante largo, me he explayado mucho ciertamente pero es que quería terminarlo de esta forma. Este casi enteramente también es de cosecha propia salvo algunas pequeñas escenas que he retocado algo, espero que os guste, dentro de poco comenzará la verdadera acción.**

**Sospechas**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Había conseguido que tanto ella como los rebeldes se movieran de aquel sitio alejado de la mano de Dios, no negaba que era un lugar perfecto para esconderse, ni siquiera podía observar con claridad el inicio del muelle. Dudaba seriamente que algún templario se adentrase tanto en ese lugar sólo para encontrar a cuatro personas al lado de un destartalado bote de pesca. Acabaron sentándose en un banco de piedra, no demasiado alejado de la zona por la que los piratas la habían perseguido, al igual que la vez anterior no se veía nadie por la zona, salvo algunos marineros que bajaban la mercancía de un barco comercial que acababa de atracar en el puerto.

Basil era el único de los tres que no se había sentado en el banco, se le quedó mirando de forma disimulada. Podía sentir la ira y el resentimiento que emanaba de aquel muchacho, estaba enfadado con el mundo entero, podía notarlo únicamente por la forma que tenía de observar su alrededor. Estaba casi segura de que lo que él deseaba más que ver a los templarios fuera de Kyneria era asesinar a uno con sus propias manos, la venganza era un sentimiento que podía llegar a cegar a alguien completamente, eso lo sabía perfectamente ¿no era acaso lo que le había ocurrido cuando luchó contra Altaïr? No tenía su armadura y sabía que era más rápida y ágil que el asesino, pero se dejó llevar por el fervor de la batalla, sin pensar en perder o defenderse adecuadamente de sus ataques, sólo quería matarlo al considerarlo el culpable de todos sus males.

Hizo una mueca, resultaba irónico que después de una semana ya no culpase al Asesino de eso, sino a su Orden, que le estaba empezando a mostrar una faceta la cual ella desconocía. Inspiró y se fijó en los hombres que tenía a ambos lados, tanto Markos como Felix se encontraban sentados a su vera, suponía que para vigilarla mejor asegurándose de que permanecía a salvo en todo momento. El olor a mar era nostálgico, pero aún añoraba otro aroma más familiar, el de Inglaterra. De niña le gustaba escaparse del castillo vestida como sus hermanos, tumbándose en el prado del bosque durante horas únicamente mirando pasar las nubes en el cielo. Inglaterra olía a bosque, nieve y hierba recién cortada, algo que en Tierra Santa jamás podría encontrar al ser una zona yerma en su gran mayoría, cuya arena estaba bañada de sangre y muerte. Pero hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado su hogar para empezar a añorarlo ahora, en aquella tierra de bosques, ríos y guerras internas nunca hubo sitio para una mujer como ella.

Aún no llegaba el medio día y sentía a su estómago quejarse, la última vez que había ingerido alimento fue justo antes de dormirse en aquel barco ¿Cuántas horas hacía de aquello? Prefería intentar olvidarse de que el hambre existía mientras alzaba la cabeza mirando al cielo, encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba. Al igual que un animal Altaïr estaba agazapado en el tejado de la casa contigua, mirándolos desde las alturas cual paloma, aquello inconscientemente le hizo sonreír.

-_"Cómo le gusta llamar la atención" _–pensó y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el Asesino hiciera su entrada magistral.

Al igual que un fantasma, el sarraceno cayó justamente enfrente de ellos provocando que Basil sacase su espada al no identificarle inicialmente, en verdad aquel muchacho iba a terminar por provocar un disgusto a alguien como siguiera actuando de aquella forma. Frunció el ceño al sentirse un poco identificada con él en el sentido de necesitar vengarse para calmar su espíritu, pero ella lo había acabado superando, así que esperaba que Basil también lo hiciera. Giró la cabeza mirando fijamente a Altaïr, este no parecía estar herido ni nada por el estilo, pero podía ver perfectamente que la hoja oculta estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su manga.

-_"¿A quién ha tenido que matar esta vez?"_ –fue la pregunta que le vino a la cabeza.

Él se le quedó mirando, sus ojos como siempre ocultos bajo la capucha aunque había podido comprobar que los tenía de un extraño color miel, eran intensos a la vez que amenazadores.

-Bien, María –que se dirigiera a ella inicialmente era algo que la sorprendió-. Por lo visto han puesto precio a nuestras dos cabezas.

Bufó sonoramente, se había esperando que Bouchart hubiera dado órdenes de capturarla, pero eso de ponerle precio a su cuello iba más allá de sus expectativas. De ahí debía de proceder la sangre de la hoja del asesino, algún pobre guardia demasiado idiota que había creído poder coger al famoso Asesino sin ayuda de nadie, qué necio.

-¿Un precio? –meneó la nariz- Maldito Bouchart. Seguro que se cree que soy tu aprendiz –o su amante, pero esa parte prefirió callársela. Prefería ser tomada por asesina antes que por concubina.

-Alguien llamado el Toro ha enviado a sus hombres para que nos busquen –aquello confirmó sus sospechas, Moloch se encontraba en Kyneria.

Se levantó del banco aún con los brazos cruzados, pensando en la nueva información obtenida, cuando conoció a Moloch no era más que un subordinado más, que tuviera el control de Kyneria significaba que le habían subido el rango, además de darle la potestad de alguno de los castillos de la ciudad.

-¿El Toro? –dijo en tono dubitativamente, ese apodo le venía que ni pintado, se lo había escuchado usar a Sibrand alguna que otra vez- ¿Así que le han dado a ese fanático su propia parroquia?

Moloch no era más que un fanático religioso que había creído que purificar a los infieles en Tierra Santa era el camino que Dios le había asignado como miembro del Temple. Aunque tanto la Orden como Moloch tenían la devoción de acabar con los infieles en Tierra Santa no compartían el mismo procedimiento. Él creía que el fuego purificaba el cuerpo y acabaría con el pecado en las almas infieles, cuando lo único que pretendía era achicharran a gente por su propio capricho. Ella tampoco estaba libre de pecado, los muertos de Acre la perseguirían siempre, no había sido su juez pero si su verdugo y jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Es amigo tuyo? –preguntó Altaïr haciendo que ella se encogiese de hombros.

-Apenas –negó-. Se llama Moloch. Es un fanfarrón piadoso con los brazos como troncos.

El Asesino se volvió hacia Markos que continuaba sentado en el banco, mientras que Basil la miraba con el ceño fruncido, su tapadera aún no había sido descubierta pero tampoco sabía si aquello iba a durar mucho. En su papel de espía podía tener información de los templarios sin tener que plantear en voz alta que ella misma había sido miembro de la Orden, le sorprendía gratamente haber elegido bien su trabajo, cuanto más supiera menos sospecharían.

-¿Conoces el refugio de la Resistencia en el Distrito Común? –otro lugar así significaba nuevamente la jaula, Altaïr no la iba a dejar suelta así como así.

-Sé donde está, pero no he estado nunca dentro –ladeó un poco la cabeza como si quisiera hacerse entender-. No soy más que un soldado a pie para la Resistencia.

El sarraceno permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, debía de darle tiempo a pensar… ¿Y si se hacía pasar por una prisionera? No era una idea tan descabellada, supuestamente era una espía, si los templarios pensaban que era una prisionera de la Resistencia la capturarían pero no la matarían, al menos no de momento. Miró de reojo al Asesino, esperaba que no especificase su condición de ex-templaria, porque entonces Basil intentaría matarla por mucho que Altaïr les hubiera encargado su seguridad.

-No pueden verme con María, así que tienes que llevártela. Mantenla oculta y reúnete conmigo allí cuando estés a salvo –Markos pareció reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho.

-Conozco algunos callejones y túneles –dijo-. Puede que tardemos más, pero la llevaré hasta allí de una pieza.

Después de aquello Altaïr se dio la vuelta y empezó a escalar de una manera inhumana hasta el techo de la casa. Era algo que la sorprendió la primera vez que vio al Asesino, su forma de trepar de aquella manera que a ella le resultaba imposible, admiraba celosamente esa habilidad adquirida seguramente por el paso de los años. Empezaron a caminar por las sombras, metiéndose por callejones estrechos y llenos de desperdicios. Por así decirlo Markos la estaba llevando por los urinarios de la ciudad, lo cual no sería tan malo si no fuera por aquel fuerte olor que impregnaba la piedra.

-_"Al menos no me llevan atada_ –pensó intentando ser algo positiva- _y no me consideran enemiga, pero aún así van a encarcelarme, sino Altaïr sospechará"_

Era muy extraño que el Asesino no hubiese dicho específicamente que se trataba de una enemiga, era cierto que le había abandonado con los piratas, pero sabía que él era capaz de enfrentarse solito a todos ellos sin resultar herido. Sin embargo ella había tenido que tomar la salida cobarde y salir huyendo, si al menos le dieran una espada… Pero resultaría demasiado sospechoso, los espías son sigilosos por lo que llevar una espada llamaría mucho la atención, además era mujer, que portase armas era algo que ni siquiera se planteaban.

Escuchó unos fuertes ruidos, como de tumultos por las calles y tuvieron que detenerse a unos pasos de la calle principal ya que resultaba imposible salir. La gente de la ciudad parecía haberse vuelto loca, gritaban cosas que a ella le resultaban incomprensibles mientras que a su paso tiraban los puestos de gente honrada que no podía hacer nada en contra de la turba ¿qué diablos había pasado en aquella ciudad? Al menos se encontraban en las sombras por lo que aquellas personas parecieron ignorarlos aunque no pudo evitar mirar la cara de desconcierto de los rebeldes, al parecer tan perdidos en esa escena como ella.

Caminaron aproximadamente una hora, siempre evitando las zonas con bullicio o guardias. Podía vislumbrar perfectamente sus sombras proyectadas en el suelo desde las murallas de la ciudad, pero ninguno podía verla, Markos había elegido muy bien esa ruta para llegar al refugio. De nuevo salieron a una calle mayor, esta vez no se oía el tumulto cercano pero se podía ver huellas frescas en el suelo, por ahí también debía de haber pasado aquella marea furiosa. Al final terminó llegando de una pieza al famoso refugio, que como el de Limassol tenía pinta de ser un comercio abandonado con la puerta exterior aparentemente tapiada, por lo menos no tuvieron que forzarla ya que se encontraba abierta, lo que inicialmente le resultó raro.

En el interior no había nadie, ya de por sí eso resultaba extraño ¿y el líder de la Resistencia? ¿Por qué no se encontraba en ese lugar? Estaba segura de que Alexander no se habría movido del refugio de no haber sido por la llamada de Altaïr ¿acaso estaban haciendo una especie de misión juntos? Lo dudaba. Torció el gesto, ni siquiera había algún simpatizante de la Resistencia para recibirles, aquel lugar estaba completamente desierto.

-¿Y el líder de la Resistencia? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a lo que debía de haber sido el mostrador.

-Lo capturaron hace unos días –respondió Markos lentamente-. Le tendieron una trampa en el mercado y lo apresaron –dijo pesarosamente-. Ayer le cortaron la cabeza en la plaza, como ejemplo para el resto de nosotros.

-¿Y quién está ahora al mando? –que el antiguo líder de la Resistencia lo hubieran matado justamente antes de su llegada no era un buen presagio.

-No lo sé, como dije sólo soy un soldado a pie –se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la trastienda.

Si aquel 'refugio' por así llamarlo no le había gustado nada más verlo, saber que su antiguo dueño había perdido la cabeza le gustaba menos. Era como una extraña sensación, una especie de mal presentimiento que la invadía, pero Altaïr no los enviaría a una trampa, él no. Se fijó que tanto Felix como Basil se encontraban cerca de la puerta, por si alguno de esos asaltantes intentara entrar a aquel lugar por la fuerza. Si aquella era el verdadero centro neurálgico de la Resistencia tenía que reconocer que al menos Alexander estaba más preparado para la batalla que el actual líder de Kyneria. Aquel sitio era tan parecido al refugio quemado, y pudo comprobar que también había una habitación con barrotes.

-_"Oh, hogar, dulce hogar"_ –pensó irónicamente, ya era hora de llevar a cabo su plan.

Ser un espía no debía de ser fácil, además si la estaban buscando significaba que la habían descubierto, pero aún podía darle la vuelta a la cosa si se explicaba bien.

-Tienes que meterme ahí –comentó a Markos que volvió de la despensa y la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué? –su tono mostraba claramente su desconcierto.

-Como sabes han puesto precio tanto a mi cabeza como la de Altaïr –empezó a explicar-, a mi seguramente me habrán reconocido por ir a su lado, pero no creo que sea por ser espía –aclaró moviendo el anillo algo nerviosa-. Si nos atacase aquí y me vieran fuera de la jaula entonces estaría muy claro que estoy de parte de los asesinos, pero a diferencia de vosotros yo no tengo arma –miró al lado izquierdo de su cintura, añoraba su espada-. Si me ven en la celda, tal vez crean que soy vuestra prisionera, por lo que estoy de su parte –se tocó el pecho- ¿Cómo crees que serviré mejor a los Asesinos? ¿Muerta o siendo llevada por los templarios para conseguir más información?

Era lógico, pero no sabía si Markos comprendería lo que quería decir. Si la creían prisionera de la Resistencia significaría que no estaba de parte de los rebeldes, además de que podría conseguir información para luego escaparse otra vez de sus garras, como había hecho más veces.

-Si te capturan será un problema para nosotros –comentó preocupado.

-¿Crees que soy una espía por mi cara bonita? –Preguntó de forma irónica- Por si no lo sabes, soy experta en escaparme. Los hombres sois demasiado predecibles, nunca prestáis caso a la fuerza y destreza que puede tener una mujer, eso os pierde –terminó de decir con simpleza.

En aquello no mentía en absoluto, los hombres siempre solían subestimar sus capacidades, no por nada se había liberado de los inútiles asesinos de Acre además del agarre de los templarios en Limassol. Ellos no tenían ni idea de su fuerza real, solían tratarla como si fuera un animal inofensivo, incapaz de atacar o de volverse contra alguien, cuando la verdad era que contaba con garras y dientes muy potentes.

-Si me capturan me escaparé, como siempre hago –dio un par de pasos introduciéndose en la celda-. Sólo os pido que no la cerréis con llave.

-¿Y eso no sería muy sospechoso? –comentó esta vez Basil desde la puerta, a lo que ella únicamente frunció el ceño.

-En Limassol usamos esta misma táctica, pero intentaron quemar el lugar y por poco muero quemada. Así que si intentan lo mismo aquí preferiría salir a tiempo –inquirió y se terminó sentando justamente frente a los barrotes.

A Altaïr no le resultaría raro verla ahí, era su 'prisionera' y si la capturaban nuevamente tal vez con algo de suerte podría hablar con Shahar, aunque primero debía de averiguar dónde estaba. Al lado suya había algunos juncos, no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado allí, aún así los pateó, era lo único que había en aquel habitáculo aparte de cajas apiladas y una telaraña que colgaba de una esquina. Lanzó un suspiro y vio como Felix se acercaba a la jaula con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Toma –dejó en el suelo una jarra de agua y comida, más pescado seco y dátiles frescos –no es mucho, últimamente la comida escasea.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente, era aún muy joven, no debía de pasar los quince años. Sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que su pelo y su piel estaba bronceada, seguramente debido a su trabajo como marino. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía alguien tan joven luchando en lugar de dedicarse a vivir todo lo que tenía por delante.

-Gracias –dijo mientras cogía la comida.

-Eres extraña –comentó cuando ella empezó a morder el pescado seco, aquello tenía gracia.

-¿Por qué soy una mujer espía? No lo es tanto –hizo un leve gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, cuanto más hablase más gorda se volvía la mentira.

-No es eso, tus ropas, tu forma de hablar… Basil no cree que estés de nuestra parte –ladeó la cabeza señalándole-. Piensa que eres parte de los templarios.

No supo porque, eso la mosqueó un poco. Sabía que aquel chico jamás se había fiado de ella, que no decía la verdad, estaba en lo cierto que en el fondo era parte de los templarios. Pero sólo pensar que Bouchart era quien ahora mandaba hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

-¿De verdad crees que si fuera parte de los templarios me estarían buscando? ¿Qué tendría un precio sobre mi cabeza? –le respondió bastante molesta- Bouchart me odia y quiere verme muerta –no había mentira en aquellas palabras-. Desprecia a las mujeres, cree que todas deberían estar encerradas para no poder tentar jamás a ningún hombre.

Sabía que el muchacho había captado su enfado, por lo que bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con Basil. Ella no representaba peligro alguno para la resistencia, sentía que su deber era derrocar a Bouchart, él era quien debía temer su ira, no la gente del pueblo. Pero para poder comunicarse con el resto de sus hermanos debía de contárselo a Shahar, esperaba que al menos él no estuviera también influenciado con el nuevo Gran Maestre. Suspiró largamente mientras cogía la jarra y bebía un buen trago de agua fresca, aquella comida le iba a sentar bien, o al menos su estómago dejó de rugir momentáneamente.

Vio como Markos se movía algo intranquilo y ordenaba tanto a Basil como a Felix a salir a la calle, al parecer quería enterarse bien del porque de aquella violenta revuelta. No era tan extraño que un pueblo se rebelase cuando se tenían a tiranos como Bouchart o Moloch en el poder, pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando la gente murió en sus barcos? ¿Es que había ocurrido algo peor que aquello? Lo dudaba, si hubiera habido una matanza se habrían enterado.

Al poco rato de aquello vio como se abría una pequeña trampilla en el techo que había permanecido oculta a sus ojos y aparecía la figura de Altaïr, algo alterado por lo que podía observar. Extraño en el impasible Asesino. Se le quedó mirando, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien que no se encontraba ahí, posiblemente al líder desaparecido de la Resistencia. Después de aquello giró la cabeza para mirarla solamente a ella, que puso una mueca sardónica y le dirigió un gesto no demasiado amable con la mano, no iba a perder las buenas costumbres de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Y vuestro líder? –preguntó mirando a Markos que negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando llegamos no había nadie aquí. Felix y Basil me acompañaron pero les mandé a investigar que ocurría fuera –respondió de forma rápida.

Por la cara que pudo ver en Altaïr que el líder no se encontrase allí le había gustado tan poco como a ella. Él no debería confiar tan ciegamente en alguien que acababa de conocer, ¿de verdad era un asesino? Si confiaba en la gente tan rápido podía tacharlo de inocente o imbécil, pero dudaba que fuera lo segundo ya que entonces lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? –dijo Markos algo alterado-. Hay un gran desconcierto en la ciudad. He visto disturbios.

-La gente está protestando por la muerte de un ciudadano, un hombre llamado Jonás –hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Has oído hablar de él?

-Mi padre lo conocía bien. Era un buen hombre. ¿Cómo ha muerto?

Notó perfectamente aquella pequeña pausa que había hecho el Asesino y no pudo más que mirarle con detenimiento. Era verdaderamente extraño en él, estaba estático y bastante más tenso de lo normal. La muerte de alguien que no conocía no podía de afectarle tanto cuando él mismo se dedicaba a matar a sus enemigos con sus propias manos.

-Con valor –respondió después de unos segundos-. Escucha, Markos, las cosas se han complicado. Antes de que encuentre a Bouchart, tengo que eliminar al Toro y poner fin a esta violencia –ella alzó la cabeza y entonces habló.

-Te gusta bastante el caos, Altaïr –ante sus palabras él se volvió a mirarla, dejando ver sus extraños ojos de color miel.

-El Toro es responsable de la subyugación de miles. Pocos llorarán su pérdida –aseguró.

Eso era algo que sabía, tal vez sus hijos y los fanáticos de los que se rodeaban lo llorasen, pero el pueblo festejaría su muerte en cuanto los templarios abandonasen Kyneria. Pero para matar a Moloch primero debía de encontrarlo y sólo había un lugar en el que podía de haber montado su séquito, en el castillo de Kantara, un sitio tétrico y oscuro donde adorar a Dios de forma deprimente.

-¿Y propones meterte en Kantara, pincharle y salir sin que nadie te vea? –Comentó sarcásticamente- Se rodea de fervientes adoradores –no mentía, si alguno se llegaba a interponer en el camino de Altaïr iba a tener problemas.

-Kantara… ¿Eso está al este? –preguntó Altaïr, ¿acaso no lo sabía? Se puso de pie para poder mirarle a la misma altura.

-Sí, está muy protegido… -por lo que sabía tanto Kantara como San Hilarión eran las dos fortalezas con más guardias de la ciudad- Lo comprobarás tú mismo.

Entonces se fijó en los ojos del Asesino y un desconcierto muy grande la invadió, en ellos podía ver agradecimiento, incluso el inicio de una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Parpadeó confusa, no le había dicho nada que no supiera cualquier guardia de esa ciudad sin embargo… lo había hecho sin coacción, ni bajo tortura. Había salido tan fácilmente de sus labios como el _Ave María_. ¿Lo había ayudado? No, no podía hacerlo, era su prisionera, no su aliada. Se alejó unos pasos hasta volver a colocarse junto a la pared, terminando sentada nuevamente en el suelo con la cabeza cabizbaja ¿Qué narices la estaba pasando?

**_Continuará..._**

**Sí, sí, María que te está ocurriendo, jejeje. Sé que es un capítulo largo, pero este era el final que quería daros, siempre me pareció muy curioso que aún considerándose templaria y sin ponerse verdaderamente del lado de Altaïr le diera esta clase de información. A mi parecer ni ella misma sabe cuando empezó a simpatizar con el asesino, aquí vemos una muestra de cómo inconscientemente le ha dicho algo que él ignoraba y por ello va a morir alguien de su Orden, ¿aquello puede considerarse traición? Quién sabe, eso son los pensamientos que asaltarán a María de ahora en adelante, va a ser muy divertido manejar esos sentimientos, aunque tremendamente complicado.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas! Siempre me hace feliz vez que hay gente que lee la historia con tanta impaciencia =D**

**Milenka-chan, sí a mi también me gusta la personalidad de María, es complicada pero absorbente, creo que eso es lo que inicialmente le atrajo a Altaïr de ella, esa presencia que imponía nada más verla. Llega hasta el punto de ser graciosa, sí, algunas cosas suyas son una locura pero tiene sus puntos de humor, como todo el mundo. Me alegra mucho que no te parezca un capítulo insípido aunque carezca de los momentos crack de la pareja principal y que te gusten mis personajes originales, sólo meter los del libro no le hubiera dado profundidad a la historia ni queriendo, así que un poquito de movimiento es mejor que nada. Eso xD que se joda Bowden, nosotros queremos más María. **

**Anikiti88, muchas gracias por el comentario hermosa. La verdad es que sí, estos capítulos aunque a mi me parezcan aburridos muestran un trasfondo que necesita el personaje de María para poder avanzar poco a poco en su cambio de mentalidad, pero sinceramente, yo no me creo que ya al final del Bloodlines ame a Altaïr o siga el ideal asesino, esa será otra historia xD.**

**Vanecool, vaya al principio creí que era mi querida Vanessa de México, pero no de Venezuela, mi madre es de allí =D (hija de españoles pero nacida en Caracas XD). Yo tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de jugar al Bloodlines, sólo he visto los vídeos además del libro de La Cruzada Secreta que lo estoy cuidando como si fuera una reliquia. Yo también adoro a María y no entiendo como gente puede odiar al personaje sólo por entrometerse en la pareja de Altaïr X Malik, cosa que vale puede ser muy bonita para la imaginación, pero yo prefiero la cannon sinceramente. Leí tu historia, es muy paranoica y como One Shot está bien, pero no creo que tenga base para una historia, eso es algo que debes de planear con antelación. **

**¡Muchas gracias al resto del mundo que me lee! Que nunca me olvido de vosotros: España (Ains, me gustaría conoceros a alguno para agradeceros vuestras lecturas!), México (Sois los que más leéis la historia, os debe apasionar AC), Chile (Sé que siempre estáis ahí para leerme, sois geniales), Rusia (=D sí desde allí también lo leéis) y Venezuela (Cada vez que vea un Hit de ahí pensaré en ti, Vane!). De verdad muchas gracias y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Besos!**


	12. Desencuentros

**Hola queridas lectoras, ya he vuelto. Siento esta breve ausencia la verdad, lo peor de todo es que como no he tenido ordenador tampoco he podido adelantar mucho de la historia en estos días, pensado sí, pero no he llegado a escribirlo, por lo que me vais a tener que dar una pequeña tregua de unos días para que vuelta a tomar el rumbo de siempre. Por cierto, otra vez mi dislexia me ha jugado una mala pasada, gracias a Dios kirscheh siempre está ahí para ayudarme, es Kyrenia no Kyneria como lo llevo escribiendo todo este tiempo, siento mucho mi error y a partir de ahora lo corregiré. He empezado a jugar a La Hermandad, no he adelantado mucho pero no lo volveré a tocar hasta el mes que viene, así que Ezio aún no está dentro de mis planes escribir sobre él, aunque quien sabe, tiempo al tiempo xD.**

**Desencuentros**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Le había empezado a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que llevaba ahí? Puede que un par de horas, o quizás más, no estaba segura. Todo ese tiempo le había estado dando vueltas a aquella ridícula situación en la que se había metido sin siquiera ser consciente de eso, ¿por qué le había dado aquella información a Altaïr? Era cierto que cualquier guardia podía habérselo dicho, incluso los ciudadanos debían de saber aquello. Pero la cosa no era que se lo hubiera o no, lo que verdaderamente la preocupaba es que no se arrepentía de ese hecho, Moloch merecía morir, era algo que tenía muy claro. Haber sentenciado a aquellos marineros al infierno por no cumplir sus órdenes no tenía perdón de ningún Dios.

-_"Pero yo no soy ninguna traidora _–se dijo a sí misma entrecerrando los ojos-. _No lo soy ¿verdad?"_

Aún confiaba en la meta de su Orden, lo que le habían prometido, esa paz que debía de reinar en Tierra Santa cuando consiguieran el Fruto, algo hermoso e irrompible. Esa estabilidad que en esos momentos parecía completamente inalcanzable para nadie. Los traidores habían sido otros, Bouchart rompió sus votos al matar inocentes y provocar la sublevación del pueblo al igual que Moloch, ella únicamente intentaba hacer lo correcto, ayudar a los que lo necesitaban verdaderamente, los que se lo merecían ¿cómo eso podía estar mal? La Resistencia era en este caso la parte afectaba, los que luchaban por recuperar su libertad.

-_"La libertad nunca puede ser algo malo_ –pensó recordando las extrañas palabras de Altaïr en el barco-. _Sólo una mente libre es capaz de ver más allá del caos…"_

No tenía sentido, si ser libre significaba estar condenado a que reinase el caos representaba que para que la paz reinase se tenía que acabar siendo esclavo, lo cual no tenía lógica. ¿Acaso no se podía ser libre y haber paz? Se quedó meditando unos instantes, mientras la gente fuera libre las religiones seguirían existiendo, los musulmanes y cristianos se seguirían odiando, los esclavistas venderían persona como ganado, habría guerras, demasiadas guerras. ¿La libertad significaba eso? ¿Muerte y sangre? Quizás el servilismo era lo único capaz de traer la paz verdaderamente.

-_"Sonríe" _–la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza lo que le hizo borrar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza.

No, el servilismo jamás conseguiría traer la paz, cuando alguien es siervo de algo es infeliz ¿de qué sirve que haya paz sino haces lo que verdaderamente te gusta? Si no eres nada más que un esclavo. Tenía que haber otra opción, no únicamente esas dos. Altaïr se equivocaba en sus teorías y se lo iba a demostrar la próxima vez que lo viera.

Se llevó las manos a la cara limpiándose el rastro de sudor que le corría por la frente, estaba sucia, sudada y su ropa olía a rancio. No le vendría mal un baño, aunque preferiblemente lejos del océano, hacía meses que no se metía en una tina con agua caliente, lo máximo que había llegado a limpiarse mientras sería en la Orden era utilizando una toalla húmeda todos los meses durante su sangrado ya que tanto la sensación como el olor eran insoportable, pero un baño propiamente dicho le parecía que hacía décadas que no se daba uno.

Miró directamente fuera de su jaula, los otros rebeldes habían vuelto y al parecer al contarle esas cosas a Altaïr se había terminado ganando la confianza de Markos, o al menos disipó las dudas que podía tener sobre su identidad. Pensó fugazmente en el sarraceno y en la misión a la que se había encaminado, por mucho que le hubiera dicho la ubicación de su víctima no significaría nada si moría en el intento.

Aunque Moloch fuera un fanático religioso obsesionado con la purificación del cuerpo a través del fuego también poseía fuerza sobrehumana. Aquellos brazos podían partir a una persona en dos si pillaba al Asesino descuidado, pero Altaïr era inteligente y muy a su pesar sabía pelear bastante bien, moviéndose por casi cualquier terreno que se le pusiera delante. Le costaría matar a Moloch, pero sabía que lo conseguiría, confiaba en ello.

-_"Nunca dudes de la cabezonería de un Asesino" _–sonrió al pensar aquello ¿por qué le resultaba tan divertido?

Pero había algo que le extrañaba mucho, escuchó sin tener que acercarse mucho a la puerta de la celda sobre las revueltas en la ciudad y de la forma en la que habían encontrado a ese hombre muerto, Jonás recordaba que se llamaba. Su cuerpo estaba escondido en uno de los callejones que se alejaba del mercado, entre cajas podridas con un feo corte punzante que le rebanaba el cuello. Era la marca inequívoca de un asesino, lo había visto en Acre y Jerusalén, aquella hoja que Altaïr ocultaba en su brazo era un arma mortífera contra aquellas personas que no conocían el mecanismo. ¿Por qué había matado a ese hombre? Él no asesinaba por gusto, eso era algo que sabía… ¿acaso había sido un error? Aquello explicaría su extraño comportamiento al volver al refugio.

Miró su anillo lanzando un suspiro, ¿qué hacer? Era una buena pregunta, si Moloch moría Kyrenia pasaría a estar en manos de sus hijos, ¿estarían también igual que corrompidos que su padre? No le extrañaría de Shalim, pero esperaba verdaderamente que Shahar no. Necesitaba su ayuda. Si Moloch se encontraba en el castillo de Kantara seguramente ellos residirían en San Hilarión, el Toro no permitiría que Shalim profanara su santuario con putas y bebida. Le resultaba muy difícil encontrar una manera de escapar del Altaïr, si mataba a Moloch lo más lógico es que después fuera contra sus sucesores o por Bouchart, pero antes de que eso ocurriera ella tenía que huir de ahí.

Sin previo aviso la puerta del local se vino abajo, dejando paso a al menos una docena de templarios haciendo que los rebeldes desenvainasen sus espadas. Ella se levantó como si hubiera estado sentada encima de un resorte acercándose a los barrotes para visualizar mejor la escena. Ni aunque los tres juntos se enfrentasen contra los templarios podrían conseguir sobrevivir a eso, estos no eran piratas sino soldados preparados, necesitaban ayuda inmediatamente. Alzó la vista hacia la trampilla, ni una sola señal de que fuera aparecer Altaïr, por lo que se mordió el labio, tenía que ayudarlos, sino morirían y no quería que eso ocurriera. Miro a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo parecido a un arma, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un palo que debía de haber pertenecido a una escoba, no era algo muy útil pero serviría.

Los templarios no se habían fijado detenidamente en ella aún, solamente era una mujer encerrada que no podría hacer nada por impedir ese ataque, pero se equivocaban. Empujó los barrotes haciendo que la puerta se abriera y salió disparada en busca del palo sujetándolo con ambas manos.

-_"Genial, María_ –se reprendió-. _Acabas de volverte parte de la Resistencia."_

A la mierda su plan de ser tomada como rehén. Markos y Basil estaban conteniendo a cuatro guardias, el ínfimo tamaño del local impedían que atacasen todos a la vez lo cual les ofrecía una pequeña ventaja ante los templarios. Se fijó en que un soldado la estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios, como si pensase que ese palo resultaba inútil contra ellos. Intentó acercarse a ella con paso firme manteniendo la espada baja, grave error. De un rápido movimiento arremetió contra la mano con la sostenía su arma con toda la fuerza que pudo, ante la atónita mirada de este, para después propinarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. La miró con los ojos vidriosos, ella únicamente sonrió dándole con el palo en el rostro haciendo que acabase tumbado contra el suelo inconsciente. Se agachó para recoger la espada.

-Gracias –dijo aún sonriendo.

Tiró el palo hacia el fondo de la tienda fijándose en cómo iba la batalla, uno de los templarios con los que se había enfrentado Markos yacía muerto en el suelo, eso hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Ella no quería matar a ningún soldado, por eso había dejado inconsciente a aquel pobre diablo, ninguno de ellos tenía culpa de las órdenes de gente como Moloch o Bouchart. No obedecerlas era penado con un severo castigo, inclusive la muerte. Y no dudaba que el Gran Maestre castigase con ese destino a los subordinados que le fallaban.

Caminó con pasos cautos mirando a otro sujeto que se había percatado de su presencia, se movió ágilmente esquivando los golpes que le empezó a arrematar este. Eran fuertes y decididos, pero su habilidad con la espada era mediocre y burda. ¿Quién diablos se había dedicado a entrenar a aquel chaval? Si duda alguien muy inexperto en esgrima, eso lo tenía claro. Alzó el pie propinándole una patada que lo mandó directamente al suelo, puede que ella fuera más pequeña pero no por ello le faltaban fuerzas. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Markos y Basil continuaban peleando, ¿y Felix? ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó mantener la mente despejada aún sintiendo repentinamente el sofoco que le provocaba aquella batalla. De pronto lo vio, un par de templarios estaban arrastrando a Felix hacia fuera del refugio, tenía una fea herida en la cabeza, al parecer ninguno de sus amigos se había dado cuenta de este hecho.

-¡Felix! –gritó saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta tirando a dos hombres en el camino.

Él era un niño, únicamente un joven que jugaba con las espadas, nada más. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ella no podía luchar sola contra todos los que había, tenía que despertarle y hacer que escapase. Caminó esquivando a los enemigos que se interponían en su camino intentando llegar a la salida a toda prisa, cuando por fin puso un pie fuera de la casa notó como si su cuerpo fuera sometido por una gran fuerza y como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Soltó su espada en un vano intento de apartar aquellas manos que la apresaban fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame! –bramó mirando hacia atrás, donde únicamente pudo ver el casco de un caballero templario- ¡Bájame de aquí ahora mismo! –chillo pataleando, con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas le diera en sus partes.

Intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible, no podía deshacerse del agarre de aquel hombre. Angustiada buscó con la mirada a Felix, lo estaban alejando del refugio al igual que a ella. Se movía, pataleaba, chillaba y gritaba los improperios más malsonantes que había dicho nunca, pero no la soltaron por lo que terminó dándose por vencida, en aquel momento no podía hacer otra cosa. Únicamente esperaba que Felix continuase con vida, pero hasta que no estuviera a su lado no podría comprobar si aún respiraba.

Vio hacia donde los llevaban, hacia el puerto, ahí es donde tenían que tener las celdas para los prisioneros. Maldijo su maldita mala suerte, no podía escapar y además acababa de perder el arma que había conseguido ¡genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Pero al parecer no la habían reconocido, porque sino su cabeza ya no estaría unida a su cuerpo. La acabaron soltando en una pequeña y mugrosa celda llena de personas en bastante mal estado. Tan rápido como sus pies tocaron el suelo se dirigió hacia Felix que aún no había recuperado la consciencia, puso la mano debajo de la nariz suplicando para notar si todavía respiraba, gracias a Dios así era.

Se puso de pie, estaba enfadada, ¡mucho! Frunció el ceño mientras alzaba la vista para cotemplar a aquellas personas que la miraban con algo de temor, estaban sucias y desnutridas, sus ropas parecían harapos ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban encerrados? No lo sabía, pero fue el colmo cuando observó una pequeña niña de ojos vidriosos agarrando fuertemente la túnica de una mujer que estaba a su lado. No, ni hablar, no iba a permitir que les ocurriera a esas personas lo mismo que a la gente de Acre, por encima de su cadáver.

-¡Eh, vosotros! –Gritó acercándose a los barrotes- ¡Eh, templarios os estoy hablando! –bramó, pero ninguno de los dos pareció echarle caso.

Con que pretendían ignorarla, muy bien. Levantó el pie quitándose la bota, era un buen calzado ciertamente, pero no era nada si lo comparaba con la vida de esas personas. Cuando se la sacó apuntó directamente a la cabeza de un guardia dándole de lleno en la cara, este sorprendido se giró para mirarla.

-¡Por fin! –Pronunció exasperada- Al menos no estáis ciegos –se burló y observó como el soldado se acercaba al parecer enfadado con la bota en la mano- Quiero hablar con vuestro superior, ¡ya! –sabía que no era las mejores formas de pedirlo, pero le importaba poco.

-¿Lo has oído? Quiere hablar con nuestro superior –se burló tirándole la bota a los pies aún con cara de enfado, al parecer se estaba conteniendo-. Calla, mujer. Es lo que deberías hacer.

-¡Y una mierda! –Exclamó- ¿Quién es vuestro superior? ¿Shalim? ¿Shahar? –Preguntó rápidamente- ¡Os exijo que me dejéis hablar con ellos, ya! –apretó los barrotes con las manos, pudiendo ver más claramente el rostro de pocos amigos que tenía el templario.

-Yo que tú me callaría, mujer –avisó con voz profunda-. Tal vez si te portas bien te perdonemos la vida –pudo ver como se relamía los labios-, pero sólo si te portas bien.

No pudo soportarlo más, no iba a dejar que la tratase de esa forma y menos que la mirase con esos ojos lujuriosos ¿en qué mierda se había convertido el Temple? Aguantó saliva en la boca y escupió a la cara al soldado mientras cogía su bota dando un par de zancadas intentando ponérsela. No iba a tolerar que nadie la tratase como un trozo de carne, nunca. Notó como el hombre se tocaba lentamente donde había aterrizado el gargajo, su cara se tornó de un color rojizo característico de la furia. Que se cabrease todo lo que quisiera, pero a ella la respetaba.

-¡Arderás por esto, mujer! –bramó como un animal asustando al resto de los prisioneros.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues ven a cogerme si eres tan valiente, escoria! –ella sí que no tenía miedo.

El soldado sacó la espada del cinto al parecer dispuesto a abrir la celda para acabar con ella, que lo intentara si era lo suficiente hombre. Pero al parecer el otro templario tenía más cabeza ya que se acercó intentando pararle. Eso no debió sentir mal a aquel maldito ya que empujó a su compañero señalándole con la espada amenazante, a lo que este también sacó la suya. Si acabasen matándose mutuamente en ese momento no sentiría pena por ninguno de los dos, eso estaba muy claro.

-¡Guardias! –Una voz fuerte y conocida retumbó por el lugar, haciendo que los templarios bajasen las armas- ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? ¡Hablad!

Allí de pie, con ropas ostentosas y una larga capa que casi llegaba al suelo se encontraba Shalim. Muchas personas no sabían diferenciar a los gemelos, pero ella veía las diferencias al lejos. Shalim era el más devoto de los dos a su padre, pero no por ello había cogido las mismas costumbres, tanto el vino como las mujeres eran su perdición para disgusto de su fanático progenitor.

-El muy idiota de Thomas ha intentado abrir la puerta de los prisioneros por culpa de las burlas de una infiel, señor –habló el soldado de forma mecánica.

-¡Esa maldita me ha escupido! –Gritó indignado señalándome.

Shalim giró la cabeza y ella tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cordial, saludando con la mano al templario que parpadeó como sino creyese que de verdad estuviera allí encerrada. Su relación jamás había sido buena, más que nada por la forma de tratar este a las mujeres, aunque después de verla al lado de Robert había tenido la decencia de dejar de comérsela con los ojos cada vez que la veía.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí –dijo en tono afable mientras se acercaba al calabozo-. María, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Tus hombres deberían tener más disciplina, Shalim –comentó en el mismo tono que él-. Es algo que veo que el Temple está perdiendo –esto le produjo una risa indiscreta.

-Se están perdiendo muchas cosas. –Ella no pudo más que fruncir el ceño ante eso, si en un ejército se perdía la disciplina se convertían en mercenarios y esa idea no le gustó nada- ¿Sabes que Bouchart pide tu cabeza? –preguntó en tono inocente.

-Si Bouchart pidiera sólo mi cabeza, dudo mucho que no se la hubieras ofrecido ya –aquello era algo muy arriesgado, lo sabía, pero si la quisieran muerta ya la habrían matado.

-Chica lista –chistó e hizo un gesto con la mano-. Abrid la jaula y sacadla, vamos a dar un paseíto hasta Buffavento.

-_"Así que ahí es donde se esconde Bouchart" _–pensó mientras se acercaba a la salida.

El soldado de mala gana abrió la jaula, ella salió pegando un pequeño bote antes de mirar a los ojos a aquel guardia con una sonrisa implacable. Al final había conseguido lo que quería desde el principio, miró de reojo a la jaula llena de personas aún apiñadas al fondo atemorizadas. No podía hacer nada por ellos en ese momento, primero tenía que hablar con Shahar. Lo único malo era que planeaba llevarla directamente a Buffavento, ante el Gran Maestre, no al castillo de San Hilarión, lo cual mostraba la verdadera naturaleza del templario, no era fiel a la causa de la Orden, a la paz, sino a él. Seguramente Bouchart querría ser quien personalmente le cortase la cabeza, pero no iba a darle el gusto.

Vio como el otro soldado se acercaba a ella poniéndole grilletes en las manos. Se fijó en Shalim frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, al menos no era tan idiota como para llevarla suelta, pero sí lo suficiente como para ir sin escolta.

-¿No creerás a Bouchart, verdad? Eso que dice que soy una traidora –tal vez aún había alguna posibilidad de hacerle entrar en razón.

-No soy quien para cuestionar al Maestro –la miró con ojos centelleantes-. Además me han dicho que estabas con los de la Resistencia, María –se pasó la lengua por los labios, casi como si se deleitara-. Y eso no habla muy bien a tu favor.

-Me tenían prisionera –bufó- ¿De verdad crees que soy una traidora? Si lo fuera los Asesinos ya habrían encontrado el archivo, lo sabes –si ella hubiera querido le habría dicho a Altaïr que no fuera a Kyneria, que lo que buscaba estaba en Limassol.

-Quizás es que no has tenido tiempo de contárselo a tu querido Asesino -¿querido? ¿Desde cuándo Altaïr era su querido?-. Pero sabemos que iba a atacar –sonrió-, padre lo está esperando y acabará con él –aquella seguridad en la prematura muerte del sarraceno hizo que soltase una pequeña risa.

-Entonces es que no conoces la perseverancia de un Asesino, Shalim –en ese momento no sentía ninguna pena por la segura muerte de Moloch-. Yo que tú me iba preparando para las exequias de tu padre, Altaïr no es alguien que pueda ser vencido fácilmente –eso era algo que sabía por experiencia.

-¿Y hablando de esa forma crees que no voy a considerarte una traidora? –entrecerró los ojos, en ellos se destilaba algo cercano al desprecio.

Era cierto, por su forma de hablar bien podía ser algo que diría alguien que traiciona al Temple. Pero eran ellos la que la amenazaban de muerte por hacer lo correcto, los que quería su cabeza, no el Asesino. Moloch había quemado a gente viva en sus barcos y tenía presa a personas que su único pecado era querer ser libre, si moría a manos de Altaïr no iba a ser ella quien le llorase. No era una traidora, ellos eran los que habían traicionado su confianza destrozando el ideal al cual servía.

-Sólo digo la verdad –aclaró- Moloch es fuerte, sin dudas. –hizo una pequeña pausa y miró directamente a los ojos de Shalim- Pero la fuerza no lo es todo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Que razón tiene María con eso de que la fuerza no lo es todo ¿verdad? El ingenio también es algo muy importante, la destreza y las habilidades de la persona que empuña el arma son algo vital para la vida de un Asesino =D. Gracias a Dios Altaïr menos en comprensión humana tiene un 100 en todo xD de lo otro flojea un poquillo. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado, en verdad el capítulo era algo más largo, un par de párrafos nada más pero me los he guardado para el siguiente capítulo quiero sorprenderos con lo que se aproxima. Quién se haya leído el libro o jugado al juego puede tener una ligera idea de en que líos se va a meter nuestra protagonista.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestras visitas y comentario! Sé que todos tenemos una vida detrás del así que me alegro que useis un poco de ese tiempo en leerme.  
**

**Anikiti88, gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que no suelo cambiar casi nada de Altaïr en el libro o juego, prefiero dejarlo fiel a este, lo único que hago es meterle algunos diálogos que podrían o no haber sido. Como antes de que María cuente su vida o en el segundo refugio de Limassol, esos son cositas que me invento porque pienso que él diría eso, aunque se puede estar o no de acuerdo, pero me alegro que te guste. Sí, hay mucha hater suelta únicamente porque Altaïr prefirió estar con María durante 30 años de su vida compartiendo sus alegrías y penurias en vez de con Malik... en serio, incomprensible xD. El Bloodlines es un juego corto, pero aporta mucho a la historia de estos dos, te lo recomiendo. No hay de que, una actualiza cuando su imaginación y musa están a tope, yo espero que la mía no se vaya de vacaciones como tantas veces anteriores xD. Un beso guapa.  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestras visitas! Sabéis que también aprecio a la gente que se para a leerlo, que cada vez son más, lo sé =D. España (habéis subido en número n.n ahora sois 6!), México (desde ahí siempre sois las que más me léeis, gracias!), Chile (Milenka-chan, sé que tú debes estar por ahí!), Venezuela (espero que tengas unas excelentes vacaciones vane!), Nicaragua (vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me lee desde ese país, gracias =D) y Australia (Gracias, de verdad, ojalá supiera más inglés para traducir esto). Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que se pasan por aquí. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.  
**


	13. Burdel

**Sí bueno, el título del capítulo yo creo que habla de por sí ¿cómo acaba María de esa forma que conocemos? Pues de una manera un tanto peculiar xD. Intenté hacer este capítulo interesante, al menos desde el punto de vista de María metiéndose en el universo de las mujeres del que salió hace tantísimo tiempo. Por lo demás siento que no haya muchas reflexiones y cosas así, pero este es un capítulo puramente de transición. En el libro dice que Shalim tiene debilidad por las mujeres, por sus curvas vamos, pero dudo seriamente que María lo sedujese (eso hazlo a Altaïr xD!) por eso he metido este capítulo que creo que explica al menos brevemente como ocurre todo. Espero que os guste. **

**Burdel**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Las calles de Kyrenia estaban casi tan vacías ahora como recordaba las de Limassol, salvo algún que otro mercader intentando desesperadamente vender los productos que la turba furiosa no había destruido por la mañana. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente centrados en la gente de la ciudad, sino en cómo escapar de aquel particular paseo hasta el patíbulo. Aunque se echara a correr los guardias de la ciudad no dudarían ni dos segundos en seguirla si Shalim se lo ordenaba, así que una huída a la desesperada estaba descartada completamente. Tampoco sabía exactamente cuanta fuerza podía tener él como para intentar reducirle, por no decir que se encontraba encadenada, no obstante eso no era un problema.

Altaïr había tenido mucho cuidado siempre atándola con sogas gruesas, haciendo diferentes nudos para que no pudiera escapar, pero los grilletes eran un caso aparte. Desde que cumplió los catorce sus padres habían decidido cerrar su puerta con cerrojo para que no pudiera escaparse por las noches, sin embargo ella encontró la forma perfecta de solucionar aquel problema. Aprendió a abrir cerraduras utilizando las horquillas que utilizaba para recogerse el pelo, tardó más de un mes en encontrar la forma de hacerlo, pero consiguió huir, desobedeciendo nuevamente a sus progenitores. Por ello, aunque su pelo estuviera lleno de enredos, siempre llevaba en él un par de ellas.

Giraron una esquina dando justamente frente a las puertas de un burdel, no sabía exactamente donde quedaba Buffavento, pero estaba segura de que esa ruta era una de las más frecuentadas por Shalim. A las puertas del local un par de mujeres vestidas con ropas casi trasparentes danzaban sensualmente meneando sus prominentes caderas dispuestas a atraer la mayor clientela posible. Por suerte para ella el templario pareció estar demasiado inmerso en aquellos movimientos como para atenderla. Dio tentativamente un paso hacia atrás, probando cuanta atención prestaba Shalim en ella.

-_"Ninguna_ –pensó-. _¿A dónde narices voy?"_

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, había un callejón que justamente se integraba en los angostillos de la ciudad. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, Shalim seguía mirando a aquella mujer vestida de seda roja que ahora mismo se aproximaba hacia él con una sonrisa peculiar.

-_"Ahora" _–de un ágil movimiento desapareció de la calle metiéndose en ese lugar.

El único impedimento era que iba a ser el primer sitio en el que buscasen ya que no podía ir demasiado lejos. Observó a su alrededor, había muchas cajas que debían de haber contenido alimentos anteriormente, también algunos barriles para la bebida, pero ninguna salida. A su izquierda una casa bastante alta a la cual no podría escalar nunca, ella no era Altaïr. Afortunadamente a su derecha lo que se veía era algo parecido a un patio interior, el muro no debía de medir más de dos metros de altura, hasta ahí sí que podía llegar. Sólo tenía un par de minutos en los que empezó a apilar las cajas lo mejor que pudo hasta formar una especie de escalera, subió por ellas y miró hacia el patio, al parecer nadie se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-_"Perfecto"_ –si nadie la veía sólo tenía que esconderse hasta estar segura de que podía salir.

Pasó una pierna por encima del muro mirando hacia abajo, tenía una especie de fuente debajo suya, eso al menos amortiguaría la caída, aunque provocaría suficiente ruido para que la encontrasen. Miró las cajas, si las dejaba apiladas así iba a ser muy sospechoso, tendría que tirarlas de alguna forma. Balanceó el cuerpo poco a poco hasta conseguir dar una fuerte patada que hizo que todas se desplomara sobre las inferiores y provocando que resbalase terminando completamente empapada en la fuente del patio.

Escuchó un bramido no muy lejano, era la voz de Shalim. Salió del agua lo más rápido que pudo buscando un lugar para esconderse, acabando en una esquina sombría de aquel lugar. Su ropa se encontraba completamente empapada mientras que el pelo se le pegaba al rostro. No debía de hacer ningún ruido si quería que su huída tuviera éxito. Tragó en seco llevándose las manos a la cabeza buscando una horquilla, estaban temblando ¿era miedo? No, ella no tenía miedo de Shalim, pero sí del destino que le tenían planeado. Cualquier muerte que no fuera en batalla debía de aterrar a cualquier persona, ella no era la excepción. Empezó a mover la horqueta intentando encontrar la forma de abrirlo, por suerte en pocos minutos se escuchó el maravilloso sonido que le proporcionaba la liberación, al menos de una mano.

Se relamió los labios, sólo tenía que quitarse la cerradura de la mano derecha y volvería a ser libre. Inspiró tanteando cual podía ser el movimiento adecuado para abrirla. De nuevo se oyó ese sonido lo que la hizo suspirar aliviada, lanzó los grilletes haciendo que estos cayesen a la fuente que acabaron hundiéndose por su propio peso. Ya no oía la voz de Shalim, debía de haber alertado a los guardias para que la buscasen por la ciudad, estaba a salvo.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –la voz autoritaria de una mujer la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que alzase la cabeza para verla.

Debía de haber sido muy hermosa en su juventud, se notaba que ya tenía una edad avanzada por la cantidad de arrugas que se le veían en el rostro. En su pelo se veían algunas canas dispersas y en sus ojos se reflejaba el paso de los años. La miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-_"Me van a descubrir _–tragó saliva-. _Va a dar la alarma"_

-Cada vez Muffadal os compra en peores sitios –dijo con un tono disgustado-. No podéis entrar aquí sin arreglaros, vete dentro con las otras antes de que alguien vea ese aspecto tan… pobre –terminó esa palabra casi arrastrándola- ¿No me has oído? Ve dentro ¡ahora! –señaló la puerta.

Automáticamente se levantó para entrar ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Es que la había confundido con alguien más? Analizando las palabras cayó en la cuenta en el error que había caído esa mujer y por ende en lo que se ha convertido en esos momentos.

-_"Me acaba de tomar por una esclava" _

Caminó algunos pasos por el desconocido lugar hasta llegar a la habitación final al que daba aquel estrecho pasillo. Al menos una decena de muchachas muchas más jóvenes que ella se encontraban apiñadas en una esquina, cabizbajas, temerosas y vestidas con harapos. Se unió a ellas mirando a su alrededor, no eran las únicas que se encontraban en aquel sitio, al menos siete mujeres ataviadas con ropajes lujosos las miraban de pie, con algo parecido al desprecio destellando en sus ojos, como si ni siquiera fueran dignas de ser vistas.

-_"Sonríe" _–pensó en la incansable voz de su madre, no, en esos momentos no podía sonreír.

Si quería poder sobrevivir lo suficiente como para escapar de aquel lugar tenía que comportarse como aquellas chicas, que apenas debían de tener los veinte. Bajó la cabeza fijándose únicamente en sus botas, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, se tocó las manos nerviosas desprendiéndose del anillo que Robert le había regalado, ninguna esclava tendría una joya encima, por lo que se la escondió entre sus ropas. La mujer que la había encontrado en el patio trasero dio un paso hacia delante y se aclaró la garganta.

-Mi nombre es Tahira, soy la encargada de vosotras en la casa del placer de Muffadal –hizo una breve pausa a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano-. No temáis, jóvenes pues aquí os enseñaremos las formas más adecuadas para complacer y descubriréis que no únicamente las espadas pueden ser consideradas armas.

Escuchó un sollozo a su lado, una de las chicas se tapaba la cara intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Al parecer había tenido la suerte de entrar en aquel burdel a la misma vez que un cargamento de esclavas sexuales, por eso Tahira la había confundido con una de esas muchachas. Desvió la mirada intentando analizar a las mujeres que había a su alrededor, era un mundo totalmente diferente al que conocía, ese era territorio femenino del que se había desvinculado hacía mucho tiempo, pero Tahira parecía ser la líder suprema de aquellas gallinitas.

-Tenéis suerte de que os haya comprada nuestra casa –continuó diciendo-. Debéis vuestras patéticas vidas a vuestro nuevo señor, Muffadal. Si os portáis bien seréis recompensadas, sin embargo si no lo hacéis su crueldad no tendrá límite.

Su voz era autoritaria y clara, como la de una persona que lleva toda su vida dando discursos como aquellos. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, desmoralizar a las chicas para que se sientan agradecidas de haber sido vendidas como esclavas, así no intentarían escapar ni tampoco serían desobedientes por temor a ser seriamente castigadas. Pero ella no caería en aquellos juegos mentales, tenía muy claro que nada más tuviera una oportunidad saldría de aquel lugar hasta llegar al castillo de San Hilarión.

-A partir de hoy este es vuestro hogar, se os bañará, acicalará, alimentará y vestirá. Siempre que trabajéis duro seréis recompensadas –hizo un gesto con la mano haciendo que las mujeres elegantes se acercasen-. Esta noche únicamente observaréis, sed rápidas o lo lamentaréis.

Frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, prefería mil veces más estar encerrada en aquel cuartucho de la Resistencia que en ese burdel. Todo lo que había a su alrededor hacía que le hirviese la sangre, esas chicas habían sido vendidas como si no fueran más que ganado únicamente para satisfacer los deseos de algunos hombres lo bastante adinerados como para pagar sus servicios, daba igual si querían o no, si tenían otras aspiraciones o sueños, no eran personas sólo objetos. Pero debía jugar bien su papel, o fingir ser una esclava o ser una bonita cabeza rodando por el suelo.

Una de las mujeres se acercó una puerta para abrirla, nada más hacerlo notó un repentino y sofocante calor. Sonrió de manera completamente fingida, como si la hubiera estado ensayando durante mucho tiempo.

-Id pasando –habló en un tono de voz suave-. Dejad vuestras ropas en las cestas y recoged las que se encuentran colgadas.

Nada más entrar observó algo que jamás había visto, unos baños con cuatro rectángulos de agua llenos al parecer por una extraña fuente del centro. Los azulejos eran de color azul y la decoración era salvaje. En las paredes podían verse imágenes que plasmaban la naturaleza, bosques, animales… pero no personas, lo cual le resultó curioso. Además de entrar las mujeres que acompañaban a Tahira había dos hombres más, vestidos muy humildemente que sujetaban unas bandejas al parecer con perfumes o aceites.

-No temáis, palomitas –calmó una de ellas que vestía de rosa-. Ellos no están aquí para dañaros, sino para serviros. Son eunucos, no pueden haceros nada –aseguró.

Aún así más de una miró con desconfianza en su dirección, no parecían ni siquiera haberlas visto. Ella se empezó a quitar la ropa, viendo como las demás la emulaban, no iba a poner sus atavíos en aquellas cestas, seguramente las acabarían quemando o algo peor, no era de extrañar que gente así no quisiera harapos en su local. Esperó a que todas casi terminaran de desnudarse para esconder su ropa detrás de una planta que servía como adorno en una esquina para rápidamente meterse al agua como las otras.

-Oh, Dios… -musitó cuando se metió completamente en el agua.

Había echado de menos un baño en condiciones, durante muchos meses sin poder meterse en una tina por temor a ser descubierta, por ir de batalla en batalla casi sin poder acicalarse. Una cosa es que no le gustara el mundo de las mujeres y otra muy diferente que no supiera apreciar la comodidad que se sentía al bañarse así. Ni siquiera en el castillo de Peter había visto algo así, se preparaban una vez cada semana o dos semanas tinas de agua caliente para asearse, pero en ningún lugar que hubiese visitado había algo como eso.

Se sumergió ligeramente, dejando que únicamente sus ojos fuera del agua. Las chicas al parecer ahora estaban más tranquilas, pues empezaron a quitarse las trenzas que a algunas les mantenía sujeto el pelo para poder lavárselo en condiciones. Eso hizo que se tocase el pelo lentamente, estaba seco y sucio, nunca se había dedicado a tratar su pelo con lociones o cosas así, incluso se lo había llegado a cortar entero para ingresar más fácilmente en el Temple.

-_"Pero allá donde fueres…_ -pensó mientras empezaba a soltarse la melena- _haz lo que vieres"_

Sacó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que algunas chicas la miraban fijamente, como si en ella hubiera algo fuera de lugar. Bajó la mirada encontrando aquello que le llamaba tanta la atención, la cicatriz que tenía en su hombro. Bufó, aquella herida que le había hecho Altaïr era bastante visible, sabía que nunca dejaría de portarla y en cierta forma era un orgullo.

-_"Cada herida es una prueba, María _–le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo Robert-. _Si sobrevives el suficiente tiempo para que se cure es un orgullo no una vergüenza"_

-Frotad vuestro cuerpo, debéis estar limpias, vuestros cabellos deben brillar como el sol, palomitas –movió la mano haciendo que uno de los eunucos se acercase-. Pedidles aceites, jabón o perfumes, cualquier cosa que os permita deslumbrar, ellos están para serviros.

Aunque ninguno de los hombres hizo señal alguna de estar escuchando aquellas palabras en su rostro pudo observar como se le tensaban los músculos del rostro, debía de ser muy duro servir a mujeres habiendo perdido tu miembro viril. Al igual que algunas muchachas ella también pidió jabón perfumado a uno de los eunucos que únicamente se agachó para ofrecérselo, olía a hierbas del campo y romero. Se restregó el cuerpo viendo como su cuerpo soltaba espuma de color oscuro, hizo una mueca preguntándose la cantidad de polvo que debía de haber acumulado durante todo ese tiempo.

Después de aquello empezó a alisarse el pelo notando un nudo enorme nada más bajar la mano, las chicas estaban cepillándose el cabello las unas a las otras, olvidando durante unos instantes el temor, incluso alguna que otra reía, como si aquello fuera el paraíso.

-_"Sólo es una bonita cárcel _–pensó con pena mirando a las muchachas-, _una muy hermosa, pero una cárcel a fin de cuentas"_

Al terminar con su pelo lo mojó en el agua, hacía siglos que no se dejaba el pelo suelto, siempre lo mantenía oculto para que los demás no descubrieran que era una mujer. Cuando este le empezó a crecer se lo recogió de la mejor forma que pudo, manteniéndolo escondido debajo de su casco. Al cabo de una hora todas las que se encontraban en las bañeras estaban aseadas, con los cabellos brillantes y rodeados de olores almibarados.

Salieron de las tinas, algunas con más pudor que otras ante la presencia de los eunucos intentando decidir que prenda vestir. Todas eran igual de provocadoras, de colores llamativos y casi transparentes, pero el que ella eligió tenía algo que echaba de menos, una capucha. Su vestimenta eran unas telas verdes largas hasta el suelo que dejaban los lados de las piernas al descubierto, perfecto para insinuarse a los hombres. La parte de arriba era más descarada, con un prominente escote oculto detrás de finos encajes dejando a la vista tanto brazos como el estómago.

-_"Al menos tapa la cicatriz" _–si Tahira la viese sospecharía que alguien compre una esclava sexual con un estigma tan evidente.

Las condujeron hacia otra habitación, una más pequeña y calurosa donde un olor dulzón hizo que se pusiera la mano en la nariz. El extraño aroma estaba concentrado, salía de un bote metálico donde algo parecido a la mantequilla fundida reposaba en su interior. Tahira le hizo un gesto para que se acercase ya que había sido la primera en entrar en el lugar. Mirando a aquella sustancia con desconfianza dio unos tentativos pasos hasta colocarse al lado de esa mujer.

-Levanta los brazos, niña –aquel apelativo le hizo alzar una ceja, pero lo hizo sin protestar-. A los hombres no les gusta ver esto en las mujeres con las que pasan el tiempo –señaló al vello que se observaba debajo de sus axilas-. Por eso, por nuestros clientes, han de ser eliminado. Sólo será un momento de dolor.

Vio como Tahira colocaba dos pequeñas tiras de esa pasta amarillenta, estaba caliente, aunque no era especialmente doloroso. Meditó unos instantes sobre lo que debía de significar dolor para esas mujeres que nunca habían estado en una batalla, era incómodo no lo negaba, pero no especialmente doloroso.

Lo que no se esperaba es que bajo ningún concepto aquella mujer tirase de las tiras rápidamente provocándole una fuerte picazón, además de hacer que soltase un grito, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Bajó los brazos mirando a Tahira que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro por su trabajo, sus ojos empezaron a picar, pero no iba a llorar, no iba a permitirse llorar por un dolor tan insignificante. Se alejó del lado de ella a la vez que otra pobre infeliz se preparaba para su mismo destino. Una a una fueron despojadas del vello que tenían, algunas fue necesario hacerlo más de una vez para que todo saliese. Después de eso les dieron ungüentos para que se diesen por la zona adolorida, la mayoría de ellas tenían pequeños puntos de sangre provocados por el desprendimiento del vello.

-Hay más zonas donde vuestro vello será un estorbo, pero esta noche únicamente miraréis –habló lentamente-. Mañana comenzará vuestro verdadero trabajo.

Las llevaron a la segunda planta, a una habitación cerrada donde se podía ver un pequeño patio interior, algo lejos del jardín donde ella había caído. Las ventanas tenían maderas entrecruzadas para que no pudieran ser vistas por las miradas de las personas de fuera. Lanzó un suspiro, si la encerraban ahí no iba a poder escapar. Escuchó un quejido de una muchacha que se tocaba la axila con gesto adolorido y sintió pena de ella.

-_"Esto no debería ser así _–entrecerró los ojos-. _No debería"_

De pronto las puertas del patio interior se abrieron haciendo que muchas de las chicas se apiñasen para poder observar lo que ocurría. A ella le daba igual las idas y venidas de cualquiera de esas mujeres por lo que permaneció en una esquina bostezando. O al menos era lo que planeaba hacer hasta que escuchó una voz conocida que le hizo dar un respingón. No, aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

-_"Dios mío ¿pero yo que te he hecho?"_ –pensó tragando saliva acercándose a las ventanas para mirar a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Era Shalim.

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Soy mala! Buahahaha o al menos para quien no haya leído el libro o jugado al videojuego, por que sino entonces sabéis muy bien que pasará xD ¡Spoiler! Os aclaro el capítulo y eso de la depilación. En aquella época ya existía la depilación, no como en nuestra época claro, utilizaban caramelo fundido o cera de abeja para eso. Como dudo mucho que hubiera jengibre en el Medio Oriente he optado por la cera de abeja, porque la miel si que es común en esas zonas, por el comercio más que nada. He intentado ser lo más fiel posible a lo que era aquel mundillo del que tan poco se sabe, espero que os haya gustado. Al menos Altaïr tendrá a una María limpia y que huele a hierbas frescas xD eso seguro que no se lo espera.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestras visitas y comentarios! Siempre me hace muy feliz verlos.**

**Anikiti88, pues la verdad es que sí, la cabeza de María está hecha completamente un lío en estos momentos. Tiene que hacer tantas cosas lo más rápido que puede que no sabe por donde empezar. Sí, en el libro es igual, sólo narra lo de Altaïr pero no todos los momentos, como llegan al barco y cosas así se la saltan a la torera. Por eso me gusta hacer esto =P. Y sí, reza mucho para que mi musa no vuele lejos para no volver xD.**

**Milenka-chan, tranquila mujer, todos necesitamos un descanso, el mío fue el fin de semana pasado. Ya te comentaré tu historia por PM o por cualquier otro medio xD. Sobre este capítulo supongo que no te habrá gustado mucho, ya que ni reflexiones ni acción propiamente dicha hay, pero era necesario para enlazar la trama. Y bueno, misterio resuelto de cómo y por qué se llegó a vestir de verde xD. El mundo de las mujeres puede ser aterrador, pero no es sitio para ella, eso es seguro. Donde haya una buena batalla... que se quiten ropajes delicados y baños calientes xD.**

**Vanessa, ¡oh! Ya te estaba empezando a echar de menos =D! Espero que estés disfrutando mucho de tus vacaciones, son muy cortas así que disfrútalas bien. Me alegro de que te parezca interesante la cosa, con esto cada vez se pone mejor, buahahaha, que mala soy dejando un final así. Saludos a México =D grandes personas que hay en ese país. **

**¡Muchas gracias a los demás visitantes! Como siempre es muy importante para mi vuestras visitas y nunca me olvido de agradeceros por ellas =D. Gracias a España (nunca faltáis a un nuevo cap!), México (siempre las que más lo leéis, gracias!), Chile (desde donde escribe Mile-chan n.n!), Malasia (sé que aunque tardes siempre lees el capítulo!), Venezuela (sé que eres tú Vane, cuando puedas comenta =P), Reino Unido (Woh! Gente nueva =D gracias por leerme!), Nicaragua (nuevamente muchas gracias por leer la historia) y Colombia (caras nuevas =D, muchísimas gracias!). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Besos!**


	14. Mujeres

**Hola a todas, vaya no me esperaba que os gustase tanto un capítulo que no tiene nada que ver con la relación María-Altaïr xD al parecer ella solita atrae de forma extraña a las masas ¿no creéis? Aunque bueno, falta poco para que veamos a nuestro príncipe azul esperando a rescatar a la princesa. Sobre el contenido de este capítulo, bueno, como se puede ver tiene que ver con el terreno femenino xD, María no lo es mucho, pero de todas formas es mujer y de armas tomar encima. Me gusta describir su interacción con otras mujeres, hace mucho que no habla con ninguna de esa forma y me parece en cierto modo gracioso ver su forma de relacionarse, aunque creo que en el capítulo siguiente que tengo preparado lo veremos mejor =P. Y como no Secunarios, secundarios Everywhere xD!**

**Mujeres**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Su corazón latía rápidamente, nerviosa por los diversos futuros que le podían esperar ¿es que se había dado cuenta que se había internado en el burdel? ¿Estaba ahí buscándola? Tragó saliva notando un ligero temblor en las manos que intentó parar frotándolas. No, este no era el momento para entrar en pánico. Quizás él sólo había ido para satisfacer sus necesidades, por sus costumbres no le extrañaría lo más mínimo que fuera así, era mejor quedarse mirando y esperar a ver como se llevaban a cabo los acontecimientos. Por la puerta aparecieron dos guardias riéndose mientras arrastraban a una joven que no paraba de suplicar porque no le hicieran daño. Alguna de las chicas pegó un pequeño grito al ver esa escena, tapándose luego la boca para no hacer ruido.

Aquellos soldados se llevaron a la prostituta a otra de las habitaciones, aún podían escuchar sus lamentos. Frunció el ceño, estaban podridos, todos y cada uno de los hombres a los que comandaba Shalim estaban tan corrompidos por los vicios como él. ¿No que las mujeres son el mal que únicamente sirven para atraer el diablo al lado de los hombres? Pues bien que algunos disfrutaban danzando con este. De pronto apareció la líder de las mujeres acompañada de un hombre que debía de tener unos cuarenta años por lo menos, sus ropajes eran lujosos, seguramente aquel negocio era el más rentable de la zona.

-Oh, señor, siempre es un honor recibirlo en nuestra humilde casa –hizo una especie de reverencia, pero Shalim no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-Puedes ahorrarte tus halagos, Muffadal. Sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo –le entregó una bolsa bastante abultada directamente a las manos-. Necesito olvidar que esta ha sido una noche horrible, así que necesito vuestros servicios.

-Como no, usted es nuestro mejor cliente –el mercader sonrió fijándose en el interior de la bolsa- ¿Quiere ver a Jalila? Estará deseando atenderle –este hizo una mueca, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con la elección.

-Me apetece probar algo fresco esta vez –se relamió los labios- ¿No tienes a ninguna chica con la que no haya estado ya?

-Hace unas horas hemos recibido un cargamento de mujeres nuevas –se frotó las manos-. Chicas jóvenes y hermosas, seguro que será de vuestro gusto. Me aseguré personalmente de comprarlas, incluso hay un par de vírgenes esperando a ser desfloradas.

Al oír eso una chica se llevó la mano a la boca como sorprendida, pudo notar como se le saltaban las lágrimas. No pudo ver a ninguna otra de ellas hacer eso, serían jóvenes pero seguramente casi todas habían tenido ya relaciones, por eso eran vendidas como ganado. De una virgen puedes sacar grandes beneficios por su dote, pero de una chica ya desvirgada poco más ibas a obtener.

-_"Y pensar que yo hasta los dieciocho seguí siendo virgen _–miró a su alrededor-. _Hay niñas de apenas quince años, por el amor de Dios"_

-Eso no puede ser –habló por primera vez Tahira que había mantenido la cabeza agachada hasta ese mismo momento-. Esas jóvenes no saben comportarse, no están entrenadas aún, primero deben aprender –aseguró con una expresión pétrea.

-Si no hay chicas entonces no hay dinero –Shalim intentó arrebatarle la bolsa de oro al comerciante que se rió nerviosamente.

-¡No digas tonterías mujer! Seguro que esas chicas estarán encantadas de atender al señor en todas sus necesidades –este frunció el ceño.

-No, necesito enseñarlas –esto hizo que la vena en la frente de aquel hombre se ensanchase.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo necesitarías? Nuestro cliente estoy seguro de que desea satisfacer sus deseos ahora –masajeó la bolsa sinuosamente.

Entonces hubo un pequeño silencio, la mujer no pronunció palabra, pensando en cuanto tiempo tendría para preparar a las chicas. Aún su corazón latía aceleradamente, se referían a ellas, si era una de las escogidas entonces debería zafarse de alguna forma, no podía dejar que Shalim la descubriera y mucho menos en un lugar como ese. Miró a su alrededor, supuestamente su trabajo como prostituta empezaría mañana, entonces era cuando aprenderían a satisfacer el placer de los hombres, ahora sólo iban a dedicarse a mirar.

-Hasta la mañana, necesitan descansar –pronunció lentamente-. Por la mañana estarán preparadas para servirle.

La cara de Shalim no podía verse totalmente por culpa de las maderas de la ventana, así que no estaba segura si negaría o no aquella oferta. Rezaba porque no lo hiciera, ¿cuántas podían ser? Diez u once muchachas, no creía que las mandasen a todas a estar con Shalim, puede que una o dos… sí, seguramente sería así. Ella era muy mayor en comparación de las demás, por lo que no la escogerían a ella para estar con un cliente tan sofisticado como él. Por primera vez se alegró ser la mayor de ahí.

-Mañana por la mañana, mujer. Mis guardias se quedarán aquí por si acaso hay algún problema –ella asintió-. Y quiero ocho de esas jóvenes, será un día muy divertido –pronunció en un tono lascivo dándose la vuelta para abandonar el sitio.

Las muchachas empezaron a ponerse nerviosas al parecer por el destino venidero que se descubría ante sus ojos. Iban a tener que atender a alguien poderoso, que dejaba que sus hombres se divirtieran con una de las prostitutas la cual sólo suplicaba clemencia. Se alejó de la ventana colocándose junto a las demás, ella no sería elegida de las once que había, no era joven ni tenía la hermosura de muchas de las chicas. Únicamente debía aprovechar que Shalim estuviera con ellas para escapar, sería condenar a las jóvenes durante poco tiempo para evitar así un mal mayor, el de Bouchart.

Escuchó como la cerradura de la puerta se abría, apareciendo Tahira junto a un par de sus muchachas. Aún podía oír los lamentos de la otra a través de aquel patio de tortura. Al parecer debía de ser algo muy corriente en ese lugar, ya que las mujeres no parecían para nada afectadas por los acontecimientos ocurridos. Se subió la capucha dejando su rostro oculto tras ella, ahora entendía porque Altaïr nunca dejaba ver su rostro, era más seguro de esa forma. Las chicas se apiñaron en una esquina, una de ellas había empezado a llorar, tenía que ser la virgen de la que había hablado aquel hombre.

La mandíbula de Tahira estaba tensa, al parecer no estaba muy de acuerdo con el hecho de tener que dejarlas ir sin haber sido enseñadas apropiadamente. Suponía que ese entrenamiento debía consistir en lo que a ella le habían estado intentando inculcar toda su vida: servir, complacer, sonreír, callar y cumplir. Las bases para ser la señora de una casa es dar siempre la razón a tu señor esposo, aunque este se gaste el dinero de la familia en putas baratas todas las noches mientras te quedas en la casa con los niños. Los hombres fieles no abundaban, ni en Inglaterra ni el Tierra Santa

-Atended, niñas –habló en tono alto y claro-. Las cosas han cambiado, deberéis aprender todo lo que podáis ahora mismo, tenemos poco tiempo –hizo un gesto con la cabeza haciendo que la mujer de su lado se adelantase-. El baile es algo que les encanta a los hombres antes de intervenir directamente, por lo cual es muy importante.

Ella se empezó a mover de una forma delicada, casi hipnótica, sus brazos llenos de pequeños brazaletes se movían al son de una música inventada. Si no se equivocaba era una de las que Shalim había visto en la entrada del local, sus prominentes caderas iban de un lado a otro, bajando y subiendo. Jamás podría llegar a moverse así, al menos no inmediatamente, agradecía ello la verdad, cuanto peor lo hiciera menos posibilidades de que fuera escogida.

-Intentadlo vosotras, espalda recta, pierna hacia delante –empezó a decir esperando que ellas lo emularan- ¡Rápido! No tenemos toda la noche.

Poco a poco las muchachas y ella misma fueron intentando hacer esos complicados movimientos. Algunas tenían bastante flexibilidad consiguiéndolo casi inmediatamente, sentía pena por ellas, serían las primeras a las que escogerían. Su cuerpo era curtido, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas eran musculosas gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido, por lo que moverse grácilmente como aquella mujer le resultaba tremendamente complicado. Si le dieran una espada les mostraría lo que era un baile real, una hermosa danza donde el acero se encontraba con la carne.

Tahira las fue observando una a una detenidamente, en algunos momentos dando su aprobación, aunque al verla a ella su rostro fue de disgusto. Nunca podría moverse de esa forma, no iba a convertirse en una muñeca danzarina porque se lo pidiera.

-Los hombres aprecian vuestra experiencia, pero también la delicadeza del momento –aseguró-. Nunca debéis contrariar al cliente, si quiere hacerlo duro, dejadle, si quiere algo diferente concedédselo, jamás digáis no sino queréis acabar como Ihsan.

Debía de estar refiriéndose a la chica que habían arrastrado los guardias hasta la cercana habitación de donde se escucharon los lamentos. Ninguna de ellas querría ser tratada de esa forma, estaba segura de ello. Tahira ladeó la cabeza mirándolas, como si quisiera analizarlas a fondo antes de evaluar su calidad. Se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Sé que la gran mayoría de vosotras tenéis experiencias en el terreno del placer, pero hay una la cual aún no han desflorado –intentó recordar algo-. Nur, adelántate.

Con pasos lentos vio como una de ellas caminaba nerviosa hasta la matriarca. Iba vestida con sedas de color esmeralda, algo más descubierto en su pecho que en el suyo. Tenía el pelo completamente negro, como una noche sin estrellas, junto con unos preciosos ojos almendrados, la inocente tentación para cualquier hombre que se precie.

-Dime tu edad –se dio cuenta de que las manos de la chica empezaron a temblar.

-Ca-catorce, señora.

-_"Sólo es una niña_ –pensó-. _Yo a su edad estaba escapándome para trepar por los árboles"_

-Suficiente, tú servirás a Shalim la última –miró a las demás-. En fila.

Rápidamente todas se posicionaron una junto a otra como les había ordenado. Tahira dio un paso adelante fijándose en sus caras y cuerpos. Se sentía demasiado observada en ese momento, eso debía de ser normal en aquel lugar, evaluar la mercancía comprada, pero se sentía sucia ante sus ojos. Cuando pasaba al lado de una de ellas a las que le daba la aprobación le daba un pequeño empujón que las obligaba a dar un paso hacia atrás. Por suerte cuando llegó su turno no pareció que ella fuera la más indicada para servir a Shalim ya que pasó de largo. Por lo cual casi suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-Mañana por la mañana os estará esperando un palanquín en el puerto para llevaros a San Hilarión –comentó-. Poneos hermosas y no defraudéis a la casa. Descansad, Samia os guiará a vuestros aposentos.

-_"¿San Hilarión? _–Parpadeó confusa- _¿No iban a quedarse ahí? ¿Iban a ir al castillo? Mierda"_ –se mordió el labio.

Esa era su oportunidad de entrar, aunque estuviera Shalim también debía de encontrarse Shahar por algún lado, si iba sola por mucho que lo quisiera no podría entrar en condiciones, o lo hacía con el resto de las prostitutas o no conseguiría hablar con Shahar a tiempo. Las chicas empezaron a moverse siguiendo a Samia, mientras sus pensamientos casi sin quererlo volaron hasta acabar en el Asesino. ¿Habría conseguido Altaïr matar a Moloch? ¿Le habría matado él? Era cierto que se había confiado mucho delante de Shalim sobre la futura muerte de su padre, pero ya nada en ese mundo le parecía certero. No podía estar segura de nada, estaba completamente aislada en ese lugar.

Llegaron a una habitación enorme, ¿cuán de grande debía de ser aquel edificio? No eran camas lo que se encontraba ahí dentro, pero sí una infinidad de cojines mullidos esparcidos por la zona, plantas exóticas y un tragaluz desde donde se podía observar perfectamente la luna menguante. Todas entraron ordenadamente en su interior obedeciendo las órdenes de Samia que les dijo que era mejor que durmiesen, el día de mañana sería bastante duro para ellas, por lo cual el descanso era algo sagrado.

Se tumbó en uno de los cojines, eran blandos y olían a varios perfumes, ahí debían de haber yacido muchas otras mujeres antes que ella, pero estaba tan cansada… Sumamente cansada a decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba hasta ese momento. Aquel día fue de mal en peor desde el inicio, primero con los piratas en la bahía, después con la Resistencia, los templarios atacando el refugio, ella siendo encarcelada para luego ser llevaba para su muerte segura y acabar en un burdel por la noche, sin duda había sido un día de mierda.

Tenía que conseguir colarse en aquel palanquín que iba a San Hilarión de cualquier forma posible, hablar con Shahar para conseguir su ayuda, para hacer que la Orden fuera nuevamente como ella la recordaba. Un lugar de decencia, que luchaban por conseguir la paz, donde no había soldados lujuriosos que se aprovechaban de la desesperación de jóvenes para hacer con ellas lo que les viniera en gana. Sólo quería restaurar aquello en lo que confiaba ¿cómo podía ser eso una traición?

Con esos pensamientos cayó dormida durante varias horas hasta que un fuerte ruido la despertó, alguien había abierto la puerta. Se levantó al igual que muchas otras que se frotaban los ojos o empezaban a desperezarse, en la puerta se encontraba Tahira junto a los dos eunucos que las habían acompañado en los baños. En sus manos portaban bandejas con perfumes y aceites para ellas, para que estuvieran en perfectas condiciones cuando llegaran ante Shalim. Vio como los eunucos se agacharon poniendo al lado de cada una unos botes, esos debían ser sus enseres para acicalarse antes de salir.

-Tenéis quince minutos antes de que os marchéis –de la puerta salieron dos hombres, los mismos que se habían llevado a la pobre Ihsan-. Ellos os acompañaran hasta el palanquín de los muelles, sed rápidas.

Poseía menos de quince minutos si quería idear algo lo suficientemente convincente para poder colarse entre las filas de las demás elegidas. Ella no era tan hermosa, ni joven, pero estaba segura de que podía tener algo más de práctica que las demás, había estado casada durante cuatro años en los cuales tres de ellos no se habían vuelto a acostar con su esposo temiendo que la dejase embarazada, pero era buena, o al menos Peter jamás dijo lo contrario. Se fijó en las chicas, algunas estaban emocionadas por la idea de entrar en un castillo y yacer con un señor, pero la realidad era que para Shalim las mujeres eran poco menos que objetos, de querer descuartizarlas para darle de comer su cadáver a los perros podría hacerlo, nadie las echaría de menos.

Pero había una de las chicas que parecía perdida, Nur, la joven virgen permanecía sola en una esquina, agazapada como si quisiera desaparecer de la vista de todos los ahí presentes. Sentía lástima por ella, no se merecía acabar en un lugar así, debería ser cuidada y protegida por sus progenitores, no vendida como una vaca por unas pocas monedas. Se acercó a ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltase.

-Tranquila, no te voy a comer –sonrió un poco-. ¿Puedo sentarme? –señaló a su lado a lo que esta asintió- Gracias –se cruzó de piernas y la miró fijamente-, eres muy guapa Nur ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

La niña parecía haber estado llorando toda la noche, sus ojos estaban hundidos, por sus mejillas aún se podían ver los rastros salados que dejan las lágrimas. No podía entender como algo tan frágil había acabado en un lugar así.

-Mi madre… solía decírmelo –contestó en un tono débil-. A mí y a mis hermanas.

-Entonces debías tener hermanas muy hermosas también –se fijó algo más en ella-. ¿De dónde eres? No pareces chipriota –la pequeña se mordió el labio.

-De Alep –respondió rápidamente-. Mi padre… enfadó a un hombre, un hombre de dinero… No teníamos nada para pagarle, así que exigió a una de sus hijas –agachó la cabeza-. Mis hermanas eran pequeñas, muy pequeñas, pero yo no quería irme –su labio empezó a temblar-. Quiero ir a casa.

-Tranquila –le pasó la mano por la cabeza, aunque esa pobre volviera a su casa seguramente las cosas no se resolverían, a ojos de su familia era una esclava escapada, aceptarla nuevamente en el hogar era como robar-. Seguro que todo se solucionará, de alguna forma todo siempre se soluciona –ella siempre resolvía los problemas que se le presentaban, pero alguien como esa niña apenas había vivido lo suficiente como para que le dieran la oportunidad.

-Tú tampoco eres de aquí –comentó pasados unos minutos-. Hablas extraño -¿qué tenía todo el mundo en contra de su forma de hablar? Primero Alexander, luego Felix y ahora esto.

-No, no soy de aquí –negó-. Me llamo María, de Thorpe, un pueblo bastante alejado de aquí a decir verdad –suspiró-. Mis padres también me vendieron de cierta forma, por eso me encuentro aquí.

No era una mentira, su matrimonio había sido acordado gracias a una generosa dote que le había ofrecido a su familia por su mano. Todo dinero es poco para tener a una chica de alta cuna, educada y responsable como esposa, pero a los Hallanton se habían equivocado de mujer al creer que ella era eso. Se vestía como hombre yéndose por las calles de la ciudad, caminando libremente por el bosque, era su forma particular de formar escándalo, o al menos así lo habían asegurado sus padres.

-Si quieres no vayas –convencerla de que se quedase en el burdel sería su oportunidad para ir-. Yo tomaré tu lugar en el palanquín.

-Pe-pero… -su voz sonó entrecortada- si no voy la señora Tahira se enfadará… -se encogió un poco más.

-No si no te encuentra -dijo-, puedes esconderte, dudo que os enseñe algo mientras las demás estamos atendiendo a los clientes –aseguró-. En el jardín –los ojos almendrados de la muchacha la miraban fijamente.

-¿Dónde? –bien, estaba de acuerdo con hacer el intercambio.

-Me fije que hay una pequeña trampilla, cerca de la fuente a la derecha –la había visto, pero no pensó en esconderse ahí por culpa del pánico-. Escóndete, luego iré yo para avisarte para salir.

-No… ¿No se enfadará el señor Shalim? Si no hay una virgen… -musitó débilmente.

-Tranquila, hay formas de engañar a un hombre para que piense que es el primero –sonrió y cogió el bote que le había dado el eunuco-. Ayúdame a recogerme el pelo.

Las horquillas no se las había quitado cuando se lo desenredó, simplemente se las puso detrás de la oreja para que sostuviera su pelo. Al contrario que el de Nur el suyo era ondulado, no rizado como se lo había visto a algunas chicas, su cabello formaba ondas de arriba abajo sin llegar a rizarse. De niña le resultaba muy molesto aquello, por eso prefería las trenzas a dejárselo suelto. Aquella chica era muy buena entrelazando su pelo, lo hacía rápido y limpiamente. Sonrió al comprobar que tenía el peinado exactamente igual que antes de entrar a aquel lugar, algo más limpio a decir verdad, pero por lo demás lucía igual.

-Ponte con las demás, dile que Tahira me ha dicho que te sustituya –le dio una palmadita en el hombro a lo que ella asintió yéndose con las otras dos chicas que no habían sido escogidas.

Ella se puso de pie echándose esa loción que olía a hierbas por los brazos mientras se cubría la cabeza con la capucha impidiendo ver directamente su rostro. Se acercó a las demás mujeres que ya estaban listas para salir, algunas de ellas también ocultaban su rostro, pero en vez de una capucha usaban telas que no dejaban ver ni su nariz ni su boca. Algo de misterio para que al final todas acabasen siendo consideradas meros trozos de carne. Los hombres que guardaban las puertas las abrieron dejándoles paso, ahí comenzaba un pequeño viaje hacia la persona que buscaba.

-_"Pronto, muy pronto_ –pensó al empezar a caminar-. _Tan solo unos metros me separan de Shahar. Pronto todo volverá a ser normal"_

_**Continuará...**_

**Pobre María, no puede llegar a imaginarse la realidad ni por un segundo. Dan ganar de ir y pegarle dos guantazos para decirle ¡Eh, eh, que Altaïr tenía razón, huye! Pero nada, es muy cabezota... Os advierto que dentro de poco se sabrá la verdad, esto acabará siendo un tremendo caos xD os lo aseguro, por que hilar eso con como Altaïr y María acabaron juntos va a ser... imposible no, por que ya he hecho una serie de drabbles de ellos y puedo guiarme por ahí, pero si que muy difícil. Necesitaré vuestro apoyo! Si es que lo puedo continuar cuando empieza nuevamente la universidad, espero que sí xD. **

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y visitas! ¿Sabéis que hemos pasado de las 200 visitantes y de 600 hits? ¡Esto me hace muy feliz!**

**Vanecool, pues no te creas, la mayoría de las culturas tenían formas de depilación bastante eficaces, pero creo que los Egipcios con la cera de azúcar fueron los más listos. Lo que pasó por la mente de Altaïr está narrado en el libro, no muy claramente, Bowden no se detiene en sentimientos, pero te puedo asegurar que le dio un vuelco al corazón al verla de esa forma xD. Como he dicho antes, intentaré continuarlo, tengo ya algunas escenas en mente para escribirlas, la cosa es tomar el hilo de la historia bien, porque no quiero estar pasándome del 1191 a 1193 o así constantemente. Por cierto, sí está en librerías, a mi me lo compró mi novio. Si está en España supongo que en Venezuela también debería de estar, o puedes buscarlo por internet, pero no está en castellano, sólo en inglés y portugués. **

**Anikiti88, hola hermosa xD, no sé de donde eres me lo tienes que decir la próxima vez. Intenté que la situación fuera la más natural posible, también pensé que robase la ropa, pero luego caí en la cuenta que las muchachas se darían cuenta de que sobra una y entonces se liaría parda. Sobre la reacción de Altaïr está en el libro, aunque es mucho mejor imaginársela sin lugar a dudas xD.**

**Vanessa, en ansia viva te puede, jajaja xD. Bueno no te preocupes que sabes que yo nunca tardo más de dos días en actualizar así que estate atenta para el siguiente capítulo, será emocionante.**

**Milenka-chan, vaya que sorpresa, tu buscando formas de depilación. La verdad es que tenía muchas, estuve pensando si utilizar la técnica musulmana (la del hilo) o la de los turcos, al final opté por la segunda opción, en verdad se puede hacer creo que de esa cera rebajada y con azúcar, pero este era algo más difícil de conseguir. Los Romanos sé que se depilaban las piernas, no recuerdo como pero lo hacían xD. Cosas que una aprende de la historia. No era mi intención que te rieras, pero siempre faltan más risas en este mundo, así que bienvenidas sean xD. Me divertí mucho haciendo el capítulo. Y sobre la higiene, los baños no empezaron a dar problemas hasta sobre el 1200 por culpa de las enfermedades venéreas que cogían aquellos que iban a los baños por la falta de limpieza de los lugares, los muy supersticiosos empezaron a decir que el agua bañar provocaba enfermarse por culpa de eso. En el mismísimo París había baños turcos, pero los cerraron por eso. Bueno, Cristianos y su forma de limpieza xD que le vamos a hacer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos como siempre! Me hace muy feliz ver que cada vez somos unos pocos más leyendo y/o escribiendo en este mundillo de AC. Gracias a España (Nunca faltáis!), México (De donde es Kirsh, beta no oficial jaja xD), Chile (Gracias por siempre comentar Mile!), Venezuela (Vane, sigue escribiendo, explota tu potencial!), Argentina (Vaya hacía capítulos que no veía a nadie de ahí, gracias!), Estados Unidos (Dentro de poco jugaremos por esos lares con Connor, jeje) y Rusia (=D Casi siempre lees el fics cuando publico, gracias!). Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado el capítulo, prometo que el que viene será mucho más emocionante. **


	15. Revelaciones

**Hola nuevamente, siento haber tardado un poco más de lo normal en subirlo, pero he tenido unos pequeños problemas personales, además el calor no ayuda para que la imaginación aflore, y en España por lo menos en mi zona estamos pasando una ola de calor inmensa. Por otra parte ha sido el comienzo de las Olimpiadas que las he estado viendo aunque no es que hayamos conseguido mucho la verdad xD, aparte que he querido ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo termina un fic que empecé hace cuatro años y me había olvidado de él creyendo que lo tenía terminado. Por favor no dejéis que haga lo mismo con este, pegádme si es necesario xD. **

**Revelaciones**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Consiguió salir del burdel dándose cuenta que el exterior apenas había cambiado, las calles seguían solitarias, los mercaderes que habían sido atemorizados el día anterior tenían los comercios cerrados, probablemente para abastecerse después de lo ocurrido. A la mitad de camino uno de los guardias les dijo que si seguían todo recto llegarían al puerto, al parecer ellos tenían otros asuntos a los que atender, unas pocas se quedaron quietas mirando a su alrededor, como esperando a que alguna se moviera, hubiera sido el momento perfecto para escapar. Pero entendía a esas jóvenes ¿dónde deberían ir? La gente que las había criado las habían vendido al mejor postor, seguramente la mayoría de ellas venían de Jerusalén, Acre, Damasco, Alep o cualquier otra parte. Demasiado lejos para pensar en regresar y demasiado temerosas para creer que podían huir.

-Vamos –dijo haciendo que todas salieran de esa especie de trance comenzando nuevamente a caminar hacia el puerto.

Una de las chicas iba moviendo su cuerpo como le había dicho Tahira que lo hiciera, de forma sinuosa y seductora. Aquello únicamente debía ser visto por el señor que las había contratado, pero supuso que aquellas niñas aterradas habían creído que debían de hacerlo a todas horas ya que las demás también se pusieron a imitarlas mientras andaba, parecía rodeada de pequeñas serpientes que no hacían más que deslizarse a su alrededor. Por suerte no tardaron en llegar a la zona del puerto.

-_"Que recuerdos _–pensó irónicamente-. _Por ahí es por donde casi me matar aquellos piratas"_

Allí había algunos marineros que había dejado de faenar para mirarlas directamente, podía notar sus sucias miradas posándose en su cuerpo, al igual que en las demás muchachas. Unas pocas lavanderas parecían disgustadas con su presencia, o por la ropa que llevaban no estaba segura, pero aún así sus ojos destellaban desprecio por todos lados. A unos pocos metros se encontraba el palanquín que las iba a llevar hasta el castillo de San Hilarión que se podía ver coronando la parte alta de la ciudad, iba a ser un camino bastante largo. Al lado de este cuatro hombres ocultaban sus rostros, vestidos completamente de blanco.

-_"Esclavos _–fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza-. _Los hombres de Bouchart han esclavizado a todo el pueblo chipriota"_-eso la indignaba y enfadaba a iguales partes.

Ellos no estaban para eso, no esclavizaban, eran caballeros, sirvientes del pueblo, sólo debían realizar actos para ilustrarlos, mostrarles que no solo hay guerra en el mundo, sino también paz, algo que parecían haber olvidado con el paso de los años. Observó como las muchachas empezaban a subir de una en una al palanquín, acomodándose en su interior. Estaba bien decorado, asientos almidonados, cortinas de color dorado cerrando los flancos del móvil y unas exquisitas telas puestas en los asientos para cada una de ellas. Al parecer cuando Shalim trataban con mujeres los gastos eran lo de menos.

-_"Engatúsalas primero para luego mancillarlas, animal"_ –apretó su fular entre los dedos, era una víbora muy astuta.

Cuando todas se encontraban en su interior se empezó a mover, lentamente con unos pequeños bamboleos apenas apreciables. Algunas de las chicas estaban hablando entre ellas, mientras que otras la miraban con desconfianza, como si no entendiera que hacía ahí. Todas conocían la cara de Nur, pues Tahira se había dedicado a mostrarla frente a todos, pero ella no se encontraba allí, lo cual hacía que su presencia llamase más la atención. Pero una se fijaba extrañamente más que las demás, sus ojos verdes destacaban sobre los del resto de las chicas. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, si quería decirle algo que se lo dijera, ella sí que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba. Al abrirlo clavó sus ojos claros en los de la morena, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara, sonrió de lado, asustar a las palomas era demasiado fácil.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –Preguntó haciendo que las demás le prestasen atención momentáneamente- Llevas un rato mirándome, pero no creo que sea por mi belleza natural –ironizó llevándose la mano a la mejilla teatralmente.

-No… yo no… -balbuceó incoherentemente, mirando a su alrededor con las mejillas sonrosadas- no estaba…

-Calla –ordenó rápidamente-. Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo. Yo no soy Tahira, no voy a pegarte por decir en voz alta lo que piensas ni morderte –sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes provocando que esta se echase para atrás-. Así que si tienes algo en la cabeza, palomita, dímelo –hizo un gesto con la mano.

La chica era de tez oscura, con unos espectaculares ojos verdes que provocaban que su rostro se iluminase, el pelo azabache, como casi todas las jóvenes de ahí. Sus ropajes eran rojos llevando aquel extraño velo ocultándole gran parte del rostro. Estaba indecisa, como atemorizada por sus palabras o por su simple presencia, lo notaba.

-Yo… -empezó a decir- sólo… me preguntaba porque… -volvió a hacer una pausa, le estaba costando horrores continuar- has venido en vez de Nur. Tahira dijo que el señor Shalim debía tener una virgen no una… -al parecer no encontraba la palabra adecuada para continuar- extranjera.

Oh, así que era eso. Había reconocido su forma de hablar, era la misma que utilizaba la Orden de los Hospitalarios, la gran mayoría procedían de Inglaterra y aunque Naplouse nunca había sido con quien mejor se había llevado sabía que hablaba tanto inglés como francés a la perfección. Así que si no se equivocaba aquella muchacha debía de ser de la única ciudad que habían podido tomar los Templarios enteramente.

-Eres de Acre ¿verdad? –Esta pegó un pequeño respingón, como si le extrañase que supiera su procedencia, aunque finalmente asintió- Es cierto, no soy de por aquí. Nací muy lejos de esta yerma tierra –contestó-. Pero necesito hablar con Shalim, le conozco.

-¿De qué conoce el señor de un castillo templario a una cortesana? –inquirió en un tono hiriente, al menos tenía algo de garras bajo ese aspecto de corderito.

-_"Bueno, al menos ha dicho cortesana y no puta" _–pensó, aunque seguramente la muchacha prefería llamarse también eso a sí misma.

Pero era cierto, ¿por qué Shalim conocería a una puta extranjera? Lo único que se le venía a la mente era en un burdel, uno de tantos de Tierra Santa, era la única explicación posible. Sonrió, si quería oír un cuento ella se lo proporcionaría, no sería ni la primera ni la última mentira que dijera en su vida.

-¿De dónde crees que me conoce? –se llevó la mano al rostro- Del mismo modo que os conocerá a vosotras, hace mucho tiempo también estuve así con él y creedme, queréis que este aquí –entrelazó los dedos-. Los guardias de Shalim no son los únicos a los que le gusta castigar a las chicas, aunque no hayan hecho nada –le estaba encantando la cara de terror que estaba poniendo- si creéis que lo de Ihsan es una desgracia… -movió un poco su hombro, mostrando la herida que le había hecho Altaïr- Es que no queréis conocer a Shalim.

Una de las chicas pegó un pequeño grito y repentinamente el palanquín se movió de una manera demasiado brusca casi sacando a una de ellas de su lugar. Frunció el ceño, alguno de los hombres debía de haber tropezado por el camino. Giró la cabeza encarando de nuevo a aquella muchacha, estaba aterrada, que lo estuviera, aunque sus palabras sólo eran un cuento la realidad no distaba mucho de aquello.

-¿De verdad preferirías a la inocente Nur aquí? –Sonrió- Yo puedo ayudaros, ella no. Incluso tal vez pueda evitar que paséis por todo esto, pero primero debo hablar con él –se llevó la mano al mentón-. Por los viejos tiempos –murmuró casi para sí.

No tardó mucho más tiempo en dejar de moverse el palanquín permaneciendo completamente quieto. Un guardia abrió las cortinas al tiempo que uno de los esclavos ponía una pequeña escalera para que bajasen todas mientras eran conducidas hasta el interior del castillo por una pequeña puerta. Sin lugar a dudas San Hilarión era un lugar enorme, no había estado en Kantara ni dentro del castillo de Limassol, pero aquella fortaleza podía igualar a la que se encontraba en Acre, al menos en tamaño. El suelo era de roca caliza y podía ver las antorchas apagadas plagadas por las paredes. Subieron por unas inclinadas escaleras pasando a través de un corredor enorme que daba a un gran balcón que miraba hacia el mar, era precioso.

-Doblad la vigilancia, no me fio de ataque aquí –parpadeó, reconocía esa voz.

-_"¡Shahar!"_ –gritó su mente, lo había encontrado.

-Si ese Asesino intenta entrar a la fortaleza quiero que lo ensartéis como un cerdo, ese bastardo pagará por la muerte de mi padre –dijo en tono furioso y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-_"La fuerza no lo era todo a fin de cuentas_ –estaba parcialmente contenta, Altaïr no había muerto-. _Esto es una locura, hace una semana quería ensartarlo yo misma"_

Realmente era difícil de creer todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo ¿sólo hacía una semana de Acre? Bueno, unos pocos días más, pero en ese tiempo ¿tanto había cambiado? Era realmente extraño todo eso. Irrisorio por llamarlo de alguna forma. Hacía una semana era una Templaria que luchaba por acabar con los Asesinos trayendo la paz para Tierra Santa y ahora luchaba contra su propia Orden por ese mismo fin, todo por culpa de Bouchart.

-_"Pero eso acabará pronto. Shahar tiene que ayudarme, debe hacerlo _–pensó-. _Él jamás miente"_

Llegaron a una habitación completamente acolchada, donde del techo caían telas coloridas, ellas entraron en silencio, podía notar el miedo en sus ojos. Lo que les había contado las había asustado de verdad. Bueno, que empezaran a temer a la vida, iban a tener que acostumbrarse tal y como estaba aquel podrido mundo. Los guardias las dejaron dentro marchándose rápidamente para volver a su ruta normal. Mantuvieron las puertas abiertas, seguramente esperando que Shalim llegase pronto para disfrutar del banquete que tenía delante de sus ojos. Miró a ambos lados observando que no viniera nadie, sólo tendría esta oportunidad para poder hablar a solas con Shahar.

-Quedaos aquí y cerrad la puerta –les dijo a las chicas-. Yo volveré pronto, si no lo hago manteneos juntas –hizo un gesto de calma- Shalim no os hará nada ¿vale? Os lo prometo.

Al terminar de decir aquello salió disparada hasta dar nuevamente con aquella sala enorme que daba al mar. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo ciertamente, sólo debía de seguir ese fuerte olor a salitre que provenía del océano. Se quedó allí mirando como el mar y el cielo se fundían en uno, allá donde no podía alcanzar la vista, escuchó las gaviotas graznar sintiendo algo parecido al alivio en su cuerpo. Podría quedarse contemplando aquella planicie horas, disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en ese lugar, pero sabía que era un deseo inalcanzable. Un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención, la puerta de la sala se había abierto dándole paso a Shahar que pareció extrañado ante su presencia, aunque súbitamente cambió de expresión.

-_"Sabía que no iba a olvidarse de mi fácilmente"_ –este empezó a acercarse hacia ella.

Era muy parecido a su hermano, el pelo, los ojos… incluso vestían la misma ropa. Pero su sola presencia era diferente, más jovial que Shalim, sin ese olor a vino que portaba siempre encima, de los dos Shahar se podía considerar el decente. Sin embargo no podía negar que ambos eran hombres, los ojos titilantes de él estaban fijamente clavados en su figura, sin duda alguna todos los varones piensan con el pene.

-No esperaba verte otra vez –dijo en primera instancia, al parece Shalim no le había contado nada de ella por ahora-. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, zorrita?

-_"Oh, claro. La zorra de Robert, ¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar?"_ –pensó poniendo una mueca, así era como Bouchart se dirigía a ella a sus espaldas.

-No estoy aquí para que me halaguen –pronunció en tono brusco, totalmente diferente a su apariencia delicada.

¿En que podía ayudarle? En juzgar a Bouchart por sus crímenes, eso era lo que tenía en mente, sabía que era lo que tenía que decir, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le impedía hacerlo, gritando desde lo más hondo, más bien implorando que preguntase lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Aquel laberinto que se había formado en su cabeza ahora era una línea recta que daba a una puerta y allí dentro escondido estaba lo que en verdad deseaba preguntar. Todo aquel camino de desafortunados encuentros habían hecho que reflexionase, ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas, ella quería la paz, deseaba la paz. Pero no estaba segura si su Orden buscaba la misma paz que ella anhelaba.

-Quiero respuestas –su respiración se tornó acelerada, notando la sangre bullir por sus extremidades.

Shahar seguía mirándola con lascivia pero su rostro se mostró confuso, como si no entendiese las palabras que esta la decía. Había vuelto a entrar en la sala, dejando a un lado aquel balcón que le daba demasiadas alas a su imaginación.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es verdad lo que he oído? –Insistió- ¿Qué los Templarios queréis utilizar la Manzana, el Fruto del Edén, para el mal? –notó temblar sus manos a cada palabra que decía- ¿No para iluminar a las personas, sino para someterlas?

Él sonrió con indulgencia como si le explicara las cosas a una ingenua y adorable niña. No le gustó nada esa sonrisa, le recordaba a su padre cuando le decía que pelear con espada estaba mal visto.

-La gente está confundida, María. Son corderos suplicando que los guíen –explicó-. Y eso es lo que ofrecemos: vidas sencillas, libres de preocupaciones.

Su respiración se aceleró, no su Orden no estaba para eso, los Templarios no estaban para eso. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces hasta que consiguió articular una frase entera.

-Pero nuestra Orden se creó para proteger a las personas –persistió-, no para robarles su libertad.

Eso era lo que le había explicando Altaïr, que la Manzana nunca traería paz, sino un mundo de esclavos. Algo que no podía ser considerada paz. Él había tenido razón en advertirla, se lo había dicho y ella no había querido creerle.

-_"Estúpida"_ –se sentía como una niña a la que le habían dicho que su querida mascota se escapó cuando en verdad había muerto.

-A los Templarios no nos importa la libertad, María –al escuchar esas palabras algo se rompió muy dentro de ella-. Buscamos el orden, nada más.

Vio como él se acercaba hasta ella, era igual que Shalim, igual que Bouchart ¡igual que todos los que la habían traicionado!

-¿Orden? ¿O esclavitud? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, por fin tenía sus respuestas.

-_"Uno nunca debe tener miedo a la verdad, aunque nos duela_" –esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Altaïr.

Y dolían, aquel Asesino no podía entender la totalidad de aquel dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se sentía traicionada, humillada, estafada… todo eso concentrado en un cúmulo que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, tenía la necesidad de ensartar algo con su espada, pero no la tenía. Miró directamente a Shahar que se relamió los labios.

-Puedes llamarlo como quieras, querida… -esta vez su tono era oscuro y hueco.

Lo mataría, le quitaría aquella espada que tenía en el cinto y le degollaría. Vio como alargaba su mano hacia donde se encontraba, sólo un poco más para darle fin a su patética existencia. Un fuerte golpe llamó su atención, una figura blanca acababa de interrumpir aquel momento provocando que sus impulsos de matar a Shahar fueran paliados unos segundos.

-Altaïr –musitó en un tono tan débil que ni siquiera el dueño del castillo pudo haber escuchado.

-¡Asesino! –bramó Shahar furioso.

No pudo reaccionar como habría querido por la inesperada interrupción de Altaïr, por lo que acabó tirada en el suelo por culpa de un fuerte empujón del templario. Cayó sobre sus brazos con el impulso suficiente para darse la vuelta nada más tocar el suelo, estaba tan enfadada en ese momento que podría arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco a Shahar.

-Mis disculpas, Shalim, por colarme –dijo haciendo que ella alzase una ceja y el templario sonriera.

-_"Idiota"_ –pensó.

-¿Así que estás buscando a Shalim? –Preguntó a son de burla-. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano le gustará reunirse con nosotros.

Pudo notar el desconcierto en el rostro de Altaïr, sin lugar a dudas era un pésimo investigador sino se había enterado que Moloch tenía hijos gemelos. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la parte superior, ahí estaba el verdadero Shalim, haciendo una aparición magistral con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-_"Sonríe mientras puedas, te borraré esa sonrisa con mis puños_" –poseía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, aunque estaba segura que no tanta como la del Asesino.

Se levantó justo a tiempo para observar que una de las puertas laterales entraban dos enormes guardias, aunque no habían desenvainado aún las espadas. Al parecer en vez de atacar a Altaïr se decantaron por ella, una presa muchísimo más fácil a su juicio. Si no recordaba mal era los dos bastardos que habían dañado a Ihsan en el burdel, templarios que habían roto sus votos olvidando el celibato y maltratando a los indefensos, aquello no tenía perdón a sus ojos. Vio como uno de ellos se abalanzaba para cogerla, de un ágil movimiento hizo una perfecta finta por la izquierda del caballero desenfundando su espada para clavársela justamente en el estómago, subiendo la rodilla para atravesar mejor la coraza.

-_"Ya no podrás hacer daño a nadie más, hijo de puta._ –sonrió al tiempo que sacaba la espada mientras este se encogía enfrente suya desangrándose- _Los culpables deben ser castigados"_

Al ver como había matado a su compañero el otro soldado se había quedado estático, no entendiendo cómo una mujer empuñando un arma tan pesada había acabado con la vida de un caballero entrenado. Sacó la espada y empezó a atacarla, con algo de dificultad, los golpes no eran concisos, tampoco se podía decir que la fuerza ejercida fuera demasiado.

-_"Claro, sólo tienes fuerza cuando te da por pegar a putas ¿verdad?" _

Adelantó el pie dándole un codazo en la nariz, haciendo que esta sangrase para que acabase aullando de dolor. Había bajado la guardia, si fuera un verdadero soldado sabría que bajo ningún concepto eso debía de hacerse. Se puso detrás de él y al igual que el verdugo dicta sentencia le rebanó el cuello de oreja a oreja. Miró su ropa, estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que sus pies o sus manos. Parpadeó confusa, todo había tenido sentido, todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento tenía sentido, pero ahora… su mundo se había desmoronado por segunda vez. Su respiración estaba agitada, tenía que pensar que hacer ahora, a donde ir.

-_"Las chicas" _–fue lo único que le vino a la mente.

Lo asustada que tenían que estar por el futuro incierto a las que estaban condenadas, encerradas en aquella habitación del castillo. Alzó la vista y se fijó que Altaïr la estaba mirando fijamente, aunque su rostro seguía oculto pudo observar un extraño gesto plasmado en él.

-Ellos dos –dijo, moviendo ligeramente su espada- y nosotros.

Enfrentarse en un combate contra cualquiera de los dos habría hecho que pudiera descargar toda la rabia que sentía por dentro, cortarle la garganta a Shalim o Shahar hubiera sido un premio por todas las penurias que había sufrido, pero no podía. Miró al Asesino a los ojos, no le había creído, no le había querido creer, seguramente ahora estaría muy orgulloso de sí mismo al ver que había podido mostrarle la verdad. Emitió un sonido de desdén, no, ella no se desmoronaría ahora, tenía cosas que hacer. Salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a Altaïr solo podía de sobras con ambos hermanos, si eran tan malos con la espada como lo recordaba apenas durarían dos asaltos.

Ella ahora tenía un objetivo más importante, Armand Bouchart.

_**Continuará...**_

**Bueno, bueno, por fin María destapa el pastel. Pobrecita, ¿da pena, no? O al menos en primera instancia, puedo entender lo que sintió al verse engañada por todos los que confiaba, por su propia Orden, lo único en lo que siempre había creído, lástima. Pero bueno, así es la vida, si eso no hubiera ocurrido no habría acabado con Altaïr y todas queremos que acabe con él para que Ezio sea como es y Desmond... bueno xD a saber como acabará el pobre con la que le viene encima. Si es que si le hubiera tocado a Altaïr o Ezio salvar el mundo las cosas hubieran ido mucho más rápidas y sencillas, pero en fin xD así es la vida. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =D siempre me esfuerzo al máximo al pensar las escenas que vendrían bien en momentos así.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas! Lástima que a partir de mañana al ser un nuevo mes estas se vuelvan a poner a cero T.T jo, que crueldad.**

**Anikiti88, vaya, pues si que llevas tiempo aquí jeje xD. Yo soy de Andalucía =D al Sur del Sur como se dice. Es que si robó la ropa ¿donde dejó el resto? ¿Cómo es que encontró la ropa? ¿Cómo se camufló entre las cortesanas sin que estas pensaran que sobraba una? Demasiados cómo para que eso fuera factible, pero si lo que hizo fue meterse en un burdel las cosas calman y tienen más sentido. Además también me basé en la daga de María que te dan las cortesanas en la Hermandad, así que algo relacionada con las prostitutas debería de estar ¿no crees? Tu deja el review cuando puedas mujer, seguramente actualice el viernes, por lo que no te preocupes y disfruta del camping.**

**Milenka-chan, María sabe formas de seducir, además, es que Altaïr le seduce más con la espada y con su mala leche que con otra cosa xD. Ya veremos como se acaban enamorando ambos, será bonito verlo. No es que María odie a las mujeres que no pueden luchar o se subyugan a estar al lado de un hombre, las comprende porque a ella también la criaron de esa forma, pero superó eso acabando tal y como es ahora. Yo cuando por primera vez jugué con Altaïr pensé que era un chulo prepotente xD pero gracias a Dios cambio con el tiempo volviéndose el cacho de pan que adoro, es un hombre familiar =D no como Ezio que es un putero xD que no le odio, es más tiene una personalidad y un carisma extraordinario (estoy jugando a la Hermandad y estoy hiper viciada xD), pero... prefiero a mi sieso Altaïr, lo puedo explotar más. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, a todas las personas que me leen por el mundo! Gracias a España (Ani, ahora sé que tu eres una de ellas =D), México (Vaya! Alguien de ahí se ha puesto a leer el capítulo muchas veces xD!), Chile (Mile, gracias por leerme y que te haya gustado!), Estados Unidos (Gracias por las dos personas que me leen de ahí!), Rusia (Gracias por su constancia!), Malasia (Siempre puedo contar contigo), Nicaragua (Gracias por seguir leyéndome!) y Venezuela (Vane, sé que eres tú, gracias =D). Espero con ansias sus comentarios después de este revelador capítulo. Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Fuga

**Buenas a todos. Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero debo advertir que dentro de poco dejaré de hacerlo tan seguido pero intentaré que el fics llegué a buen punto o al menos a un término decente antes del parón. Como comprenderéis soy estudiante y Septiembre se acerca, aunque estoy estudiando siempre saco tiempo para escribir algo de esta historia, pero creo que al inicio del mes que viene diré 'Basta' hasta nueva orden. Pero tranquilas, no voy a dejar tirado el fic (si veis que va por ese camino os doy permiso para que me enviéis amenazas de cualquier color xD), simplemente será una pausa hasta que termine los exámenes, algo más tarde de mediados de Septiembre. **

**Fuga**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de San Hilarión, su ropa, manos y pies estaban cubiertos completamente de sangre, al igual que la espada que agarraba fuertemente con su mano derecha, no quería llevarse sorpresas de camino a aquella habitación. Sus hombros se movían aceleradamente al igual que su pecho, notaba que de un momento a otro su corazón estallarían por culpa de la presión que estaba siendo ejercida en él. Se paró unos segundos, su piel estaba ardiendo, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente por culpa de la rabia que en esos momentos sentía. Matar a aquellos guardias no le había dado la paz que estaba buscando, lo que tenía ganas de desgarrar no era el estómago de un corrupto guardia, sino la cabeza de Bouchart.

No era capaz de describir cómo se sentía, las palabras ni siquiera podían explicar ínfimamente la cantidad de sentimientos acumulados que tenía, al igual que los pensamientos inconexos que corrían aceleradamente por su mente, hilando cada hecho que había dado como producto que ella se encontrase en el castillo en ese momento. Todo por lo que había luchado, las personas que había matado, los actos que había cometido… ¿Para qué? Nada más que mentiras, todas ellas eran viles y crueles mentiras. Las palabras que Robert le había dicho en privado, el ideal Templario, la meta final de su Orden, la paz… Todo falsas ilusiones. ¿Qué los Templarios querían algo parecido a la paz? No, como bien había dicho Shahar era el orden civil, o más bien la esclavitud.

-_"Merecen morir_ –pensó furiosa apoyando su mano en la piedra mientras intentaba cerrarla- _¡Todos ellos! ¡Bouchart, Shahar, Shalim, Robert…!"_ –se sentía tan estúpida.

Escuchó voces a sus espalda, al parecer los guardias estaban siendo alertados de la intrusión del Asesino en el recinto, así que no tardarían en llegar donde estaba combatiendo contra los gemelos. Notó como el frío sudor caría por su coronilla al mismo tiempo que el ferroso aroma de la sangre se hacía más presente a su alrededor, si alguien la veía llamaría demasiado la atención. Una cortesana llena de sangre portando una espada que a duras penas podía levantar, decir que llamaba la atención era poco. Pero debía salir de allí sin ser vista, al igual que tenía que sacar de allí a las chicas.

Cuando los soldados se enterasen de que los dueños del castillo habían muerto, porque estaba segura de que Altaïr acabaría con ellos, tomarían a las cortesanas una a una para hacerles Dios sabe que cosas, y eso no iba a permitirlo. Empezó de nuevo la marcha hasta encontrarse por el mismo pasillo que antes había recorrido. Inspiró hondamente, aquellas muchachas debían de estar asustadas, además su aspecto actual no es que inspirase mucha confianza, fuera como fuese, una mujer cubierta de sangre blandiendo una espada era una estampa un tanto inverosímil.

-_"Llevarlas nuevamente al palanquín sin que las vean va a ser difícil" _–sabía que una sola podría conseguirlo, pero eran ocho.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta que tenía decorados florales en la parte posterior, al entrar antes no se dio cuenta de ello, pero ahora la resultaba curioso. Suspiró empujando la puerta para luego cerrarla nuevamente tras de ella. Dentro se encontraban todas apiñadas en el centro, vio como sus ojos se centraban tanto en la sangre como en la espada que portaba. Una de ellas soltó un grito bastante agudo, alarmada al verla con el arma.

-Calma, tranquila –habló en tono conciliador-. No estoy aquí para hacer daño a nadie –pero la chica seguía produciendo esos insoportables gritos y su paciencia hacía tiempo que se había agotado- ¡Silencio! –Bramó consiguiendo la calma absoluta, aunque sus compañeras seguían mirándola de extraña forma- Estamos en peligro, debemos salir de aquí.

-¿Peligro? ¿Cómo que en peligro? –Dijo una bastante alterada- Dijiste que no nos pasaría nada, que irías hablar con Shalim ¿y ahora dices que estamos en peligro? –Su tono de voz se había ido aumentando progresivamente- ¡Además portas un arma! ¡Seguro que estamos en peligro por tu culpa!

Algunas le dieron la razón y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas provocando que soltase un bufido ¿tan difícil era guardar algo de silencio para que la escuchasen? Encogió la nariz, tenía que hacerlas salir de allí aunque fuera a las malas, por lo que tendría que decirles al menos parte de la verdad.

-Mirad, no es lo que creéis –llamó su atención consiguiendo que la mirasen-. Un Asesino ha aparecido cuando estaba con Shalim –explicó-. Se pusieron a luchar, me marché y le quité su arma a unos guardias muertos por si había más en el castillo, por seguridad –se relamió los labios-, así es como me manché de sangre ¿contentas?

Todas se estaban mirando entre ellas, algunas seguían temblando pero al menos no la veían como si fuera una psicópata que estuviera diciendo disparates. Estaba segura de que a ninguna de ellas se la habría ocurrido coger el arma, pero que pudiera encontrarse con alguien peligroso justificaba este hecho. La chica de Acre al contrario que las demás parecía ilusionada, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, estaba segura de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Los Asesinos están aquí? –Su voz era clara y calmada- ¿Van a sacarnos de aquí? ¿Acabarán con los templarios?

Ante aquella pregunta no pudo más que dirigirle una mirada cargada de incredulidad ¿cómo es que esa chiquilla estaba contenta de que atacasen los Asesinos? La mayoría de ellas estaban aterradas ¿qué tenía ella de diferente para hacer lo contrario? El resto de las muchachas la miraban de igual forma, totalmente desconcertadas por eso en vez del temor de aquel ataque. Pareció notarlo ya que agachó la cabeza sonrojándose.

-Cuando vivía en Acre uno de ellos me salvó, acabó con seis guardias a la vez –sonrió con nostalgia-. Si están aquí es que entonces acabarán con los Templarios, al igual que hicieron allí.

-Entiendo… -contestó ante su confesión-. De todas formas estamos en peligro, si los señores del castillo mueren rondará el caos y los guardias nos tomarán como su trofeo personal –las miró a todas-. Tenemos que llegar al palanquín sin ser vistas –ellas se miraron inseguras-, es eso o ser violadas continuamente por hombres que os matarán a golpes si os negáis, la decisión es vuestra –se dio la vuelta-. Quienes queráis escapar, seguidme.

Se miraron entre ellas, al parecer no hacía falta palabras ya que vio como se ponían detrás suya en fila. Asintió con la cabeza abriendo la puerta, fijándose que no hubiera ningún guardia a la espera, rezaba porque Altaïr aún estuviera liado con los gemelos, eso le solucionaría muchos problemas de cabeza ya que mantendría a los soldados ocupados largo tiempo. Caminaron por el pasillo, escuchando algo de barullo en la lejanía, pero por lo demás podían andar tranquilas por esa zona. Al llegar a las escaleras la cosa se complicó un poco, se podía escuchar el fuerte sonido de pisadas, así que tuvo que detenerlas antes de dar la vuelta a una esquina ya que unos cuatro soldados corrían rápidamente hasta lo bajo del castillo al parecer tras el Asesino.

-_"Mierda, Altaïr _–frunció el ceño-. _Deberías ser menos eficiente"_

Si los gemelos habían muerto eso les ofrecía menos tiempo de lo que pensaba. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala por la que habían pasado anteriormente, estaban cerca de la salida, lo sabía. Les hizo un gesto de silencio observando la pequeña puerta que daba al exterior, se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo que al parecer carecía de vigilancia. Empezó a caminar lentamente intentando no hacer ruido indicándoles que la siguieran, las zonas bajas eran las más peligrosas porque ahí era por donde estarían buscando al Asesino una vez hubiera huido.

-_"Sólo unos pasos más" _–pensó, pero al parecer su suerte se había acabado en ese momento.

Tres guardias aparecieron dando la vuelta a la esquina justamente hacia el pasillo donde estaban las chicas, algunas gritaron pero no se movieron del lugar. Los soldados parecían sorprendidos por la aparición de las cortesanas, pero rápidamente esa sorpresa pasó a diversión en sus rostros, sabía perfectamente lo que estaban pensando y no iba a permitir que les ocurriera nada.

-Pero mirad que tenemos aquí, gatitas que se han perdido –habló el que iba primero cargando una larga pica- ¿podemos acompañaros a algún lugar? –preguntó.

-No hace falta –contestó bastante alto haciendo que se fijaran principalmente en ella y en su ropa ensangrentada-. La salida está justo ahí.

-¿De dónde vienes, gatita? –dijo otro guardia- Esa sangre no parece tuya, ni esa espada –sonrió socarronamente-. Las gatitas deberían jugar con sus telas, no con armas –esto hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-Creo que prefiero esto a mis telas, gracias –respondió mordazmente- ¿Nos vais a dejar pasar? –quizás alguno de ellos fuera razonable.

-Uhm… -pareció meditarlo unos segundos mientras sus compañeros se reían por lo bajo- Creo que por encontraros merecemos un premio, así que si jugáis un poco con nosotros os dejaremos ir.

-Me parece que no vamos a poder contentaros –movió la espada-. Nos vamos a ir ahora, así que apartaos –ante eso se empezaron a reír estrepitosamente.

-¿O sino que vas a hacer? ¿Pincharnos con tu espada? Seguro que ni siquiera sabes cómo se utiliza, gatita –ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Pero si es muy fácil –mostró sus perlados dientes- lo afilado raja cuellos, o al menos eso he visto –se puso en una pose ofensiva mientras las demás retrocedían.

Los guardias seguían sin tomarla en serio, ya que el primero que se acercó fue el que portaba la pica, moviéndola lentamente, como si quisiera espantar a un pájaro. Era tan normal que los hombres menospreciasen a las mujeres de esa forma que le entraron ganas de clavarle la pica en la cabeza, pero sería misericordiosa, únicamente perdería la mano. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se movió cogiendo la pica atrayéndolo hasta ella proporcionándole un golpe certero en la muñeca haciendo que soltase un agudo grito de dolor. La miró con los ojos desorbitados llevándose un cabezazo que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con la muñeca partida en dos, no moriría, al menos si se despertaba pronto.

Los otros dos abrieron la boca sorpresivamente y la miraron como si se tratase de un espejismo. Cogió la pica del suelo apoyándose en ella, no las había utilizado mucho, lo que más usaba eran espadas, aunque las dagas tampoco estaban mal; pequeñas, manejables además de discretas. Uno de los dos se abalanzó sobre ella con la espada en alto, cosa que fue fácilmente contrarrestado por la suya, le dio la vuelta a la pica en el aire clavándosela en la pierna haciendo que aullara al igual que un perro, bajó la espada sosteniéndose la pierna dándole tiempo a darle un golpe en el rostro con el codo que le partió la nariz haciendo que se resbalase hasta el suelo acabando sentado.

-_"El que les haya entrenado debe ser el peor maestro de armas de la historia"_ –se agachó quitándole la espada al soldado pasando por encima de los dos guardias para acercarse al tercero.

Parecía estar paralizado, tanto que mantenía su espada baja, como si ella le provocase algún temor profundo al haber venido con demasiada facilidad a sus compañeros. Se colocó a una distancia prudente suya, estirando el brazo lo suficiente como para que la espada rozase la punta de la nariz del soldado.

-¿Nos dejarás pasar? –preguntó, este asintió rápidamente-. Bien, levanta las manos, despacio –el soldado hizo lo que le indicó sin rechistar, miró en su cintura, en él tenía un pequeño puñal plateado-. Dame eso –señaló a su cintura haciendo que este lo cogiese tirándolo al suelo.

Soltó una de las espadas fijándose en el arma, era pequeña, podía pasar desapercibida entre la ropa de cortesana, cosa que una espada no. Tenía unas bonitas marcas florales en un lateral, no tenía empuñadura y era de doble filo, perfecto para usarlo si se quería bloquear cualquier ataque. Asintió con la cabeza acercándose al guardia que la miraba con cautela.

-Bonito puñal –sonrió alzando la cabeza para mirarlo-. Gracias –después de eso soltó la otra espada propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a la pared. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al resto que se fijaban en ella como si fuera un ser extraño- ¿Qué? Vamos –les hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

Tuvo que llevarse la mano a los ojos para evitar cegarse con la luz del sol, apenas debía de ser mediodía. Su mirada se dirigió hacia las murallas, los arqueros parecían correr hacia la parte oeste del castillo alejándolos bastante de donde se encontraba el palanquín, los cuatro esclavos estaban cobijados a la sombra. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia los muchachos que tenían el rostro al descubierto, uno de ellos tenía unas feas cicatrices recorriéndole el rostro, como si hubiera sido torturado. Sintió lástima por él, pero tenía otras cosas en mente, en cuanto los guardias vieran el palanquín acercarse a las puertas darían por sentado que les habían dado permiso, nadie llegaría tan lejos huyendo en un vehículo tan visible.

-Nos tenemos que ir, ahora –frunció el ceño-. Están atacando el castillo.

Los esclavos seguían mirándola nerviosa, se miró las manos y sus ropas, estaban completamente manchadas de sangre. No lo lamentaba, había hecho lo correcto al acabar con esos hombres, los otros soldados no tenían la culpa de ser tan idiotas como para creer que podrían violar a las chicas que iban con ella sin pagar por ello. Se levantaron nerviosos cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro dirigiéndose al palanquín para colocar la escalera en el exterior.

-Vamos –les indicó a las chicas que corrieron hasta el palanquín.

Subieron de una en una, ella la última vigilando las murallas, no debían verla ensangrentada, eso sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle. Al terminar de subir las demás de un salto entró ahí, guardándose el puñal en la parte trasera de la cintura, atándose el fula a esta para tenerlo escondido. Las muchachas estaban intranquilas, temblaban y alguna que otra parecía estar a punto de llorar. Entendía por lo que estaban pasando, pero ahora estaban a salvo, o casi, no tenía que estar así.

-Nos has mentido –habló la chica de Acre que parecía una de las pocas calmadas-. Las cortesanas no saben pelear –ella volteó los ojos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó- Eso será lo que te han hecho pensar, pero de donde yo vengo todas las chicas duermen con un puñal bajo su almohada, sólo por si el cliente busca algo que no se le ha ofrecido –se encogió de hombros, esa era una pequeña mentira en comparación del resto-. Así que yo te recomendaría que a partir de ahora lo hicieras, por si te encuentra con tipos como esos –sonrió-, todo hombre es valiente hasta que ve que sus huevos están en peligro. Entonces te respetarán y se comportarán como gatitos.

Todo se quedó en silencio, como si meditaran sus palabras. Era mejor que lo pensasen bien, tal vez aquello les salvaría algún día la vida. Escuchó las puertas del castillo abrirse, el crujir del metal, por ello lanzó un largo suspiro, lo había conseguido, las había sacado sanas de ahí. Ahora el problema era su siguiente objetivo, Bouchart. Seguramente el muy cobarde habría vuelto a Limassol desde que se enteró de la muerte de Moloch para proteger el archivo, era un pésimo líder y peor persona aún si era posible.

-_"Pero primero debo escapar_ –pensó mirando distraídamente a las chicas-. _Ojalá hubiera un lugar seguro donde llevarlas, no se merecen vivir para servir a los demás" _

Sentía verdadera lástima por el futuro de esas jóvenes, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella no era alguien con poder y una sola persona no podría cambiar el mundo, si las ayudase a escapar ¿a dónde irían? Repudiadas por su condición de putas, además de vendidas por mercaderes de esclavos o sus mismos parientes ¿de verdad tenía algún lugar donde ir? En Inglaterra podría encontrar algún convento, las monjas se alegrarían de tener nuevas hermanas, cobijo, alimento, cama… Dedicar su vida a Dios era algo que no creía que ninguna de ellas quisiera, pero era un lugar más seguro que un burdel.

-_"Ojala pudiera ayudarlas_ –cerró los ojos-. _Pero queda demostrado que si me enfrento al mundo este me dará una patada antes de recibir una puñalada en la espalda_ –puso una mueca amarga-. _La justicia divina no existe_ –se miró las manos ensangrentadas-, _únicamente existe aquella que ejercemos con nuestras propias manos"_

Antes lo había pensado fugazmente, pero la verdad es que aquello era lo único que podía pensar si recordaba los últimos hechos acontecidos. Los culpables debían ser castigados, según la proporción de sus actos, y aquellos que cometiesen actos imperdonables debían morir.

-_"Hice lo correcto _–se repitió recordando el rostro de aquellos hombres que había matado-. _Hice lo correcto"_ –volvió a pensar, tal vez de esa forma no vendrían a torturarla en sus pesadillas.

_**Continuará...**_

**Bueno, vemos que María tiene su pequeño corazón preocupándose de las chiquillas. Además he hecho referencia a algo que ya dije en el capítulo anterior en los comentarios, la daga de María del Brotherhood, que para mí está muy claro que le perteneció a ella. Sobre si hay alguna incoherencia en la fuerza que muestra María la respuesta es no, ella tiene una buena musculatura en los brazos ya que la espada que utilizaba era tipo Claymore, la de los caballeros Templarios la cual se necesita muchísima fuerza para esgrimirla y ella lo suele hacer con una mano. Así que tenga fuerza suficiente para partir narices, golpear tan fuerte como para dejar tirado a los guardias o cabezazos es normal, al menos según mi historia.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas! ¡Sabéis que siempre me alegro de recibirlos me anima a seguir escribiendo =D!**

**Vanecool, me alegro que te gustase, intento hacerlos siempre lo más realistas posible. En el libro cuando María deja sólo a Altaïr contra los gemelos este siente un pinchazo en el pecho, como un malestar porque ella siempre lo deje tirado xD es muy divertido leerlo, el pobre esta colado por ella sin embargo María no parece dar su brazo a torcer, yo creo que por ahora es que tiene demasiado en la cabeza como para pensar seriamente en formar alguna relación sinceramente xD. María únicamente las prepara para cómo es verdaderamente el mundo, y sí, el libro de las Cruzadas es el más canónico de la saga, los de Ezio son muy... secos, ponen muchas cosas que no vienen a cuento y demás xD. Espero que también te gustase el capítulo.**

**Milenka-chan, muchas gracias por el comentario. Creo que la mayor característica que se le puede imbuir a María es su sentido de la justicia, sabe como es el mundo y lo cruel que puede llegar a ser si una se vuelve en su contra, pero lucha con uñas y dientes contra aquello que ve malvado, creo que por este principal motivo acabó casándose con Altaïr, él tampoco tolera las injusticias, en una parte del Códice dice que llega un momento en el que únicamente piensa en que los malvados deben morir, por eso he hecho que María llegue a la misma conclusión. Espero que te haya sorprendido gratamente este capítulo, van a pasar un par de capítulos más hasta que vuelva a retomar el hilo de la novela, por que tiene que volver a Limassol y con lo que ella adora los barcos... xD. Espero tu próximo comentario hermosa!**

**Anikiti88, sí bueno... sólo cosas malas. Creo que lo dejé claro en el resumen del fics, su suerte no había hecho más que empeorar desde que conoció a Altaïr xD. Yo también me quedé pensando que debía de estar pasando por la mente de María, únicamente me venía la venganza a la cabeza, pero como aparece luego me sorprendió así que he tenido que inventar algo intermedio que espero que te guste. Intento hacer a María un personaje humano, con sus defectos y dones obviamente, no va a ser perfecta. Tiene que reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos que pasan, tramar formas de escape rápido, matar si es necesario para ello. Intento ser realista, siempre que escribo sobre ella pienso ¿qué haría María? xD. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leerme tan fielmente!**

**Por cierto, un saludo especial a YamanikEscene de México =D. Gracias por agregar mi fic a tus favoritos! Espero ver pronto tus comentarios por aquí!**

**¡Muchas gracias también por sus visitas! Nunca están de más y siempre me alegra de que me lean desde todas las partes del mundo. Muchas gracias a España (Siempre me leéis de las primeras!), México (Seguís siendo las que más releéis los capítulos!), Venezuela (Muchas gracias Vane =D), Estados Unidos (Vaya, desde hace un par de capítulos siempre lo seguís!), Argentina (Gracias por vuestra visita!), Chile (Un beso muy grande Mile!), Rusia (Algún día deberías dejar un review, me gustaría conocerte xD!) y Nicaragua (Os doy las gracias por que también os habéis incorporado al elenco! Besos!). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, falta poco para que Altaïr y María se encuentren de forma definitiva (y permanente xD), de ahí en adelante ¡Quien sabe! **


	17. Enfrentamiento

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo es sin duda uno de los más largos que he escrito sin dudas, lo he tenido que reescribir dos veces ya que no estaba del todo convencida de cómo había quedado, pero creo que así está perfecto. Ya os dije que dentro de poco dejaré de actualizar, pues ahora se viene un pequeño parón de aproximadamente una semana, en la que en pocas ocasiones voy a disponer de Internet, por lo que actualizar no es nada seguro. Aún así lo intentaré ya que os lo merecéis por aguantar el fic. No es el mejor del mundo pero intento hacerlo lo más llevadero posible. Espero que os guste =D**

**Enfrentamiento**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Su mente era un hervidero, estaba intentando elucubrar alguna forma de llegar a Limassol lo más pronto posible, obviamente tendría que tomar nuevamente un barco aunque esta vez sin la ayuda del Asesino lo cual resultaría algo más difícil. Si Kyrenia se había quedado sin sus líderes Templarios no tardarían mucho en marcharse el resto, eso estaba claro, ya que no podía pensar en nadie que se hiciera cargo de la ciudad en esos momentos. Puede que algún segundo cargo, un comandante podría ser, pero viendo el panorama de haber sido los anteriores asesinados le quitaba fuerza a esa idea. Se llevó la mano a la boca murmurando cosas inteligibles para el resto de las ocupantes, quienes se encontraban demasiado temerosas de su futuro como para fijarse en ella.

El palanquín se movía dando tumbos, estaba segura de que las volverían a dejar en el sitio donde las habían recogido, en el puerto. Si alguien veía a una de las cortesanas prácticamente cubierta de sangre avisaría a los guardias, por lo que tenía que evitar llamar mucho la atención. No podía pedirles a los esclavos que las llevaran directamente hasta la puerta del burdel, sería demasiado sospechoso. Miró a las demás, se encontraban algo más calmadas que cuando se encontraban en San Hilarión, por lo menos ahora se encontraban a salvo de las garras de Shalim, lo cual para todas era un alivio.

-_"Es una lástima que en este mundo existan personas aún peores que él_" –pensó mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Esperaba sinceramente que a aquellas muchachas jamás les tocase lidiar con alguien peor que él, quien disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno además de poseer un extraño placer al infligir daño a sus víctimas. De poco lo había conocido, pero lo suficiente como para saber que tanto él como Moloch se merecían la muerte que Altaïr les había dado. Shahar sin embargo nunca le había visto como una amenaza, al menos hasta hacía unas horas, donde había estado a punto de cortarle ella misma la garganta. Traidores y despojos, eso es lo que eran. Posó la mano tentativamente en el puñal que se encontraba reposando en su cintura, le serviría para defenderse, pero lo que verdaderamente deseaba era recuperar su espada.

-_"Quizás… _-cerró los ojos mientras meditaba- _Quizás pueda recuperar mi espada_ –su mente sin saber porque evocó la silueta de Altaïr-. _Le he ayudado en algunas cosas, si vuelvo a Acre…_ -la figura del Asesino se desvaneció dejando a su paso la de los dos aprendices imbéciles a los que había agredido- _Tonterías_ –suspiró abriendo los ojos-_, eso jamás pasará"_

Alargó la mano para abrir las cortinas del palanquín, estaban bastante lejos del castillo pero había un inusual revuelto en las calles, veía a soldados templarios caminar aceleradamente hasta sobrepasarles, ¿dónde iban? No podía asomarse completamente para ver hacia donde se dirigían pero distinguió perfectamente el fuerte olor a pescado del ambiente, el puerto no podía de estar cerca. Se mordió el labio notando un leve sabor metálico por culpa de las salpicaduras de sangre, si los soldados se dirigían al puerto pasar inadvertida iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba. La única forma de no ser vista era ir escondida entre ellas, eran ocho a fin de cuentas, podían rodearla. Sopesó las posibilidades, la atención de los hombres estaría centrada en las demás mientras que las mujeres únicamente se fijarían en ellas para fruncir el ceño y mirarlas como si fueran despojos, así que la idea podía funcionar. Chasqueó la lengua para llamar la atención de las demás consiguiéndolo al instante.

-Tendréis que rodearme –habló lentamente-, si alguien ve a una cortesana ensangrentada hará preguntas –su tono de voz no varió en ningún momento, mostrándose seguro en todo momento-. No nos conviene que pregunten sobre lo ocurrido en el castillo –ladeó la cabeza- ¿no creéis? –sonrió calmada.

Ellas empezaron a asentir tímidamente, si alguien preguntase sobre lo ocurrido estarían en serios problemas y eso era lo que menos querían. Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron al sitio en donde se habían subido, los esclavos dejaron el palanquín apoyado en el suelo al tiempo que colocaban la pequeña escalera para que bajasen. Una a una empezaron a bajar, formando todas un pequeño círculo en donde se colocó ella que fue la última en descender del vehículo. Miró a su alrededor, había una cantidad considerable de templarios en la zona que no parecían estar simplemente patrullando.

-_"Huyen como ratas" _–fue a la conclusión a la que llegó al ver en la lejanía un par de barcos con la bandera templaria que ya habían partido.

Era muy pronto para que la muerte de Shalim y Shahar hubiera llegado a oídos de todo el mundo, eso debía de deberse principalmente por el asesinato de Moloch. Bouchart sabría perfectamente que ninguno de los gemelos podría contar con la autoridad suficiente sobre la isla sin el apoyo de su padre como para gobernarla, así que habían recurrido a la salida más cobarde, la huída. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a las chicas que empezasen a caminar, ellas la obedecieron inmediatamente moviendo sinuosamente las caderas de la misma forma que lo habían hecho al ir hasta el puerto. Estaba segura que era por las palabras de Tahira pero lo agradeció, los pocos templarios que se habían fijado en que estaban ahí estaban totalmente centrados en las caderas de sus compañeras al igual que los marineros que las veían con ojos cargados de lujuria.

Cogieron exactamente por el mismo camino por el que habían ido al puerto, esta vez no tenían guardias que les indicasen donde estaba el burdel por lo que se paraban de tanto en tanto para mirar por qué calle tenían que ir para llegar hasta el local. Las pocas mujeres con las que se cruzaban las miraban despectivamente, para ellas eran únicamente rameras, chicas que habían sucumbido a los vicios de la carne acabando en aquel mundo subyugado al placer ajeno. Pero al contrario que la primera vez que salieron en las calles había más gente, pequeños corros de personas que parecían murmurar en cada esquina aunque ninguna de las palabras que debían llegó a sus oídos, pero podía imaginar perfectamente lo que decían.

-_"El asesinato de los tiranos templarios y la huída de estos"_ –se dijo mentalmente.

Y todo ello únicamente debido a un hombre, era tan extraño que una sola persona pudiera ser tan relevante para aquella pequeña ciudad, Altaïr era casi como un libertador, él solo había acabado con el padre y los hijos en pocas horas. Sin duda la perseverancia de ese Asesino era algo de admirar. Meneó la cabeza intentando evitar pensar en él, se había sentido mal por dejarlo solo contra los gemelos pero sabía que los derrotaría, aunque seguro que sí se había enfadado con ella, siempre que le dejaba acababa de un humor de perros, cosa que era divertido al igual que frustrante ya que siempre la acababa encontrando.

-_"Pero_ –recordó- _no fue por mí cuando me capturaron_ –sin saber porque eso la entristeció un poco-. _Tuve que ser yo la que huyese de las manos de Shalim, él no me rescató"_

Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho por ello que ignoró. No debía de pensar en él, tenía que centrarse en huir del burdel en cuanto llegasen. Caminaron aceleradamente hasta llegar a la principal, ahí era por donde se encontraba el local, donde en la entrada se encontraban las mismas mujeres del día anterior atrayendo la atención de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes hacia el interior del prostíbulo. Al verlas llegar parecieron sorprendidas, seguramente por la rapidez de su servicio, pero no les negaron el paso, simplemente se apartaron un poco. Nada más pasar el umbral disminuyó el paso provocando que las demás acabaran adelantándola quedando bastante rezagada.

Si más que pensar tomó el pasillo de la izquierda intentando localizar la sala en la que había estado el día anterior, sabía que aquellos baños debían de encontrarse en la planta baja del burdel, por lo que ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de subir las escaleras. Tuvo que ocultarse detrás de algunas puertas o postes de madera para que tanto clientes como cortesanas no la viesen, su aspecto llamaría demasiado la atención. Al llegar a un cruce giró a la derecha, aquel lugar le sonaba un poco más, por lo que decidió abrir una de las puertas lentamente procurando no hacer ruido. Nada más abrirla la cerró rápidamente ya que lo único proveniente de ahí eran gruñidos, gemidos y palabras en árabe que prefería no entender.

Notó un calor ascendiente por sus mejillas, cerró fuertemente los ojos para dejar de imaginar cualquier escena que pudiera generar aquellos ruidos, estaba buscando los baños, no un cuarto donde copular. Calmándose abrió la segunda habitación que gracias a Dios se encontraba vacía, entró mirando a su alrededor, sí, esa sí que era el cuarto donde las habían llevado la noche anterior. Y si no se equivocaba los baños se encontraban cruzando la puerta contigua. Asomó la cabeza por el lugar, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie por la zona, la sala estaba completamente desierta.

-_"Perfecto"_ –sonrió, al menos por ahora tenía suerte.

El calor que había sentido la noche anterior se había desvanecido completamente, no sabía qué era lo que habían utilizado para calentar todas las bañeras a la vez pero estaba segura que en Inglaterra no había nada parecido. Se acercó hasta la planta de la esquina donde había escondido su ropa el día anterior asegurándose de que permanecía ahí, en efecto, perfectamente hecha una bola exceptuando las botas, pero se encontraba ahí. Suspiró aliviada empezando a quitarse aquella ridícula vestimenta cogiendo rápidamente los pantalones. Antes de ponerse las botas mojó sus pies en una de las bañeras provocando que esta se tiñese de un color carmesí, hizo lo mismo con las manos además de mojarse el rostro, estaba segura que aún tenía gotas dispersas por la cara que debían de ser eliminadas a toda costa.

Terminó de colocarse las botas poniendo el puñal discretamente en la parte trasera de su cintura, si alguien quería impedirle salir de ahí no iba a salir bien parado eso seguro. Se llevó la mano al pelo, seguía perfectamente recogido gracias a las trenzas que Nur le había hecho esa misma mañana.

-Nur… -dijo en voz alta dándose cuenta de que había olvidado algo bastante importante-. Mierda –maldijo dando un puntapié al vestido haciendo que cayese en el agua.

¡La niña! ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de ella? Era cierto que en las últimas horas su vida había dado un giro completo, su mente estaba centrada en ese momento en escapar y llegar a Limassol lo más pronto posible, no en Nur. Se mordió el labio saliendo rápidamente de los baños, si había seguido sus indicaciones debía de encontrarse escondida en el patio trasero, esperaba sinceramente que no la hubieran encontrado, apenas tenía catorce años por Dios santo ¿qué clase de personas prostituyen a una niña?

-_"Gente sin escrúpulos _–se contestó-. _Gente que únicamente piensa en ganancias, no en la vida"_

Por suerte recordaba el camino hacia ese lugar, antes de salir miró si había alguien en el patio. Estaba completamente desierto, debía de ser un lugar que únicamente utilizaban por las tarde o por las noches, sino no se explicaba que no hubiera nadie. Se acercó hasta la trampilla, era pequeña, seguramente servía para guardar grano o víveres, perfecta para que una persona se escondiese. Golpeó suavemente la tabla sin tener respuesta del otro lado, aquello la preocupó ¿la habrían descubierto?

-Nur –la llamó-. Soy yo, María, ya puedes salir –dijo en un tono que únicamente podría oír si se encontraba escondida en ese lugar.

Lentamente la trampilla se abrió, dejando ver el rostro de la niña. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos de haber estado llorando posiblemente, además su pelo se encontraba extrañamente revuelto. La miró expectante ¿qué le había pasado? Apenas hacía tres horas de que la había visto impecable ¿qué le había ocurrido?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó angustiada ayudándola a bajar- ¿Te han hecho algo? –ella negó.

-Ta-Tahira… -hipó- Está enfadada, muy enfadada –apretó las manos-. Descubrió que fuiste tú en mi lugar –se sorbió la nariz-. La escuché decir que… que nos iba a castigar por nuestro descaro, quiere hacernos daño, María –se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultarlo-. Yo no quiero eso, quiero irme a casa, sólo quiero irme a casa… -terminó diciendo en tono suplicante.

Escucharla hablar de esa forma le partió el corazón, alguien como ella no se merecía ser tratada como una mercancía. Era una persona, una niña por todos los demonios. Sabía que había muchachas que su edad ya estaban casadas, pero una cosa era un matrimonio y otra muy distinta acabar su vida en un burdel. Se fijó en Nur que se esforzaba para no comenzar a llorar nuevamente, esa imagen le hizo tomar una decisión de la cual no sabía si iba a arrepentirse. Iba a salvar a esa niña de esa vida, la pondría a salvo. Las demás chicas también le daban pena, pero no tanto como ella. Además sacar a una del prostíbulo era relativamente fácil, sin embargo sacar al resto sería bastante más complicado.

-Tranquila –pronunció lentamente pasándole la mano por el pelo-. Te voy a sacar de aquí, Tahira no nos hará nada, de eso me encargo yo –aseguró.

-Pe-pero… -volvió a hipar mirándola, fijándose por primera vez en su ropa- ¿Por qué… por qué vistes así?

-Es una larga historia –suspiró-. Sujétame la mano fuertemente, voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro.

-¡Pe-pero…! –exclamó nerviosa.

-Confía en mí –profirió en tono fuerte y seguro-. No nos pasará nada.

Debía de volver con la Resistencia, con un poco de suerte Markos no se habría marchado del almacén, quizás incluso Altaïr estuviera ahí. No conocía demasiado bien al Asesino como para asegurar sus próximos movimientos, pero no parecía el tipo de personas que dejaba a una pobre chica en manos de esclavistas que únicamente la querían para explotar su cuerpo. Además la Resistencia le debía su libertad a Altaïr, podía intentar convencer a Markos de que cuidase de Nur, ella jamás regresaría a casa pero al menos no tendría que llevar una vida encerrada en aquel sitio. Cualquier alternativa a convertirse en prostituta era mejor que eso, la verdad.

Apretó fuertemente la mano de Nur mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, esta vez no le importó que todos la mirasen mientras caminaba arrastrando prácticamente a la chica por el lugar, lo único que le interesaba era salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-¡Deteneos, ahora! –Escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, una voz potente y femenina a la cual no hizo caso- ¡He dicho que paréis!

-María… -masculló Nur con temor- Es-es Tahira…

-Lo sé –respondió en tono neutro intentando recordar donde se encontraba la salida.

Si no se equivocaba debía de encontrarse nada más girar a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la puerta del local, lo que no se esperaba es que el regente de este, Muffadal, también se encontrase taponando la puerta al lado de los dos eunucos. Se tuvo que detener manteniendo a Nur detrás suya, no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada a esa pobre niña.

-¡Pero qué desfachatez es esta! –Bramó Tahira de forma agitada cuando consiguió llegar donde se encontraban ellas, cerrando cualquier foco de salida- ¿Cómo os atrevéis? –su rostro estaba completamente rojo, podía notar una pequeña vena palpitante en su frente- ¡Y esas ropas! ¡Quítatelas ahora mismo! –exigió en tono airado mirando a María, la cual se giró clavando en ella sus fríos ojos.

-No me des órdenes –siseó en tono venenoso-. Yo no soy una de tus putas. Tu señor jamás me compró –entrecerró los ojos-. No soy tu esclava –aunque voz era débil aquellas palabras hicieron eco por todo el lugar.

Tahira permaneció en silencio abriendo ligeramente la boca, sorprendida por su impactante revelación. Sin embargo Muffadal únicamente que se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si intentase reconocerla, estaba segura de que el mercader recordaba a cada una de sus compras, pero ella no estaba en su lista de chicas nuevas. Obviamente no cumplía ninguna de las expectativas esperadas para una casa del placer; no era hermosa, ni joven y mucho menos virgen. Pareció estar valorando eso, aunque no dijo nada simplemente sería con la mirada clavada en ella.

-Eso no es importante –comentó-. Tú no vales nada, pero ella sí –señaló a Nur-. Me pertenece, la compré –hizo un gesto de burla-. Puedes marcharte, chicas así arruinan la buena imagen de esta casa.

Eso hizo que apretase los puños y se llevase la mano hasta su cintura derecha donde reposaba el puñal. Ahí descansaba, dispuesto a ser usado en cualquier momento por ella. Decir que no valía nada ¿pero cómo se atrevía? Las personas no tenían un precio, nadie debía de ser tratado como un objeto en manos de nadie. Miró de reojo a Nur que estaba escondida detrás suya temblando, obviamente no iba a dejar que se quedase en ese lugar.

-No me iré sin Nur –repuso sin temor alguno, los eunucos tenían pinta de ser fuertes, pero carecían de armas-. No voy a permitir que permanezca en este lugar ni un minuto más –amenazó.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, mujer? –Sonrió algo aburrido- Sacadla de aquí, pero no hagáis daño a la otra, es valiosa.

Dio unos pasos atrás viendo como se acercaban a ella, soltó la mano de Nur que estaba muy intranquila. Hizo una mueca tanteando el puñal, ellos ni siquiera sabía que estaba armada, lo cual le daba una pequeña ventaja. Vio como cada vez estaban más cerca, debía de actuar de forma rápida, simplemente podría matarlos, pero únicamente recibían órdenes, el verdadero objetivo era Muffadal. De un rápido movimiento agarró el puñal con la mano derecha mostrándolo a los eunucos que durante un momento parecieron desconcertados. Aprovechó esos instantes para dar un par de pasos pegándole un golpe fuerte en la entrepierna, el dolor no debía de ser tan intenso al carecer de pene, pero seguro que era molesto. Le agarró la cabeza mientras subía la rodilla propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido, acabó cayéndose casi contra su compañero.

La cara de todos era de expectación, sobre todo la de Muffadal, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y podía observar un pequeño tic nervioso en su ceja. Estaba segura de que no se esperaba que una mujer pudiera llegar a vencer a alguno de sus guardaespaldas.

-¿A qué esperas? –Dijo algo alterado al eunuco que permanecía en pie- ¡Échala de aquí! –gruñó.

Este iba a ser más complicado de eliminar, ya que se esperaba que ella le atacase de frente, lo cual obviamente no iba a hacer. Era grande, más que ella, podía tener perfectamente la complexión de un caballero templario, pero no su destreza, eso estaba claro. Alzó el puñal hasta colocarlo justamente a la altura de sus ojos, si la golpeaba saldría mal parado, no tendría miramientos que provocarle las heridas que fueran necesarias si continuaba con siguiendo las órdenes de Muffadal. Las cortesanas permanecían en silencio, algunos clientes curiosos se encontraban detrás de ellas, contemplando interesados la curiosa escena.

-Vamos –se burló-, te estoy esperando –canturreó- ¿acaso me tienes miedo? –Ladeó la cabeza- Bueno, un hombre que no tiene hombría debe ser considerado también mujer ¿no?

Si le cabreaba lo suficiente atacaría movido por la ira, lo cual le facilitaría más las cosas. Se quedó mirando su rostro que iba cambiando paulatinamente de color hasta ponerse igual de rojo que un tomate. Esto hizo que sonriera un poco, ahí estaba, la gran estupidez humana saliendo a la luz en el momento menos indicado. Se abalanzó encima suya pero le consiguió esquivar a pesar de la estrechez del sitio donde luchaban, lo que no esperaba era tropezar acabando en el suelo con las manos por delante cortándose accidentalmente la mano.

-_"¡Mierda!" _–pensó alarmada.

Intuyendo la intención de eunuco de cogerla desprevenida rodó por el suelo antes de que las manos de este pudieran asirla. Aún permanecía en el asfalto, si se levantaba cabía la posibilidad de que volviera a intentar capturarla, así que lo único que podía hacer era que ambos estuvieran en el mismo terreno. De un certero movimiento con el puñal le rasgó el tendón de la rodilla derecha provocándole un fuerte alarido y que inevitablemente se le doblase acabando casi a la misma altura que ella. El hombre se encontraba enfadado, adolorido además de frustrado, le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia e intentó ponerse de pie sin poder conseguirlo, profiriendo otro grito de dolor. Aprovechando su pequeña ventaja pegó un bote colocándose casi de pie, y justo antes de que el eunuco alargase la mano para agarrarla se colocó detrás de él estampándole el rostro contra la pared, con tal fuerza que le produjo una fea brecha en la frente.

-_"Ya está_ –pudo notar como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente-. _Ya está_ –volvió a repetirse notándose extrañamente cansada-. _Ahora el pez gordo"_

Giró la cabeza hacia Muffadal, que tenía el rostro desencajado, algo parecido al pavor le recorría la cara. Parecía querer huir de ahí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, no le daría tiempo a abrirla para poder escapar de esa mujer sin que esta lo cogiese de espaldas. Empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes sobre su vida, pero eso carecía de importancia. Dio dos pasos y le colocó el puñal peligrosamente cerca del cuello provocando que soltase un grito bastante femenino.

-¿Por qué debería perdonar tu insignificante vida? –Preguntó en tono tenebroso- Dame una buena razón para no cortarte el cuello ahora mismo.

-Y-yo… y-yo tengo… -las palabras no parecían salirle- oro… Tengo oro… Si… -notó el filo del puñal aún más cerca de su piel.

-¿Oro? –Repitió burlescamente- Eso no es más que polvo, te dejaré vivir, pero con una condición –se lo pensó-. Más bien es una orden ¿vale? –Él asintió rápidamente- Debes de cuidar de estas chicas, de todas ¿entiendes? Como me entere de que las vendes, las maltratan o dejas que algún desalmado se sobrepase con ellas te encontraré y te mataré ¿me has oído bien?

-S-s-sí –tartamudeó mientras le temblaban los labios.

-Bien –alejó un poco el puñal-. Ven, Nur –estiró las manos hacia ella-. Nos vamos.

Sin decir una sola palabra más abrió las puertas del burdel saliendo a la calle mientras la chica le sostenía fuertemente la mano izquierda. Antes de que la puerta se cerrase volvió el rostro lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Muffadal, aquello había sido una promesa que pensaba cumplir. Después de eso miró a la muchacha que tenía la boca igual de abierta que los demás sin saber que decir, eso la relajó pudiendo sonreír calmadamente mientras la pasaba la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo infantil.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no nos pasaría nada –comentó en un tono confiado adentrándose en el entresijo de las calles de Kyrenia.

**_Continuará..._**

**Aquí vemos que María puede llegar a tener verdaderos problemas en un combate, lo que siempre frena a sus oponentes es que creen que una mujer no puede llegar a pelear, por eso cuando se enfrenta a Bouchart acaba perdiendo al igual que con Altaïr, ambos rinden al máximo de sus capacidades desde el inicio sabiendo que sino María se la dará con queso. En un fragmento del capítulo vemos a María reflexionando sobre el asesino, llegando a entristecerse porque no fuera a buscarla sin razón ninguna xD, María no es ninguna damisela en apuros a la que haya que salvar pero aún así muy dentro de ella empieza a confiar en Altaïr =P. Más le vale hacerlo, es el único fiable con el que se va a encontrar. **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus visitas y comentarios! ¡Sabéis que siempre son bienvenidas!**

**Anikiti88, la verdad es que muchas opciones no tienen, pero María intenta ayudarlas como puede, ya que tiene que irse inmediatamente a Limassol y eso por mucho que le de pena esta en un segundo plano en comparación de Bouchart. Altaïr se merece eso y mucho más xD, me da tanta pena en el libro cuando María muere... él a veces imagina que diría ella, como le reprendería por culparse de su muerte y demás, es triste ;-; Ella es de las pocas personas que jamás le engañaría o traicionaría, al menos cuando están juntos xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Milenka-chan, yo creo que María debe tener algo de experiencia al pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sino la mayoría de los golpes le provocaría cada cardenal que iba a parecer un collage. Es una de las cosas que aprendió de niña, si los chicos la molestan no hay nada mejor para callarles la boca que una patada en la entrepierna, hace verdaderos milagros xD. Ya había pensado que quiero que antes de mis exámenes dejarlo en donde lo terminó Bowden y a partir de ahí quien sabe, si cuento con suficiente apoyo lo seguiré, quiero que conste que 'Cautiva' no viene a ser porque Altaïr la capturase en el primer capítulo, no, el título tiene más juego xD. Te deseo suerte nuevamente en la Uni, yo preferiría no hacer exámenes y volver que esto que me espera. Besos!**

**Peule, ¡Oh una nueva lectora! ¡Qué alegría =D! Muchas gracias por decir que te encanta mi historia, aunque la esté basando en la original intento hacer algo más de trasfondo donde María pueda evolucionar ya que en el libro eso no te lo muestran. Tengo más de 15 historias de Altaïr-María publicadas xD pero en mi LJ no aquí, es cierto que hay escasez de esta pareja, con lo importante que es en la trama y lo mucho que se quieren, no hay quien entienda a los demás xD. Eso sin dudas es algo que me encantará escribir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que dejes otro en este capítulo =P!**

**¡Muchas gracias, como siempre, a todas las personas que visitan este fics desde todo el mundo! Gracias a México (Me emociona ver cuantos me leéis de allí), Chile (OMG! No es solo Mile-chan, hay más xD!), España (Gracias por ser los primeros), Venezuela (Gracias Vane =D cuando puedas comenta que siempre me gusta contestarte!), Estados Unidos (De verdad, gracias por leerme =D), Rusia (Un besazo enorme para ti!) y Nicaragua (En serio, gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia!). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, alguna crítica o algo ya sabéis donde encontrarme. Besos!**


	18. Retorno

**Hola a todas. Primero que nada siento mucho no haber actualizado pero como dije no he tenido internet decentemente hasta este viernes. Tampoco pude actualizar antes porque por desgracia se me olvido guardar lo que llevaba del capítulo en un pen-drive para poder continuarlo cuando tuviese acceso a internet. Así que espero que os guste el capítulo aunque haya tardado un poquito más de la cuenta, estamos llegando casi al final de la historia. Sólo hay que esperar unos capítulos más.**

**Retorno**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Las calles de Kyrenia estaban más abarrotadas que la última vez que las atravesó, seguramente la noticia de la muerte de los gobernantes templarios se había extendido por toda la ciudad. Además por lo que había podido comprobar el resto de las tropas se dirigían al puerto para abandonar Kyrenia. Pensar que todo aquello lo había provocado un solo hombre llegaba a perturbarla en cierto sentido, pero se alegraba de que todo hubiera cambiado. Ahora que el Temple abandonaba ese lugar los ciudadanos volvían a ser libres, sus vidas sólo les pertenecían a ellos, no habría más reinado del terror por el momento. Sin embargo su principal preocupación en esos instantes era dejar a aquella muchacha en un lugar seguro, y lo único que se le venía a la mente era el viejo almacén de la Resistencia.

Muchas de las mujeres que veía por la calle se la habían quedado mirando extrañadas, no era nada normal ir arrastrando a una cortesana por toda la ciudad estando ella vestida con ropas más propias de hombres. Eso en cierto sentido le importaba bien poco, pero llamar la atención más de lo necesario sí que le preocupaba, si ese idiota de Muffadal pretendía encontrar a Nur después de que ella abandonase la ciudad prefería que nadie recordase haberlas visto por aquellas calles. Aunque si el mercader rompía su promesa ni su dios podría protegerlo de su furia.

Llegó a un entresijo de calles que le sonaba ligeramente, era por donde Markos la había guiado para pasar inadvertidos, en esos callejones apenas había visibilidad de las calles principales lo que las convertía en sitios perfectos si querían pasar inadvertidas. Entró en uno de ellos observando como el suelo se encontraba lleno de deshechos, encogió la nariz debido al fuerte olor a agrio y vio como Nur se llevaba la mano al rostro intentando no respirar aquel asqueroso aroma. Sabía que era un poco nauseabundo, pero la ruta sin lugar a dudas era la más segura de todas. Poco a poco los pasillos se fueron estrechando hasta que finalmente salieron a una ancha callejuela, por ahí era donde había visto pasar a la turba que había acabado destrozándolo todo el día anterior.

Escuchó un pequeño quejido de la chica que provocó que se girase, Nur se miraba los pies algo preocupada. María se los miró dándose cuenta por primera vez de que no llevaba zapatos ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? En el burdel el calzado no era verdaderamente necesario ya que el suelo era de madera, pero el suelo de la ciudad era completamente diferente, sobre todo por donde habían cogido ellas. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse las cosas que había tenido que evitar pisar.

—Estamos cerca —aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

Nur asintió aunque se mordió el labio, debía resultar verdaderamente incómodo ir caminando entre aquellas calles evitando pisar cualquier cosa que pareciera tener vida o que antes la había tenido. Si no se equivocaba el almacén era el que se encontraba al cruzar la callejuela. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero no sabía si era porque los de la Resistencia estaban dentro o porque al huir había acabado así. Sólo por precaución tomó la daga del costado de su ropa con la mano derecha mientras hacía un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a Nur para que la siguiera. Dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta la cual empujó suavemente, comprobando que no había peligro alguno en su interior.

—¡María! —Exclamó Markos sorprendiéndola haciendo que se voltease en su dirección— ¡Tranquila! —Alzó las manos— Soy yo, Markos.

—Por Dios… —lanzó un largo suspiro bajando el arma— Qué susto me has dado, creí que ibas a ser un templario.

Vio como Markos soltaba una afable risotada, parecía estar de muy buen humor, aunque con aquella pequeña victoria ante los templarios debía de sentirse bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Qué alegría verte —dijo en un tono más cercano que hizo que se sintiera rara—. Cuando no te vi con Altaïr creí que no había conseguido liberarte.

—¿Liberarme? —parpadeó confusa. ¿Acaso el Asesino sabía que había estado en el burdel?— ¿De dónde? —preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

—De los calabozos del puerto, en cuanto volvió fue a buscarte —contestó—. Al ver que no habías vuelto con él supuse que no había conseguido liberarte, pero lo consiguió ¿no? — Sonrió feliz antes de ladear la cabeza para mirar a Nur— ¿Quién es ella?

Aunque había escuchado la pregunta perfectamente no pudo contestarle, ya que su mente aún estaba intentando asimilar las palabras de Markos. ¿Altaïr había ido a buscarla? No podía ser cierto. Ella se había escapado cuando Shalim la sacó de los calabozos, el Asesino no había intervenido para nada. Se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa, sabía que Markos no le mentiría, por lo que entonces aquello era cierto. Altaïr había ido a buscarla, al igual que pasó en Limassol cuando la querían encerrar por traición, ignoró prácticamente la mejor oportunidad que había tenido de matar a Bouchart para salvarla. Y al contrario que la vez anterior en esta ocasión no iba a proporcionarle información al Temple, por lo que entonces ¿por qué cuidaba de ella?

"_Idiota",_ pensó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. "_Es idiota"._

—¿María? —La voz de Markos la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

—Perdón —comentó moviendo ligeramente la mano—, estaba pensando en otras cosas. —Se colocó detrás de la chica poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Ella es Nur, necesito que la cuides.

—¿Cuidar de ella? —repitió alzando ligeramente una ceja mientras observaba a la muchacha de arriba abajo—. Es una cortesana.

_"Al menos no ha dicho puta"_, bufó ligeramente.

La gente de Tierra Santa tenían algún problema con esa palabra. Suponía que decirle eso a una mujer era más degradante que el trabajo que realizaban, porque si no, no lo entendía.

—No, era una cortesana —respondió acentuando el tiempo pasado—. Bueno, en verdad ni siquiera lo ha sido, la he sacado del burdel que la había comprado —se mordió ligeramente la lengua, no podía hablar de aquello demasiado—. Es una larga historia, pero necesito que la cuides, como si se tratara de tu propia familia —le miró directamente a los ojos—. Por favor, no tiene a nadie.

El marinero se la quedó mirando. Nur era hermosa, estaba en una edad en la que aún no se había desarrollado del todo, pero sus curvas ya llamaban la atención de los hombres. Vio como la chica se sonrojaba ante la atenta mirada de Markos, esto hizo que María pusiera una mueca de resignación. Sabía que él tampoco era mala persona, y verdaderamente necesitaba dejarla en buenas manos antes de irse, sino su conciencia le estaría carcomiendo la cabeza durante todo el viaje a Limassol.

—No creo que haya problema —dijo al cabo de un rato haciendo que ella soltase un largo suspiro de alivio—. Tú has ayudado a mi pueblo —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Encantado de conocerte, Nur.

Se fijó en como ella le miraba a él, no parecía estar muy segura de que estar al cuidado de aquel hombre fuera la mejor opción, pero no la culpaba. En poco tiempo había pasado de tener una familia, un hogar y una vida a ser menos que un juguete para el disfrute de los demás, el ser desconfiada podría llegar a salvarle la vida algún día.

—Bien, necesito que le busques una ropa menos llamativa. Ella es libre ¿entiendes? —Pronunció rápidamente—. No es una esclava, ni una cortesana. Sólo quiere vivir en paz, por eso necesito que la cuides —tragó un poco de saliva intentando calmarse.

Vio como Markos asentía a sus pedidos silenciosamente. No era nada descabellado intentar que Nur vistiese como una persona normal en lugar de llevar aquellas sedas transparentes. Cerró ligeramente los ojos, intentando a aclarar las ideas, primero debía de conseguir un barco para ir a Limassol, allí estaría Bouchart.

—Has dicho que Altaïr vino aquí antes —miró a Markos— ¿sabes dónde ha ido?

—Ha vuelto a Limassol —contestó inmediatamente—. O al menos esa era su intención, los templarios se están retirando hacia allí. Quizás ahí se encuentre el archivo de que hablaba —ante esa información simplemente asintió.

—Eso he oído —bufó—. ¿Sabes de algún barco que parta a Limassol?

—Hace una hora zarpó uno —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Puede que Altaïr se fuera en ese si lo cogió a tiempo.

Sin saber por qué frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿Altaïr había dejado la ciudad sin ella? Bueno, era normal que lo hiciera, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Además ella le había dejado solo en el castillo, pero sin saber porque le pareció algo ínfimo para que la dejase sola en Kyrenia.

—No puedo creer que se haya marchado sin mí —murmuró entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que fuera escuchado por los demás.

Ante aquellas palabras Markos se la quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que le extraño mucho. ¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma? ¿Acaso tenía algo en el rostro? Aparte de estar más limpia que la última vez que se vieron no había cambiado. Recordar lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar le hizo recordar la pelea contra los templarios y el rostro ensangrentado del joven que se habían llevado junto a ella.

—¿Felix está bien? —se mordió el labio algo preocupada. Ese muchacho la había tratado cordialmente siempre, no le gustaría que le ocurriese algo.

—Sí. Basil lo ayudó a volver a casa. Se repondrá —aseguró. Se llevó la mano al mentón como si reflexionara sobre algo—. Creo que hay un pequeño buque que zarpa dentro de unas horas. Podría ir a asegurarme —ante aquel desinteresado ofrecimiento no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias, Markos. —La verdad es que la relación con la Resistencia de Kyrenia era mucho mejor que la que había tenido con los de Limassol.

El marinero salió por la puerta dejando a ambas solas en el almacén. Ella se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla, sabía que los templarios se estaban yendo de Kyrenia, pero eso no le quitaba para que aún fuera buscada por ellos. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba bastante más revuelto de cómo lo recordaba, incluso había manchas de sangre en el suelo, seguramente pertenecientes a algún caído en la pelea en la que la capturaron. Después de rememorar la pequeña batalla se fijó en Nur, que permanecía de pie sujetándose fuertemente los brazos, estaba temblando ligeramente aunque la temperatura era bastante cálida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose a ella. Debía de estar feliz, al menos ya no tendría que vender su cuerpo para vivir.

La niña alzó los ojos para observarla directamente, en ellos se veían reflejados una serie de sentimientos mezclados que no supo identificar.

—No me gusta… este sitio —musitó en voz baja—. No es que el burdel fuera mejor —se lamió los labios, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas—. Pero…

—Porque esto no es una casa, Nur, es un refugio de la Resistencia —contestó—. Estoy segura de que Markos tiene una buena casa —puso ambas manos en los brazos de ella, frotándolos ligeramente para que entrase en calor—. Él cuidará de ti, sino seré yo quien se ocupe de él ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha no parecía convencida de sus palabras pero asintió, cualquier alternativa era mejor que la del burdel. Meneó la cabeza murmurando algo que no pudo escuchar.

—¿Qué? —Nur no contestó inmediatamente, parecía tener que pensar lo que había dicho, como si eso le causara un gran dolor.

—Me gustaría ir a casa —cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando no llorar—. Lo echo de menos.

Su tono de voz era débil, casi roto. Podía intentar entender que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquella niña, pero ni siquiera podría llegar a atisbar la confusión, el miedo o la desesperación que sentía. No tenía ni quince años y se encontraba tan lejos de su casa, apartada de todo lo que conocía. La añoranza no era nada malo, pero podía consumirte. Ella misma a veces evocaba su pasado, los paisajes que de niña había recorrido, dejándose consumir por la agradable sensación que le proporcionaban sus recuerdos, pero no eran reales, únicamente estaban en su cabeza.

—Yo también echo de menos mi hogar —agachó la cabeza y le pasó la mano por los cabellos a Nur—. Pero como tú no puedo volver, es muy tarde —su rostro se contrajo—. Entiendo que quieras volver, pero si lo haces te repudiarán. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Asintió mientras su llanto se intensificaba— Sé que ahora es difícil, tenías padres, hermanas… Una familia, seguramente una buena familia —suspiró—, yo también tuve una hace tiempo.

Ella era la segunda de tres hijos. Su hermano mayor era quien debía de heredar los terrenos de su padre una vez este muriese, el pequeño iba a convertirse en un monje, algún día quizás fuera un sacerdote y ella debía ser la hija que honrase a su familia casándose con un hombre adinerado, heredando tanto el título como las tierras de su esposo.

—No podemos regresar, Nur —volvió a repetir—. Pero eso no quiere decir que nuestras vidas se hayan acabado —aseguró.

—Pe-pero… —su voz sonaba lastimera— ¿Qué hacer?

Era normal que se hiciera esa pregunta. Con su edad debía de ayudar en casa, conocer a un buen muchacho y tener sus hijos. Ese seguramente era el futuro que siempre creyó que le esperaba, su única meta en el mundo. Sentía lástima por aquella obtusa forma de pensar, pero lo que Nur necesitaba ahora eran ánimos, no que ella la hundiese considerando absurdos sus sueños de formar una familia.

—Podrías vivir como siempre has querido —contestó haciendo que esta alzase la cabeza—. Seguro que siempre has soñado con algo —afirmó—. Algo que por las mañanas te hacía sonreír, que te hacía feliz.

Ella permaneció callada durante unos instantes, como pensando seriamente en lo que había dicho María. Todo el mundo tenía algo por lo que vivir, aunque sólo fuera el mero hecho de sobrevivir, la gente pobre no solía tener muchos sueños, el poder seguir día a día debía ser más que suficiente. Pero ella aún era joven, seguro que tenía cosas por las que alegrarse.

—Me gustaría… tener niños —musitó con una débil sonrisa—. Muchos niños, cocinar para ellos, hacerles ropas, enseñarles a caminar, a hablar —poco a poco su voz sonaba más animada—. Ser madre, siempre he querido ser como la mía —expresó con ilusión.

_"Lo sabía"_, pensó forzando una sonrisa.

Quizás con el tiempo cambiase de actitud, pero por el momento ella era igual que todas las señoritas que había conocido. No tenía nada de malo que sus sueños fueran convertirse en madre, pero que fuese lo único a lo que aspirase en esta vida le resultaba muy triste.

—Podrías serlo —asintió—. Al igual que en Alep, en Chipre hay muchos jóvenes que querrán estar contigo —se puso la mano en el mentón—. Nadie te impedirá casarte, eres libre ¿cierto?

Esas palabras parecieron atisbar un rayo de esperanza a la mirada de la niña. Era muy pequeña para verlo, pero ante ella tenía un sinfín de posibilidades, cientos de diferentes destinos se abrían delante suya, sólo tenía que elegir dónde quería acabar. Al cabo de un rato se calmó y empezó a hablar de cómo era su hogar, con añoranza en su voz, pero sin aquel llanto que la había asolado cada vez que lo nombraba con anterioridad. Tal vez fuera algo simple, el sólo pensar que podía cumplir su sueño había aliviado todos sus males, sin duda aún era una niña que debía de crecer. Al menos ahora tenía fe en algo, eso mantenía vivo a muchas personas hoy en día, que Nur fuera una más no era nada malo.

Al cabo de aproximadamente una media hora llegó Markos respirando agitadamente, su rostro estaba rojo, aunque la mayoría oculto por su espesa barba. Parecía haber corrido bastante para llegar al refugio, lo que alertó un poco a María ¿acaso había sido perseguido? Era algo de lo que no estaba segura, pero pasó los dedos por la daga por si acaso cabía la posibilidad de aquello. Dejó encima de la mesa algo que parecía se ropa, se llevó la mano al pecho intentando hablar.

—Basil me las ha dejado, eran de su madre —señaló a los vestidos—. También he hablado con el dueño del barco, partirán en media hora —respiró hondamente—, dicen que te pueden llevar en la parte de carga. Que ya tu marido lo pagará.

Ante la palabra marido notó como se le erizaba los pelos de la coronilla. Parpadeó sin entender que era lo que Markos le estaba queriendo decir. Ella no tenía marido, no estaba casada, ni siquiera viajaba con un hombre que se hiciera pasar por tal cosa.

—¿Marido? —Preguntó— ¿A qué te refieres con marido?

Mientras que el marinero intentaba recuperar la respiración vio como Nur se acercaba a la ropa y empezaba a mirarla, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, al parecer prefería esas vestimentas a las que llevaba ahora mismo.

—He tenido que decir una pequeña mentira —juntó ligeramente los dedos—. Les he dicho que tu marido se ha marchado de Kyrenia sin ti por error, dejándote sin dinero para coger un barco de vuelta a Limassol —se pasó la mano por la barba—. Les he pedido si te podrían dejar ir con ellos, aunque ya allí si encuentras a tu marido él pagará el viaje.

Sintió un ligero tic en la ceja, que ella mintiera sobre su vida era algo a lo que tenía derecho, pero que alguien más mintiese sobre algún aspecto de esta le causaba cierta molestia, aunque fuese hecha con la mejor intención del mundo. Inspiró hondamente para calmarse, Markos había tenido que mentir, sino no la dejarían subir al barco, lo sabía. Una mujer viajando sola daba mala suerte.

—Gracias —contestó—. ¿Tienes algo de agua? La comida no es importante, pero necesitaré agua para el camino.

Iba a ser un camino largo y penoso. Además, esta vez no iba a tener a Altaïr al lado para poder hablar. Sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a echarlo más de menos de lo que debería, cosa que no podía vaticinar nada bueno.

_**Continuará...**_

**Pues allá va ¡de camino a Limassol! Siguiendo los pasos de nuestro querido Altaïr, en busca de venganza contra Bouchart (que cosa más curiosa, cuando creía que únicamente había infringido las reglas quería que fuera juzgado, ahora que sabe lo que traman verdaderamente los templarios lo quiere muerto). Ya queda menos para que el encuentro no sea únicamente casual, quizás hasta permanente (todos sabemos que sera para siempre).**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y visitas! ¡Sabéis que siempre son bien recibidas! **

**Anikiti88, María es una persona totalmente idealista, siempre intenta ayudar a quien lo necesita, cuando obviamente es justo, no vas a ayudar a un ladrón a robar, pero esas chicas sí que necesitaban ayuda. Gracias por ser comprensiva y esperar a que actualizara, me alegro que me entiendas, necesitaba desintoxicarme un poco de todo esto (además de terminar el Brotherhood y empezar en Revelations). Y sí, tienes razón, María no debió de morir así, tenían que haber estado juntos hasta el final.**

**Milenka-chan, sí bueno, en este mundo cruel se tiene que ser cruel para sobrevivir. Muchas veces los maltratados sin querer se convierten en los maltratadores, cosas de la vida. Sí, yo también estoy ansiosa de escribir más cosas de estos dos ya en plan amiguitos. Va a ser muy divertido intentar escribir los sentimientos que tienen cada uno. No te preocupes, intentaré terminar la historia antes de que termine el mes, ya me he puesto con el último capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Peule, antes que nada, gracias por tu review en el fic de Lucy, como no tienes cuenta no puedo responderte por MP. Muchas gracias por el comentario, sólo intento dejar que los huecos en blancos que dejó Bowden no estén tan en blanco. Poco a poco meto un poco de mi misma en la historia. De verdad, no intento hacer un OoC de nadie, y los OC que meto espero que sean lo más fieles a la época que puedo darles. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme, yo soy quien se desvive por vosotros. Por cierto, mi LJ no está por ahí, pero es asumi17, búscalo.**

**Vanecool, María es alguien que jamás dejaría sin ayuda a un verdadero necesitado, es la Madre Teresa pero con un toque de Princesa Guerrera xD. Me hubiera gustado añadir a Nur al viaje de Limassol, pero no tiene nadie con quien quedarse, estar con Markos es lo más aceptable en este momento, además tengo que ceñirme a la historia, Nur es alguien que he inventado yo, no puede salir así como así. No te preocupes, ya narraré yo lo que ocurre, falta poco para el final, tranquila. Gracias por leerme y comentarme, debe ser difícil leer por teléfono, así que gracias.**

**¡Gracias también por sus visitas y lecturas! Sabéis que eso me hace también feliz, aunque os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Lo siento. De todas formas muchas gracias a: México (Doce de allí... ¡cada vez me queréis más!), España (¡Gracias por leerme!), Chile (¡Vaya! Cada vez sois más de allí, me alegro), Venezuela (Vane, sé que eres tú, pero hay alguien más), Nicaragua (Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo), Malasia (¡Gracias por tenerme paciencia!), Rusia (Jo, siempre me leéis desde allí, no tengo palabras), Reino Unido (Thanks for yours hits!), Estados Unidos (Thanks! I'm happy for your visit!) y Argelia (¡Gracias por leer esta humilde historia!). Besos a todas, espero no tardar en actualizar**


	19. Travesía

**¡Hola mis muy queridos lectores! Está vez sí que he publicado pronto ¿cierto? La verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado auténticos horrores acabarlo, ¿por qué? Pues porque está cargado de reflexiones, quería hacer un capítulo centrándome únicamente en María (y su odio al mar, qué mala que soy), y salió esto. Ya que no quería que llegase a Limassol en un suspiro, sería demasiado sospechoso, así que me saqué esto de la manga. Es algo corto en comparación de otros capítulos, pero espero que os guste y me deis vuestras sinceras opiniones. **

**Travesía**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Sentía el frío en sus huesos y la humedad calándola completamente, por las tablas del barco caían goterones de la cubierta debido a la intensa lluvia a la que estaba siendo sometido en navío. Sí, sin lugar a dudas la suerte jamás volvería a estar de su lado, al menos con lo que concernía al tema de la navegación.

El barco al que había subido era un buque comerciante, que en lugar de especies trataba con telas. Exquisitas prendas traídas desde el lejano oriente para su comercio a través de las islas del Mediterráneo. Por desgracia para el mercader al llegar a Kyrenia se había encontrado con un pueblo sometido al yugo de los templarios, carente de cualquier interés que pudieran tener anteriormente por los ropajes caros. Aquello había hecho al comerciante cambiar su ruta radicalmente, tenía pensado después de hacer un buen negocio por toda la isla parar en Alejandría, cuyo crisol de culturas y comercio era legendario, por lo que la única parada que harían antes de ir al sur sería en Limassol; otro lugar que había sucumbido a la influencia templaria.

Para su desgracia en medio de la travesía, que ya de por sí se estaba volviendo terriblemente pesada, les había empezado a llover con fuerza, produciendo que decenas de goteras aparecieran por el techo de la bodega. No sería tan malo si no sintiera que estaba viajando en una cáscara de nuez que podía ser destruida en cuestión de segundos por aquel maldito oleaje. La parte inferior del barco era amplia, las piezas de tela estaban enrolladas en gruesas capas de esparto para que no se mojaran ni les afectase la humedad que ella misma estaba sufriendo. Sentía como el pelo se le pegaba en el rostro, por su frente caían goterones de sudor que se tenía que limpiar cada dos por tres, todo aquello era sumamente molesto.

Aparte de tener que soportar aquel microclima propio que se había implantado en la bodega otra de las cosas que le preocupaban eran las ratas. Estas caminaban a sus anchas por la parte baja del barco, curioseando de vez en cuando las telas y royendo el esparto que las cubría. Lo único capaz de frenar a esos animales era un gato pardo bastante obeso que en esos momentos se encontraba en lo alto de una de las vigas del buque profundamente dormido, como si el vaivén del navío no fuera más que un arrullo perfecto para dormirse. Envidiaba a ese maldito gato.

"_Ojalá pudiera dormir"_, pensó acostándose sobre unos sacos. _"Todo sería muchísimo más fácil sino sintiera estas horribles náuseas"_.

Al menos cuando había ido con Altaïr consiguió dormir durante la mayoría del trayecto. Además al despertar permanecía entretenida hablando con el Asesino, de cosas trascendentales, incluso contándole cosas de su pasado. Pensándolo bien, había desvelado muchas cosas de ella aquella vez, de donde procedía, su infancia, su matrimonio… En aquel momento no le dio importancia, sólo pensaba en tener la mente ocupada para no centrarla en el lugar donde se encontraban, pero había hablado mucho, quizás demasiado.

"_Al principio me gustaba Robert"_, recordó haber dicho en un sitio parecido a aquel.

Al mencionar a su antiguo líder instintivamente quiso tocar el anillo que en estos momentos estaba ausente. Palpó su mano sin notar la presencia de ese objeto, lo cual la trastornó un poco haciendo que mirase a su alrededor, ¿se le habría caído? Empezó a buscarlo entre sus ropas encontrándolo escondido en una doble costura que llevaba en la parte baja de la camisa. Ahí lo había escondido cuando estuvo en el burdel sino recordaba mal. Lo miró fijamente, la gema roja que se encontraba en el centro siempre le pareció hermosa, pero en esos momentos carecía de valor alguno.

"_Me gustaba Robert"_, pensó haciendo una mueca triste.

Era cierto, le había gustado Robert De Sablé. Desde el inicio le había resultado verdaderamente atractivo, Peter era un hombre acomodado, dudaba seriamente que alguna vez hubiera empleado una espada, pero Robert… Había sido casi como un sueño inalcanzable, algo a lo que aspirar. Jamás podría estar a su altura, o eso pensó en su momento, que sólo tenerlo cerca, poder protegerlo era suficiente. Se equivocó con él, de la misma forma que había errado en muchas de sus decisiones. Cerró fuertemente la mano sobre el anillo y volvió a guardárselo entre las ropas, no quería verlo ya que hacía que recordase cosas que prefería que permanecieran enterradas.

"_Uno no debe temer las ideas, sin importar su fuente. Y nunca debemos tener miedo a la verdad, incluso aunque nos duela"_, Altaïr le había dicho esas palabras en su última travesía.

No temía a la verdad, sabía cuál era, eso era lo que verdaderamente le dolía. Sus actos en Acre en nombre de la paz no eran más que polvo, los muertos que había desperdigado por Tierra Santa eran víctimas inocentes de sus errores, del engaño al que había estado sometida durante tantísimo tiempo. Sin querer abrir los ojos ante algo tan obvio como que su causa sólo traía dolor y sufrimiento.

"_La libertad da más recompensas que la alternativa"_, escuchó en su mente, como un eco que no acababa nunca.

El Asesino estaba luchando por la libertad, al menos luchaba contra los que querían eliminar el libre albedrío de las personas de aquel lugar. Eso era justo. En su rostro se posó una mueca que intentaba simular una sonrisa, si alguien hacía un mes le hubiera dicho que estaría en ese instante de parte de los ideales de un Asesino le habría cortado el cuello. Pero por más irónico que pareciera ahora ambos iban a luchar contra los templarios, ella por venganza y él por su causa.

"_Cuando me vea se burlará"_, pensó aún con esa extraña sonrisa. _"Durante todo el viaje él tenía razón. Se burlará de que haya visto la verdad tarde"._

Aunque el sarraceno no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se burlaba de los demás, o de los que solía hacer bromas. Las veces que lo había visto interactuar con los demás, era… estoico, hablaba de forma casi automática, pidiendo datos e información sobre su próximo objetivo. Pero cuando estaba con ella había algo diferente en sus ojos, una chispa, algo cercano a la camaradería. Lo había visto sonreír y bromear, ¿por qué hacía eso delante de una enemiga?

"_Tal vez no me consideraba su enemiga. Sino…"_, meditó profundamente lo que debía parecerle al Asesino. _"Confundida. Quizás simplemente creyó que podría abrirme los ojos, que no era una amenaza"._

Y pensar que al final de todo era ella misma quien por un revés del destino había descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de su antigua Orden... era demasiado irrisorio para ser cierto, pero ahí delante lo tenía, como burlándose frente suya. Lanzó un largo suspiro, era mejor que dejara de pensar en ello, sobre todo en Altaïr, tener a su mente dando vueltas sobre el sarraceno no le estaba haciendo nada bien. Debía dejar de pensar en él, aunque le resultara simpático.

Sintió un fuerte vaivén del barco provocando que el gato se sobresaltara estirando sus largas patas, meneando elegantemente el rabo mientras se desperezaba. Se llevó la mano a la boca, no debía de haber comido aquel pescado que le había ofrecido Markos. Aunque ella expresamente sólo había pedido agua él le entregó además queso, pescado, pan duro y dátiles; asegurando de que sería necesario para el viaje, si llegaba débil a Limassol por mucha prisa que se hubiera dado no serviría de nada. Se despidió de ambos, sobre todo de Nur, en cuyo rostro se plasmaba lo nerviosa que estaba. El marinero era el primer hombre con el que la niña se iba a quedar sola después de haber sido vendida al burdel por lo que entendía esa actitud. Esperaba que Markos se portase decentemente con ella, se merecía vivir al menos una vida tranquila y feliz. Tal vez con la expulsión de los templarios de la zona podría asegurar al menos eso.

Escuchó el sonido de un rayo que parecía romper el cielo en dos, esto hizo que se encogiera sobre sí misma. Jamás le habían gustado las tormentas, no es que tuviese miedo de ellas, simplemente que cuando en Inglaterra empezaban había noches que jamás terminaban, días en que la lluvia se convertía en nieve y continuaba así durante meses. Estar encerrada en aquel bote de sardinas no ayudaba nada a que su humor mejorase, además de que las náuseas no iban a abandonarla por mucho que lo pidiese. Se levantó a tientas, intentando no caerse por culpa del continuo meneo del navío. Sólo había una manera de que sus ganas de vomitar fueran erradicadas, vaciando su estómago. Era la forma más rápida de dejar de sentir aquello, aunque también la más sucia.

Se apoyó en una de las vigas de la bodega agachando un poco la cabeza. Caminó un par de metros alejándose del catre que había improvisado en los sacos, prefería que ese sitio quedase intacto de lo que fuera a salir de su estómago. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos sintió unas terribles arcadas al volver a balancearse violentamente el barco, esta vez no hizo intención alguna de contenerse, por lo que se dobló de rodillas para soltar todo lo que tenía dentro, o al menos lo suficiente para dejar de sentirse patéticamente enferma. Después de la primera arcada vino otra, sintió el sabor de la bilis inundando su boca, pero peor era el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Al final de un par de intentos más su estómago pareció estar lo suficientemente sereno para no protestar más, cosa que internamente agradeció.

Se puso en pie limpiándose los restos de saliva que tenía en los labios mirando con asco aquello que había sido anteriormente su comida. Cerró los ojos dándose la vuelta, lo que menos quería era volver a sentir ganas de vomitar cuando su estómago estaba vacío, por lo que volver a su camastro sería lo más recomendable. Se tumbó sobre los sacos mirando al techo de madera, el sonido era horrible, el olor asfixiante, la humedad insoportable, por no hablar de las ratas del tamaño de conejos que pululaban por el lugar. Soltó un suave suspiro dándose la vuelta mientras se tapaba con una roída y vieja manta, sería mejor que dejase de pensar en todo aquello si quería tener algo de paz lo que le faltaba de travesía, la cual esperaba que no durase mucho más.

Cuando despertó, varias horas después, la tormenta había pasado y rondaba una calma bastante inusual. Se desperezó estirando sus brazos sintiendo que el ligero entumecimiento que había notado en sus extremidades desaparecía. Bostezó llevándose la mano a la boca mientras meneaba ligeramente la cabeza, su dolor de cabeza ahora era inexistente, al igual que sus ganas de vomitar, lo cual consideraba bastante positivo. Inspiró hondamente poniéndose en pie, dispuesta a salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, el ambiente en la bodega era bastante asfixiante. Mientras caminaba hasta las escaleras de mano se fijó en la esquina donde debería reposar los restos de su comida, en lugar de eso vio a unas ratas apiñadas a su alrededor alimentándose de ellos.

—Qué asco… —musitó llevándose inconscientemente las manos al estómago.

Empezó a subir por la escalera llegando a la sala donde se encontraban los modestos camarotes del mercader, donde alguno de sus sirvientes estaba aún durmiendo en los pasillos. Subió hasta la cubierta del barco respirando por primera vez en horas aire no emponzoñado ni húmedo. Llenó los pulmones mientras miraba a su alrededor, el cielo estaba completamente azul, las nubes que veía se encontraban bastantes alejados de ellos, incluso podía divisar la tierra en el horizonte. En la cubierta se encontraba el mercader que la había admitido en el barco, era un comerciante judío que se llamaba Hevel, apenas debía de pasar los treinta años y la saludó con una cordial sonrisa.

—Espero que haya podido dormir bien, no solemos toparnos con tormentas por estas aguas —comentó sorbiendo un poco de té de un vaso que portaba.

—He tenido noches peores —aseguró, al menos las pesadillas no la habían atormentado—. ¿Falta mucho para Limassol? —preguntó algo impaciente.

—Tres, puede que cuatro horas, según si el viento está o no a favor —respondió con algo de duda—. Hubiera preferido atracar en alguna ciudad durante la tormenta, pero la costa es pedregosa y si nos acercábamos demasiado el barco podría haber zozobrado.

Ante aquella sincera afirmación sintió unos pequeños escalofríos recorriéndole el cuello. El ahogamiento no era una muerte que deseara, la agonía de no poder respirar debía de matarte antes de que el agua inundase tus pulmones.

—Gracias a Dios eso no ha ocurrido —contestó aliviada.

—Cierto —volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su té—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal? —aquello la tomó desprevenida, pero asintió automáticamente, no quería parecer sospechosa de nada—. ¿Qué clase de marido olvida a su esposa en una ciudad? Entiendo que por culpa de los templarios huyerais rápidamente, pero me parece bastante extraño.

Abrió ligeramente la boca sin saber que contestar, era buena mintiendo, lo había demostrado con la Resistencia de Limassol, pero eso era improvisar sobre la marcha. No pensó en ningún momento que tendría una conversación así con Hevel, pero era normal, una pregunta completamente lógica. Se aclaró un poco la garganta pensando rápidamente qué contestar.

—Mi marido es alguien… —buscó la palabra más adecuada para definir a Altaïr— peculiar —hizo una pequeña pausa—. No estamos acostumbrados a viajar juntos, eh… —se llevó la mano a la cabeza—Hace relativamente poco que estamos casados, así que supongo que ha sido por eso que se ha olvidado de mi —no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar que había sido prácticamente abandonada en Kyrenia por Altaïr. Que ella le hubiese dejado solo en el castillo no era excusa para no buscarla.

Vio que el mercader la miraba como si la estuviera analizando, debía de resultar bastante peculiar, no lo dudaba, su aspecto no era el mejor del mundo y sus ropajes demasiado inusuales como para no llamar la atención de cualquiera. Dejó la taza encima de la baranda del barco aún con una sonrisa.

—Es cristiana, ¿cierto? —ella asintió, no había nada que esconder en sus creencias—. Y por su peculiar acento y vestimentas no es de esta zona.

Lo último no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Lentamente movió la cabeza, no valía la pena mentir sobre algo tan obvio, todo el mundo se daba cuenta nada más hablar con ella que no pertenecía a Tierra Santa. Sabía que su pronunciación era bastante forzada, incluso a veces podía resultar incorrecta, pero apenas llevaba un año por esa zona del mundo, demasiado era que entendiera lo que le querían decir la gran mayoría de las veces.

—Pertenezco a Inglaterra —se mordió el labio—. ¿Algún problema con mi procedencia? —el mercader negó.

—Ninguno, sólo es pura curiosidad. Jamás he tratado con nadie de esa zona que no fueran templarios —la miró—. Es extraño ver a una mujer tan lejos de su hogar sólo por su esposo.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder a aquello. Era cierto que las mujeres normalmente la primera vez que dejaban su hogar eran tras casarse, y que alguien de tierras tan lejanas hubiera acabado con un hombre de Tierra Santa debía de ser difícil de creer. Sentía un pequeño vacío en el estómago, era comprensible que pensase que estaba ahí sólo por su marido, era lo típico de aquellos lugares, pero aún así tenía unas ganas horribles de gritar que ella no estaba ahí por un hombre.

—Vine de peregrinación con mi familia —dijo con voz segura—. Los templarios no solo se dedican a saquear ciudades, una facción suya escolta a viajeros a Tierra Santa.

No era ninguna mentira, más de una vez Robert había mandado un pequeño regimiento a proteger las rutas de peregrinación para que las personas que viajasen no fueran asaltadas por mercenarios o bandidos. Era normal ver a gente de otras regiones ir hasta Jerusalén únicamente para ver el lugar donde Cristo había perecido. Aunque Salah Al'din era quien gobernaba esa zona jamás había cerrado sus puertas a los comerciantes o peregrinos, ya que estos eras quienes llenaban las arcas de la ciudad.

—Ya veo —repuso Hevel—. Mala época para la peregrinación, las batallas entre templarios y sarracenos han arruinado el comercio en Tierra Santa. Allí únicamente quieren víveres, ya no se preocupan por las vestimentas, una auténtica lástima —negó con la cabeza terminándose la bebida.

—¿Por eso probasteis en Chipre?

—Sí, pero fue una mala elección. Las ciudades aterrorizadas pocas veces se abren al comercio —suspiró—. Espero tener más suerte en Alejandría, siempre suelo obtener buenos ingresos allí.

—Seguro que la tendrás en tu empresa —respondió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras volvía a respirar hondamente, la sensación de aire puro era maravillosa.

Hevel no parecía un mal tipo, era alguien centrado en sus negocios, pero aparte de eso no parecía tener alguna afiliación secreta por ningún bando, simplemente movía sus mercancías de un lado a otro esperando a un buen comprador. Cruzó los dedos disfrutando de la brisa marina, esperaba que verdaderamente no tardasen mucho en llegar a tierra firme, aunque si luego quería volver a Acre tendría que tomar nuevamente un navío, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia.

"_Todo a su tiempo"_, se dijo. Primero tenía que acabar con Bouchart si es que Altaïr no lo encontraba antes que ella.

Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza, otra vez el Asesino volvía a colarse en su mente como una perniciosa enfermedad incurable. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, centrar sus pensamientos en cualquier otra cosa, pero últimamente que todo parecía estar ligado a Altaïr. Su deshonra como templaria, su búsqueda inicial de venganza, su fatídico viaje hasta Chipre, sus huídas…

"_Estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas a esto"_, aseguró. Era normal pensar en él, ¿verdad? Era el principal culpable de todo aquello de una forma bastante retorcida. _"Solamente pienso en él porque es quien me trajo aquí y quiere quitarme mi presa, sólo eso"._

Esa debía de ser la razón, era lo único que se ocurría que fuera sensato. Porque la otra respuesta que tenían en mente no le gustaba nada. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez pesarosamente mientras miraba al horizonte, en la lejanía observó cómo las gaviotas volaban libres por el cielo. Durante unos instantes deseó ser una de ellas, sin preocupaciones, sin responsabilidades, sin sentimientos… Agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, sí, ser una gaviota sería mucho más fácil que aquello.

**_Continuará..._**

**Sé que mi historia tiene muchos OC, pero son tan necesarios... Hevel lo era en cierto sentido, la verdad. Pero no descubriréis el porque hasta más adelante (risa malévola). La cosa es que la parte de reflexiones de María me ha encantado escribirla, por cierto para los que sospechéis de que a María le empieza a gustar Altaïr os lo desmiento xD, no le gusta, se siente atraída, que no es lo mismo. El orden de la relación es el siguiente: respeto, atracción, amistad y amor. Así que ya veis, queda un largo camino que recorrer... Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado, si mis cálculos no me fallan, a esto le quedan dos capítulos, tres a lo mucho (al menos para que acabe el libro).**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios y visitas! Verlos me hace muy feliz y me hace olvidar un poco el estrés que sufro por los estudios y demás.**

**Laklee, hola hermosa, no se si habrás entrado nuevamente en tu cuenta, pero te dejé un MP agradeciéndote tu review en fic de Lucy. Si bueno, todas lo habíamos leído desde la perspectiva de Altaïr, pero es que es tan pobre en lo referente a María... Te aseguro que el camino hasta el corazón de María es un camino lleno de espinas, ya que Altaïr desde un primer momento desea algo más ella no lo ve tan claro, así que digamos que el suplicio inicial fue para él, se tuvo que contener bastante. Gracias por decir que vale la pena esperar, significa mucho para mi. Siempre intento dar lo mejor de mi en cada publicación. Espero no haberte aburrido con este soliloquio de María. **

**Cristina HS, vaya, hace mucho que no sabía de ti. Me alegra ver que sigues entre nosotros n.n, vamos no digas esas cosas de mi que harás que me sonroje, yo únicamente narro lo que podría haber sido dentro de la trama real. No le pongo nada especial, sólo mucha fuerza de voluntad para que las cosas salgan como yo quiero. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que también disfrutases este capítulo.**

**Vanecool, antes que nada, gracias por leerlo desde tu móvil. Sigo diciendo que debe ser un suplicio xD. Bueno, más que sentimientos... es atracción, hay que reconocer que Altaïr es un hombre hecho y derecho con un cuerpo que más quisiera una de nosotras tener delante... sentirse atraída sólo es un primer paso, tranquila, que los sentimientos vendrán luego. Ya tengo bien pensado el futuro de Nur, si sigo escribiendo esta historia sobre el futuro de Altaïr y María es muy posible que la veas nuevamente y que ha pasado con ella. **

**Anikiti88, falta un poquitín más para el ansiado reencuentro pero no temas, llegará, es inevitable. Sobre Nur es muy pequeña, se merece vivir un poco más sin preocupaciones y ser feliz. Me alegra que no te pareciera forzado, pensé otras opciones, pero esta me pareció la mejor. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¡Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído el fic! Sabéis que nunca me olvido de vosotros pase el tiempo que pase, así que empecemos: Muchas gracias a México (seguís siendo los que más me leéis), España (muchas gracias por vuestras lecturas), Chile (sé que una eres tú, Mile, pero seguro que la universidad absorbe mucho), Estados Unidos (Thanks!), Venezuela (gracias, Vane =D), Nicaragua (veo que seguís la historia fielmente, muchas gracias), Malasia (¡de verdad muchas gracias por leerme desde tan lejos) y República Checa (¡mil gracias!). En serio, no sé que sería de esta historia sin vosotros, hasta la próxima. **


	20. Búsqueda

**¡Hola queridos lectores! He tardado un poquito, es cierto, pero es que entre los estudios y eso no he parado quieta, la verdad. La verdad es que quería abarcar mucho más de lo que he puesto en este capítulo, pero me iba a quedar ridículamente largo, por lo que he decidido extender la historia un poquito más, así que ahora sí que puedo decir oficialmente que esto se acabará dentro de dos capítulos. Para todos los que han leído La Cruzada Secreta siempre me pareció curioso que María matase sin venir a cuento al templario que iba a luchar con Altaïr después de usar la manzana, así que pensé en crear algo por lo cual aquello tuviera sentido. Espero no decepcionarlos. **

**Búsqueda**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

Cuando por fin llegaron a puerto lo que vio no le gustó nada. Ahí se encontraban atracados por lo menos media docena de barcos templarios, custodiados por varios guardias que se encontraban apostados en las escalinatas de acceso a las naves. No era extraño que esos barcos estuvieran ahí, si habían dejado Kyrenia este era el puerto templario más importante de Chipre, si querían abastecerse o reubicarse tenían que hacerlo desde allí. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, no le gustaba nada que Limassol estuviera tan invadida de soldados, aún tenía un precio puesto a su cabeza y estaba segura de que por su aspecto llamaría bastante la atención. Era cierto que se le daba muy bien fingir ser un hombre, pero necesitaba algo para ocultar parte de su rostro y así poder plantear la duda, en esos momentos carecía de los medios necesarios para poder ocultarse bien, por lo que debía procurar pasar desapercibida, al menos hasta encontrar a Bouchart.

Nada más pensar en él sintió ira, tanta que tuvo que aferrar su mano derecha al puñal para contenerla. Con aquello no podría derrotar al Gran Maestre, a no ser que le atacase por la espalda y ella no era ninguna cobarde. Si iba a luchar contra él tenía que ser frente a frente, en igualdad de condiciones. Rajarle el cuello de oreja a oreja sería rápido, pero no quería eso, necesitaba una explicación. O al menos una disculpa, aunque seguramente pensar que conseguiría tal cosa era una necedad.

"_Quizás si fuera un hombre me lo diría"_, pensó con amargura, recordando cómo Bouchart la despreciaba por su sexo. _"Sólo por ser una mujer templaria debo de ser tratada peor que la puta de Babilonia"._

Sentía auténtica lástima por una buena parte del Temple, porque ella también había sido únicamente sólo un peón en manos de gente influyente. Los campesinos que habían sido sacado de sus casas para unirse al Temple, los niños que poco a poco se habían convertido en hombres al abrigo de la Orden, ellos no sabía nada sobre la verdadera meta de los templarios, que al igual que ella pensaban que su causa era justa, que luchaban por el bien del pueblo, no para someterlo… pero todos erraban.

"_Pero muchos ciegos jamás querrán reconocer la verdad. Siguen los pasos de Dios"_, se dijo a sí misma. Creían que su unión al Temple era un designio divino más que una opinión personal, esto haría mucho más difícil que creyesen que estaban equivocados.

Por eso para que todo aquello terminase había que arrancar el mal de raíz, en este caso era Boucahrt. Aunque fuese el Gran Maestre seguía siendo humano y podía ser asesinado. Se pasó la mano por la frente ocultando en parte su rostro mientras bajaba del buque pasando al lado de algunos caballeros templarios que hablaban entre ellos. Muy pocos soldados utilizaban el árabe para hablar entre sí en esa tierra, lo más normal era escucharlos utilizar el inglés, francés o en muy extraordinarios casos el latín, sólo cuando se dirigían al pueblo cambiaban el idioma.

Era extraño ver hablando a los templarios, ya que estaba prohibido tener demasiada proximidad a un hermano. Pero muchas veces no podía evitarse que se formasen pequeños grupos que se contaban anécdotas como si fueran viejas criticando a pobres y jóvenes muchachas. Al estar hablando no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se sentó en un banco apegado a unas casas donde una mujer mecía a su hijo con una mirada cargada de preocupación en el rostro.

—Por fin han apresado a ese perro infiel de la Resistencia —escuchó decir a uno de los caballeros en perfecto francés.

—Daba igual que se escondiese mucho tiempo, al final las ratas son fáciles de encontrar —se mofó otro riéndose mientras sostenía una pica.

"_¡Alexander!"_, gritó su mente mientras apretaba los puños. Era cierto que no era la persona con la que mejor se llevaba en el mundo, pero que lo hubieran apresado no le hacía nada de gracia.

—Fue uno de sus seguidores el que lo traicionó diciéndonos la ubicación —pronunció lentamente—, quería una recompensa el bastardo por haber traicionado a su líder —giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Se mordió el labio pensando en aquel proyecto de violador que se había encontrado ayudando a la Resistencia en Limassol, ¿habría sido él? ¿Ese perro bastardo había traicionado a su líder? Empezó a respirar fuertemente y agachó la cabeza cuando un par de guardias haciendo la ronda pasaron frente suya. El bebé de la mujer que estaba a su lado empezó a llorar, consiguiendo una mirada reprobatoria de los soldados. La madre empezó a arrullar a su hijo, le temblaba el cuerpo, seguramente por haber llamado innecesariamente la atención de los escoltas.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? —ante esa pregunta el otro templario empezó a reír.

—El comandante le clavó una espada en el corazón. Dijo que el Temple no acepta la traición —se movió ligeramente—, debió sentirse muy decepcionado. Pero al final capturaron al líder, creo que iban a llevarlo al castillo.

—Seguro que el Maestre desea ejecutarle en persona —afirmó el otro.

Aquello era demasiado para seguir sentada sin hacer nada. Esperó a que los guardias se alejasen de su lado y se puso en pie empezando a caminar hasta donde estaba el castillo. Su mente era un maldito hervidero ¿cómo Altaïr había podido permitir que capturasen a Alexander? ¡Era idiota! Si la Resistencia acababa cayendo la poca esperanza que aún sentían las personas de Limassol se desvanecería, no podía permitir aquello. Pero no podía enfrentarse a soldados bien armados únicamente con una daga, necesitaba una espada urgentemente.

Se metió en los callejones de la ciudad para no ser detectada, resultaría más difícil llegar hasta el castillo, pero lo conseguiría. De nada serviría que la siguiesen decenas de templarios hasta ese lugar, ya debía de estar lo suficientemente vigilado como para atraer más la atención. Caminó lentamente, fijándose como en casi todas las callejuelas se encontraba apostado un caballero, aquello no mejoraba nada la situación, ya que tenía que moverse por otros lugares, alejándose más del camino directo al castillo.

"_Una espada, lo que necesito es una condenada espada"_, pensó mirando al cinto de los guardias que recorrían las calles de la ciudad en busca de cualquier persona que desobedeciera la ley.

Si quería una debía de dejar inconsciente a un soldado para quitársela, pero aquello sería difícil.

"_No matarlos"_, se dijo con amargura. _"Puede que su meta no sea la mejor, pero no lo saben, no merecen morir por ello"_.

No toleraba la crueldad sin sentido. A los guardias que había matado en Kyrenia había sido en legítima defensa y con motivos, no había visto a aquella pobre muchacha a la que se habían llevado en el burdel, pero no le faltaba verla para saber con qué brutalidad la habían tratado, aún podía evocar aquellos gritos de sufrimiento innecesario por culpa de su carnal capricho. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, tenía que conseguir una espada al menos antes de enfrentarse a Bouchart, sabía de buena tinta que enfrentarse a él sin un buen arma era un suicidio, puede que su temperamento la hiciera impulsiva por naturaleza, pero no por ello buscaba la muerte sin necesidad.

Tardó más de lo pensado en llegar a las puertas del castillo de Limassol que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba completamente vacío de guardias. Ni siquiera tenían un par de arqueos en la parte alta de la muralla, ni los correspondientes guardias cerrando el paso al patio interior o el interior del castillo. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa. ¿Acaso sabía Bouchart que había llegado a Limassol? No, él no se tomaría todas esas molestias por alguien como ella. Eso debía de ser para alguien más importante, y sólo una persona casaba en esa descripción.

"_Altaïr"_, pensó haciendo una mueca mientras pasaba por el arco del patio mirando hacia el baluarte superior. _"Pero es inútil tratar de tenderle una trampa en el patio, si quiere entrar escalará"_, se dijo a sí misma fijándose que ni siquiera en la lejanía veía la sombra de arqueros. _"¿Por qué entonces quitar la guardia? No tiene sentido…"_.

Caminó unos pasos hacia delante, vacilando sobre si subir o no las escaleras de acceso hasta el castillo. Sí, eso tenía toda la pinta de ser una trampa, por lo que introducirse ahí no sabía si era una locura o lo más sabio que podía hacer. Unos gritos lejanos llamaron su atención, provenían del otro lado del muro, al parecer alguien se estaba acercando hasta la entrada. Miró a su alrededor, por mucho que corriese no podría llegar hasta arriba del baluarte sin que la viesen, así que corrió hacia los arcos que se encontraban a la derecha, escondiéndose agazapada entre las sombras de las columnas.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer dos guardias agarrando por los brazos a un hombre con una barba bastante prominente que lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Apretó las uñas clavándolas en la roca, era Alenxander. Tenía una brecha en la frente que había provocado que su rostro fuera casi tapado completamente por la sangre. Pensó en qué hacer para liberarlo, si encontrase una distracción… Intentó buscar algo a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera había piedras en el suelo para lanzárselas lejos.

—¡Malditos perros templarios! —bramó casi escupiendo— ¡Os pudriréis en el infierno, bastardos!

—¡Cállate, infiel! —uno de los guardias lo empujó haciendo que Alexander cayese contra el suelo.

Se mordió el labio, ver el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba el líder de la Resistencia no le proporcionaba ninguna satisfacción personal. Era cierto que la había mantenido presa en su refugio, puede que cuando se lo encontrase le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por casi dejarla quemarse en aquel cuartucho, pero no le deseaba ningún mal. Escuchó unas suaves palmadas desde lo alto del baluarte, un hombre ataviado con una pulcra túnica templaria empezó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras.

—Mis más sinceras felicidades, Alexander —dijo en tono amigable—. Tus logros por derrotarnos han sido considerables —hizo una ligera pausa—, la muerte de Federico el Rojo a manos del Asesino fue lo más destacable, es cierto. Pero eso no desacredita tus méritos —aquello fue pronunciado casi como una burla.

Alexander que aún se encontraba en el suelo empezó a ponerse en pie a duras penas. Por Dios santo ¿qué clase de paliza le habrían dado hasta llegar a ese extremo? Vio como dio un paso hacia delante, cojeando del pie derecho mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar de frente al templario.

—He hecho más bien por este pueblo del que los templarios jamás llegaréis a hacer —aunque su voz estaba ronca y sonaba algo forzada sus ojos brillaban nítidamente.

—No lo creo —negó con la cabeza—. Nosotros le daremos pronto a este pueblo lo que más desea, paz y orden —enseñó ambas manos, como si cada una representase una cosa—, ¿acaso no es eso lo que tú también buscas?

—Vuestra paz es monstruosa —espetó casi como si fuera una maldición—. El pueblo de Limassol jamás lo aceptará.

—No tendrás más opción que aceptarla. Sobre todo cuando vea que la Resistencia ha caído y que han sido los Asesino los grandes traidores de esta guerra —comentó al aire haciendo que Alexander frunciera el ceño.

—Altaïr no es un traidor —negó el chipriota.

—Por supuesto que lo es —afirmó el templario que dirigió la mirada a uno de sus guardias—, ¿dejasteis la nota? —el soldado asintió.

—Tal como usted nos ordenó, comandante.

—Bien —miró a Alexander—. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Ah, sí… —sonrió como si recordase algo divertido— Altaïr es un traidor, uno bastante grande además —se puso las manos en la cintura— porque va a cometer el único crimen que los chipriotas jamás le perdonarán.

—¿No me digas? —bufó, no creyendo una sola palabra de lo que le decía— ¿Y cuál es?

—Tu muerte —respondió afablemente.

Antes de que Alexander pudiera siquiera sorprenderse por aquellas palabras el comandante templario le clavó un puñal justamente encima del corazón. María tuvo que ponerse las manos en la boca para evitar hacer ningún ruido mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, ¿cómo podía? ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Vio como la cara del rebelde se tornaba pálida e instintivamente se llevaba las manos al arma que sobresalía de su pecho. Sin poder aguantarse sobre sus piernas cayó de rodillas, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte respirando entrecortadamente. El líder de aquellos hombres tocó nuevamente el puñal esta vez para quitárselo del cuerpo, haciendo que este se desplomase hacia delante mientras se formaba un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

—Dejad ahí el cuerpo —ordenó—. El Asesino no tardará mucho en venir —sonrió y miró a uno de sus hombres—. Avisa al pueblo de que han matado a Alexander y tú —miró al otro—, quédate arriba para avisarme cuando llegue.

Ambos soldados asintieron, uno marchándose por la entrada hacia el pueblo y el otro siguiendo fielmente al comandante escaleras arriba. El cuerpo inmóvil de Alexander yacía justo frente a sus ojos, sabía que no podía hacer nada, la herida había sido justamente en el corazón y había podido ver como la vida desaparecía de los ojos del rebelde justo antes de desplomarse. Se sentía completamente inútil, no había podido hacer nada, sólo quedarse mirando como mataban injustamente a un hombre delante suya. Apretó las manos cerrando los ojos, aquello tenía que parar, esa locura debía de parar.

Dirigió la vista hacia los baluartes, el soldado que se había ido junto con aquel ser vil que había matado a Alexander se encontraba apostado en las alturas, mirando a su alrededor con aspecto aburrido y desinteresado, como si aquel cadáver no fuera más que una mancha en el suelo. Puede que contra dos hombres armados no pudiera, pero contra uno sí, quitarle la espada a un soldado no era difícil.

"_Sólo espero que ese canalla no esté cerca"_, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Salió de su escondite acercándose a las escaleras, el soldado no parecía haberla visto ya que estaba dirigiendo la mirada al horizonte. Empezó a subirlas, cosa que sí llamó la atención del guardia que se giró poniendo la mano en su espada tentativamente, aunque al ver que era una mujer sonrió indulgentemente, como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena sacar el arma ante tal situación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? —preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el cuerpo—. Si vienes a encontrar al asesino de ese hombre ha huido, pero volverá —mintió aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintió como la rabia crecía poco a poco en su interior, quería inculpar a Altaïr de esa muerte cuando Alexander era su amigo. Bajó la cabeza, aquello era tan injusto, toda esa situación lo era, y Bouchart era el único culpable. Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la cintura tanteando el puñal, sólo un poco más cerca, entonces únicamente tendría que dejarle inconsciente para poder conseguir la espada.

—Largo, mujer —hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que bajase por las escaleras.

Asintió dócilmente haciendo ademán de bajar las escaleras, eso complació al templario que empezó a girarse para caminar hasta el otro extremo del baluarte. Le miró de reojo viendo que había bajado la guardia. Aceleró el paso colocándose justamente detrás de él, poniéndole el puñal debajo del cuello mientras apretaba. Hizo un ademán de desenvainar su espada que fue detenido por la fuerte presión que tenía sobre el cuello.

—Quieto —murmuró en voz baja—. No tengo intención alguna de matarte, pero necesito tu espada —se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Quítate el cinto, ¡ya! —exclamó mientras apretaba algo más la daga haciendo que este obedeciera dócilmente.

Escuchó caer la espada al suelo aún metida en su funda. Sonrió levemente al ver que si deseo de tener una espada estaba cada vez más cerca, pero ahora venía el mayor problema. Deshacerse del templario sin matarlo, aquello iba a ser un verdadero fastidio.

—Camina —pronunció en tono autoritario haciendo que empezase a dar cortos pasos hacia delante.

El castillo tenía dos entradas, una gran puerta que mostraba dos direcciones y una pequeña puerta lateral que daba a una de las alas de este. Si el archivo se encontraba en algún camino lo más lógico era que estuviera siguiendo las escaleras de la entrada grande, por lo que se dirigió a la pequeña con el soldado. La puesta estaba entreabierta y no parecía que nadie fuera a aparecer para liberar al muchacho. Antes de que llegase a la puerta cogió por la espalda al chico haciendo que se detuviera.

—Bien, lo has hecho muy bien —felicitó haciendo que este girase levemente la cabeza—. Ahora, te dejaré en paz —musitó.

Sin poder reaccionar a los actos de la mujer el templario acabó con la frente estampada contra la roca produciendo una brecha en su frente haciendo que se tabalease antes de caer al suelo. Aún mantenía los ojos abiertos y miraba confuso a su alrededor, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que propinarle una certera patada para dejarlo completamente inconsciente. Al comprobar que estaba fuera de combate lo cogió por los brazos arrastrándolo hasta el interior de la pequeña puerta, escondiéndolo detrás de esta.

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el cinto, lo cogió y se lo puso en la cintura, acomodándose también la daga en esta. Sacó la espada mirándola, notando el peso de esta. No era una espada que estuviera nivelada, además la hoja no parecía estar demasiado afilada, se notaba que aquel soldado no cuidaba mucho de aquel preciado material. Volvió a meter la espada en su funda, dispuesta a encontrar el archivo templario pero unos pasos no muy lejanos llamaron su atención, alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras del interior del castillo.

"_Mierda"_, pensó mientras corría para esconderse detrás de la puerta donde yacía el templario inconsciente.

Por el gran portón salió el hombre que había matado a Alexander. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su subordinado sin encontrarlo, gritó un par de veces pero no consiguió que nadie atendiese a su llamado, lo cual pareció enfadarlo bastante. Se giró fijándose en la puerta tras la que estaba oculta y se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_, gritaba su mente mientras lo veía acercarse. Agarró el mango de la espada, ser descubierta sería un precio bajo que pagar si podía vengar la muerte de Alexander.

Estaba a pocos pasos de entrar cuando al parecer algo más captó su atención, algo que le hizo sonreír socarronamente. Empezó a retroceder hasta que se colocó justamente en la parte media del baluarte, observando atentamente el patio interior. Ella se levantó lentamente abriendo un poco la puerta para intentar ver qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos su respiración se paró observando cómo una figura blanca se erguía en medio del patio de piedra.

Era Altaïr.

_**Continuará...**_

**Soy lo peor de lo peor, lo sé. ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarlo ahí? Pues la verdad que no iba a ser así, la cosa iba a extenderse bastante más, pero me dije que era el momento perfecto para darle un toque dramático a la situación ¿no os lo parece? Ya tenemos casi la última escena preparada, el momento del ansiado encuentro después de tantos capítulos donde únicamente Altaïr le ha dirigido unas pocas palabras a María xD. Y como dije al inicio, ya más que confirmado, a esta parte de la trama al menos únicamente le quedan dos capítulos más para terminarlo, me va a dar mucha pena acabar el libro la verdad, pero me sentiré aliviada porque a partir de entonces no tendré que seguir patrones y escribiré lo que piense.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lectura! Sabéis que tiene mucho valor para mí. **

**Laklee, a mi lo de marearme en barco me ha pasado siempre, pero por culpa del olor a gasolina. Pero sé que si como algo en el barco acabaré vomitando, por eso no lo hago xD. Aquí ves una parte importante de la historia, el por qué de algo que no se menciona en los libros, una pequeña brecha entre lo real y lo inventado que bien podría como no podría ser. Sí, que ellos acabasen juntos no debió ser un camino de rosas, pero al menos acabaron juntos que es lo que importa. Gracias por tu review, también en 'La verdad', me alegró que te gustase. **

**Anikiti88, es que quiero que reflexione para que no sea nada más que un personaje plano. Quiero darle tanta profundidad como se me permita, pero tampoco la voy a convertir en una Mary Sue que pueda con todo (tiene sus defectos y demonios internos como hemos visto). Más que Hevel en sí, la idea de su conversación es lo que me inspiró a hacer algo más la verdad xD, me voy a divertir mucho con la última frase de la historia de estos dos. Y sí, si continúo escribiendo aparecerán nuevamente los OC. **

**Milenka-chan, mujer no te preocupes por no dejar review, ya sé que has empezado la universidad nuevamente, debe ser jodido. Sí, las pobres mujeres de la Edad Media, que mal lo debieron pasar... Es que María no cree que Altaïr tenga obligaciones con ella, pero eso de que la dejase tirada y más sabiendo la verdad sobre los templarios la cabreó mucho. Cuando no quiero viajar contigo me arrastras por todo Chipre, sin embargo cuando quiero viajar contigo me abandonas, eso es lo que piensa María y por lo que está ofendida xD. Por cierto, no es María, es el narrador omnisciente quien lo dice, yo narro en tercera persona, nunca en primera xD.**

**¡Muchas gracias también por sus visitas! Cada hit hace que me sienta más y más feliz, así que empezamos por: México (¡muchas gracias por vuestras lecturas!), España (¡vaya, esta vez me habéis sorprendido, habéis sido muchas!), Chile (vale, una es Mile-chan, pero me gustaría conoceros a las demás xD), Estados Unidos (¡Thanks you, I'm happy for yours visits!), Colombia (creo que nadie nos había leído desde ahí, por lo que gracias por ser la primera), Rusia (¡gracias por seguir fielmente el fic!), Venezuela (gracias, Vane, sé que eres tú), Malasia (siempre me sorprendo al ver tu visita...), Nicaragua (¡muchas gracias por continuar leyéndolo) y República Checa (¡mil gracias, en serio!). Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta pronto. **


	21. Reencuentros

**Hola a todos, pensar que este es el penúltimo capítulo del libro hace que me den verdaderas ganas de llorar. No sé si de pena o de alegría por haberlo acabado por fin... Un fic de 22 capítulos en únicamente dos meses va a convertirse en mi nuevo récord personal ¿sabéis? Por cierto, he descubierto mientras escribía el fic un error garrafal de Bowden, pone que al archivo lo derriban a cañonazos, y el primer cañón se utilizó en China en el año 1260, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra xD. Así que si me perdonáis voy a obviar los cañones en la historia, catapultas medievales molan más. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Reencuentros**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

"_¡Idiota!",_ fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver a Altaïr al lado del cuerpo de Alexander. _"¿Es que no se da cuenta de que es una trampa?"._

Si estuviera al lado del sarraceno le habría golpeado por imbécil. Ella se había dado cuenta de aquellos signos que gritaban que no se fiase de aquel lugar, pero él había decidido ignorarlos. Aunque estaba bastante lejos pudo observar como Altaïr le cerraba los ojos a Alexander pasando la mano por encima de ellos. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía levemente ante aquella situación, ver caer a un compañero siempre era duro, y más cuando le habías prometido entregarle la libertad. Desvió la mirada hacia el templario que tenía las manos en ambas caderas, mostrando una pose que denotaba confianza.

—¿Era amigo tuyo? —preguntó sin que esa sonrisa burlesca desapareciera de sus labios.

"_Yo haré que dejes de sonreír para siempre"_. Frunció el ceño tocando el mango de su espada, sólo necesitaba que se distrajese para poder colocarse detrás suya.

El asesino simplemente se irguió y miró al templario, ella no podía distinguir su rostro ya que la capucha se lo impedía, aunque notaba por sus puños cerrados que estaba bastante enfadado. Nunca lo había visto verdaderamente enfadado, puede que hubiera vislumbrado algo de mal genio cada vez que se escapaba, pero nada como aquello. Tragó algo de saliva divisando la escena sin saber qué desenlace habría.

—Tú —escuchó la potente voz de Altaïr resonar por todo el patio—. No sé tu nombre.

—¿Qué te dije en Kyrenia? —Después de aquello empezó a reír—. Barnabas, ¿no?

Ante aquello no tuvo más que parpadear intentando recordar aquel nombre. ¡Claro! Así era cómo se llamaba el líder de la Resistencia en Kyrenia, la persona a la que ninguno de ellos excepto Altaïr había visto en el refugio. Apretó aún más los dedos sobre el mango, ¿con que un espía, no? Debía de haber suplantado la identidad del verdadero Barnabas, por eso había huido de aquel lugar, si se hubiera quedado Markos le habría reconocido como un farsante. Él era el culpable de que a ella la llevasen presa y casi matasen a Felix. Además había matado a Alexander, seguramente también a ese hombre de Kyrenia. No era más que una rata que vivía en el cuerpo de un hombre. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta silenciosamente para colocarse detrás del templario, que se encontraba demasiado distraído con el asesino para darse cuenta de su presencia, pero algo se lo impidió.

Por la entrada del castillo aparecieron decenas de personas corriendo que gritaban cosas incoherentes. Era como la muchedumbre furiosa que había visto nada más llegar a Kyrenia, pero esta era peor al ser un lugar cerrado. Por eso aquel hombre había mandado al soldado a avisar de la muerte del líder de la Resistencia, aunque había escuchado su plan con anterioridad ahora que lo veía frente a ella tuyo que reconocer que era algo muy astuto, volver al pueblo contra el enemigo para así no tener que mancharse las manos. Qué actitud tan cobarde y miserable.

—¡Ahí está el traidor!

—¡Colgadle!

—¡Pagarás tus crímenes!

Sintió una terrible inquietud en su interior ¿cómo iba a escapar Altaïr de ahí? No podría escalar para huir, los ciudadanos se lo impedirían. Vio como inicialmente se llevó la mano a la espada, pero luego la alejó, si utilizaba la fuerza contra el pueblo no haría más que dar por confirmadas las palabras de aquel templario. Se mordió el labio y movió la puerta, saliendo lentamente mientras el otro miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que estaba ocurriendo en el patio. Si conseguía ponerle la daga en el cuello a ese hombre le obligaría a decir la verdad, entonces el asesino demostraría su inocencia. Sí, era un buen plan, pero tenía que ser rápida.

Estaba a pocos pasos de colocarse detrás de él cuando de pronto una fuerte luz dorada hizo que se detuviese. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, ¿qué era aquella luz? Desvió la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Altaïr, en sus manos portaba una esfera que resplandecía como el sol y que milagrosamente había detenido a la multitud.

"_¡La Manzana!"_, gritó su mente intentando pensar con coherencia.

¿La había llevado encima todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? Intentó caminar, pero era como si estuviera paralizada por un poder superior, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus pensamientos borrosos, además su cuerpo no le obedecía ¿qué clase de brujería era esa? Mientras intentaba volver a tomar el control sobre sus sentidos escuchó la voz del asesino.

—Armand Bouchart es el hombre responsable de vuestro sufrimiento —dijo—. Contrató a ese hombre para envenenar a la Resistencia contra sí misma. Salid de aquí y congregad a vuestros hombres. Chipre volverá a ser vuestra.

Esas palabras inundaron su mente, sabía por lo que había visto que eran ciertas, pero en aquel momento las sintió verdaderas. Si ella no hubiera visto a aquel templario matar a Alexander ¿habría creído también las palabras de Altaïr? Miró a la muchedumbre que en vez de reanudar su marcha contra él se dio la vuelta, muchos tenían el rostro cargado de vergüenza e incluso de arrepentimiento por haber caído en los juegos templarios. Con unas simples palabras había cambiado completamente la forma de pensar de aquellas personas. Y aunque lo que había dicho era cierto pudo también entender cuanto mal podría hacer en manos equivocadas.

Por fin retomó el control de su cuerpo consiguiendo sacar lentamente la espada de su funda, ya fuera por haber matado a Alexander o haber matado a ese tal Barnabas, ese hombre tenía que morir.

—Menudo juguete tienes ahí… —comentó bastante sorprendido, pero sin perder su sonrisa— ¿Te importa si lo tomo prestado?

No pudo ver la reacción de Altaïr ya que lo tapaba el cuerpo del templario, pero esuchó como sacaba su espada del cinto. Era muy ruidoso a veces para considerarse un auténtico asesino. Se encontraba a dos pasos del Templario, únicamente tenía que ensartarlo como si se tratase de un cerdo al fuego. El comandante dio un paso para dirigirse hasta las escaleras, el último que daría ya que María insertó fuertemente la espada por la espalda de este atravesándole de lado a dado. Segundos después el hombre bajó la cabeza inspeccionaba su pecho, como si se preguntara cómo había llegado hasta allí esa arma.

—Esto es por el pueblo de Chipre —susurró de forma íntima haciendo que el templario intentase girar la cabeza al escuchar una voz.

Este intentó mover su cuerpo dejando la mitad del de María al descubierto, siendo perfectamente visible para Altaïr que la observaba atentamente desde el patio inferior. Sonrió al poder suponer la sorpresa que debía de haber sido para él encontrarse nuevamente con ella después de haberla abandonado en Kyrenia. Empujó al templario hacia delante desde lo alto del baluarte provocando que cayese con fuerza al suelo. Movió la espada de arriba abajo intentando limpiar los restos de sangre que se habían quedado en ella, después de eso volvió a mirar a Altaïr aún sonriendo y guardó su arma.

—Así que… —comentó al aire— has tenido la Manzana todo este tiempo. —Vio como el asentía ligeramente.

—Y ahora ves qué tipo de arma sería si estuviera en las manos equivocadas. —Aunque había pensado lo mismo que él había dicho no pensaba darle la razón tan fácilmente.

—No sé si las tuyas las llamaría yo buenas —pronunció en un tono algo jocoso, aún molesta con que la hubiera dejado tirada.

—No. —Aquella sincera respuesta la sorprendió—. Pero sí bastante buenas porque la destruiría... o la escondería. Hasta que encuentre el archivo, no lo sabré.

Sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, puede hubieran tenido sus roces hasta el momento pero todo lo que le había mostrado durante esas dos semanas habían servido para que se diera cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas cabía destacar la completa veracidad de las acciones de Altaïr. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera cansada y suspiró, si él llegaba a Bouchart no tendría su venganza, por unos instantes no le importó eso sólo hacer lo correcto.

—Bueno, no busques más —comentó—. Estás de pie sobre él.

Ahí estaba, lo había hecho, el último paso hacia la traición. Había revelado conscientemente dónde se encontraba el preciado archivo templario, no se sentía mal por aquello pero sabía que si aún hubieran quedado algunos lazos que la uniesen con el Temple se habrían destruido en ese momento. Se fijó en Altaïr, permanecía ahí quiero, mirándola, le habría encantado saber que era lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes, quizás se preguntaba cómo había llegado al castillo antes que él o cosas similares.

"_Y aún tiene que pagar a Hevel por sus servicios"_, recordó mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza. En el fondo estaba contenta de que aquella muchedumbre no lo hubiera descuartizado.

De pronto un potente rugido hizo que volviese al mundo real, el sonido del metal golpeando la roca inundó el lugar y pudo ver como un grupo de soldados templarios entraban por la entrada. Si verdaderamente el pueblo se había revelado contra ellos habrían ido a buscar refugio al castillo, cosa que no venía demasiado bien para sus planes.

—¡Por aquí, rápido! —gritó dándose la vuelta para internarse en el interior del castillo.

Si Sibrand no mentía el archivo se encontraba en las profundidades de aquel sitio por lo que, en vez de subir o seguir el camino recto, empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando llegó el primer piso lo que se encontró enfrente fue una sólida puerta de roble que se encontraba entreabierta, sin dudarlo un segundo entró rápidamente, por lo que tuvo que frenar inesperadamente para no precipitarse por el abismo. Aquel lugar era una especie de pozo, cuyos pasillos se adentraban cada vez más y más en la tierra.

"_Parece que lleve a una tumba"_, pensó.

Comenzó a bajar rápidamente, la única iluminación que permitía ver algo en ese sitio eran las antorchas colocadas en la pared en cada nivel. No permitían una visión muy buena, pero la suficiente para que evitase pisar ciertos lugares que parecían a punto de desmoronarse. ¿Cuántos años debía de tener ese lugar? Su Orden apenas contaba con poco más de cincuenta años desde su creación, ¿desde entonces estaba aquello construido? Sin duda era algo que admirar. Pero no era momento para pensar en la arquitectura de aquel lugar, tenía que encontrar a Bouchart.

Miró hacia atrás deteniéndose un poco, dándose cuenta de que el Asesino no la seguía como creía. Tal vez se hubiera entretenido con aquellos guardias que entraron al castillo, puede que tuviese unos minutos, diez a lo mucho antes de que la alcanzase. Continuó corriendo hasta llegar más o menos a la mitad del foso donde un hombre se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, aquello la tomó desprevenida y sacó sin dudarlo la espada. El soldado la miró sin saber cómo actuar ante una mujer armada, estuvo a punto de desenvainar pero sin previo aviso se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo.

—¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! —gritó.

—Mierda —murmuró saliendo detrás de él.

Debía de impedir como fuera que llegase abajo del todo que era donde seguramente estaría el resto de la guardia. Empezó a saltar de dos en dos las escaleras acercándose cada vez más al muchacho. Era únicamente un chico asustado que a saber porque se habría unido a los templarios, no quería hacerle daño, sólo aturdirlo lo suficiente para que no hablase. El camino era pedregoso y tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no pisar ninguna zona inestable sino quería precipitarse al vacío, aunque al parecer aquel joven no tenía tanto cuidado como ella. Al pisar una de las esquinas del camino esta se derrumbó parcialmente haciendo que cayese despeñado por el pozo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Se quedó mirando desconcertada lo que acababa de pasar, el muy imbécil se había caído, sin más, una muerte tan rápida como absurda. Sintió pena por él, no pensaba matarlo, no quería matarlo, pero había conseguido morir sin pretenderlo, que caprichoso es el destino. Esperaba que en el fondo del lugar no lo hubieran escuchado, sería problemático tener que enfrentarse a caballeros templarios en aquel peligroso lugar.

Finalmente aquella escalera que parecía infinita acabó en una especie de cámara de arena, donde tres guardias templarios daban vueltas vigilando la zona. Suspiró pesadamente fijándose durante unos instantes en el recorrido que hacían, siempre era en círculos.

"_Bien"_, pensó. _"Con el casco no pueden ver bien hacia atrás ni a los lados. Sólo tengo que seguirlos por la espalda"._

Si el suelo hubiera sido de piedra los pasos habrían hecho llamar la atención de los soldados, pero por suerte el suelo estaba cubierto de arena, lo que aplacaría sus pasos. Esperó agazapada entre las sombras de la entrada a que llegasen hasta su posición para rápidamente colocarse detrás de ellos intentando pisar por el mismo sitio que ellos para evitar que se notasen las nuevas huellas. Lo único que debía de hacer era evitar cualquier sonido, debía actuar con cautela sino quería ser descubierta antes de tiempo ya que dudaba seriamente que ese fuera el único regimiento de guardias que protegiera el archivo. Cuando ya se había completado la media vuelta se paró durante unos instantes para luego introducirse en la siguiente cámara.

Le impactó bastante lo que vio, era un puente subterráneo que unía las dos salas, pero a ambos lados de ese puente se encontraban dos cascadas. Por el fuerte olor a agua salada debía de pertenecer al mar. ¿Cómo podrían unir el mar con aquel lugar? Eran tan extrañas las estructuras que se encontraban en aquella remota zona. Cruzó el puente sin encontrarse con ningún guardia, no cual le pareció realmente raro. Al terminar de pasar el lugar se encontró con una amplia biblioteca llena de estanterías, decenas y decenas de estanterías.

—El Archivo… —susurró.

Por algún rincón de ese sitio debía de encontrarse Bouchart. El ruido de unos pasos hizo que corriese y se ocultase detrás de una de las columnas que sostenían aquel lugar, cerca de la primera estantería. Del otro lado de la sala aparecieron dos guardias portando unas largas picas.

—Te he dicho que he escuchado un ruido —comentó uno.

—Una jodida rata, lo que has escuchado es una jodida rata —le respondió.

—No parecía una rata.

—Tanto estar al lado de la cascada te ha dejado sordo —bufó el otro—. Espero que el Maestre no tarde, ¿cuándo dijeron que iban a empezar?

—En quince minutos, más o menos.

¿Iban a empezar el qué? No continuaron hablando por lo que no pudo saber a lo que se referían. Se quedaron quietos en la entrada mirando fijamente al fondo de la sala, vigilando para que no entrase o saliera nadie de aquel lugar. Gracias a Dios la columna y estantería la ocultaban perfectamente por lo que procurando no hacer ningún ruido que llamase la atención llegó al final de aquella enorme biblioteca. Estaba desordenada, como si alguien la hubiera revuelto, además por lo que podía ver faltaban muchos libros, más de los que había en aquel sitio.

"_Demasiado vacío para ser un archivo tan antiguo"_. Eso no le gustaba nada, si verdaderamente fuera el archivo habría más cosas, artefactos parecidos a la Manzana que tenía Altaïr.

Pero nada, sólo libros y polvo. Giró a la derecha dando con lo que parecía ser la entrada a la siguiente cámara de aquel lugar, estaba guardada por un gran arco de piedra en cuyo vértice se veía tallada la cruz templaria. Posó su mano en el mango de la espada, si Bouchart estaba en algún lugar tenía que ser ahí, en lo más profundo del archivo. La sala era casi circular, rodeada de pilares de mármol que parecían estar incrustados en la tierra, debía de haberse utilizado para las ceremonias del Temple en Chipre o para la reunión de los líderes si es que alguna vez habían coincidido todos en el mismo lugar.

Y, en medio de la sala, en culpable de todos sus males.

—Armand Bouchart —pronunció lentamente mientras desvainaba la espada.

—María Thorpe —comentó con una ligera sonrisa—. Veo que ya le has mostrado el camino del archivo a tú Maestro.

—Altaïr no es mi Maestro —respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Oh, cierto. Tú únicamente debes de ser su amante. —Ladeó la cabeza mirándola—. Fuiste la de Robert y ahora la de un Asesino, ¿cómo ha podido convertirse una mujer cristiana en tal fulana?

—¡No me he acostado con nadie! —bramó dando un par de pasos hacia delante—. Ni con Robert, ni con Altaïr, ¡con nadie! —Su respiración se aceleró sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Cómo se ha podido convertir una Orden que se creó para servir a Dios y al pueblo en algo que no quiere hacer más que acabar con el libre albedrío que este nos concedió? —exigió saber.

Vio como Armand negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? En este mundo mientras todos pensemos de forma diferente jamás podrá haber paz. Por eso, para que todos puedan convivir sin necesidad de guerras, pobreza o males mayores unos pocos debemos asegurarnos de que esa paz no sea quebrantada por nada —explicó en el mismo tono que lo había hecho Shahar—. Simplemente les ofrecemos una vida sencilla que muchos agradecerán.

—Muchos, pero no todos. —Apretó la empuñadura de la espada—. Pretendéis convertir a las personas en vuestros esclavos. —Por cada palabra que decía se sentía más y más enfadada—. La libertad ofrece muchas más alternativas que eso… —terminó susurrando recordando las palabras del Asesino.

—No sé porque me he molestado en responderte, intentar razonar con una mujer es algo deleznable por mi parte —se dijo a sí mismo clavando sus ojos en María—. ¿Únicamente querías eso?

—No —negó rápidamente—, lo que quiero es tu muerte.

Sin más aviso que el sonido del metal saliendo de su funda empezó atacando primero, siendo fácilmente parada por Bouchart que ya tenía su espada fuera. Así comenzó batalla concurrida entre ambos, donde se ponían sobre la mesa todas las formas de ataque y defensa que conocían. El manejo de María con la espada era certero, nunca haciendo un movimiento de más o saltos innecesarios para esquivar a su rival, pero sus golpes carecían de la fuerza suficiente para romper la férrea defensa de Armand. Este no se comportaría como el resto de los hombres con los que había combatido, él conocía su habilidad con la espada, quizás no era la mejor de la Orden, pero si tenía suficiente agilidad para hacer sombra a bastantes soldados que alardeaban de su destreza a la hora del combate.

Para desgracia suya que Bouchart la tomase verdaderamente en serio le estaba acarreando verdaderos problemas. Cada ataque suyo era perfectamente bloqueado, tenía un movimiento de piernas que envidiaba, además aún ni siquiera había empezado a atacar, simplemente se había dedicado todo ese tiempo a parar sus golpes, como si no mereciera verdaderamente la pena devolverlos.

"_Se está burlando de mí"_, pensó fugazmente dando una fuerte estocada al lateral provocando un corte superficial en la pulcra tela que portaba.

El templario desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia la ropa desgarrada y por primera vez observó algo de emoción en su rostro, como si que le hubiera conseguido tocar fuera una especie de insulto. Entonces comenzó el verdadero caos. Armand empezó a atacar rápidamente, haciendo que fuera casi imposible parar las estocadas que veía, era muy hábil, demasiado hábil. María empezó a retroceder todo el espacio que creía haber ganado con anterioridad, dándose cuenta lo poco que podía hacer contra tal técnica ofensiva, simplemente defender como podía.

Alzó la espada bloqueando un golpe que seguramente le hubiera seccionado el cuello. Lo que no se esperó fue ver la mano de Bouchart justamente delante de su rostro clavándose directamente en su mejilla y mandándola al suelo por el impacto. Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, lo que la hizo sentirse mareada. Movió la mano ligeramente, buscando a tientas su espada. No podía perder, no quería perder. Ya había sido suficientemente humillada por haber servido a una Orden cuyos verdaderos planes eran atroces como para terminar de aquella degradante forma.

En su cabeza empezaba a resonar la voz de Bouchart, estaba hablando, diciendo algo que no podía entender ¿estaba intentando burlarse de ella por estar a punto de morir? ¿Sus últimas palabras serían jactándose de su victoria? Quería escuchar lo que decía, quería poder contestar para reprocharle que al menos ella era mejor persona. Luchaba por lo que era justo, por lo que estaba bien en este mundo. Pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía. Todo estaba acabado.

_"Voy a morir… voy a morir aquí"_, se dijo a sí misma. _"Voy a morir sola"_. La compañía de Bouchart no podía considerarla como tal.

Había perdido toda esperanza de salir con vida cuando algo la sorprendió, sintió una cálida mano posarse en su mejilla. La voz de Armand seguía sonando pero bastante lejana, él no era quien la estaba tocando. Gimió al notar el fuerte dolor en el labio al igual que en la cabeza e intentó abrir los ojos. Aquellos dedos estaban recorriendo su mejilla con suavidad, inspeccionándola lentamente. Parpadeó ligeramente, sin poder enfocar bien qué era lo que tenía delante, únicamente pudo ver los orbes dorados de aquel extraño acompañante que había tenido durante su desdichado viaje justamente delante suya.

"_¿Altaïr?"_

_**Continuará...**_

**Y al final llegó nuestro apuesto caballero de blanca... ¿armadura xD? En fin bromas aparte, esto se acaba amigas. El siguiente ya es el capítulo de cierre para esta maravillosa historia que se pudo llevar a cabo gracias a vuestro incondicional apoyo. Me va a dar muchísima pena despedirme del fic, en serio, he tardado tan poco y ha sido una historia tan intensa que me dan verdaderas ganas de que no acabe, pero en el libro la historia se corta ahí (aunque podría continuarla, pero no sé si en esta historia o en otra xD). Espero sinceramente mis queridos lectores que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, desde el inicio hasta el final, sobre todo esta pseudo muestra de afecto que vemos al final del capítulo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas! Sois tantas las que seguís la historia que ya no sé como recompensaros aparte de con las gracias desde mi corazón.**

**Laklee, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Debía de ser dramático, el drama nunca debe descuidarse en una historia. Me alegra mucho que consideres mi narración tan clara como una película ¡me halagas! Sólo intento que sea lo más explícita posible, Bowden se salta tantas cosas... Sí bueno, desde muchos sitios me han leído, incluso desde Australia, ojalá supiera el suficiente inglés como para traducir mi historia a ese idioma y publicarlo. ¡Espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo y resultado emocionante!**

**Anikiti88, si bueno, en esa época es muy difícil tener en cuenta a una mujer, y más si consideramos el rol que tenía en la sociedad, así que tontos no, simplemente como bien dices es la sociedad. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro que les he dado, no es que haya habido tensión sexual ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos ya María no intenta matar a Altaïr como al inicio ¡ha dado grandes progresos durante el fic xD!**

**Kirsche, ¡estás viva! -corre a abrazarla y a recoger su caja con las 'y'-. Muchas gracias por comentar la historia y corregir mis fallos, echaba de menos tus comentarios =D. Con el trasfondo que le he dado he intentado alejarme lo máximo posible de Bowden, añadiendo únicamente las escenas necesarias de su libro para que la historia tenga coherencia. Por ejemplo no te explica porque a María no le afecta la Manzana cuando Altaïr la utiliza; aunque hable solamente para el pueblo de Chipre ella también la ve, también siente su poder. Pero no te explican si por ello es por lo que mata al Templario o por otra cosa, por eso narré el cómo vio la muerte de Alexander. Ella las palabras de Altaïr saben que son ciertas, pero también las cree ciertas, es algo complicado que espero haber explicado. No te preocupes mujer, todo el mundo tenemos problemas en nuestra vida, espero que no te vuelvas a desaparecer.**

**¡Muchas gracias al resto de personas que ha visitado mi historia! De verdad y de todo corazón, gracias: España (muchas gracias por sus visitas), México (sois fantásticos, de verdad), Chile (Mile-chan y Laklee, de verdad gracias), Venezuela (¡gracias, Vane!), Estados Unidos (thanks for your visits!), Nicaragua (¡oh, habéis vuelto a ser dos, que alegría!), Malasia (siempre es un placer ver que me lees), Colombia (¡gracias por tu visita), Argentina (de verdad, gracias por haber seguido el fic) y República Checa (¡muchas gracias!). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta el siguiente. **


	22. Comienzo

**Como bien advertí en el capítulo anterior, aquí está el final de la historia. No sé muy bien como os sentís vosotros, pero yo es como si viera a mi hijo ir al colegio por primera vez. No es la primera historia que termino ni mucho menos, ni siquiera la trama original es mía, únicamente moldeé aquello de lo que ya había base, y sin embargo aquí estoy, triste por el fin de esta hermosa historia que me alegra haber podido compartir con vosotros. Espero que disfrutéis con el final de la historia de este par, que no es sino el comienzo de otras nuevas que llegarán. **

**Comienzo**

_**Octubre de 1191 d.C.**_

¿Era de verdad él? ¿Había llegado a tiempo? Apenas podía escuchar nada, pero al estar cerca pudo oír un breve suspiro que soltó Altaïr antes de volver a dejar su cabeza reposando en el suelo. ¿A qué se debía ese suspiro? Habría querido preguntárselo, pero se encontraba demasiado aturdida para que su cuerpo la obedeciera rápidamente. Se movió intentando seguir con la vista la figura del Asesino, sabía que estaba hablando pero no llegaba a comprender sus palabras, el fuerte dolor de cabeza y el pitido de los oídos le impedía oír claramente su voz. Lentamente movió una de sus manos llevándosela al labio, comprendiendo porque le dolía tanto, estaba roto.

"_Resultas patética, María"_, se dijo a sí misma intentando recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo.

Movió ligeramente los brazos para impulsarse y quedarse sentada en el suelo mientras iba recuperando poco a poco la audición. Ahora al menos podía distinguir las dos voces, aunque formaban un extraño eco en su cabeza que le impedía temporalmente descifrar de qué hablaban. Demasiada palabrería cuando sabía que ambos querían matarse mutuamente. Cerró fuertemente los ojos sintiéndose levemente mareada, se había llevado un golpe considerable en la cabeza, seguro que si no fuera por Altaïr ahora esta estaría desprendida de su cuerpo.

"_Ahora además le debo la vida"_, pensó pesarosamente. _"Aparte de haber evitado que me violasen, me encarcelasen ahora encima le debo mi vida". _No le gustaba nada estar en deuda con él.

Ambos seguían hablando, pero esta vez sí entendió qué era lo que se estaban diciendo.

—No estabais llevando artefactos a Chipre, sino que los sacabais de allí —dijo el Asesino.

—Exacto —contestó Bouchart, con un gesto extraño—. Pero no tiene que irse todo… Creo que os dejaremos aquí.

¡Así que por eso apenas había cosas en esa gran biblioteca! Los habían estado sacando de Chipre… eso explicaba porque tan pocos barcos llegaban a Acre. Armand debía de haber estado enviando a los barcos que guardaban el archivo hacia otras tierras, otras ciudades con mayor seguridad que Acre. Eso había sido muy astuto por su parte.

"_Pero inútil"_, hizo una ligera mueca._ "Ningún artefacto que posean puede compararse a La Manzana"._

Si ellos hubieran contado con tal poder ya lo habrían utilizado para realizar su causa, por eso Robert deseaba desesperadamente recuperarlo. Alargó la mano hasta la espada, no podía levantarse todavía, sentía que si lo hacía caería abruptamente al suelo y eso sólo entorpecería a Altaïr que, por lo que veía, estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que ella para defenderse. Bouchart luchaba sin piedad, atacando repetidas veces mientras él únicamente podía mantener la posición parando los golpes. Parecía que el templario tenía prisa por ganar, ¿por qué? Ellos no pensaban ir a ningún sitio, al menos hasta que estuviera muerto.

"_¿No dijeron los guardias algo de quince minutos?"_, recordó. ¿Qué iba a empezar dentro de quince minutos? Bueno, en verdad ya no sabía cuánto faltaba, pero seguro que no sería nada bueno. _"Date prisa, Altaïr"_.

El combate estaba siendo bastante igualado, el Asesino no tenía el mismo problema que ella, podía aguantar bien los golpes de Bouchart. Además estaba recurriendo a una táctica que era efectiva pero que a ella personalmente no le gustaba utilizar, agotar al rival. Dejarse avasallar de golpes a diestra y siniestra dejando que poco a poco su enemigo fuera volviéndose lento, el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo cualquier ofensiva. Permitía abrir huecos en la defensa, llegando a dar estocadas certeras al rival, pequeños cortes que le iban a jugar una mala pasada. La pérdida de sangre en un combate era mortal, ya que te debilitaba gradualmente.

Poco a poco el combate fue volviéndose lento. Las estocadas de Bouchart defendían más que atacaban, su respiración se tornó acelerada, resoplando en varias ocasiones debido al agotamiento. Era algo de admirar que un hombre con esas heridas durase tanto de pie, además que ella había luchado contra él, no demasiado tiempo era cierto, pero lo suficiente como para que se cansara algo. El templario había tenido la mala suerte, le había tocado luchar contra el único hombre que jamás se daría por vencido, un Asesino.

"_Perseverante hasta el final"_, intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie sintiendo otro leve mareo.

Volvió su vista nuevamente hacia Armand, la espada estaba baja y él casi completamente doblado, aquella infinidad de heridas debían de provocarle un gran dolor, pero aún así aguantaba de pie, era algo digno de admirar sin dudas. Él tenía la cara completamente cubierta de sangre, sus movimientos torpes apenas tocaban a Altaïr. Estaba acabado, no podía hacer nada en ese lamentable estado. Se fijó en el Asesino, que también parecía analizar a Bouchart, era demasiado noble como para permitir que un guerrero se consumiera de esa forma, dejando que lentamente sus fuerzas le abandonasen. Así que de un certero golpe hundió su espada en el estómago del enemigo provocando que este cayese al suelo al separarse del arma.

"_Se acabó"_, lanzó un suspiro moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, comprobando que ya no sentía mareos.

Vio como Altaïr se agachaba a su lado, como un sacerdote que da la última absolución a un moribundo. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero tampoco importaba. Toda aquella gran odisea que había hecho a través de Chipre acababa ahí, con la muerte de Bouchart, dejando al Temple sin un nuevo Maestre al que seguir. Sin embargo durante unos instantes la voz de Altaïr se tornó alta y firme, queriendo dejar clara sus intenciones.

—Ahórrate la charla sobre la virtud y muere sabiendo que nunca dejaré que La Manzana, el Fragmento del Edén, caiga en otras manos que no sean las mías.

No le resultaba nada convincente que Altaïr se quedase con aquel peligroso artefacto, pero prefería que estuviera en sus manos a que en el banco contrario. Observó como la cabeza de Bouchart quedaba sin fuerza tirada sobre la fría piedra. Su muerte había sido más que merecida, pero al menos había luchado como un guerrero hasta el final, algo que era de admirar.

Sintió un fuerte golpe que retumbó por todo el lugar, el eco de las rocas derrumbándose. ¿Catapultas? ¿Estaban intentando hundir el archivo? ¿A eso se referían con quince minutos? ¡Mierda! Intentó impulsarse para ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo.

"_¡Maldita sea!"._

De pronto vio la mano de Altaïr delante suya, invitándola a cogerla. Sin dudarlo la asió fuertemente y se impulsó poniéndose nuevamente en pie delante de él. Le miró a los ojos directamente, en ellos veía tantas cosas, todas ellas mezcladas, confusas. Quiso decir algo, al menos agradecerle el haberla salvado, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir que el sarraceno emprendía la marcha tirando de ella rápidamente a través de todas las salas donde únicamente podía ver los cadáveres de los soldados que había dejado atrás.

Otra roca impactó contra al archivo produciendo la caída de parte de la biblioteca, las columnas cedieron derrumbándolo todo a su paso, haciendo que el polvo cubriera todo a su paso. Empezó a toser y corrió más rápido adelantando a Altaïr mientras llegaban nuevamente a la zona de las escaleras. Comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos, no podía evitar pensar que el suelo se derrumbaría bajo sus pies. De nuevo una roca golpeó la estructura provocando que se cayeran parte de las escaleras que aún no habían recorrido.

Giró la cabeza mirando al Asesino con preocupación, ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? No podrían subir. Vio como este se acercaba a una plataforma de madera que seguramente había sido construida para evitar el desplome de la parte superior de las escaleras de arriba. Cuando subió lo suficientemente alto estiró el brazo para ayudarla a ella. Lo agarró estirando su mano cogiéndole del antebrazo, el impulso fue suficiente para llegar hasta su altura. No había ningún saliente para llegar hasta arriba del todo, por lo que no pudieron seguir escalando, pero este señaló sus hombros, indicándole que se subiera en ellos para llegar al saliente final y así lo hizo.

Trepó por ellos alcanzando el saliente, escuchando los golpes de las rocas del fondo, aquello no estaría de pie mucho más tiempo. Cuando consiguió estabilizarse en la última parte de las escaleras hizo lo mismo que había hecho él, se inclinó sobre el vacío estirando la mano, esperando que este la cogiera para salvarle la vida, para que ambos no cayesen en el abismo. Le ayudó a agarrarse al saliente que subió con más habilidad que ella. Nuevamente una roca impactó contra el muro provocando la caída de parte de este sobre ellos, saltaron para esquivarlo dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta de salida.

Finalmente consiguieron salir de allí pudiendo respirar aire de verdad. Se encontraba completamente cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. Podía sentir el subir y bajar de su pecho a la vez que su respiración intentaba volver a la normalidad. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos sintiendo el familiar sabor de la sangre, tardaría un par de días en curarse del todo. Miró de reojo a Altaïr, podía ver que al igual que ella también intentaba recuperar la respiración, a él se le notaba mucho menos el cansancio. En la vida de un Asesino aquellas huídas debían de ser algo del día a día, no obstante cierta parte de ella se sentía ligeramente recelosa.

"_Es bueno_", pensó. "_Nunca hay que dudar de la perseverancia de un Asesino"._ Recordó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

Altaïr había conseguido lo que se había propuesto desde el inicio, acabar con la amenaza templaria en Chipre. Con la muerte de Armand Bouchart se aseguraba, al menos durante un tiempo, que la Orden del Temple quedase fragmentada, encontrar un nuevo Maestre después de la trágica muerte de los anteriores sería un arduo trabajo. Además no sólo era la muerte del Maestre, Moloch y sus hijos también habían caído, serían difíciles de sustituir en la Orden.

"_Aunque dudo que algún templario vuelva a Chipre después de la destrucción del archivo _".

Con el archivo destruido y los artefactos desperdigados por el mundo no tenían nada por lo que quedarse en la isla. Los ciudadanos de Chipre volvían a ser libres, aunque algunos ya no estaban para verlo. Sus pensamientos se evocaron en Alexander, no había sido un santo precisamente durante el poco tiempo que estuvo en Limassol bajo su custodia, pero su causa había sido justa, ansiaba la libertar al igual que muchos de sus compatriotas, al ver su cadáver en el patio del castillo se sintió inútil y avergonzada.

—Deberíamos irnos —la voz de Altaïr sonó alta llamando su atención—. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. —Ante esas palabras no tuvo más que asentir, todo había acabado, al menos para el Asesino.

Lo único que podía verse por el camino eran los cadáveres de los templarios que se habían cruzado en el camino del sarraceno hasta el archivo. Puede que él fuera realmente un maestro del sigilo para el asesinato, pero no sabía cómo pasar desapercibido entre sus enemigos. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro siguiéndole, sus oídos pitaban por culpa del ruido que había producido todo al derrumbarse, además su ropa estaba sucia y llena de polvo, al igual que su pelo.

"_Y pensar que hace unos días que estaba realmente limpio y ahora está así_" se lamentó internamente pasándose la mano por el cabello. "_Qué desperdicio"._

Al salir del castillo de Limassol comprobó la cantidad de escombros que había alrededor de este. Las catapultas se habían cebado con la torre en la que estaba situado el archivo, totalmente derruido. Desvió la vista hacia el cielo, este seguía igual de azul que el día anterior, y seguramente igual que mañana, le daba igual que en poco más de dos semanas su mundo se hubiera vuelto del revés, ella simplemente era alguien que existía sin un camino fijo. En momentos así admiraba a Altaïr, él había encauzado su vida, era el Maestro de los Asesinos, un líder admirado respetado por su pequeña comunidad, en cambio ¿qué era ella?

"_Poco menos que una mercenaria", _volvió a suspirar._ "Una mercenaria sin escudo, espada o familia"._

¿Regresar a su hogar? Hacía tiempo que ese lugar había desaparecido, puede que en el fondo siguiera añorando el olor de los bosques, el arrullo del agua corriendo entre las rocas, el tacto de la nieve… Añoraba su tierra, pero no su hogar. Aquel lugar únicamente quedaría en el recuerdo. Si volviera a Inglaterra volvía a ser María de Thorpe, una chica demasiado alocada que se vestía de hombre para salir del castillo sin llamar la atención, la niña que le rompió la nariz al primer chico que osó insultar sus trenzas, la pequeña que le quitó la espada de madera a su hermano, la mujer que acabó con la corteza del viejo olmo que se encontraba en el patio del castillo de los Hallaton… Sería eso, pequeña, niña, chica, mujer, pero jamás se la consideraría una guerrera.

El Asesino no volvió a decir palabra durante todo el trayecto, extrañamente silencioso cuando siempre que estaba con ella se dedicaba a hablar de aquella forma tan extraña y enigmática. Entrecerró los ojos recordando nítidamente la mirada que le había dedicado Altaïr al ayudar a levantarse después de derrotar a Bouchart. Era cierto que siempre se había preocupado de ella, de una forma demasiado desinteresada y casi por obligación, pero en ese momento no tenía el deber de salvarla. Ella jamás se había considerado una dama en apuros a la que debían de salvar, tampoco consideraba a Altaïr su caballero de brillante armadura, pero en ese pequeño instante en el que vio sus ojos sintió un cúmulo de emociones desbordante, como si le hablasen.

"_Extraños ojos",_ sonrió. "_Extraños y deslumbrantes ojos"._

Su mirada era profunda y serena, poseía una pequeña chispa como si todo lo que sintiese se viera reflejado en ellos. La preocupación era algo que casi podía palpar con los dedos, si sólo hubiera estirado un poco la mano habría podido tocarlo.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver las banderas de los últimos barcos templarios alejarse de la costa de la isla. Su huída era inminente y cuanto menos tiempo tardasen en dejar aquella zona sería mejor para ellos. Pensar en la causa a la que por un año entero sirvió fielmente le causaba verdaderas náuseas, pero no podía cambiar su pasado ni pedir perdón a los muertos. Esos fantasmas la estarían acompañando durante toda su vida, aprender a convivir con ellos sería el castigo por sus pecados.

Podía ver como el sol se iba ocultando, dejando caer sobre las aguas del mar un manto anaranjado, tiñendo la superficie del mismo color que el cielo. Una vista realmente hermosa.

El puerto de Limassol, como sospechaba, se encontraba vacío de cualquier tipo de vigilancia templaria. Los barcos que había visto debían ser los últimos que habían huido de la ciudad, los soldados a los que les habían ordenado bombardear el archivo. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero compadecerse de sí misma era algo que no iba a hacer. Ellos no merecían sus lágrimas, ni siquiera que les dirigiese ningún pensamiento más, pero aún así no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Se detuvo nada más dar un par de pasos sobre las tablas de las que estaban hechos los caminos del puerto. Altaïr al notar el repentino parón se acercó a su lado.

—Todo por lo que trabajé en Tierra Santa ya no lo quiero —dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Y todo lo que dejé para unirme a los Templarios… Me pregunto dónde quedó y si debería intentar encontrarlo de nuevo.

Una vida, había pedido una vida. La que toda dama desearía vivir. Ser la dueña de un castillo, ser querida por su marido, tener y educar a sus hijos… Una verdadera vida de ensueño para cualquier señorita, más no para ella. Aunque intentase volver a Inglaterra su familia simplemente querría que volviera a casarse, que tuviera hijos. Unos niños que marcarían el final de su vida, eso era algo que no quería bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Regresarás a Inglaterra? —preguntó Altaïr.

—No… —Volver era algo imposible, ella ya no tenía nada que pudiera ser llamado hogar—. Ya estoy muy lejos de casa, continuaré al este. A la India, tal vez —comentó haciendo una mueca no muy segura de sus palabras—.O hasta que llegue al extremo del mundo…

Era cierto que ahora era libre de viajar donde desease, de ir donde jamás soñó llegar. La libertad era una sensación agradable al igual que placentera, pero acarreaba una terrible soledad o al menos era así como se sentía. Nadie la necesitaba, nadie la esperaba, nadie la conocía. Se había convertido sin querer en un fantasma de lo que había sido.

—¿Y tú? —Miró de reojo a Altaïr que permanecía con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Cierta parte de ella lamentaba separarse del Asesino. Aunque la hubiera arrastrado prácticamente hasta Chipre había conseguido ganarse su respecto, como persona y como guerrero. Debajo de aquella fachada hermética, la gran mayoría de las veces, se encontraba una buena persona que se preocupaba por sus semejantes, luchando por el bienestar de la población, incluso casi sacrificando la vida por ellos ¿qué gobernante haría eso por su ciudad?

—Todo aquel tiempo sometido a Al Mualim, pensaba que mi vida había alcanzado su límite y que mi único deber era enseñar a los demás ese mismo precipicio que había descubierto —respondió en un tono lacónico.

Entendía ese sentimiento, al entrar en la Orden del Temple se sintió realizada, creyó en su causa, dispuesta en dar la vida por ella, intentó hacer que los demás entendieran su causa, que la compartieran.

—Una vez sentí lo mismo —dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa de comprensión.

De pronto vio como el Asesino sacaba la Manzana del fardo de su ropa, donde seguramente lo habría mantenido todo el tiempo en el que la había tenido prisionera. Era realmente arriesgado mantener el artefacto consigo, ya que si fuera capturado obviamente lo perdería, pero se había arriesgado y ganado.

—Tan terrible como es este artefacto, contiene maravillas… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Me gustaría entenderla lo mejor posible.

—Caminas por el filo de la navaja, Altaïr —le advirtió. Si verdaderamente su uso era aquel que había visto cuando paró en seco a la turba furiosa era un arma peligrosa, capaz de volverse en contra de quien lo tuviera.

—Lo sé —afirmó asintiendo lentamente—. Pero me ha vencido la curiosidad, María. Quiero conocer a las mejores mentes, explorar las bibliotecas del mundo y aprender los secretos de la naturaleza y el universo —su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

—¿Todo eso en la misma vida? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo—. Es un poco ambicioso…

Entonces escuchó su risa, era tan raro verlo reír. O al menos creía que debía serlo, era cierto que su relación no había sido muy amigable, pero las veces que había podido hablar con él tranquilamente sólo sonreía de forma divertida, como si le hiciera gracia tratar con ella. Pero reírse era tan extraño.

—¡Quién sabe! Puede que una vida sea suficiente…

—Quizás —Se encogió de hombros. Tal vez tuviera suerte y viviese más de los cincuenta años, aunque con la vida de un Asesino era una tarea difícil— ¿Y a dónde irás primero? —comentó distraída.

Aunque ir al este era su plan inicial no le importaría compartir el viaje con Altaïr, si le quitaba el hecho de que durante la mayor parte del viaje la había considerado su prisionera había sido un buen compañero de viaje. No la trataba como si fuera una dama, cosa que prefería, era casi como tener un amigo. Lo miró de reojo y notó como sonreía enigmáticamente sin responder ¿a qué venía esa sonrisa?

—Al este… —respondió.

Sintió casi como si su corazón le diese un vuelvo clavando momentáneamente sus claros ojos en los del Asesino. ¿Acaso quería acompañarla? Altaïr no la odiaba, eso lo sabía, pero durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos las dudas sobre él eran cada vez mayores, apenas conocía nada sobre el sarraceno aparte de que era el Maestro de los Asesinos.

—¿Por qué al este? —No pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

—Necesito avisar a mis hermanos de que Chipre es un lugar seguro —contestó—. Me gustaría que un pequeño grupo de Asesinos protegiera la isla. Es un punto estratégico para la entrada en Tierra Santa —aseguró.

Notó un pequeño vacío en su estómago, sí, aquello tenía sentido. Acre estaba al este por lo que era normal que el Asesino se dirigiese a ese lugar. Además la idea era buena, si tenían a un pequeño grupo de asesinos por la zona que los templarios intentasen tomar la isla resultaría más difícil.

—Es una buena idea —refutó algo decepcionada.

—Podríamos ir juntos. —Ante esas palabras tuvo que mirar directamente Altaïr para asegurarse de que no estaba bromeando—. Ambos vamos al este —dijo—. Y dudo seriamente de que quieras viajar sola en un barco —pronunció mirándola de reojo—, te mareas.

—Yo no me mareo —respondió desviando la mirada—, simplemente no me gustan los barcos. —Parpadeó como si acabase de recordar algo—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por dejarme sola en Kyrenia, fue excesivamente amable de tu parte.

Ante el tono irónico que estaba utilizando lo único que pudo hacer el Asesino fue cruzarse de brazos y mirarla fijamente.

—Que yo recuerde fuiste tú quien se fue del castillo de San Hilarión dejándome solo —recordó ante lo que esta hizo una mueca.

—¡Oh, claro! Ahora la culpa es mía —se defendió—. Tenía que hacer algo antes de irme del castillo. —Pensó en las chicas que seguramente seguirían en el burdel—. Además pudiste contra ellos tú solo, Shalim y Shahar nunca destacaron en la esgrima.

Era cierto que lo había dejado solo, pero únicamente para ayudar a salir del castillo a las muchachas. Explicarle lo que había tenido que hacer para infiltrarse en San Hilarión era demasiado vergonzoso, ya la había visto con ropas de cortesana, pero al menos había sido lo suficiente discreto como para no hablar sobre el tema.

—¿Sabías que iba a vencerles?

—Bueno, si habías podido contra Moloch… —Hizo un leve gesto con la mano—. Si hubieras perdido contra ellos me habría sentido muy decepcionada —afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Decepcionada? —preguntó extrañado— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Has podido vencerme en combate, dos veces —apuntó—, si hubieras perdido contra los gemelos significaría que eres peor que ellos. —Le miró— Y hasta yo podría haber luchado con ambos.

—Luchas bastante mejor que muchos hombres, María —le dijo sorprendiéndola un poco.

—Vaya, gracias —musitó extrañada—. No muchos lo admiten tan abiertamente. —Sonrió mirando al mar—. ¡Oh!—exclamó de pronto recordando algo que tenía que decirle—. Tienes que pagar al mercader que me trajo a Limassol.

Él tenía la culpa por haberla abandonado en Kyrenia, por lo que tenía que hacerse responsable de aquello. Altaïr giró la cabeza mirándola con una expresión que denotaba confusión, ella no pudo ni quiso ocultar la diversión que sentía. Esa sería su pequeña venganza por haberla dejado allí sola.

—¿Por qué se supone que he de pagar a ese mercader? Eres tú quien volvió con él —comentó señalándola.

Ante eso tuvo que reír, sí, reírse de lo absurdo que era ese tema, de la mentira tan tremendamente sin sentido que había tenido que contar. Y se sintió bien, aliviada, ¿por qué no reía más a menudo? Debía de recordar esa satisfactoria sensación que le producía reírse para ponerla en práctica más veces. Se acercó hasta él mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Porque a no ser que alguien diga lo contrario —respondió poniendo el dedo índice en el pecho del Asesino—, soy tu esposa.

**Fin**

**Y sí, ahí acaba la historia. Llevo días pensando la mejor manera de acabar con esta pequeña aventura de ambos y me pareció que esas palabras quedaban geniales (por eso os dije que la conversación con Hevel era importante). Bueno, se acabó. Espero no haberos decepcionado con este final. He intentado ser lo más original que he podido con el tema y con María, he intentado darle una sólida personalidad, coherencia y cohesión a los hechos que Bowden describió tan brevemente. Me ha encantado compartirla con vosotros, me da tanta pena que termine ¡pero no os preocupéis! Pienso hacer otra historia, o al menos lo tengo planteado, sería algo así como la continuación de esto, así que no os desesperéis. La empezaré sobre mediados de Septiembre, cuando acabe los exámenes. ¡Tened paciencia!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios y visitas! ¡En serio! Ver que tanta gente sigue la historia hace que muchas veces olvide mis males.**

**Milenka-chan, no puedes echarle la culpa a Bowden de eso, él sólo se basó en el Bloodlines para la escena xD, culpa a Ubisoft. Altaïr no estaba siendo romántico, simplemente delicado, preocupado por el bienestar de María. Es normal que se preocupe por ella ¿no? Después de todo tiene sentimientos encontrados. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que hayamos compartido hasta aquí el camino de ambos, habrá que esperar un poquito para volver a verlos. Hasta la próxima.**

**Emmy Betancourt, ¡vaya! Una de esas desaparecidas españolas que me leía y no conocía ¡pues muchas gracias de que me lleves leyendo desde hace tanto tiempo! Es un honor tener fieles lectores. No, mala no soy mujer xD simplemente me gusta dejaros con la miel en los labios, al menos en el último capítulo. Bueno, María en un inicio piensa de una forma y acabar es una mujer muy distinta ¡cómo da la vida la vuelta en dos semanas y poco xD! Yo también la echaré de menos, pero volverá, más fuerte y con más escenas con Altaïr que nunca XD. Espero contar también con tus visitas en el siguiente fic.**

**Anikiti88, ¡muchas gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te gustase el reencuentro la verdad, esa parte la tenía ligeramente pensada, pero intenté plasmarlo lo mejor posible. Y claro que seguiré escribiendo aunque sea en otro fic (ya tengo el título =D), solamente necesito tiempo para acabar mis exámenes y reorganizarme. Lo que lamento es que cuando empiece la Universidad las actualizaciones ya no serán tan periódicas, así que espero que no os molestéis.**

**Laklee, bueno, esa era mi duda principal por lo del fruto, por eso lo narré así, me pareció mas correcto ciertamente. Sobre el combate con Bouchart María siempre cuenta con la ventaja de que nunca la toman en serio con la espada, pero Altaïr y Bouchart sí lo hacen, de ahí las dificultades de ella. He intentado cubrir todas las partes incoherentes de la trama, y es final es este. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Kirsche, esperemos xD (aún espero nuevo capítulo de ti fic =D). Sí, bueno a Ubisoft tiene la culpa de muchas de mis dudas xD. ¿La echarás de menos T.T ? Yo también. Lo que me pides va a ser algo más complicado de hacer la verdad, tú lo has desarrollado muy bien, no creo que te supere pero intentaré darle forma a ello. He intentado mejorar mi narrativa, he entrado en el foro de Los Malos fic y sus Autores para ello, son todas muy simpáticas y venenosas allí, un amor. Espero que te haya gustado el final, nos leemos.**

**Vanessa, puede que sea el mejor fic que hayas leído, pero te aseguro que hay historias mucho mejores que estas, de verdad xD. Sólo hay que saber buscar. Lo que le ocurre a la mayoría de los fic es que intentan ir muy rápido, no dan tiempo a que los personajes se desarrollen con la trama, y por eso quedan tan superficiales y planos. Sí, tengo twitter, creo que es Asu Gómez, pero no lo uso mucho xD. Espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia y que leas la siguiente. Nos vemos.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos han seguido desde tan lejos durante este camino! España, Chile, México, Venezuela, República Checa, Estados Unidos, Malasia, Rusia, Colombia, Argentina, Nicaragua, Argelia... A todas las personas de todos los países que habéis entrado para mirar mi pequeña historia. Muchísimas gracias, espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
